


【授权翻译】蚀影（Consuming Shadows）

by tyughb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 199,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyughb/pseuds/tyughb
Summary: 他越过学生群体，将注意力转向政界包厢。目光锁定在一双血红色的眼睛上，而他几乎要因为那视线中露骨的渴望而颤抖。男人紧盯着他脏乱又疲惫的身躯，让他感到坐立难安。但最让他困惑的是男人嘴角几不可见的笑容，甚至看上去有些欣喜。在万圣节夜晚，莉莉成功带着她年幼的儿子逃脱了，却永远失去了她的丈夫。慌乱之下她不敢再相信任何朋友，只身一人带着哈利逃到法国，试图让他远离腐败的英国和日渐强大的黑魔王。她尽全力培养哈利，让他成长为一个危险、聪明又强大的巫师。但是当英国重新召开三强争霸赛，哈利被迫回到曾经的故乡时，他发现自己开始犹豫到底要不要杀死黑魔王。伏地魔则从男孩身上体会到了意想不到的挑战，他兴致勃勃地享受男孩带来的乐趣，并发现自己越来越想要占有那双充满战意的绿色眼眸。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Consuming Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040089) by [Child_OTKW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_OTKW/pseuds/Child_OTKW). 



他总是能在图书馆找到片刻安宁; 这里有令人舒适的沉默，古老的羊皮纸的香味，以及触手可及的知识。他的母亲一直鼓励他对知识的渴求，将大部头、书本和卷轴都塞入他手中，看着他不断汲取知识，眼神悲伤又充满自豪。

他的同学们总是不理解他为何更偏好学校图书馆沉重的书架，而不是外面美丽的花园和水晶雕塑。他们不明白他为何沉迷于阅读这些陈旧的书籍，探究在有些人眼中毫无用处的知识。

想到他们的无知，他轻蔑地笑了笑。

他们不明白，说不定哪天，他无意间看到的什么知识就能从潜伏的阴影手中救他一命。只有他明白学习对他来说有多重要。从六岁开始，他就知道自己将来必须达成的事。

哈里安叹了口气，坐到桌子旁并从书包里拿出他的书。《最邪恶的魔法》只看封面并没有什么吸引力，但哈里安知道里面的知识十分宝贵。他的母亲要求他反复阅读，并列出了一系列这本书里详细讲述的咒语，供他练习。有些咒语是白魔法，但大部分毫无疑问属于黑魔法的范畴。今年，她更是要求他加大对黑魔法的研究。他们都相信，未来当他对抗敌人时，哈里安需要熟悉他们的手段。

当然，他们从不会谈起哈里安多么有黑魔法天赋，即使是最狂暴的咒语他也能不受影响地轻松使用。他的母亲，作为一名白魔法侧的女巫，并不喜欢自己儿子对黑魔法如此信手拈来，但她也明白，为了活下来，他必须使用他拥有的任何力量。她珍惜他的生命，因此并不会试图阻碍他的成长。

哈里安少见的允许自己沉浸在这本书中。他被教导要时刻对周围保持警惕，绝不能真正放松自己。不过每过一段时间，他总是会稍微放下戒心，让身体从疑虑和不安中稍稍解放。布斯巴顿让他可以远离英国的大部分政治纷争，而且这些同学也不知道他的真实身份。

对他们来说，他是哈里安·伊万斯 --- 一个英俊迷人、才华横溢、充满魅力的学生，身边只有几个密友。每个人都认识他，许多人都尊敬他，但他疏远的态度让大部分同学不敢靠近。只要他愿意，他既可以瞬间抓住所有人的注意力，也可以轻松融入环境并悄悄行动。

但他们都不知道他的真实身份。他的同学和老师不知道他小心隐藏的真名，也不知道他和他的母亲是通缉犯。他们不知道他的父亲身上发生了什么，也不知道为什么从没见过他的母亲。他们不知道哈里安总是关注英国的消息，并在听到黑魔王的名字时眼神阴沉。他们不懂，无论他多么希望他们能理解。

因为他们还只是孩子。是的，他们都很聪明，强大，甚至有时显得危险而残酷 – --但他们依然只是孩子。哈里安很早以前就丢弃了那份天真。他是一个士兵，一个能绝处逢生的人，一个正在为战争做准备的人。

“哈里安！”

这声呼喊让他吓了一跳，他抬头看着克莱尔微笑着走近。他装作漫不经心的样子把书合上，扔回了包里，并不想让女孩知道太多。毕竟，大部分人认为他是一个白巫师，他不想毁坏自己努力维持的形象。

“克莱尔，”他彬彬有礼地打招呼，让自己露出一个礼貌的微笑。混血媚娃在他旁边安坐下来，下巴轻轻地支撑在手背上，用严肃的蓝眼睛凝视着他。“你有什么事吗？”

她因为这唐突的问题而抿了抿嘴，不过并没有生气。“你没去花园吃午饭，雅各布让我来找你。” 她因为图书馆的气味微微皱了皱鼻子。

哈里安感到有一些好笑，于是他对这个稍微年长的女巫咧嘴一笑。“你现在是雅各布的猫头鹰吗，克莱尔？我知道你对他很感兴趣，不过自降身份当信使是不是有点太急切了？“他的戏弄没有恶意，所以克莱尔只是克制地轻轻拍了一下他的上臂。混血媚娃皱了皱鼻子，转过头不看他。

“我不知道你从哪里听到那些荒谬的流言，雅各布对我来说几乎不可接受。”

雅各布·科林是他们的同级生，一个受人尊敬和喜爱的纯血。也是少数几个让哈里安感觉舒服的人。克莱尔从四年级就开始喜欢他了，哈里安乐于以此刺激她。

“别这样亲爱的，雅各布又聪明，又强大，还是纯血，也很英俊......你肯定见过更糟的吧？”

克莱尔眼神闪烁了一下，“如果你对他的评价这么高，也许你应该去追他。”

她希望能让他害羞，但哈里安只是咧嘴笑着站起来，靠在她耳边低语。“谁说要追他了？”他退后一步，把书包背到肩膀上，眨了眨眼，“我已经和他玩过了。”

她惊呼了一下，眼中充满了兴趣，敏捷的头脑正努力读取他的暗示。“你们 真的......？”她似乎对于是否要说出自己的结论犹豫不决，哈里安趁机开始往外走。随她想象吧。克莱尔肯定不会传播任何关于他的谣言，更不会传播雅各布的谣言，鉴于她想要他。

他身后传来她焦急的呼唤，毫无疑问因为他提起这个话题又不给出答案而恼怒。

克莱尔轻松地追上了他，哈里安被迫接受她的腿更长的事实。

“我不相信。你和雅各布永远不会这样做。你们太尊重彼此了。“她就像一条看到骨头的狗，他静静地沉思着。或者，更准确地说，是一只闻到血腥味的鲨鱼。“哈里安！”当他拒绝回答她时，她抱怨道。

“别多想，克莱尔。我今天已经很累了。“

“你这小骗子！”她笑了起来，又拍了拍他的肩膀。“我讨厌和你玩心理游戏。我永远猜不出你是否在开玩笑。”

“你只是气愤于再也无法揭穿我的谎言了，克莱尔。你曾经沉迷于相信我是一个无药可救的小男孩。”

她轻轻地朝他微笑，然后用手臂环住他。哈里安默许了，并且在她默默控制前进方向时没有反抗。“我记得我们八岁的时候，”她愉快地笑着说，“我从没见过这么瘦小的男孩，当时我就想，他这么软弱肯定无法在这里待下去。结果看看现在的你。”

哈里安翻了个白眼，“年级第一，异常迷人，并且对此非常有自知之明。”

她嘟起了嘴，“暂停，哈里安，不然你的自负都要大到挤不进门了。”

“自负是没有形体的，亲爱的，而且别忘了我们还有魔法呢？”

“真受不了你，”她呻吟着，撩开额前碍事的头发。他们走出了布斯巴顿华丽的大门，沿着大理石台阶走向郁郁葱葱的花园。哈里安看着她恼火的表情，不觉笑出了声，因为这段谈话而感到开心。

听到笑声，克莱尔也不禁嘴角微扬。她很少看到哈里安笑得像这样，头向后仰，碧绿碧绿的眼睛充满温暖。他大部分时间都非常严肃，或者至少比其他人更拘束。与他熟悉的人才能体会到他扭曲的幽默感和尖锐的言辞; 但只有那些让他感到舒服的人才能看到他其实是一个多么美好的人。

老实说，他是她见过的最有趣的人之一。那么多思想和秘密隐藏在美丽的脸庞和强壮的身体里。当她第一次在新生中看到哈里安时，她曾嘲笑这个小男孩。一个哑炮的儿子，居然认为他有权进入这样一所著名的学校。

克莱尔感到自己的笑容渐渐消失。当哈里安在课业中表现出色，并展现出比他们更高的实力时......她当时难以接受。一个没有什么家族背景的男孩比她强大得多，这让她开始对自己失去信心。但是现在，她想不到还有谁比他更配得上这样的能力，没有人能像哈里安那样，实力强大，又仁慈善良。

她的手臂不自觉收紧了。她非常关心哈里安，远远超过她理智上允许的范围。哈里安尽管温柔，也依然很危险。他就像一个未知数，他的力量也使他更加不稳定。

与大多数已经决定未来职业方向的同学不同，哈里安从未透露他将去哪里。她、雅各布和许多学生，都相信他将走向政界。凭借他的成绩、天生的魅力和随和的个性，他可以轻易在魔法部获得一个职位，并随着时间推移，逐步攀升 ---甚至可能成为部长。毕竟他还很年轻，并且已经开始在各种魔法部组织的活动中更频繁地露脸，这些活动就像想要干一番事业的年轻巫师的舞台。

克莱尔希望那是哈里安的计划。这个男孩的性格有点极端，经常有出人意料的反应 --- 但正是他的不可预见性让他非常适合成为政客。没有什么比一个可预见的领导者更对国家不利了。可预见意味着软弱，意味着容易被抵抗和掌控。一个不可预见的领导者，只要他有心筹划，总会更加安全些。哈里安犀利而精明，头脑中满是想法和对策。

“你今天异常安静，”他的声音让她从思绪中醒来，克莱尔转身看着他好奇地看着自己。“你已经抓住了我近十分钟，而你还没有用唠叨和八卦淹没我。”这是他关心她是否有烦恼的方法。很有哈里安的风格，连关心别人都要拐弯抹角。她对他微笑，内心因为他的隐秘关怀而感到温暖。

他眨着眼睛看着她满脸幸福。“我很好，我的朋友。”她回答，再次搂紧他的手臂，比之前更强势地拉着他向前走。“我们去找雅各布吧，你知道他如果每天不至少看到你两次的话会变成什么样。”

哈里安哼了一声。“那我们一定不能让可怜的、温柔的雅各布伤心，对吗？与我分开一会儿对他有好处，“他的目光飘向他们正走近的人群，几乎立即注意到他们谈话的主题。“我不可能总是在陪在他身边以免他无聊至死。”

克莱尔笑了起来，在他们靠近人群时引起了众人的注意，“也许你是对的，哈里安，但我们今年就毕业了，让他趁现在尽可能地找乐子吧。”

“哦，哈里安和我非常擅长找乐子，不是吗？”

“我今天已经和她开过这个玩笑了，雅各布，而且比你巧妙得多。”雅各布只是对他们两个咧嘴一笑，抓住了哈里安的另一只手臂，把黑发男孩拉到喷泉台子上坐下。克莱尔小心翼翼地坐在哈里安的另一边，纤弱的双手抚平自己的蓝色制服裙子，沉迷于与其他人的谈话而不再理睬这两个人。

“你找我有什么事?” 他直切主题，毕竟雅各布很少派别人去找他。科林家族继承人更喜欢亲自去找哈里安---他喜欢所谓追逐的感觉--– 然后再告诉他一些消息。所以要不是他今天实在太累，要不就是这个消息实在太过重要，以至于他不想浪费时间追踪他。

雅各布歪了歪头，明亮的笑容渐渐变为一个充满感情的浅笑。“你总是这么缺乏耐心，可以说在生活各方面上都是。”他的语气很轻松，但哈里安眯起眼睛，快速地瞥了一眼四周。雅各布轻笑，站起来掸了掸裤子，甩了甩头。“我们边走边说吧，我有好多事要告诉你。“

哈里安怀疑地看着雅各布，但还是决定站起来跟着他。他们一起向花园中一个更隐蔽的区域走去，直到再听不到其他人交谈的声音。

哈里安没有马上发问，知道雅各布会在合适的时侯与他分享信息。他们在花园东部的篱笆墙外停住，哈里安将注意力都放在了对方身上。

在高年级学生中，雅各布拥有一个无与伦比的信息网已是一个公开的秘密。他可以用这个网络收集一些相当准确的信息。对一个几个月前才刚刚成年的人来说，这确实是个惊人的成就 –-- 尽管科林家族本就有权有势，对社会有重大影响力。老实说，哈里安因为自己几年前就已经获得了雅各布的好感而松了口气，并庆幸到现在为止对方还未对他的秘密表现得过于好奇。

他知道雅各布早已意识到哈里安的生活有一些可疑，幸运的是他将此归咎于他的麻瓜出身。雅各布非常尊重他，不会去窥探他的过去。哈里安知道他的母亲伪造的身份可以经受严密的审查 ---如果不是这样，他们早就会被抓住 --- 但他也知道，如果有人对他们中任何一方过于好奇，并且眼神敏锐，他们的伪装不用多久就会被揭穿。

他不能让这种情况发生，至少不能在他做好准备之前。

雅各布没有用魔杖就施放了隐私咒语，并马上开始讲述他的发现 --- 这也是哈里安欣赏他的另一个原因。工作就是工作。

“我相信你听说过下个月举行的理事会会议？”

他点了点头。众所周知，法国魔法部每两周举行一次公开会议，讨论从货币 流通到傲罗事务的一切问题；并允许公民旁观。然而，每隔几个月就会举行一次为期三天的特别会议，其中会涉及更为敏感的讨论，并且不对公众开放。下一次会议将于下个月举行。

看到他点头，雅各布继续说道。“我听说会议期间，有一个话题肯定会被提起。”纯血巫师舒服地靠在一棵黑色树干上，盯着哈里安的眼睛。“英国正在推动重启三强争霸赛。”

什么？

哈里安眨了眨眼睛，虽然知道自己把惊讶表现得很明显，但也懒得去强装镇定。这超出了他所能想象的范围，各种意义上都很荒谬。他的手指抽搐了一下。

英国在想什么？重启？他们不可能说服其他国家同意的。三强争霸赛可不是毫无理由就被终止的。

“这个比赛已经被取缔200年了。”他平静地说道，更像是为了填补他们之间的沉默。

雅各布倾了倾头。“严格来说是205年，” 他没有再说什么，给哈里安消化这个信息的时间。他并不介意等着他朋友结束思考，而且这还给了他尽情观察哈里安的机会。

哈里安眯起眼睛，有些茫然地盯着周围，大脑在飞速运转。

毫无疑问，这绝对是伏地魔搞的鬼。但是为什么？重启比赛根本毫无意义。自从征服英国以来，他没有表现出将注意力转移到英国以外的迹象，除非他计划用这种方式在欧洲获得立足点。那个男人绝不傻---这个比赛会被取缔就是因为太过危险，因为多名选手无辜死亡而被人诟病---他应该明白推进这个比赛可能会损害他的公众形象，为什么---

一个可怕的念头闪过。

难道他…...但是不可能。他不可能知道我在这里。妈妈没有留下任何指向法国的线索，就算他以某种方式听说了我，也没有什么能把我与波特家族联系起来。他也不可能只是为了有机会碰到我就这么草率做出决定---毕竟还有更容易、更巧妙的方法可以杀死我。他的目标不会是我。肯定有什么是我没想到的。

“英国有给出理由吗？”

雅各布耸了耸肩。 “什么这是巫师文化的重要组成部分啊，可以修复我们国家间的关系啊，促进下一代男女巫师互相交流啊，” 一丝嘲笑从他英俊的脸上闪过， “我爸私下说这就是放他的鹰头马身有翼兽屁，我完全同意。”

哈里安哼了一声，用手抚过自己的头发。“谁提出来的？”

“魔法部部长，卢修斯·马尔福。”

哈里安的眼睛闪了闪。“马尔福？不是伏地魔?” 他看到雅各布因为这个称呼皱了下鼻子，马上意识到自己的失误。他一直都小心隐藏自己对伏地魔的真实看法，有时实在忍不住的话，也会在引起别人注意之前找借口先离开。

伏地魔可能不会在欧洲拥有与他在英国相同的地位，但大部分人说起他时还是带有敬意的。

也许是幸运，也许是天意，雅各忽略了他的失误。 “绝对是马尔福。黑魔王现在甚至都不在法国。为什么这么问?”

哈里安有些犹豫。他信任雅各布仅次于信任他的母亲，但这足以让他把对方卷进来吗？他还有两周才能见到他的母亲，虽然也可以用猫头鹰马上告知她这件事…...但谁知道她会采取什么行动呢？她会等到他回家，还是会自己就开始进行应急准备？

不行，哈里安迅速做了决定。他会等到假期回去和他母亲当面解释，这样他也可以对他们的下一步计划有发言权。他母亲是个聪明人，但很容易冲动行事。如果晚些再告诉她，他也能有时间理顺思路并提出建议。规划好了行动方案，他决定先回答朋友的问题。

“难道你不觉得奇怪吗，” 他说，悄悄观察着雅各布。“他们突然开始推进这个比赛? 他已经统治了英国近十五年，但这不代表他的政权就是稳定的。当然，反对势力是在逐渐衰弱，但这种轻率的举动可能会推翻他所做的一切。”

看到雅各布若有所思的样子，他知道自己做了正确的决定。他可以和其他人谈论这件事，同时不暴露任何关键信息。雅各布不会背叛他。

“我想这对他来说确实有些风险，不过也不是完全不可理解。” 雅各布摸了摸光滑的下巴，分享自己的看法。“我听说他在尝试弥补血统歧视给英国带来的损害。那些纯血家族因为不愿意被外人玷污血统而逐渐衰落。开放比赛的话，英国纯血家族的小孩就能和其他欧洲家族建立更紧密的联系，甚至可以联姻。这也不是说不通。”

他倒是没考虑过这一点。听到雅各布的话，哈里安感觉自己放松了一些。

“他也可能是打算招徕手下，我猜。利用这个比赛来观察国外崭露头角的男女巫师，了解一下哪些人可能在未来与他合作。” 他意有所指地看向哈里安。 “鉴于此，你最好小心点，我的朋友。你对任何人来说都是个诱人的奖品。”

哈里安装作不以为然，以此掩饰想象自己臣服于伏地魔这种人时引起的恶心。

雅各布笑笑，并不在意对方不满的表情。哈里安又提出了一个新的想法。“他也可能想借助这个机会显示自己的权势。作为提出这个主意的一方，这足以证明他拥有绝对的话语权。他在炫耀自己在英国已无懈可击。如果不是对民众有绝对的控制力，他不会冒这个风险。”

“确实。” 一阵沉默，哈里安发现自己正被对方密切审视着。“为什么你对他们的动机如此感兴趣，哈里安？”

他强迫自己放松下来，随意地耸了耸肩。 “我只是觉得奇怪。你不是也这么说了吗？这一切就是很可疑。”

雅各布不吃这一套。这从他突然紧缩了一下的下巴就可以看出来。这让哈里安感到有点心虚，但他确实不能冒险。雅各布是他最亲密的朋友，但他不能把对方卷入自己危险的真实人生里。那样太自私、太冲动，他将永远不会原谅自己。

他沉默着，毕竟他又能回答什么呢？他转身要往回走，没几步却被雅各布拉住手腕拽了回来。 

他猝不及防地被雅各布按在树上，笼罩在双臂间。意识到发生了什么，哈里安漫不经心地抬起头看着雅各布对他讪笑。“来真的?” 他懒洋洋地说。

“什么?” 雅各布装作天真地问。

好吧，至少他已经从失落中走出来了。

“放开我，雅各布。” 他坚定地推了推对方的胸膛，却也没努力挣脱 --- 他们都知道只要他愿意，完全有能力实现这一目标。“‘就这一次’, 记得吗?”

他的朋友哼了一声，轻轻地低下头，用鼻子蹭着他的下巴。“那是上周的事了，而且是在我知道你有多好之前。” 他凑得更近，轻轻吻着对方的脸颊。哈里安头微微后仰，叹了口气 --- 半是恼怒半是好笑。“拜托了，哈里安。你还欠我情报费呢。”

哈里安咕哝了一声，了然地看着雅各布。“你通常需要钱，或者帮你写作业。从什么时候开始，我同意这种形式的报偿了？” 雅各布放开了他的脖子，困扰地看着他，明显被他微弱的反抗搞得不耐烦了。

“从你主动来找我开始。如果知道你是双的话，我保证早就对你出手了。” 雅各布抬起一只手玩弄他的发尾。他是认真的。如果他早点发现哈里安不拒绝男人的话，他几年前就会接近他了。那时他就已经注意到哈里安沉思时会舔下唇，伸懒腰时会露出诱人的脖子，以及盯着你看时会让你感到走投无路、无处遁形、又呼吸紧窒。

当哈里安撑在他胸前的手揪紧他的衬衫时，雅各布得意地笑了笑，略年幼的男孩也回以同样的笑容。“首先，当时我喝醉了，你也是知道的，其次，”哈里安猛地把他推开，迫使雅各布退后一步，并趁机和他交换了位置。他的笑容变得更具掠夺性，雅各布在这一变化下感到浑身颤抖。

“我更喜欢当掌控者。”

OOO

她轻轻抚摸着照片里的男人。照片里的人看到她时惊讶了一下，接着就露出了美好的笑容。这笑容能让人心情一下子愉快起来，感到欣慰和舒服。

这个笑容曾经让她生气，接着是恼怒，然后随着岁月的流逝，这个笑容和它的主人一起走进了她的生活，她的心。但现在，看到它不仅没有带来对青春年少的怀恋，反而带来了尖锐的悲痛和向往，因为这是她爱的人留给她的唯一念想了。

“妈妈?” 一个声音将她从遐想中惊醒。她怎么会没听到他回来了？他每次用飞路粉都会从壁炉里摔出来。她也至少应该听到炉火突然旺盛的声音。

她将照片叠起来放入袍子后，站了起来。“我在这里，亲爱的。”

外面安静了一下，接着她就听到轻轻的脚步声越来越靠近书房。片刻之后，他的脑袋就从门边冒了出来，看到她坐在桌子旁时露出了笑容。 看到他，莉莉心里又开始隐隐作痛，但她无视了这份感觉，只是走向他。

他已经走到了房间中央，并在她靠近时紧紧抱住了她。他现在已经比她还要高了，她模糊地意识到，沉醉于许久未见的爱子回到身边的感觉。

“妈妈?” 他温柔地问道，稍微松开了她，这样他就能看着她。他绿色的眼睛---她知道那是和自己完全一致的眼睛---看着她，充满关心。

这就是她可爱的儿子，总是担心她胜于在乎自己。从不错过她的情绪变化，一直关心着她。她微笑着轻轻抚摸他的脸。

他马上握住了她的手，闭着眼歪了歪头，感受她的碰触，看上去心神宁静。她几乎可以看到他正在卸下防御心。通常情况下，她会提醒他，他不应该放松警惕 --- 哪怕是在她身边--- 不过她这么久都没有见到他了，也许…...她可以让他放松一个晚上。

“哈利,” 她轻轻呼唤道。他微微睁开眼睛看向她，表示自己在听。“来吧，你可以一边收拾行李一边和我讲讲学校的事。”

他叹了口气，还是放开了她。“当然，妈妈。”他低语着，声音又变得恭敬有礼。她心情有些沉重地看着他再次将自己封闭起来。她没想推开他的。

哈利，这个敏锐的孩子，似乎马上就发现了她的低落。他笑了笑，眼中充满了恶作剧得逞的喜悦。“我和雅各布睡了。” 他大言不惭地宣布。

困扰她的悲伤消失了，她挑起一边眉毛，也开始忍俊不禁。”这就是你今年的重大事件？”

哈利低下头，向后晃了一下。他的姿态谦恭，脸上却没有丝毫悔意。“严格来讲是好几个重大事件，因为发生过不止一次。不过没错，这确实是重大事件。”

她轻轻笑了，有哈利在身边的感觉真好。“然后?”她问，双眼闪闪发亮, “他怎么样?”

哈利露出了震惊的表情。“天呐妈妈，我被吓到了。你怎么能问你的儿子这么细节的问题呢？” 他又故作惊讶了一下。“不过他挺不错的，特别是当他---”

“好了，哈利。” 她笑着打断了他的装模做样。“和我讲讲学校的事吧，亲爱的。”

接下来几个小时，她一边在厨房准备晚餐，一边听哈利告诉她与学校有关的一切。哈利坐在台子上看着她忙碌，偶尔会递过去她需要的东西，或者用无杖魔法让苹果漂浮在他们头顶。他的声音很舒缓，莉莉渐渐淡忘了每当哈利离开时感到的疼痛，再次感受到他在身边时带来的熟悉的温暖。

终于，哈利的声音变轻了。她奇怪地微微转身看向他，正好看到他脸上稍纵即逝的犹豫。

她把刀放在砧板上，转身完全面对他。“哈利？”她问道，密切注视着他。哈利眨了眨眼，重新专注于她。

“怎么---”

“他们要重启三强争霸赛。”

OOO

哈里安静静地看着他的母亲在明白他的意思后一下子变得面无表情。他对她无可挑剔的情绪控制感到一丝羡慕，但马上把这个念头抛开。他们现在有更重要的事情需要处理。

“重启?”

他低下头。

“已经决定了吗？”

“还没有，但我不觉得法国魔法部或者北欧魔法部能反对这个提案。” 正如他预测的那样，他母亲听出了他的言外之意。绿色的眼睛睁大了。

“伏地魔。” 她愤愤地说。

哈里安再一次点点头，平静面对他母亲的愤怒。“我的想法也是如此。虽然表面上提出这个主意的是马尔福。“

“谁提出来并不重要，哈利，我们都知道马尔福就是个傀儡。这件事明显是伏地魔推动的。我担心的是为什么？“

哈里安双手撑着身子微微后仰，看着他的母亲开始考虑各种状况。他讨厌破坏他们聚在一起时的氛围，因为他和他的母亲已经很久没有机会卸下伪装了。但他不能再推迟这次谈话了。

“我怀疑他还没找到我们，妈妈,” 他轻声说道，“他不会用这么大精力去求证一个假设。他完全不知道我们逃到了哪里，就算他听说过我，他也不可能马上猜到正确答案。”

他从台子上跳下来，双手放在她的肩膀上，等着她冷静下来，重新看向他。 “想想看，妈妈。如果他发现了我们，我们肯定早就被袭击了，或者被跟踪，或者遇到更可怕的事。”

看到她似乎勉强接受了这个说法并冷静下来，哈利满意地松开手。

毫无疑问，莉莉·伊万斯的头脑是她最大的武器。她紧紧地盯着他看了一会儿，便走回到砧板边上，打算在听儿子说话的时候给自己找一些事做。“那你的想法是？”

哈里安叹了口气，摸了下自己凌乱的头发。“我有好几个想法。基本上，我认为这只是个将他的影响力散播到欧洲的政治把戏。这段时间以来，英国在国际舞台上一直特别安静，似乎只是致力于让他们的公共事务步上正轨。这个宣告可以视为他已经准备开疆扩土的宣言。“他在思考中舔了舔下唇。 “雅各布认为他可能希望与欧洲家族结盟，为英国的纯血家族带来新鲜血液。他还提出这可能是在招徕手下。”

“雅各布？” 莉莉尖锐地问道，她的眼睛盯着他的脸，嘴巴向下抿着，明显十分不满。哈里安无助地举起双手。

"就是他告诉我这个消息的，妈妈，然后我从他那里听取了一些建议。我没有透露任何东西，我不是白痴。”

莉莉摇摇头，火红的头发随着剧烈的动作摆动。"我不是这个意思，哈利。我知道你在乎雅各布和其他朋友， 但你不能让友情干扰你的判断。与他们谈论这些事情是危险的，不仅对我们，对他们也是如此。我们的伪装能维持这么久已经很幸运了。你知道保密是多么重要。“

"我知道，我当然知道这有多重要。但你一定要明白，我们的谎言不可能永远不被揭穿。总有一天我们会被人发现，那时候我们该怎么办呢，妈妈？再跑到世界的另一个角落，取几个新名字，祈祷不会再被发现？" 他越说越感到挫败。 "你知道的，他们说不定可以帮我们。他们现在还是孩子，但将来都会成为法国社会的上流阶层。如果他们知道我们到底是谁，就可以帮我们做好准备，帮我们---"

“ 够了！”

哈里安的嘴巴本能地闭上了。

莉莉深深地叹了口气，把头发从眼前撩开。她的眼睛紧闭着，哈里安可以看到她身上的压力越来越沉重。他不禁感到羞愧，因为是他让她露出了那么疲惫的表情。他一只手就能数出来他和母亲发生争执的次数。他们很少吵架，因为他们都知道如何将话语扭曲成武器，让争执变得丑陋，给彼此带来痛苦。

”我理解你很辛苦，哈利。但是我们必须保护自己。这不是我想要你过上的生活，我很抱歉，但现状就是如此。" 她伸出手，轻轻拂过他的脸颊。他几乎没有时间感受她的碰触，莉莉已经收回手，离开厨房了。他独自一人站在还没准备好的食物旁边。

他垂下头大声骂道。“ 该死的。”

这不是他想象中的发展。但他知道追上去道歉不是个明智的选择。他已经越界了，现在追上去无异于在伤口上撒盐，只会让她更抗拒自己。

哈里安对他的父亲知之甚少。那天晚上，当她从戈德里克山谷的家中逃离时，莉莉永远失去了一部分自己，并几乎无法再谈论詹姆波特。哈里安知道他父亲曾是一名傲罗，是一位强大的巫师， 以及他放弃自己的生命，让他心爱的妻子和儿子有机会逃脱。但除了这些故事，他对那个男人一无所知。

结果他却毫无自觉地提醒他的母亲，她的丈夫已经死了，不在了。

天呐，他有时可真是一个迟钝的混蛋。

哈里安离开了厨房，走向他的房间，瘫倒在床上。他随意地举起胳膊盖在眼睛上，以阻挡下午细密的阳光。

他决定过一段时间再去和母亲道歉，当他们两人都冷静下来以后。现在，他必须想办法面对必将重启的三强争霸赛 --- 因为他知道这是必然的。法国和北欧不会让自己被英国吓倒。他们会认为这是对他们尊严的正面挑战。这个比赛当年就被诟病是在浪费年轻巫师的生命，但他们不在乎。只要能以此证明自己，他们会很乐意将一个年轻的生命投入这个火坑。

而哈里安有一种可怕的预感，就是他将被强行拉入比赛。他在布斯巴顿以年级最强而闻名--- 至少是实力最强。无论比赛在哪里召开，他都会被派去参与。这无异于羊入蛇口。即使他没有被选为勇士，他仍然会被迫留在黑魔王的领地，直到比赛结束。

他只能祈祷雅各布是错误的，伏地魔并没有在招徕新人，否则他不知道怎么能够在有一个该死的黑魔王在身边的情况下不被发现。

哈里安抬起胳膊，用力拍了拍脸。

无论会发生什么，他今晚都得不到答案。会议在两天以后，到那时他才能理清头绪，为下一步行动好好准备。现在，他真的累了。


	2. 第二章

今天早上的魔法部比以往更加繁忙，门厅里挤满了来去匆匆的男女巫师们。哈里安对此并不感到惊讶。在平常，一天里可能只会有数百人在这里穿梭，但今天是理事会闭门会议的最后一天，几乎每个人每条狗都恨不得出现在这里。  
不过他也没有什么资格去评判他们，毕竟他也是为同样的目的而来。今天的会议将最终决定法国是否同意重启三强争霸赛。  
哈里安将头靠在他已经占有了几个小时的大理石柱上，闭上了眼睛。他努力聆听着会议室传来的只言片语，直到那声音变得一团模糊，混杂着法语、英语和其他几种他几乎无法辨认的语言。  
他还没有和他的母亲谈过。每当他醒来，她往往已经出门了，只留下一张简短的字条，解释她去了哪里，以及那些她希望他能够在今天完成的事情。就算回到家，她也只会把自己锁在实验室里，制作魔药消磨时间。  
这让他很难受。他的母亲居然选择这种方法来应对他。比起这种刻意的回避，无意的忽视都要更好些。他只回来了几天，却已经想要回到布斯巴顿去了——至少在那里还有人供他取乐。家里一直只有他们两个人，是他们的小小避难所，但现在那里却感觉如此寒冷，令人窒息。  
他简直想砸开她的实验室的门，然后强迫她听他道歉。  
“你看上去像是有人死了似的。”雅各布欢快地说。他随意地走到哈里安旁边，也靠在同一根柱子上。哈里安无视了那双正注视着他的闪亮的棕色眼睛，只是盯着面前的人群。  
“你父亲在哪里？”  
“还在和其他理事会成员开会，他们计划不久之后休息一下。你饿了吗？”  
哈里安恼怒地瞥了他一眼，而对方只是讪笑着。“想要换一种方法把我骗上床吗，科林？”他半是认真半是玩笑般地问。  
“那它起作用了吗？”雅各布走近他，调笑着问。哈里安轻轻哼了一声，伸手把他推开。  
“冷静点，男孩，这里是公共场所。你需要用上半身思考。”  
“这不是我的错，每当在你身边，我总是分不清上下。”  
这次他没能完全忍住笑。雅各布向后微仰，显然很满意。“你的调情水平真是糟透了，雅各布，难以相信竟然会有人愿意和你发生关系。”  
“你没资格这么说，哈里安，毕竟你亲自验过货的。本来当时也是你提出来的。”  
“是的，我简直无法想象我当时在想什么。简直就像喝醉了一样。”  
两人相视一笑，但是当会议室大门突然打开，成员们鱼贯而出时，他们的玩乐被打断了。哈里安快速扫视那群人的表情，试图判断他们的状态，但什么都看不出来。他又张望了一会儿，直到视线落在了雅各布的父亲身上。  
埃里克·科林从其他议员身边大步离开，显得神气十足。他身材高大，肩膀宽阔，身上带有一种只有在政治斗争舞台浸淫多年才会拥有的气场。他也是他儿子英俊相貌的来源。男人已年过五十，但仍然保留着他年轻时的特征，以至于如果你让雅各布和埃里克并排站在一起，他们看上去会更像兄弟而不是父子。  
哈里安走上前去想要拦住男人，雅各布安静地跟在他身后。  
埃里克在走向办公室的途中看到了他们，便耐心地站在结界旁等待男孩们过来。他对哈里安笑了笑，看到儿子时也点点头打招呼。  
“我就知道你们俩迟早会来这里，”他继续向前走。“我猜你是想从我这里打听些什么，伊万斯先生？”男人的语调带着一丝风趣。他从长袍里拿出魔杖，施了一个简单的咒语，让他们可以穿过结界，进入魔法部的下一个区域。  
只有部分魔法部的工作人员可以进入这个区域，因为这里是大多数议员办公室所在的地方。哈里安和雅各布能进来也是因为有埃里克陪同，否则结界会将他们拒之门外。这只是为了防止袭击而采取的最简单的安全措施之一，整栋建筑都布满了保护性和监视性的结界。  
他们三人一同前往埃里克的办公室。  
“你太了解我了，科林阁下，”哈里安点头承认道。“我确实希望你能在某件事上满足我的好奇心。”  
他示意男孩们坐下，同时关上了办公室的门。哈里安感觉到隐私结界在门关闭的那一刻就开始生效了，不由得控制住自己不要露出笑容。他与埃里克的关系很有意思。他花了好几年时间才赢得这个男人的好感，并通过对方偶尔喜欢玩的小游戏证明了自己。  
他知道埃里克喜爱他，并在某种程度上尊重他。但他也知道这个男人对他很防备。毕竟他当政治家这么久，很难不发现一个近在眼前的潜在威胁。而哈里安确实是个威胁，也许对这个男人和他的家人来说不是，但对那些妨碍他的人来说无疑是危险的。  
埃里克坐在桌子后面，仔细研究着面前的两个男孩。他一直在等哈里安的到访，他也知道黑发男孩迟早会来问他。  
他一直在犹豫是否要向这个男孩透露任何信息，但他也知道，即使哈里安没有从他这里得到任何情报，雅各布早晚也会告诉他。他对他儿子的影响力之大令人沮丧，却也令人赞赏。  
“你想谈些什么？”  
“三强争霸赛。”  
他点点头，已经预料到了这个回答。“它被重启了，是不是？”  
埃里克叹了口气，靠在椅子上。他看着哈里安和雅各布，突然感觉老了几十岁。“我们还没有正式决定，但按照这个情况，我相信它是会重启的。”他回答道，手指掠过桌子上的文件。“大多数人在一开始就坚决反对这一决定。就我而言，三强争霸赛是我们历史中的一个污点，许多人在它被取缔时都松了口气。”  
“它确实导致了很多人死亡。”雅各布补充道。埃里克点头表示赞同。  
“是的，确实如此。年轻男女巫师的生命被毫无意义地浪费，只是为了幻想中所谓的永恒的荣耀。”埃里克不屑地说。“不幸的是，当马尔福起身说话时，许多人似乎已经忘记这点了。”  
埃里克饶有兴趣地注意到哈里安的眼神变得犀利了起来。“马尔福？”男孩重复道。“他又是为什么能来参加会议？他可不是法国魔法部的一员。”  
“确实如此，但作为提出这个议题的魔法部部长，他相信自己有权在我们做出决定之前说明他的论点。”埃里克有些苦涩地说。“只用了几分钟，他就说服了超过半数的理事会成员。”  
“他说了什么，能这么快就改变了他们的观点？”  
“基本上就是在说比赛重启之后他们会用哪些方法确保勇士的安全。以前，勇士在比赛之外的时间里因为一些不幸的‘意外事故’而死亡的情况并不少见。如果一个勇士明显对其他选手来说是个威胁，那么只需几滴毒药，这个问题就被解决了。马尔福提出他们会采取一些预防措施，以防止这类恶性事件的发生。”  
哈里安轻蔑地哼了一声，“如果有人决心要杀掉另一个人，几条誓言魔咒或保护魔咒可是阻止不了他的。”  
“是的，但过去的勇士拥有的预防措施寥寥无几。我怀疑过去从没有人想过要保证他们在比赛之外的时间里不会受伤。”雅各布反驳道。  
“所以，每个勇士都会戴上一个手镯，上面附有一些最强大的保护咒。”埃里克抢在哈里安回嘴之前说道，马上就再次吸引了他们的注意力。“马尔福提议让勇士们无论何时都佩戴好这个手镯，只有在参加比赛时才取下。手镯上的咒语和符文能够保证勇士不会被毒药、诅咒或其他作弊手段害死。”  
哈里安歪了歪头，英俊的脸上露出讽刺的笑容。“那么是谁来制作这些手镯呢？不知为何，我不相信英国、法国和北欧会让一个无名小辈来保护他们的勇士。”  
埃里克回给他一个同样的笑容。“毫无疑问，当然是黑魔王本人。”  
他有幸看到了一个少见的景象——哈里安动摇了。埃里克知道自己不该因为看到一个小男孩无法保持冷静而这么高兴，但他确实因此感到有点得意。他一直猜测哈里安对伏地魔有一种特别的厌恶——虽然他不知道原因，但他乐于去寻找答案——这些年来他已学会了如何用这点去刺激男孩。  
“虽然那个男人出身于英国，但他作为魔王的地位使人们更倾向于相信他的公正性。”  
“他是一个黑魔王，一个精神变态。我很难相信他值得被这么信任。”  
哎呀哎呀。埃里克高兴地看着那双绿眼睛里燃起愤怒。我说到痛点了？  
“无论你个人对此有何看法，但当你的提案有一位黑魔王做后盾时，你会发现没有什么人敢反对。”这样说着，他通过激怒哈里安得到的快乐消失了，取而代之的是沉重，因为他知道这两个男孩很有可能被派去代表布斯巴顿参赛。  
他紧紧握住拳头，诅咒这绝望的情势。他因为其他议会成员如此迅速地屈服于马尔福的花言巧语而感到愤怒。埃里克憎恨这些人恶心的态度和可耻的行为。  
办公室门外突然传来一阵急促的敲门声，屋子里的三个人都吓了一跳。科林迅速地挥了一下魔杖，一个年轻女巫推开门向他抱歉地笑了笑。“对不起打扰了，科林阁下。马尔福部长说他想和你谈谈。”  
OOO  
看着法国议员陆续离开会议厅，卢修斯满意地笑了。他知道他们同意这个提案只是时间问题，毕竟他讲话时众人的表情已经表明了他们的赞同。他唯一不满的是居然花了这么长时间才说服法国人同意重启比赛。  
他已经说服了理事会的大部分成员，但还有一个人可能会带来麻烦。  
卢修斯环顾四周，视线落到正在穿过结界的埃里克·科林身上。他走向男人，几乎没有注意到对方身边跟着的两个孩子。可惜的是，这只能是一个短暂的访问。他还有其他事务需要处理，虽然提案能得到全票支持的话再好不过，不能的话也无妨就是了。  
穿越结界的审查很繁琐，不过如果他不是这个身份的话，检查可能还会更漫长。几分钟之内，他就被证明可以通过，并被一位年轻女巫带向科林的办公室。她提供了适量的寒暄，以示礼貌。  
他漫不经心地听着女巫通报他的到来，轻快地走进房间。“科林。”他简短地招呼道，视线快速掠过两个年轻男孩——都和德拉科差不多年纪，他确定——然后猛地看向他前来拜访的对象。  
科林看似十分镇定，但马尔福知道他在会议休息后这么快就过来绝对让男人乱了阵脚。  
“马尔福部长，”科林站起来招呼道。“没想到会在这里见到你。出了什么问题吗？”男人向两个男孩打了个手势，他们立刻站了起来，向门外走去。  
卢修斯笑了笑，猛然抽出手杖，拦住了离他最近的那个男孩，让他无法再前进一步。他眼角瞥见年轻人绷紧了肩膀，但没有做出其他反应。真可惜。  
“不用跑，男孩们。我不会打扰你们太久的。坐下吧。”他用手杖推了推男孩的胸口，对黑发男孩片刻的抵抗感到好笑，直到另一个男孩——从棕色的头发和眼睛来看很可能是科林的儿子——将他的同伴拉回到座位上。  
“那么，科林，”他开口道，声音圆滑，笑容亲切。“我想和你谈谈接下来的投票。”他注意到男人的嘴角在微微紧缩，忙遏制住自己的兴奋。科林是一位优秀的政治家，很擅长政治游戏，但卢修斯更胜一筹。有他的儿子在房间里是一个额外收获。当着他儿子的面威胁这个男人，想想都让人激动。  
“当然可以，部长先生。”  
卢修斯哼了一声，修长的手指抚摸着他的手杖，用沉默让房间里的气氛更加紧张。“我忍不住注意到你似乎并不……认可这个提案。”  
他可以看出对方正在转动大脑思考对策，当科林瞥了一眼房间里的另外两个人时，他也立刻被吸引了。他顺着男人的视线看向那个黑发男孩，和科林的孩子不同，在他身上看不到一丝不安。  
虽然那双绿眼睛倒是挺可爱。  
“应该说，我看不出恢复这个比赛能带来什么好处。”马尔福再次将他的全部注意力转向科林，把看到那个孩子时感到的熟悉抛到脑后。  
他又对科林露出了微笑。“怎么会呢，我的朋友，好处多不胜数！想想经济利益，以及贸易机会。还有我们的傲罗团队也能得到提高——比如分享训练方法，等等。”他向那两个男孩走去，在两人的椅子后面站定。  
科林像鹰一样盯着他。  
“国际性质的家庭联盟可以使我们的文化蓬勃发展，更不用说教育环境也会得到改善。”马尔福抬手按上科林儿子的肩膀，轻轻地推了推。  
令人惊讶的是，对此做出反应的不是科林，而是另一个孩子。  
那个黑发男孩从座位上猛地站起，用目光钉住了他。卢修斯惊讶了一下，又有些好笑地挑了挑眉。“那你的主人又能从中得到什么好处呢？”男孩的质问带着奇妙的英国口音，与明显的法国口音混在一起。  
“伊万斯！”这个孩子——说真的，男孩可能快成年了，但他仍然非常年轻——毫不在意地忽略了科林的斥责。他直面卢修斯的凝视，姿态充满自信，仿佛真的认为堂堂英国魔法部部长会回答他的问题。  
卢修斯并没有因为对方无礼的态度而感到被侮辱，反而兴趣大涨。没有谁不知道他是一位高等级的食死徒。他的主人已经完全击垮了反抗组织，所以他们已经无需再隐瞒自己真正的效忠对象。  
他笑了笑，享受着男孩面无表情却双目有神的样子。“别激动，科林。这男孩有资格感到好奇。虽然，我恐怕无法完全代表伏地魔大人回答他。”  
他走近那个男孩。“但我可以说，黑魔王非常期待能够见证下一代的实力。”  
卢修斯举起手杖，用华丽的杖头描绘着男孩的下巴。也许这一行为让对方感到不舒服，但年轻人脸上并没有任何反应。令人赞叹。他原本是来恐吓政治家的。结果，他发现了一颗小小的宝石，显然还不懂何时该弯下它漂亮的小脖子。  
“你叫什么名字，孩子？”  
“你很好奇？”  
他嘴角扬起一个假笑。  
“相当好奇。”他轻声说道。  
OOO  
天哪，我在想什么？  
听到马尔福温和的回答，哈里安努力让自己保持面无表情。这是他第一次和与伏地魔关系密切的人互动——而他把这事完全搞砸了。  
他早就知道总有一天，他必须与伏地魔的追随者发生冲突。他很了解为了完成他的目标，他将不得不与黑魔王的大部分食死徒战斗，他的双手也必将染上鲜血。  
他应该保持冷静的头脑，控制自己的情绪，永不动摇——这是他母亲从小就灌输给他的品质。他应该在与这些人打交道时游刃有余，而不是头脑发热，一看到他们就反应过度。  
自从马尔福走进埃里克的办公室，他所有的神经似乎都被压抑的能量点燃了。哈里安可以感觉到他的魔法就在皮肤下流动，因他不断攀升的愤怒而聚集，渴求被用来对付眼前的威胁。他仅仅靠着一丝理智控制自己，才没有把他的魔力投射到他们周围。  
事实上，当英国魔法部部长碰触雅各布时，他还能很好地压制自己攻击对方的冲动。但看到如此危险的男人站得太过靠近他的朋友，行动中还暗含威胁，哈里安终于彻底失去了本就濒临崩溃的自制力。  
他不经考虑就做出了反应，后果就是被拉入了马尔福的步调，引起了对方的注意。他应该保持沉默，就让那个男人威胁埃里克好了。结果现在轮到他凝视一个捕食者冰冷的眼睛。  
他必须想个办法补救这一切，在他完全失去控制之前。  
如今再装作顺从的样子为时已晚。马尔福没有蠢到看不穿这样明显的性格转变，他肯定会认为这是一个计策。但他怎么才能在不引起更多好奇心的情况下让对方放弃呢？  
除非……  
他可能不需要让步，反而可以更张扬些。让自己看起来不过是个缺乏教养又傲慢的年轻巫师。这不会很难。他经常故意表现得傲慢来和朋友开玩笑，现在只要抛开那种嬉闹的心态去做同样的事就好。  
是的，这是可行的。如果在他眼里我只是一个乳臭未干的小孩，马尔福就不太可能对我产生兴趣。只要我做到这点，他可能都不会记住我的名字。哈里安脸上露出一丝讥笑，确保自己看上去完全是个骄傲自大的青少年。  
来玩玩吧，马尔福。  
“我的名字叫哈里安·伊万斯，”他把手杖从脸上打开，傲慢地挑挑眉，看着眼前的年长巫师。  
“哦？‘伊万斯’，我对这个姓氏并不熟悉。”对于他明目张胆的无理举动，马尔福银色的眼睛里闪烁着愤怒的火花。显然，这个人正在改变他对哈里安的看法。之前的哈里安充满挑战性，言行桀骜不驯。现在的他当众敌视自己，浑身都散发着傲慢。  
像马尔福这种人会立刻鄙视这种态度。再加上他对哈里安的姓氏的评价？  
这不是更好吗。哪个血统论者会想要浪费时间在一个哑炮的私生子身上？  
“这是我父亲的姓氏，”他突然抬起下巴，仿佛在戒备什么。“我也不指望像你这样的人知道多少麻瓜家族。”  
来了。马尔福眼中些许厌恶一闪而过，如果不是哈里安一直在等待这类神情，他几乎可能会错过它。马尔福已经开始失去对他的兴趣。他可以看到部长微微地试图远离他，手杖高高举起，仿佛一个物理屏障。不像之前，马尔福就好像想要钻入哈里安的个人空间似的。  
他感到胜利在望。只要再轻轻一推，马尔福就会完全离他而去。  
“啊，确实。很遗憾多年来我与麻瓜们都没有什么互动的机会。”  
不知道你是否把杀掉他们当作‘互动的机会’呢，你这虚伪的杀人犯。  
“我强烈推荐你试一试，部长先生。你可以从他们身上学到很多东西——”  
马尔福不屑地挥了挥手，打断了他。哈里安闭上了嘴，主要是为了阻止自己轻佻地笑出声来。他成功骗过了马尔福。  
男人对那个大胆的年轻巫师很是好奇。但他对一个趾高气扬的青少年表达亲麻瓜理念毫无兴趣。  
“虽然这听起来很不错，伊万斯先生，很遗憾我必须拒绝。”他开始表现得不耐烦了。马尔福似乎终于想起他来这里的真正目的，并为自己的分心感到恼火。现在他已经失去了因为突然拜访而得到的优势。他成功威胁埃里克的机会变小了，他必须提前撤退，或者尽快说到重点。  
“科林，我相信在休息时间结束前，你还有足够的时间去考虑你的选择。”马尔福的目光转向雅各布，他之前几乎一直成功地躲开了对方的注意，直到这一刻。“我知道你会选择对你和你儿子最有利的答案。毕竟，在改善我们三国关系方面，三强争霸赛是正确的一步。”  
马尔福结束了他的小小威胁，但显然因为它已不再那么有效而感到恼火。他快步离开办公室，没有注意到埃里克充满厌恶的凝视，以及哈里安几不可闻的怒吼。马尔福斗篷的尾端刚刚穿过办公室的门槛不到两秒钟，埃里克就挥手关上了门。  
房间里的气氛仍然很紧张。哈里安慢慢地让他的肌肉放松下来，姿态不再像他和马尔福说话时那样咄咄逼人。他抬手梳理头发，轻轻叹了口气。  
他转向埃里克和雅各布，发现他们都盯着他看。前者的目光充满算计，后者则更像是关心。不过两人也都有些困惑。不出所料，雅各布是第一个打破沉默的人。  
“刚才那个到底算什么？”  
“那个，雅各布，是卢修斯·马尔福在用你的生命威胁你父亲，确保他合作。”哈里安坐回之前的座位上，无视了他的朋友因为这讽刺性的回应而愠怒地看了他一眼。  
“是的，我明白这点，谢谢你独特的见解，哈里安。”雅各布挥手指向关上的门。“我更在意的是你跑去挑战英国魔法部部长。你到底在想什么？”  
哈里安凭借多年的相处经验，无视了他的反应。“你会怎么做？”他问埃里克，纯粹出于好奇。他知道埃里克不会容忍针对他家人的威胁，但马尔福并不是一个单纯的政客，目的也不只是迫使对方妥协。他是一位部长，并且乐于提醒他们，他的后盾是世界上最有权势的人之一。  
马尔福对埃里克发出的任何威胁——不管刚才的互动有多么仓促——都可能被付诸行动。虽然埃里克肯定不是最慈祥的父亲，但他重视儿子的生命远胜于自己的自尊心。哈里安已经知道事情会如何发展，但他打算等着埃里克在他自己的思虑下得出相同的结论。  
看着男人脸上痛苦的表情，哈里安知道他已经准备好认输了。“看来最后必然是全票赞成重启三强争霸赛了。”  
即使他已经知道马尔福的到访会造成这个后果，听到这句话还是让哈里安心里一沉。在英国和法国达成一致的情况下，北欧的屈从也只是时间问题。  
这意味着他基本上已经成为代表了。  
但他还没有输。就算他要去参加比赛，也不代表他真的会成为勇士。有很多比他更合适的布斯巴顿学生会参加比赛。他所要做的就是尽量避免被选为勇士——为此，他还必须知道勇士是如何被选中的。  
“看来最终结果已经显而易见了，”他说道，控制着自己的语气不要太失落。“你知道什么时候会有结果吗？”  
埃里克向他微微笑了一下，“一个月以内，如果北欧能做出什么像样的反抗的话那就是两个月。但我知道你们两个人都会不可避免的被卷入其中。”他的眼中浮现出一丝阴影。“我本来希望如果我能够获得足够的支持，将比赛再推迟一年，你们就不必参加了。”他沉重地叹了口气。“我很抱歉我没有做到。”  
雅各布走到桌边，伸出一只手放在父亲的肩膀上。“没关系的，父亲，你尽力了。哈里安和我只要互相照应一下就行。”他的笑容露出一丝苦涩。“谁知道呢，也许我们中的一个人会成为勇士？”  
没人回应这个问题。他们都知道，对于比赛中的挑战，失败往往意味着死亡。如果幸运的话，哈里安和雅各布都不会被选为勇士。过了片刻，雅各布继续发问。  
“那么是哪个国家来主持比赛？”  
“英国，因为这是他们的提议。”想到自己要待在伏地魔的力量最强大的地方，哈里安强忍着不将痛苦表现出来。“你们将在比赛期间留在霍格沃茨。”  
听到这句话，他因为要去英国而感到的不安一下子被兴奋取代。  
霍格沃茨。  
他是听着他母亲就读的那所雄伟城堡的故事长大的。她从来不多说细节，但寥寥几句描绘出的画面足以让他向往。现在，他将前往那所学校，一个让他母亲甜美的声音充满虔诚的地方。那所学校是他的父母相识的地方，相恋的地方，也是哈里安本该就读的地方，如果他的生活没有被毁掉的话。  
雅各布咕哝了一声。“霍格沃茨？那倒是不错。我们可以看看黑魔王的学校是不是比得上我们的，是不是，哈里安？”  
“观察那里的学生是什么样子肯定会很有趣。”哈里安摸着下巴说，“他们中的大多数都在他的统治下长大。我想知道这对他们有什么影响。”  
“你说得像他们都因为在他的统治下生活而感染了什么可怕的疾病似的。”雅各布评论道。哈里安向他露出一个愉快的笑容，仿佛被逗笑了，思绪却越飘越远。  
他就是这世界上的一例顽疾。哈里安愤愤地想。他越早死掉，就有越多生命可以避免被他的疯狂毁掉。  
但他没有把这份憎恶表现出来。埃里克和雅各布可能不怎么喜欢伏地魔，但他们尊敬那个男人的力量和影响力。他将被迫在敌人的领地中心待上将近一整年时间，现在公然表现对伏地魔的反感并不明智。  
“你知道勇士是如何被选出的吗？”  
埃里克试探地看向他。“马尔福提到会用一种绝对公正的道具来挑选‘最适合’的学生。我们也没有被告知太多，只知道是由学生们提名自己，然后根据那个器物的意见选出三个人。”  
一个计划的雏形渐渐出现在哈里安脑海中。如果这就是成为勇士所需的全部条件，他只要不提名自己就可以了。如果他没有被列为候选人，那么他就不会被选中。  
真的会那么简单吗？哈里安如释重负，几乎笑了出来。他之后还需要找出那个器物，但如果他能明白它的运作原理，那么他就能想办法解决。他很聪明，他能做到。  
门口又传来敲门声，让他们再次紧张起来。上一次他们被打断时，迎来了一位非常不受欢迎的客人。之前的女巫又走进办公室。“请原谅我再次打扰你们，科林阁下，但议员们正集合准备继续开会。”  
埃里克点点头，站了起来。哈里安和雅各布知道他们现在需要离开了，也跟着他走出办公室，回到结界边上。就在埃里克将要和他们分开时，他突然转身看向他们。  
“我希望你们两个都向我保证，无论布斯巴顿的勇士是谁，你们都会在比赛期间互相照顾。”  
哈里安被这个平时镇定的男人突然激烈的语气吓了一跳，只得点点头，看着对方随人群离开。两人又在原地站了一会儿，直到雅各布拉着哈里安的手臂慢慢向飞路网系统走去。  
人群中的嘈杂声太大让他们无法正常交谈，但哈里安知道雅各布只是想等他们到了更私密的地方再开始抱怨。毫无疑问，他仍然对哈里安先前对马尔福的态度感到不满。  
他们走进了第一个可用的壁炉，随着雅各布轻声喊出“科林庄园”，他们在一阵绿色的火焰中消失了。  
OOO  
雅各布虽然对今天哈里安反复无常的态度感到恼火，但看到他平时优雅从容的朋友从壁炉里跌跌撞撞地出来，还是忍不住感到一丝好笑。他一直觉得很神奇，像哈里安这样灵活的人居然能在飞路粉旅行这样简单的事上绊倒自己。  
他的朋友明显发现了他在窃笑，因为他狠狠瞪了雅各布一眼，同时拂去衣服上的尘土，试图找回一些尊严。  
哈里安都没等他从壁炉里出来，就大步向起居室走去。雅各布跟在后面，为即将发生的对话做着准备。他已经可以感觉到期待在胸中涌起，每当和哈里安说话，他总是会有这种感觉。  
和哈里安交谈令人沉迷。因为他永远无法完全预测他的朋友在特定情况下会如何反应。哈里安是一个自信的人，这份姿态让人们自然地顺从他。  
他走进起居室，看到哈里安已经坐到一张扶手椅上。他站定了一会儿，让自己尽情欣赏他的朋友在他面前随意躺倒的美妙画面。  
雅各布及时抬头，没有错过哈里安美丽的绿眼睛里闪烁的狡黠。“我知道我看起来很迷人，但我宁愿尽快完事，然后我就可以回家了。”  
他回给哈里安同样的微笑。“好的，”他同意道，坐到另一个人的对面。“那么你打算告诉我刚才你为什么这么生气了？还是你又要用模糊的答案和隐晦的回应当幌子？”  
他说话的语调很轻快，但雅各布知道哈里安听出了里面的苦涩。他只是不明白为什么哈里安拒绝向他倾诉。他们已经做了将近三年的朋友，虽然雅各布还没有天真到以为和哈里安上床就能让他们的关系更进一步，但他曾希望这可以弥合他们之间因他朋友的秘密而产生的隔阂。  
唯一的安慰是，有时他能看出哈里安是多么想要告诉他这些秘密。所以也许对方并非不想告诉他，而是真的不能告诉他。  
就像现在。他能看出他的朋友正在进行激烈的心理斗争。  
“这与我告诉你有关三强争霸赛的事情时，你的反应有关系吗？”  
有时雅各布真的希望哈里安的伪装不要那么难以识破。他偶尔会失误，但他还很年轻，雅各布毫不怀疑随着时间的推移和年龄的增长，哈里安将拥有让人叹为观止的强大力量。  
“这不是你应该关心的，雅各布。”  
“这不是你应该决定的。”他脱口而出，两个人都愣住了。雅各布看到哈里安的眼睛亮了起来，知道自己越界了。他深深地吸了一口气，暗自庆幸对方至少在发怒前给了他解释的机会。“我只是想说你是我的朋友，哈里安，如果你身上发生了什么——导致你做出了诸如挑战卢修斯·马尔福这类的蠢事——那么我保留关心你的权利。”  
他如释重负地看着哈里安眼中的怒火消失了。取而代之的是疲惫。  
“你为什么这么害怕？”  
“我没有……害怕。”哈里安轻声说。  
“那你是怎么了？”  
你为什么一定要这么固执？  
“你不会理解的，雅各布。它涉及一些我真的无法告诉你的事情。”哈里安在犹豫。看到对方的斗志正在消失，雅各布克制着不要露出胜券在握的笑容。经过多年的耐心等待，他今天说不定真的能从哈里安那里听到些什么。  
“也许我可以帮忙？我可能不像你那么聪明强大，但我有资源。你是我最亲密的朋友，我非常愿意帮助你。”  
“也许你不应该帮我，”哈里安回嘴道，充满恶意的语气震惊了雅各布。哈里安的眼里似乎闪过一丝残酷。“你不明白吗？我很危险，雅各布。而且不是你想象的那样。我的过去有许多事情是你无法参与的。不要再管了，下次就不仅是警告了。”  
雅各布不得不咽下已经到了嘴边的反驳。他简直想砸东西，以此缓和越来越烦躁的心情。哈里安怎么就是不明白呢？难道他看不出雅各布也许可以帮他解决问题，只要这顽固的混蛋同意吗？  
他对哈里安的执着并不明智。他知道他父亲也不赞成他对这个男孩过分投入。  
在这个社会里，你唯一可以信任的人就是你自己。只在极少数情况下，你可能会有些泛泛之交、盟友，甚至是朋友。而他对哈里安的熟稔并不值得提倡。因为太在乎一个你家族以外的人是非常危险的。和哈里安这样的友情对雅各布来说是一个可怕的弱点，稍有不慎，这份感情就可能被人利用来伤害他。  
但是，尽管他的理智要求他和对方保持一定距离，他内心的很大一部分还是想靠近这颗名为哈里安·伊万斯的超级新星。他永远不会把它称为爱情——虽然他知道让这份感情向那个方向发展也很简单——但哈里安就是有一种魅力让人们仰慕他。这使他们想要靠近他，得到他的认可和关注。  
雅各布很高兴哈里安似乎对人们对他的这种态度感到不舒服。哈里安并不排斥利用别人来达到自己的目的，但如果他真的享受控制别人的感觉，那就太可怕了。  
“好吧，”他决定让步。几秒钟的时间内，他已经拿出了魔杖，并向他的朋友扔了一个恶咒。  
不详的黄色光束打在了哈里安唤出的护盾上，它正悬浮在离他身体只有几英寸的地方。雅各布马上跳了起来，向哈里安发出了一连串咒语，哈里安也站了起来，似乎暂时安于当防守的一方。  
在他们四周，家具的碎片飞散，烧焦的痕迹散落在墙壁和地板上，这是那些没有击中目标的咒语造成的。雅各布向藏在发光的盾牌后面的身影扔了一个爆破咒，趁机歇了口气，利用这个瞬间重新调整握住魔杖的方式。  
就在那一刹那，哈里安收起盾牌，开始进攻。  
他的身影令人无法呼吸。  
不是形容，是真的无法呼吸了，雅各布喘息着被打飞到墙上时，有些自嘲地想着。  
哈里安在学校的大部分科目上都很有天赋，从他轻盈地步入布斯巴顿的大厅那天起，他一直表现优异。但在他的所有课程中，还是会有其他学生能够与他竞争。除了一门课。  
决斗是三年级开始有的选修课。它着重于让学生融会贯通从各种课程中学到的咒语，并教会他们在战斗中使用这些知识。偶尔也会有一些理论课，教导他们决斗流派、魔杖动作等等，但这主要是一门以实践为基础的课程。  
这也是一门哈里安从四年级开始就一直傲视群雄的课程。那时他们只有四年级，但没人能在哈里安手下坚持太久，就算是七年级生都做不到。哈里安的表现让他恶名远扬，也让决斗成为学校里最受欢迎的课程——只要这能让他们欣赏一个瘦小的黑发男孩如何在一小时内无情地击败所有七年级生。  
哈里安是一个残酷的决斗者，但他也非常优雅。没有一个动作是不必要的，没有一道咒语是多余的。雅各布曾经听他们的教授说，哈里安是一个计划派的决斗者，因为缺乏直觉，所以他一心以目标为导向，在取得胜利之前绝不会停止谋划。  
虽然某方面来说可能确实如此，但雅各布更喜欢称哈里安为激情派的决斗者。因为尽管他的攻击像蛇一样精确，但当他沉浸在战斗中的时候，哈里安看上去充满活力。一种近乎野性的感觉在这个通常镇定自若的男孩身上出现，这景象让人着迷。  
“有什么特别的理由促使你袭击我吗？”哈里安的声音很柔和，但里面含有一种尖刻的幽默。雅各布放肆地向他咧嘴一笑。  
“因为你是个不肯合作的混蛋，所以我生气了。”  
哈里安哼了一声，跪下来与他平视。他扬起一边黑色的眉毛。“下次，我建议不要攻击那些可以在最初几秒内就能轻松击倒你的人。你需要纠正你的站姿。”  
没有更多想说的，哈里安优雅地站起来，走向走廊，回到壁炉旁，留下雅各布四肢大张地躺在地上，看着起居室正缓慢地进行自我修复。  
“总有一天我会打败你的。”雅各布在他身后半心半意地喊。他只能隐约听见哈里安的笑声，但却清楚地听到了他的答复。  
“不，你不会。”一阵火焰燃烧的声音传来，接着是一片寂静。  
雅各布把头靠在地板上——房间里魔力的余韵仍然让他感觉温暖——他看着天花板，温柔地微笑着。  
这是他享受和哈里安做朋友的另一个原因。解决他们之间的争吵只需一场决斗，或者——最近来说——一次激昂的性爱。


	3. 第三章

哈里安快步穿过走廊，几乎要跑起来了。他们短暂的假期很快就结束了，课业也已经开始步入正轨。今年和往年唯一的区别就是每个学生和老师都看上去情绪高涨。

 

哈里安讨厌这个状况。

 

无论他走到哪里，都有人在讨论三强争霸赛。他从未想过他会如此怀念这些同学以前热衷的那些无趣的话题和八卦。

 

但是比起正式恢复比赛这件事，他更讨厌的是总是紧跟着他的注视和窃窃私语。似乎大多数布斯巴顿的学生已经认定他将成为他们的勇士了。

 

可惜，他带着一丝苦涩的笑容想，他们要失望了。哈里安无意报名参与国家之间的死亡竞赛。他必须作为代表去参赛就已经够糟糕了。

 

事实上，他此刻赶往的地方也和这件事有关。两天前，他和其他二十九个七年级学生被要求参加他们的校长举办的一个小集会。他们没有被告知会议的内容，但鉴于每个被邀请参加会议的人都是他们年级的尖子生，任何人都能猜出这个集会是干什么的。

 

事已至此，可他还是感到恼火，因为一切都进展得太快了。埃里克曾向他保证，要迫使北欧同意重启比赛，需要近一个月的时间。但在法国屈服后不到两周，他们就已经听说了北欧同意的消息。哈里安原本以为他会有更多时间为被迫回到祖国这件事做准备——现在他感到焦躁不安。

 

他几乎可以肯定是伏地魔做了什么，北欧才会这么快放弃挣扎。

 

哈里安迅速爬上楼梯，然后左转，来到目的地。

 

考虑到与会人数，校长选择了布斯巴顿的一个决斗厅来主持这次会议。

 

当他到达时，白色的门已经半开了，可以听到里面传来嘈杂的人声。他显然是最后才出现的人之一。他咬了咬嘴唇。

 

不再迟疑，哈里安溜进大厅，靠在大理石墙边迅速扫视了一下房间。他看到了克莱尔和瑞娜，立刻向她们走去。

 

“我还以为你已经死了呢。”瑞娜无趣地说，甚至懒得转过头去看他。

 

“那我岂不是会错过一次用我的存在折磨你的机会？”哈里安伸手拉住她的辫子，力度刚好迫使她回头。瑞娜瞪了他一眼，眼神凶狠。

 

他对她笑了笑。

 

“下地狱去吧，伊万斯。”她发出嘘声。

 

“哦，亲爱的，在我们两人之中，你才应该是那个更适合那儿的人。”

 

“你们这会儿又是在吵什么？”克莱尔头疼地问。

 

“我只是迫不及待地想让瑞娜褪去凡人的外表，与其他恶魔在他们的烈火王国中重聚。”哈里安假笑着看向女孩。“请诚实地回答我，伪装成人类很痛苦吗？你最近是不是在渴求无辜者的灵魂？”

 

瑞娜翻了个白眼。“你可真烦人，伊万斯。”

 

“我只是比较风趣。”两个女孩对视了一下，对他自信的回答感到好笑。

 

他几乎可以看到瑞娜即将说出口的尖刻反击，但她想说的任何有趣的回应都被大门完全打开的声音打断了。所有在场的学生都凭借多年的经验迅速调整站姿，全神贯注地等待着。

 

哈里安看到他们的校长正沿着学生们为她开辟的道路缓缓向前走着。作为一个如此高大的女人，她的优雅举止总是会让那些不习惯这一场面的人感到片刻惊讶。哈里安仍然记得他第一次亲眼见到马克西姆夫人的情景，他饶有兴趣地回忆起当初他是如何不得不伸长脖子才能稍微瞥见她的脸的。

 

相对一个中等身材的男人，她大概要高几个头。相对一个瘦弱的八岁小孩，她简直高耸入云。

 

马克西姆夫人站到一般由决斗主裁判使用的突起的平台上，微笑着看向他们。她其实不需要站得更高，不过哈里安想这大概是一种形式。

 

“我的学生们，”她开口道，慈爱的话语在空气中回荡，给人安心的感觉。“我想，你们已经猜到我们聚集在这里的原因了？”

 

没有人点头或回答她的问题，毕竟这只是一个反问。只有白痴才猜不出这次集会的主题是什么，而一个白痴根本就不可能出席这次会议。

 

“三强争霸赛已经重新开始，而且和以前一样，我们久负盛名的学校将参加比赛。”她仿佛一只母狮子，用那双锐利的黑色眼睛审视着他们。“毫无疑问，你们是布斯巴顿最优秀的学生。这个头衔意味着你们要为学院承担相应的责任。”

 

马克西姆夫人用一只手摸了摸衣服的毛领子。“你们将作为学校代表被派往英国。因此，我希望你们的言行举止都能符合高贵的布斯巴顿学生的身份。”

 

只是简单的几句话，但哈里安能感觉到他的同学们都被马克西姆夫人的演讲鼓舞了。他想知道如果他不是对整个事件都充满焦虑的话，是否也会向往成为勇士呢。他希望自己足够聪明，能够看透那个头衔所带来的不过是短暂的荣耀。

 

“在霍格沃茨期间，我希望你们的表现能保持在最高水平，尤其是在联合课堂上。我们必须让那些......乡巴佬们看看，正统的巫师学生是什么样子。” 一阵笑声在房间里响起，不过马克西姆夫人并没有因为这失礼的行为而责备他们。

 

她的话让哈里安忍不住感到好奇，霍格沃茨的课程是什么样的？和他在布斯巴顿学到的有什么不同？不同的文化背景肯定会对学校的教育系统有影响，因为一门课程是否会被重视很大程度取决于它在社会上的分量。如果能研究一下这些差异对那里的学生的影响，应该也还是蛮有趣的。

 

“肯定会是你。”瑞娜低声对他说。哈里安眨了眨眼，瞥了她一眼，惊讶地发现女孩是在和他说话。他们的关系在最缓和的时候都可以算作是剑拔弩张，发生冲突时就夸张到水火不容了。他很清楚，他们之间的频繁交流完全是因为他们各自与克莱尔的亲密关系。几年前克莱尔就缠上了他，而瑞娜——作为克莱尔最亲近的朋友——为了让自己的朋友高兴，只好容忍他的存在。

 

哈里安和瑞娜一直合不来。他们互相容忍，彼此尊重，但除此之外，他们只想彻底击败对方。

 

他小心地环顾四周，一边心不在焉地继续听校长讲话，一边微微向她靠过去。“那可不一定。这里有很多优秀的学生。”

 

她不可置信又好笑地看着他。“我们可能都是杰出的学生，伊万斯。但你是我们中最杰出的。马克西姆夫人这么做几乎有点残忍了，让我们产生无谓的期待。”瑞娜用下巴指了指其他学生。“可能确实有很多优秀的勇士候补，但与你相比呢？”

 

她眼中闪过一丝嫉妒和不甘愿的屈从。“与你相比，我们根本没有机会。”

 

瑞娜是一个强大的女巫——是他们年级里最有可能挑战他的人之一——而且非常自傲。对她来说，当面承认哈里安更有可能被选为勇士，可能就像她承认自己失败了一样。

 

他仔细思索着该如何回应对方，使她不会对他的计划起疑心。他现在最不需要的就是被怀疑。“我可能确实很强大，很聪明，”他的声音中听不出一丝傲慢，仿佛只是在陈述事实。“但要成为勇士不仅需要这些。你不应该低估除我之外的人，”他犀利地看着她。“尤其是你自己。”

 

哈里安满意地结束了他们的对话，又把注意力转回到校长的讲话上。

 

“ ——你们中的一员会成为勇士。记住，我们在其他学校面前必须表现出团结一心的样子。无论谁被选中，我相信你们都会不惜一切代价支持我们的勇士。”

 

哈里安露出一丝笑意。

 

公然允许我们在需要的时候作弊么。还真有体育精神。

 

但是当马克西姆夫人那优雅的面容上露出一丝紧张时，他也变得严肃起来。

 

“我不会试图隐瞒什么，同学们。这场比赛极其危险，死亡的威胁会像阴影一样时刻笼罩在我们的勇士周围。不要轻率做出决定。人们会期待你们提名自己，但我现在必须告诉你们，不这样做也并不可耻。”她焦虑的面庞又重新变得柔和起来。

 

看来埃里克确实没有撒谎。有些人并不完全赞同这次比赛。

 

哈里安略感安慰的是，马克西姆夫人似乎对眼下狂热的气氛很是不以为然。至少看起来她也意识到了情况的严重性。她会主动站出来明确强调他们将面临的危险，这也是哈里安如此尊敬她的原因之一。

 

“一周后，我们将启程前往霍格沃茨。请你们务必做好充分的准备，并带齐所有必需的作业。对于选修了那些在霍格沃茨没有提供的科目的学生，我将为你们开设课程并亲自评分。以上。”

 

听到散会的指示后，所有学生都毕恭毕敬地鞠了一躬，然后慢慢走向出口。哈里安和瑞娜以及克莱尔一起走着，看到雅各布已经和其他几个男孩一起离开决斗厅了。

 

“伊万斯先生。”哈里安停下了脚步，转身看到马克西姆夫人在向他示意。瑞娜和克莱尔也都停了下来，他们三人站在鱼贯而出的学生中，仿佛小溪里的一块顽石。

 

哈里安注意到许多同学正好奇地盯着他。毫无疑问，他们想知道他为什么会被叫住，也说不定他们早就猜到了这个情况会发生。

 

他没有和克莱尔说什么，而瑞娜也已经随着人流离开了，他大步向他的校长走去。这个异常高大的女人和蔼地低头向他微笑着，尽管他们的身高差距大到离谱，但这个笑容并没有让他觉得自己在对方面前像个小孩。

 

他在她面前停了下来，低头致意。并没有什么规矩要求他们这样做，但马克西姆夫人是那种自然就能得到他人尊敬的类型。

 

“‘阿’里安，”她打着招呼。当她说英语时，她的法国口音简直重到不可思议。“你最近怎么样？”

 

“我很好，校长，”相比之下，他说英语时只带有轻微的法国口音——毕竟他是由带有英国口音的人抚养长大的。“您有什么事想和我谈吗？”

 

马克西姆夫人低下了头。“确实有。来吧，我们边走边说。”

 

他走在她身侧，礼貌地为她扶着门，并安静地跟着她慢慢走过大理石走廊。哈里安不知道他们是否有一个目的地，还是说马克西姆夫人只是想在他们说话时随便走走。

 

这不是哈里安第一次被要求与校长私下交流。从他到学校的第四年起——他真正开始展现自己的出类拔萃的那个时候——马克西姆夫人就对他产生兴趣了。她经常询问他的情况，无论是他的课业，他母亲的健康状况，还是他未来的理想。

 

不过他很清楚今天他们要谈的是什么。

 

“我希望能在我们出发前和你谈谈这个比赛。” 她开口道。“我相信你知道你的同学们有多么的.....钦佩你，对吗？”

 

“你是说他们相信我会是成为勇士的那个人这件事？”哈里安有些谨慎地回答。“我注意到了。”他抬头看向她，及时抓住了她脸上一闪而逝的笑意。

 

“你可能不像他们那样确定，但即使是你也很清楚你的机会有多大吧？”

 

他轻轻地叹了口气。“我承认我很有可能被选中，但我不会被这种可能性蒙蔽双眼。我可能被选中，并不意味着我就一定会被选中。”

 

马克西姆夫人威严地点了点头。“当然，‘阿’里安，当然。”她突然停下了脚步，促使他也停了下来。他们面对面站在空荡荡的走廊里，互相凝视了一会儿，空气中弥漫着紧张的气息。

 

最终，女校长伸出手，温柔地抚上他的下巴。

 

“我是不是太自私了，居然希望让你被选中？”她又说回了法语，声音微不可闻。但这句话还是让他感到浑身僵硬。她继续道。“几个世纪以前，这个比赛就是极其危险的。我担心现在只会变得更糟。”

 

她应该是看出了他的困惑，马上继续说了下去。“我知道你不傻。你能想到推动这一切的是谁。”她的手指离开了他的皮肤，手垂落到一边。

 

哈里安犹豫了一下，还是回答了。 “伏地魔大人。”

 

校长深深地吸了口气。“一个以残忍和权势闻名的人。我毫不怀疑这次的项目对勇士来说会非常可怕，但这就是我希望你是那个被选中的人的原因。”她黑色的眼睛凝视着他的脸。“在我的所有学生中，我觉得你是最有能力应对这些挑战的。你是我遇到的最强大的年轻巫师之一。我指的不仅仅是你的魔法能力。”

 

眼前的女人注视着他的目光是那么的真诚，让他几乎感到有些不安。

 

“我指的是你的个性。你是一个坚定的年轻人，具有无人可比的韧性。这才是我希望你能成为我们的勇士的理由。因为我知道你能克服那些挑战，并且你最有可能生存下来而不受到任何……伤害。”

 

哈里安保持了沉默，尽管他的思绪正如潮水般翻涌。

 

马克西姆夫人似乎也能理解此刻他需要独处，所以轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀后就离开了。

 

OOO

那天晚上，哈里安醒着躺在床上。

 

我是不是太自私了？

 

他和马克西姆夫人的谈话让他的大脑有些慌乱。他不喜欢跟着这个思路考虑问题，因为他知道继续迷茫下去的话自己会得出什么结论。

 

我是在保护我的母亲和我自己免受更大的威胁。他解释道。

 

但是若是以牺牲你的同学为代价呢？为了避免自己被发现的可能，你愿意牺牲他们中的不管是谁吗？你父亲一定会为你“自豪”的。他心里有一个意味深长的声音呢喃道。

 

他已经死了。我怀疑他现在什么都感觉不到。而且就算我不提名自己，布斯巴顿的勇士也不一定会死。你的观点站不住脚。

 

啊，但是我们都知道如果事情变成那样，你会被内疚淹没的。那个声音听起来像是被逗笑了。你会不自觉地去考虑所有那些可耻的“假如”和“如果那样做就好了”。你如此坚持要让你的“朋友”远离你扭曲的人生，却并不在意让他们陷入危险之中。

 

不是这样的！如果我成为勇士，我肯定会受到严密的审查，而我最不需要的就是别人过分关注我。我不能冒着让伏地魔起疑心的风险做事。我不想让我们至今为止的努力付诸东流。而且，我还可以向勇士伸出援手，帮助他们应对每项任务。我又不是要看着他们去死！

 

声音沉默了，哈里安不知道这是不是一件好事。他只知道这些话在他耳边沉重地回响着，那种自私的感觉似乎总是挥之不去。

 

一个沉闷的声音让他从思绪中惊醒。他转过头，看见雅各布正躺在床上注视着他。另一个男孩半眯着眼睛，看上去睡意朦胧，却全神贯注地盯着他。

 

“怎么了？”对方轻轻地问，翻了个身正面看向哈里安。他的头发像一团杂草，乱七八糟地披在脖子上，这个样子让哈里安感到胸口一阵温暖。这种时候他总是庆幸是他们两个被分在了一个双人间里。

 

“没什么，雅各布，继续睡吧。”

 

“你确定？”他可以看出，他们聊得越久，他朋友的眼神就越锐利。他不想谈论他的烦恼——那只会引发另一场争吵。

 

于是他对雅各布露出一个柔软的微笑。“我没事的，雅各布。只是有些心事。”他偷偷在羽绒被下挥了挥手，向对方送去一个无声无杖的睡眠咒。它不是什么强力的咒语——不能让雅各布完全昏睡，但足以让他感觉睡意更浓。

 

雅各布哼了一声，又闭上了眼睛。哈里安叹了口气，再次看向头顶的白色天花板。到了早上，雅各布就会明白一夜好梦有多重要了。

 

他必须写信给他母亲，告诉她出发日期，以及他想出的避免成为勇士的方案。不过他打算等到早上，在他第一节自习课的时候写这封信。到那时他才有时间坐下来好好构思。

 

一想到他的母亲，他的心情又低落下来。他们在他返校的时候还没有和好，而现在的情况是直到比赛结束他回到法国前，他都没有机会再见到她。这几个月他们只能进行有限的交流。因为虽然哈里安知道他在英国期间也可以给母亲写信，但他并不想冒着邮件被截获或监控的风险说得太多，以免暴露一些重要信息。

 

够了，我明天早上再来想这些事。他强迫自己停止思考，放松身心，为明天的课程做准备。

 

OOO

几乎整个学院的人都来为他们送行。哈里安可以看到下面的中心花园里挤满了蓝色的身影。

 

现在还是黎明前，就算是对他们来说，这么早起床爬山也是件痛苦的事。让他有点庆幸的是，他们的行李昨天深夜就已经被传送到马车里了。他只是希望他们不要这么早就把马车停到跑道上，那里位于山顶，离学校太远了。

 

“我不懂为什么我们不能用门钥匙过去。”克莱尔在他左边抱怨道。哈里安笑了笑，伸出一只手帮她站稳。他们脚下的这条小路很久以前就已经被人踏平了，但这只会让他们更难向上爬。已经有一些人因此滑倒了。

 

克莱尔带着感激的微笑握住他的手，他们一起走完最后几米，进入洞口。终于到达目的地让他们都松了口气。哈里安拉着他的朋友向马车走去。

 

这真是一件精美的工艺品。车身上满是柔和的蓝色混杂着金色的线条，详细描绘着各种魔法生物。每扇门上都刻着布斯巴顿的盾形纹章。

 

“它们真美。”克莱尔低声说。哈里安顺着她的目光看向已经被套在马车上的神符马。她是对的。这些神奇的马看上去无比优美，即使它们正不耐烦地跺着蹄子，显然，是因为被困在这样一个狭小的空间里而焦躁不安。

 

几分钟后，他们爬上马车，走进了一个宽敞华丽的休息室。里面摆满了豪华的座椅，还有厚厚的地毯和熊熊燃烧的壁炉，十分温暖。这里的装潢与学校本身的感觉非常相似，特别是由柔和的蓝色、纯白色和金色组成的主色调。

 

这里感觉像家一样。

 

“哈里安！”听到呼喊，哈里安转过身，看到雅各布正站在一条走廊的入口处招呼他过去。

 

他轻轻地握了一下克莱尔的手，然后放开她，向雅各布走去。另一个男孩正对他咧着嘴笑。“你一定要看看我们的房间，它们太棒了。”说着他拉住哈里安的手臂，带着他来到走廊，两侧是一扇扇精美的房门。

 

“我已经为我们抢了一个房间，行李也在里面了。”雅各布推开其中一扇门，站到一侧，让哈里安可以看到整个房间。它看上去确实和马车的其他部分一样令人赞叹。这个房间让哈里安想起了他们的宿舍，不过要华丽得多。

 

两张床上都铺着蓝色的床单，堆着多到浪费的枕头。哈里安走向床单没有皱褶的那一边——显然雅各布已经占领了另一边——轻轻地抚摸床面铺饰的织物。是丝绸。

 

他在床边坐下，好奇地扫视房间的其他地方。墙壁是白色的，点缀着金色的线条，家具上还有一些装饰性的雕刻。

 

藤蔓缠绕在床架和床头板上。梳妆台上装点着小仙子的图案——看上去比实际上要无害得多。桌子上画着栩栩如生的飞马——仿佛正在黑色桃花心木的桌面上奔腾。

 

这是一个美丽的房间，开阔而明亮，他不经意地看了一眼屋顶上悬挂着的华丽的玻璃吊灯。

 

哈里安不禁想到，如果一个人不是在这种奢华的环境中长大的话，看到这个房间会有多么震惊。他在布斯巴顿度过的时光似乎使他已经对这样的景象习以为常了。

 

“那边是什么？”他指着另一扇门问道。雅各布随意地挥了挥手。

 

“浴室。”

 

哈里安毫不怀疑，浴室纵使不比卧室更胜一筹，至少也和卧室一样豪华。他打算之后洗澡的时候再去探索那里。现在，他只想向后倒下，任凭重力将自己拉向床铺。他的身体在撞到床垫时弹了一下。站在一旁的雅各布发出一声细微的呻吟，哈里安笑了笑。

 

看来想把他拉向床铺的不止有重力而已。“我们什么时候出发？”他平静地问，感觉自己躺在这个舒适的床上已经有点昏昏欲睡了，毕竟他今天在黎明前就被迫起床了。他缓缓闭上了眼睛。

 

“不知道。不过我觉得应该会很快吧，如果我们想早一点到的话。”

 

哈里安哼了一声。他可以听到雅各布在到处翻找什么东西，但他懒得睁开眼睛。

 

不过当一个重物突然砸在他的肚子上时，他只得条件反射地弹坐了起来。他烦躁地哼了一声，看到雅各布正对他讪笑。哈里安瞪着对方，报复性地伸脚绊住男孩的脚腕并猛地向外一勾。

 

突然失去平衡的雅各布咒骂了一声，双臂胡乱挥舞着向后摔倒在他自己的床上。“混球。”他骂道，看起来很是气恼。

 

“混蛋。”哈里安回嘴，将目光转向雅各布丢在他身上的东西。那是一本没有书名的红皮书。“这是什么？”

 

雅各布耸了耸肩，“我父亲让我把它给你，昨天深夜送来的。我也没看。”

 

哈里安扬起一边黑色的眉毛。“这书很重要吗？”埃里克基本不会给他什么没有意义的东西。雅各布耸了耸肩，懒洋洋地躺回床上。

 

“可能吧。”

 

“真是一如既往的可靠。”哈里安喃喃自语道。他拿起那本书，反复掂量着，猜想它可能是关于什么的。男孩最终还是打开它，快速翻过里面破旧的纸张，发现大部分内容都是手写的笔记，偶尔还有图表。他停在其中一页上，仔细端详着一张细致入微的生物素描图。

 

哈里安努力思索，很快想起了它的名字。囊毒豹。他们世界里最危险的生物之一。他又翻了几页，看到了一张匈牙利树峰的画像。

 

八眼巨蛛。

摄魂怪。

蝎尾狮。

五足怪。

 

他为什么要给我一本关于危险生物的书？哈里安困惑地皱着眉头想。

 

“怎么样？”雅各布躺在床上盯着天花板，轻快地问。

 

“我不确定。”哈里安喃喃地说，视线扫过那些图片旁的一行行笔记。他注意到关于每个生物都有好几页的详细解说，囊括从它们的能力和弱点，到相关传说——包括魔法传说和麻瓜传说——的所有内容。

 

他终于翻开第一页，发现埃里克优雅的笔迹草草写下的一条简短的批注。

 

以后会有用。保重。

 

哈里安差点就哼了一声。这人真是神秘莫测。显然，让埃里克把话说清楚是不可能的。

 

门口传来三声清脆的敲门声，哈里安啪的一声合上了书。他听到克莱尔在叫他们。“马克西姆夫人已经上车，大家都到齐了。我们马上就要出发了。快出来看马车起飞吧。”

 

“看来我们被点名了，来吧。”雅各布嘟哝着，站起来走向门口。哈里安把书塞在一个枕头底下，以便之后阅读，然后跟上了他的朋友。

 

大家都聚集在窗户周围，期待着起飞过程。哈里安感到一丝兴奋，那是他每次目睹令人惊叹的魔法时都能体会到的快乐。但此时它被恐惧的阴影笼罩着。

 

他很快就会到达霍格沃茨，伏地魔领地的中心。他将被他的敌人包围，时刻处于危险之中，并且无法与他的母亲联络。他很聪明，也知道自己可以度过这个难关，但现实情况仍然令人窒息。

 

而且在他内心深处，一个微不足道的小地方，一直潜藏着让他无法释怀的好奇。哈里安总是无视那种感情，把注意力集中在仇恨上。不过现在......。

 

他终于要见到伏地魔了。那个男人一直是哈里安生活的一部分，一个他必须克服的障碍，一个他必须消除的威胁。在他还小的时候，哈里安常常会想这个人是否真的存在，毕竟他看上去那么遥不可及。

 

不管怎样，那份好奇一直存在。他想看看那个人，想知道他做那些事的原因。他从来没有把这个危险的想法告诉他母亲，这是他少数没有告诉她的事情之一——因为他知道她会有什么反应。

 

因此，他选择专注于那份始终触手可及的仇恨。它正在他的心里沸腾。

 

他看着克莱尔和雅各布站在另一个窗口前兴奋地大声交谈，不觉在背后握紧了拳头。他的呼吸越发局促，他们的声音在耳边嗡嗡作响。他欣然接受了这份仇恨，让它取代那份好奇。

 

他终于能见到那个杀了他父亲的男人了，那个多年前盯上了他们的小小家庭，从此毁掉了他一生的男人。但他不能有任何行动。

 

他必须避免引起注意，低调行事，不能像面对马尔福时那样失误。他不能出任何差错，毕竟，虽然那时他成功转移了马尔福的注意力，但毫无疑问，如果他在伏地魔面前失误的话，他将必死无疑。

 

OOO

“我的主人。”

 

深红色的眼睛悠闲地看向眼前鞠躬的身影。嘴角露出一丝微笑。

 

“卢修斯。”他的视线轻松捕捉到这个男人听到他的声音时身体的颤抖。

 

金发男子小心翼翼地站直了身体，仿佛不确定他是否可以这样做。纯血巫师表现出的尊敬和恐惧真是一如既往的有趣。他重新看向手上的书，用拳头撑着脸，从刚才读到的地方继续看下去。

 

卢修斯微微低着头，等待他的主人开口。如果面对的是其他人，卢修斯会因为被迫等待对方而感到被冒犯，何况他还是被召唤的那一个。但伏地魔大人就是可以随心所欲，如果他希望卢修斯在他读书的时候安静地等在一边，那么卢修斯就会等着。

 

几分钟后，卢修斯终于听到了书本合上的声音，以及他的主人站起来的响动。他透过睫毛向外张望，看到对方理了一下长袍，朝着排满书架的墙壁走去。

 

修长苍白的手指抚过成排的书脊，最后停留在一个空挡处，把手上的书放回原位。“你有什么要报告的？”

 

卢修斯抬起下巴，直视着那个男人。

 

“我的主人，我们从布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗那里收到了联络。他们正在路上，应该会在一小时内到达。”

 

他能够看出那双迷人的红瞳里闪烁着满意的微光。卢修斯不由为自己给他的主人带来了好消息而感到一阵振奋。他不知道他的主人决定重启三强争霸赛的真正原因，也不知道背后是否真的有什么隐秘的动机，是否有什么惊人的计划正在进行。

 

卢修斯怀疑他是否会一直被蒙在鼓里，或者至少在他的主人决定告诉他以前，他将一无所知。

 

“很好，我很满意。”卢修斯手臂上的标记与这句评价共鸣着，愉快的感觉涌上心头，堵塞了他的思绪。“你在旅途中遇到过什么困难吗？”

 

他的主人已经走到办公桌前，正在翻阅一些羊皮纸，看上去已然开始思考其他问题了。

 

卢修斯甩掉那若即若离的愉悦，在大脑里重复着刚才听到的问题。不自觉地，一道灼热的绿光，一个声音，掠过他的脑海。

 

“你叫什么名字，孩子？”

“你很好奇？”

 

显然，他的迟疑没有逃过他主人的双眼。卢修斯发现自己再次处于这个强大男人的审视之下。被那双深红色的眼睛凝视着，他不禁猜想对方是否用了摄神取念。

 

他清了清嗓子。

 

“确实有几名政客不愿合作，但我能够......说服他们看清问题。只有一个人让我多费了些功夫。”

 

“谁？”

 

“埃里克·科林，我的主人。”

 

男人脸上露出愉悦的表情。“啊，是的。我都忘记科林阁下也加入法国议会了。我相信你已经暗中处理好了。”

 

“是的，我的主人。”他停顿了一下，考虑措辞。“我相信科林的儿子，雅各布，也会参加比赛。”

 

他的主人又开始翻阅那些文件。“然后？你对年轻的科林先生有什么看法，卢修斯？他像个‘勇士’吗？”他的主人的声音里有一种奇怪的语调，仿佛在嘲弄什么。卢修斯停顿了一下，试图听出对方的言外之意，不过还是继续说了下去。

 

“我没找到机会和那个男孩说话。当时我...... ”他强迫自己不要提起另一个孩子。他不认为他的主人会有兴趣听他讲一个傲慢的泥巴种，一个质疑他的蠢货的事。“当时我没有时间。”他意识到自己欲言又止的态度过于明显，忙改口道。

 

他的主人又仔细观察了他一会儿，好像知道他有什么事没说出口。男孩的形象又一次浮现在他的脑海中。

 

他的主人眨了眨眼，哼了一声。“很好，我要问的就是这些，卢修斯。请确保学生和教职人员在适当的时候集合，还有那些政要也是。我们必须热烈欢迎我们的客人。”

 

卢修斯深深地鞠了一躬，离开了房间。

 

伏地魔一直等到男人离开办公室，才向后靠在椅子上，指尖相抵，微微皱眉。他闭上眼睛，回想他刚刚从卢修斯的大脑屏障后面汲取的画面。

 

那是一个孩子，大约十六岁，虽然也可能更年轻。男孩有一头凌乱的黑发和一双明亮的绿眸。他不知道卢修斯为什么会想起这个孩子，一定要说的话，大概这个男孩在卢修斯与科林会面的时候也在场吧。

 

他若有所思地哼了一声，将这个画面抛到脑后，把注意力再次转向他桌面上的报告上。在他必须出去迎接那两所学校的到来之前，他还有大量的工作需要完成。

 

不过有件事让他有点疑惑，那就是当他看到卢修斯记忆中闪现的那个男孩时，他有一种熟悉的感觉。

 

OOO

“哈里安”。

 

他从埃里克给的书中抬起头来，发现克莱尔正瞪着他，看上去失望透顶。他扬起眉毛，无声地询问。

 

混血媚娃站在窗边叹了口气。“把你的鼻子从那本书上挪开一会儿，到这儿来。”哈里安正试图用书本让自己忘掉迫在眉睫的厄运，被打断让他有些恼火。但想到如果他无视对方的话，女孩只会更加努力吸引他的注意力，他只得向她走去。

 

哈里安在她面前停下来，等着她发号施令。克莱尔翻了个白眼，用力把他的脸转向窗户，“看。”她强硬地命令道。

 

于是哈里安向下看了看，他们脚下大片村庄正飞驰而过。马车不久前刚进入苏格兰，他知道他们很快就会到达目的地。

 

“不是往下看，你这笨蛋。”克莱尔厉声说。她指向远处，更接近地平线的地方。他叹了口气，感觉自己像一个正在应付任性小孩的成年人，配合地看向她指的地方。

 

然后他发现自己无法呼吸了。

 

因为他看见了它——

 

“ 霍格沃茨。”他喃喃赞叹道。

 

他们面前是一片巨大的水域，在冉冉升起的太阳的照耀下闪闪发光，连山腰上的古老城堡也沐浴在一片美丽的粉色和金色的光芒中。因为光线的反射，每扇窗户都像一颗闪亮的钻石般光芒四射，让眼前的景象更加光彩夺目。

 

他立刻感到所有的焦虑都消失了。即使他最可怕的噩梦就住在那座城堡里，即使他将会一直处于危险之中，也都无所谓了。

 

看着眼前美丽的景象越来越近，直到能够清楚地看到所有细节，他感到一切似乎都不重要了。

 

“那里和布斯巴顿不一样，”克莱尔靠向他，在他耳边低声说。“但也有些不同寻常的感觉，不是吗？”她的视线在霍格沃茨和哈里安之间回转。看到他兴高采烈的样子，她感觉自己也露出了微笑。

 

他就和这座城堡一样无与伦比。她默默想着。

 

她注意到自从他们放假回来后，哈里安一直很消沉。她也知道他决不会向他们倾诉烦恼。克莱尔偶尔会想是不是因为他母亲。哈里安很少提及他的家庭生活，他们用了将近三年时间才发现他的父亲已经去世了。

 

克莱尔还记得他们在布斯巴顿的第一年，大家都因为终于能离开少年班正式入学而满心欢喜。她记得每个人都有父母站在身边祝他们好运，只有哈里安独自一人站了一个上午。

 

克莱尔记得自己上前询问对方，他的父母在哪里，而哈里安的回答是多么简单。

 

“我父亲去世了，我母亲来不了。”

 

她想问他发生了什么事，是不是和母亲吵架了，或者有什么别的心事。然而，每次她张开嘴，就会发现自己什么都问不出口。

 

哈里安从不谈论他的个人生活。她不觉得他现在会主动透露什么。

 

于是她叹了口气，用手搂住他，试图给他无声的支持。他仍然虔诚地凝视着外面的城堡，但是她能感觉到他们像这样站得越久，他的精神就越来越放松。

 

她不愿去想他们的生活将会变得多么混乱。克莱尔知道哈里安很有可能被选中成为勇士。哈里安和其他人几乎不在一个水平上，除了他还能是谁呢？

 

一想到她的朋友将面对生命危险，她就有些发抖，甚至想把他藏起来不让他参加比赛。唯一的安慰是，哈里安有着不同寻常的实力，以及布斯巴顿这个坚强的后盾。即使他最终没有赢得比赛，她也会确保他在比赛结束时能够安然无恙。

 

“注意。”克莱尔眨了眨眼，听到马克西姆夫人的声音响彻整个车厢。哈里安从她的怀抱中抽离，他们转过身，看到他们的校长正站在休息室的中央。慢慢地，所有人都离开了刚才歇息的地方，聚集在这位威严的女士面前。

 

“我们将在几分钟内着陆，我希望你们都为此做好了准备，注意要衣着整洁。”说到这里，马克西姆夫人的黑色眼睛意味深长地看向几名学生，他们要么脱掉了校服的外套，要么衣服看起来皱巴巴的。

 

克莱尔听到哈里安的叹息，瞥了他一眼。他脸上充满痛苦，仿佛马克西姆夫人刚刚给他判了死刑。

 

“五分钟内回到这里，两人一组。来迎接我们的会是数位英国政要，”马克西姆夫人停顿了一下，“以及黑魔王。”

 

想到像黑魔王这样强大的人马上就会出现在他们面前，克莱尔感到自己心跳加快了。亲眼看到那个男人会是多么不可思议的感觉。她肯定大家此刻都和她一样感到紧张又兴奋。

 

如果她现在看向哈里安，她就会发现并不是每个人都那样想。


	4. 第四章

哈里安整理了一下自己那蓝色的布斯巴顿制服外套的翻领，并深深地吸了一口气。马车在不到一分钟前刚刚着陆，男孩可以感觉到他的内心一片混乱。他甚至还没有踏上霍格沃茨的土地，就已经感到挫败了，这感觉真令人恼火。

 

天哪，他的手在发颤。

 

哈里安垂下手臂，紧握拳头，直到震颤消失。他一方面痛恨自己如此轻易就被恐惧控制了情绪，一方面却不得不苦涩地承认这肯定不会是最后一次。

 

意识到黑魔王就站在他们的马车外面，他感到一阵恶心。一想到在接下来的几乎一整年的时间里，他都会与这个怪物如此接近，这不由得让他有些无措地逃到队列末尾，试图以这样幼稚的方式推迟那无可避免的一刻的来临。

 

尽管他在母亲的悉心指导下长大，也近距离接触过许多法国的大人物，但他完全不觉得自己已经准备好面对伏地魔了。话说回来，哈里安以前从来没有和像伏地魔这样的人打过交道，所以也许他永远也不会准备好。

 

这真是令人沮丧。

 

注意到似乎有谁走到了他身边，哈里安抬起头来。瑞娜正认真地盯着他，脸上的表情显然写着她其实有多么不想靠近他。女孩向他伸出一只纤细的手，等待着他的回应。

 

他冲她做了个鬼脸。“我们不能换一下吗？”哈里安问道，虽然他已经轻轻地拉住她的手，让对方挽住自己的手臂。

 

“别任性了，”她厉声说着，一边紧紧抓住他的胳膊。哈里安默默感谢他们外套的设计师把这件衣服设计得如此厚实，否则瑞娜那女妖一样的利爪肯定已经抓破他的皮肤了。“其他人都组好队了。而且这算不上利爪。”

 

哈里安眨了眨眼，“我大声说出来了？”

 

瑞娜哼了一声，并没有回话。哈里安意识到女孩虽然拒绝承认她的指甲像利爪一样，却并没有反对被称为“女妖”，不觉有些好笑。

 

他不确定对方是否是故意的。

 

“你感觉怎么样？”她主动问道，虽然语气听上去漠不关心。

 

这个问题让他迟疑了一下，开始思索自己现在到底是什么感觉。此刻他心里正酝酿着一场暴风雨，再多无伤大雅的玩笑也不能完全分散他的注意力。哈里安一直是个情绪化的人，只是很少有人注意到这一点，毕竟他在大多数情况下都能完美地控制好自己。

 

他在想要不要对瑞娜撒谎，装作若无其事的样子转移话题。但这么做似乎没有任何好处，所以他决定说实话。

 

“紧张。”他直言不讳地说，看到他的女伴露出了震惊的表情。“生气，我想，准确地说是烦躁。兴奋。”当他说出刚才最后那个词的时候，他确信自己的语气有些动摇了，因为他本来不想说出来的。哈里安又停顿了一下，告诉了瑞娜剩下的最后一个感觉。“恐惧。”

 

她的目光里没有一贯的嘲弄。一定要说的话，她似乎被他的诚实吸引了。“你为什么会恐惧？”她看上去真的很好奇，哈里安觉得与女孩分享他的看法或许也没什么不好。

 

“想想看，我们中的某个人很有可能将在今年年底前死去。这个和我们一起长大的人将被迫面对重重危险，而这一切仅仅是因为几个国家在互相斗气。我只是觉得，”他思索着最准确的形容，“这个比赛有百害而无一利。”

 

“为何这么说？”

 

哈里安耸了耸肩。“很多事情都有可能会出现差错，而那些差错很有可能会破坏我们的国际关系。首要问题就是勇士的死亡。他们确实会采取很多预防措施以确保勇士的安全，但那些挑战依然会很危险。一位勇士的死亡会引起非常麻烦的政治对抗。而且如果是我们的勇士或者德姆斯特朗的勇士出事的话，情况还会更严重，因为马尔福部长的整个演讲都建立在保护勇士这一基础之上。”

 

他苦笑着继续道。“人们喜欢观赏惨烈的生死搏斗，直到真的有人死亡。也许现在已经不是十八世纪了，但是我们的本性并没有太大变化。唯一的区别是现在的人喜欢伪装成更有修养的样子。如果一名勇士死了，人们就会义愤填膺，尽管在几分钟之前他们还在呐喊助威。”

 

他摇了摇头，发出一声刺耳的笑声。“虚伪极了。”

 

“所以你感到恐惧是因为可能有人死亡，以及那个死亡会带来的后果？”

 

哈里安再次耸了耸肩，“我想是的。”

 

瑞娜低下头，陷入了沉思。他感到一阵惊讶，因为他们竟然进行了这么长时间的友好对话。要么是瑞娜已经无聊到了愿意用他来打发时间，要么就是她真的对他说的话感兴趣。

 

“我明白你的意思了，” 过了一会儿她说, “你确实考虑的很全面。你是在担心你自己吗？”

 

“我为什么要担心我自己？”

 

瑞娜的回答被三下响亮的拍手声打断了。两人连忙把注意力转向站在队伍最前面的马克西姆夫人身上。“离开马车后，你们将在政要面前排成三列，等待下一步指示。我希望你们都能举止得体。”

 

不再多言，她打开了马车的门。学生们如流水般涌出了车厢。

 

哈里安感觉自己的内心正被恐惧牢牢攥住。他只想在这场闹剧开始之前阻止它，然后回家。

 

然而，他受过良好的训练，不会让任何不安流露出来，所以他的脚步从未动摇，姿势也依然稳健，尽管他的心在加速跳动，魔力也在皮肤下蠢蠢欲动。

 

哈里安在下车前闭上了眼睛，凭着记忆走下台阶，直到感觉阳光照到脸上时才睁开双眼。

 

他们默默地按要求排成三行，安静地站着。哈里安扫视着前来迎接他们的人群，下意识地搜寻着某个人。

 

找到了。

 

在人群后方站着一个高大的男人，身披光滑的黑色长袍。那袍子十分朴素，不像其他几位政要的服装那样有着繁复的刺绣，反而衬托出他的与众不同。

 

哈里安以前只看过黑魔王的照片。因为这个男人经常戴着兜帽，他的面孔总是显得模糊不清。不过，那个在报纸上移动的黑白人像完全无法和男孩眼前的真人相提并论。

 

今天对方没有戴上兜帽，于是哈里安有生以来第一次毫无阻碍地看到了杀害他父亲的凶手。

 

伏地魔身材高大，瘦骨嶙峋，骨白色的皮肤上没有一根毛发，鼻子扁平，血红色的眼睛闪闪发光，看上去着实让人感到不安。他看起来就像一个从最糟糕的噩梦中走出来的角色，一个因为他人类的身份而更显恐怖的怪物。

 

哈里安偷偷打量着黑魔王，研究他的一举一动，试图借这个机会收集尽可能多的情报。他越早对这个人有准确的了解，他在霍格沃茨的旅程就会越轻松。

 

他的母亲总是告诉他，在与敌人打交道时，观察是至关重要的。你看到的越多，你理解的就越多，你犯错的可能性就越小。所以他睁大双眼，仔细观察。

 

他在黑魔王身上首先看到的是力量，对此他并不感到惊讶。这个男人周围的空气都已经被他的魔力浸透了，仿佛在向所有人宣示他的存在，使人们不得不关注他。哈里安知道他并不是唯一一个正看向伏地魔的人，几乎所有的高官都微微望向黑魔王所在的方向，下意识地表示顺从。

 

他还看到了傲慢，这也是意料之中的。黑魔王那随意松散的站姿让他全身都散发着傲慢的气息。强大的男女巫师往往都会在某些方面表现得很傲慢，因为巨大的魔力带来的自信经常会演变成一种优越感。

 

哈里安自己多年来也深受这种情绪的影响，但他总会在进行自我评价时试图保持清醒。因为傲慢会带来舒适感，会让人放松警惕，以为自己可以解决任何问题。哈里安更喜欢时刻保持警戒，虽然维持这种高度紧张的状态确实有些累人，但总好过被人打个措手不及。

 

他猜想伏地魔会不会也是这样。不过作为公认的世界上最强大的魔法使用者，还有这么多人主动服从他，很难想象他会像哈里安一样试图时刻保持警惕。

 

除非傲慢只是一个幌子？为了让他的敌人相信他已经放下了戒心，而实际上他完全知道他们的动向？这倒是更像所谓黑魔王的作风。不过他也很肯定，这个男人确实非常傲慢。那么也许是两者的结合吧。

 

哈里安把注意力转向伏地魔的脸，仔细观察他的表情变化。他研究着那双仿佛能看透人心的红色眼睛是如何扫视人群的，并试图读出其中闪过的情绪。

 

不行，他离得太远了，无法准确读出对方的感情。也许……

 

那么做太危险了，他连忙否定了这个念头，尽管它仍在心里蠢蠢欲动。可是如果我足够小心的话，他甚至都不会注意到。哈里安犹豫地舔了舔下唇。他不能否认自己对伏地魔的情绪很是好奇，只要慎重一点，对方可能都不会感觉到他的魔法。

 

不过万一他真的抓住了我……

 

该死的，他能感觉到自己永不满足的好奇心正在咆哮，与他的谨慎作斗争。他已经知道哪一边会赢了。

 

终于，哈里安带着极大的恐惧，送出了一丝微不可见的魔力去碰触黑魔王身上的魔力。触摸他人的魔力有时可以让人稍微了解对方的心理状态，就像强制共情一样。一个人的表情可能无懈可击，但他的魔力仍然会暴露内心。

 

这与共情魔法之间唯一的区别是，哈里安无法通过它来操纵另一个人的情感，只能读出表面的情绪。相比之下，共情者不仅能够读出对方所感受到的所有情感，如果足够强大的话，他们甚至不需要任何魔法或身体接触就能感受到这些情绪。

 

这个小把戏的唯一缺点在于它是双向的。哈里安必须小心，不要过于强烈地暴露自己的情绪，以免引起目标的警觉。

 

不使用任何媒介来控制这样纯粹的魔力需要极其强大的精神力，而哈里安早已强迫自己掌握了许多种控制魔力的方法——包括一些常人需要几十年的高强度训练才能学会的方法。

 

在这个年纪就已经能将魔力内核控制自如，哈里安不由得再次怀疑自己是否只是个普通的巫师。他在实践课程上总是比别人学得快，但即使是他自己也知道，这样的进步速度并不正常。

 

他的同学们需要几个星期才能掌握的魔法，他只用了两天时间。所有的咒语他都能轻松学会，他的无杖魔法也在日益精进。

 

哈里安还记得在他六岁的时候发生的事，那时他还有两年才能去上布斯巴顿的少年班。他生活在麻瓜的市郊，然后一天下午在公园里，他在双手中制造了一小团火焰。

 

“你是个怪物。”

 

他已经不记得说这句话的那个男孩的名字了，也想不起他的长相，但这句话一直萦绕在他心头。也许那个男孩在某种意义上是正确的。

 

哈里安的思绪在逐渐远去——他送出去的魔力碰触到了他感受过的最黑暗的力量。那力量带来的震颤让他止不住地浑身发抖。他几乎没有注意到瑞娜对他投以关切的一瞥，因为他的整个存在都要被黑暗的魔力吸进去了。

 

魔力制造的微弱链接使他能够更深入地感受那个人的情绪。无聊、反感和厌烦就像海啸一样席卷而来，哈里安挣扎着扯断了这个链接，害怕自己会被这压倒性的感情影响得站立不稳。

 

他微微晃了晃身子，试图缓解这突然涌上全身的疲惫。该死的到底发生了什么？我以前这么做时从来不会有这种感觉。他慢慢地眨了几下眼睛，送出一道魔力刺激大脑，以此摆脱黑魔王的情绪对自己的影响。

 

哈里安终于恢复了冷静，又能控制自己了。他沉重地咽了一口口水，冒着极大的风险瞥了一眼黑魔王，想看看那个男人是否注意到了自己。

 

该死。

 

那双绯红色的眼睛正紧紧盯着他。

 

该死。

 

他与伏地魔的目光刚一接触，便立即感到脑袋里有一股巨大的压力袭来，让他头痛欲裂。哈里安立刻全力巩固自己的大脑屏障，直到那不愉快的侵略感逐渐消失，才稍微松了一口气。

 

他迅速从黑魔王脸上移开了视线，并下定决心再也不这么做了——与那个男人建立魔法链接真是愚蠢至极的行为。

 

接下来的几分钟里，尽管对方玩味的注视如芒刺在背，哈里安还是克制住自己，没有朝那个人站的地方再看上一眼。他刚才已经犯了一个可怕的错误，他不会再次露出破绽了，虽然这种被当成猎物的感觉确实很讨厌。

 

男孩把注意力重新集中在聆听欢迎致辞上。他的耳朵听到了每一个词，但实际上他只听进去了一半内容。无论他多么努力地集中精神，大脑总是会不受控制地回想起在他们那短暂的接触中黑魔王眼睛里绽放的笑意，以及那双鲜红的眸子从头到脚肆无忌惮地审视他的情景。

 

OOO

瑞娜在凝视着他。

 

哈里安没有理睬她，继续跟在一小群政要后面快步进入城堡。他们正被带领着前往某个地方签署一些文件。

 

这是一种形式，一种法律要求，基本上用来表明他们已经充分理解了成为勇士的意义，以及如果被选中的话，他们同意接受比赛的条款和条件。和勇士们实际上将会签署的具有约束力的魔法契约不同，这不过是英国魔法部用来说明比赛情况的一种方式，以免将来被人指责没有明确告知学生们风险。

 

瑞娜还在凝视着他。

 

“干嘛？”他终于厉声说道，还没有完全从刚才的惊险中回过神来。女孩对着他哼了一声，难以置信地摇了摇头。

 

“你刚才就像突然心脏病发作了似的，然后现在，你打算怎么说，当作无事发生？”

 

他也回哼了一声。“首先，我很好。其次，就算我出了什么状况，那也不会是‘心脏病发作’。第三，是的，我打算当作无事发生。”在她还没来得及再次开口质疑时，他已经快步走开了。

 

“和小情人吵架了，孩子？”

 

哈里安转过身，看向这个不经意间开始和他并排行走的男人。他很年轻，大概三十出头，穿着典型的上流社会政治家的衣服。

 

“我不会称她为‘情人’的，先生。私人地狱的恶魔大概会更准确些。”这位政治家愉快地笑了起来，但体贴地没有再提起这个话题。他向哈里安伸出一只手。

 

“阿诺德·艾伯纳西。”他带着有些古怪的笑容说道。哈里安紧紧地握住他的手，对他微笑致意。

 

“哈里安·伊万斯，很高兴认识你。”

 

艾伯纳西似乎觉得他的话很有趣，但并没有说什么。相反，他快速扫视了哈里安一下。“所以，你是布斯巴顿的学生喽？离开家的感觉如何？”

 

“我肯定这会是一段难忘的体验。我相信霍格沃茨的内部会和外面一样宏伟。”

 

艾伯纳西再次笑了起来，“梅林啊，孩子，如果你对每件事都回答得这么圆滑，你会变成一名不得了的政治家的。”男人随意地伸出一只手挥了挥，将另一只手伸进了口袋里。“虽然我不明白为什么会有人想从政就是了——那么多规章制度。”

 

哈里安好奇地歪了歪头。“恕我直言，难道你不是一位政治人物吗？”他开始起疑心了，这个人说话一点儿也不像个政客。哈里安看到艾伯纳西的眼中似乎有什么情绪一闪而过，他的怀疑加深了。

 

“在某些角度来说，算是吧。不过我不像这里的大多数人那么重要。”艾伯纳西对此一笑置之。“那么，哈里安，和我说说你的事吧，还有法国的情况。我从来没去过那里，但我听说那边很漂亮。”

 

这话题也转移得太明显了。哈里安眯起眼睛，审视着走在他身边的这个男人。他想打听哈里安的生活这件事可能算不上多可疑，但是紧随其后的却是一个更广泛的问题，这就有点奇怪了。这个人简直就像是在试图掩饰第一个问题。

 

他要么特别不擅长聊天，要么就是因为某些原因在试探他。哈里安不明白的是对方这么做的理由。他自认没有做任何会引起这家伙注意的事——除了走在他的身边，即使如此，男人也完全没有与他攀谈的必要。

 

是艾伯纳西主动来跟他说话的，也是对方一直在试图引导谈话。如果男人有什么企图，哈里安想要知道他的目的。

 

他轻松自如地向艾伯纳西讲述一些关于法国和布斯巴顿的基本情况，小心谨慎地不在谈话中透露出任何私人信息，并仔细地观察对方的反应。艾伯纳西全神贯注地听着他说的每一句话，好像要把这些内容铭记在心一样，这更是让男孩心中警铃大作。

 

不管这个人是谁，哈里安告诉自己无论如何都不要相信他。

 

“听起来太棒了，”听完哈里安对布斯巴顿的花园的简单介绍，艾伯纳西赞叹道。这诚实的赞美让男孩感到有些惊讶，但也令他很高兴。哈里安以自己是布斯巴顿学生的身份而自豪，并乐于听到有外人称赞他的学校。

 

“我猜你的弟弟妹妹们也很期待上这么好的学校吧？”

 

哈里安停顿了一下，权衡利弊，犹豫是否要回答这个私人问题。在判断出即使告诉对方实情也不会有什么影响后，他这才开口。“很遗憾，我没有任何弟弟妹妹。”

 

“光是你一个就够你父母受的了？”艾伯纳西大笑着说，虽然听起来似乎有点局促。哈里安平静地笑了笑，并没有打算纠正对方。他不想谈论詹姆·波特，因为他早就发现提到一位死去的父亲往往会引来虚假的同情，还会让别人感到不舒服。

 

“差不多吧。”他说。在这个男人提出更多问题之前——毕竟哈里安没有瞎，他看得出对方对他有多么好奇——他主动问了一个问题，试图让对方措手不及。

 

“那么，艾伯纳西先生，和我聊聊你在魔法部的工作吧。”明亮的绿色眼睛满意地看到男人棕色的眼眸中闪过一丝不适。这个人确实算不上政客，他的伪装简直是漏洞百出。不会有哪个政治家会这么轻易的被人看清底细的。

 

这就带来了最重要的问题，这个人到底是谁？

 

“哦，好吧，我在财务部门工作。管理一些纯血家族的财产什么的。偶尔也写写文书，如果我记得的话。”

 

“听起来真不错。”哈里安喃喃道，声音只有艾伯纳西才能听到。他微微走近男人，在这一个小时内第二次伸出魔力去感受另一个人的情绪。这个男人不像黑魔王那样强大，哈里安很确定这次自己不会被情感淹没。

 

他感受到了强烈的恐惧和愤怒，以及同样热烈的赞叹、兴奋和......疼爱？真奇怪。哈里安在对方注意到自己的行为之前收回了魔力，切断了链接。

 

他们快步向城堡的大门走去，道路两侧渐渐由草坪变为石堆。哈里安抬起头，凝视着眼前高耸的建筑，看到许多面孔正从无数的窗户里向外张望。现在已经接近正午了。

 

“你是霍格沃茨的毕业生吗，艾伯纳西先生？”

 

男人真诚地笑了笑，也把目光投向这栋宏伟的城堡，表情隐隐带着些怀念。“我是。它真的一点都没变。简直就像昨天发生的事一样，那时候我和尖……我的朋友们一起在这个城堡里四处探险。”

 

“哈里安，快过来！”

 

哈里安转过头，看到雅各布正和其他几个人站在不远处招呼他。他重新看向艾伯纳西，正想告辞，而男人已经在愉快地挥手了。“过去吧，孩子。我就不耽误你了。相信我们会再见面的。”

 

“当然，很高兴认识你，艾伯纳西先生。”

 

他转身向他的朋友们走去。如果哈里安此时回过头来，他就能看到那个男人苍白的面孔上忧心忡忡的表情，还可能注意到他的手似乎在口袋里握紧了什么东西。

 

哈里安一走近，雅各布就拍了拍他的肩膀，“那是谁？”他哼了一声，并没有给他的朋友更多信息。

 

“那不重要，”纳撒尼尔皱着眉头插话道。“你听到他们说的了吗？我们必须要进行一场表演。一场表演！他们这是想让我们干什么啊？”他听起来特别生气。

 

“什么时候说的这件事？”哈里安问道。其他几个男孩不可置信地看着他。

 

“那个胖乎乎的小个子男人演讲的时候说的，你没有注意听吗？”雅各布好奇地歪头看向他。哈里安耸了耸肩，露出一丝笑容。

 

“老实说，没有。我有一个原则，就是只听那些声音不会让我的耳朵流血的人讲话。”其他人都笑了起来。

 

“我真的不明白你是怎么成为年级第一的，”查尔斯摇头抱怨道。“我敢说上课的时候，你有一半时间都没有认真听讲。”

 

“是啊，如果我有一些像样的竞争对手，我就不会这么无聊了。”哈里安回嘴道。查尔斯开玩笑似的推了他一下，嘴里好像在嘟哝着“去你的”。哈里安坏笑着看着朋友们，眼角瞥到有另一组人正在走入这个宽大的门厅。他的目光立刻落在了黑魔王身上。

 

哈里安微微皱眉，迅速把目光从那个威严的男人身上移开，握紧了拳头。自从他接触到了对方的魔力后，他发现自己似乎对这个男人的气息变得异常敏感——这让他很是恼怒。

 

“他有点吓人，不是吗？”雅各布在他耳边轻声说。他们的距离有点太近了，哈里安呼吸时甚至可以感觉到对方的胸部在摩擦他的肩膀。“他让我想到蛇。我是说，看他那个鼻子。”雅各布继续议论道。

 

哈里安虽然正因为看到黑魔王而心里一阵翻腾，却还是被雅各布直白的评价逗笑了。这样谈论那个男人是非常危险的，尤其是在黑魔王距离他们只有几米远的时候。但哈里安太紧张了，任何试图缓和气氛的举动都让他心存感激。

 

他微微后仰，靠向他的朋友。“小心点，”他戏谑地低声说，“他只是鼻子不好使，那可不代表他耳朵也有毛病。”

 

讽刺的是，就在他说出这句话的时候，那双红色的眼睛看向了他们这群人。哈里安和雅各布瞬间拉开距离，表现出一副只有青少年才能装出来的无辜的样子。

 

一个男人正在对伏地魔说着什么。虽然那双红色的眼睛未曾从他们身上挪开半分，但黑魔王明显做出了什么回应，因为那个说话的人笃定地离开了。

 

天啊，他向这边走来了。黑魔王离他们这个小团体越来越近，哈里安努力克制自己不要做出任何反应。有那么一瞬间他甚至以为伏地魔会试图与他们交谈，好在这只是杞人忧天。

 

伏地魔快步走过了他们，看都没有再看一眼。哈里安不巧正好站在他们小组最靠外的位置，但他拒绝向旁边退让一步。这小小的反抗导致伏地魔的手臂碰到了他的手臂。几分钟后，当他们被领到另一个房间时，那稍纵即逝的接触依然让哈里安沉浸在震惊和不安之中。

 

OOO

他靠在身后粗糙的石墙上，试图在烦躁的情绪中找到平衡。他已经快要受不了了，过去三个小时里他们被迫与数位男女巫师见面，听这些人喋喋不休地介绍各种霍格沃茨的规章制度，对国际学生的特殊要求，最后还被拉去签署了一大堆文件。

 

他已经筋疲力尽了，而夜晚才刚刚开始。他仍然需要集中精力准备他们即将到来的入场仪式。

 

面对着眼前的这一切，哈里安实在是感到有些不知所措。心中一阵阵的喜悦和恐惧在交替着翻涌。他满是欢欣，因为他终于来到了一直向往的霍格沃茨，终于能够亲眼看到那些古老的盔甲、移动的楼梯和众多的魔法肖像。

 

但他内心的恐惧仍紧紧抓着他的心脏，让他无法真正享受这份乐趣。唯一让他欣慰的是，伏地魔之前因为哈里安愚蠢的举动而对他产生的兴趣似乎已经消失了。那个男人在走廊里完全没有注意到他，这让他松了口气。

 

哈里安甚至都不确定自己现在到底是个什么心情。所以他决定把注意力转向旁边的德姆斯特朗学生身上。他很少有机会与其他巫师学校的人交流，甚至他最近参加的聚会上也主要是法国和西班牙的男女巫师们。

 

这些学生都有一种野性的气质，他们眼中的暴戾让他很感兴趣。他知道德姆斯特朗更倾向于使用魔法流派上较为黑暗的魔法，所以他很想看看那里的学生到底受到了多大的影响。

 

“他们有点粗鲁，不是吗？”克莱尔走到他身边，轻声说道。哈里安耸了耸肩。

 

“可能是有些粗鲁。不过我主要在考虑他们会有多么危险。”

 

他的朋友扬了扬眉毛。“你肯定不是在害怕吧。那个打败了四年级以来每一个决斗对手的哈里安? ”现在她的眼睛里闪烁着愉快的光芒。“那个在十二岁的时候，跳出来挡在一个学生和一匹暴怒的神符马之间的哈里安，会害怕一群德姆斯特朗的学生？”

 

他笑了笑。“动物很容易对付，因为它们只会跟随自己的本能行动。人类要危险得多。”他挑剔地看着一个德姆斯特朗的男孩从嘴里吹出一小束火焰，明亮的橙色火苗滚动成一条小龙的形象。

 

这是一个十分出色的魔法。火焰本身就是一个公认的难以掌控的元素，将其扭曲成如此复杂的形状更是需要很强的能力。哈里安默默将这个学生的脸记在心里。

 

“你感觉怎么样？”为什么每个人都问他这个问题？

 

“我感觉这一切都是在浪费时间，而且毫无意义。”

 

克莱尔对他翻了个白眼。“这只是一场简单的表演，哈里安，为了感谢霍格沃茨师生的热情接待。这不是‘毫无意义’的事情。”

 

他会意地看了她一眼。“是啊，我们将旋转跳跃着穿过走道，一路火光闪烁。而这就是毫无意义的事。” 他们只有不到一个小时的时间来准备他们的“表演”了，甚至连练习一下的机会都没有。看来他们的排练和正式演出要同时进行了。

 

哈里安发现她嘴角微微扬起，不由得也开始放松下来。和克莱尔聊天让他的心情好了一些。

 

“你觉得这个表演有损你的阳刚之气吗？”

 

“他有阳刚之气吗？”瑞娜说。她和雅各布正一起向他们走来。

 

“我会对你用绊腿咒的，别以为我不敢。”哈里安回击道。他知道这个举动会惹恼她，但仍旧懒洋洋地转过头来向她露出一个微笑。在过去的几个小时里，瑞娜曾多次试图就他的“发病”逼问他。到目前为止，他总是能够成功避开对方。

 

“如果你以任何方式让我难堪，我就把你开膛剖腹，伊万斯。”

 

哈里安忍不住仰头大笑起来，笑声中充满嘲弄。瑞娜的脸颊因为他的嘲笑而涨得通红。他看到他们已经引起了几个德姆斯特朗学生的注意，但他真的无法控制自己。瑞娜居然真的认为她可以伤害到他，这实在是太可爱了。

 

不过他肯定不会故意在这种情况下让他的一个同学出丑的。这里不是布斯巴顿，在那儿让另一个人出洋相也不会有什么后果。但是在这儿，霍格沃茨，正如马克西姆夫人说的，他们必须团结一心。

 

他们被要求表演这个愚蠢的小节目，不仅仅是为了表达对东道主的感激之情，也是为了展现他们学校的实力，向其他两个学校施压。在他看来，这一切都可笑至极。哪个学校的入场节目最好看并不重要，他们也无法靠一个表演来证明他们的勇士有多强大。

 

大厅里突然传来一阵嘈杂的人声，随着眼前的大门慢慢打开，声音越来越清晰。哈里安和其他人立即向等在一旁的其他布斯巴顿学生走去。他们知道德姆斯特朗是最先入场的。

 

哈里安和雅各布与两个女生分开，向其他男生走去。他们迅速地排成两列，女生走在前面，男生等在后面。马克西姆夫人站在队伍末尾，神态平和——尽管她的学生们都是一副跃跃欲试的样子。

 

虽然哈里安之前对这个表演很是不屑，但他现在还是感到有点兴奋的。理论上来说，这个小节目看起来会很壮观，所以他毫不怀疑他们能给其他学生留下相当深刻的印象。

 

从大厅里涌来一股热气，他们所处的走廊也被短暂的橙色光芒照亮。哈里安猜想德姆斯特朗的学生们应该是用火表演了什么。

 

听到大厅里传来热烈的掌声，哈里安感到自己露出了笑容。他依然对留在伏地魔的领地上这件事持保留意见，但现在，他的好胜心战胜了一切。

 

哈里安隐约听到一个强有力的声音宣布他们的学校入场。

 

表演时间开始。

 

女生们开始前进，她们几乎是飘进了大厅里，身体舞动出性感的节奏。男生们跟在后面几步，在门口停了下来。身穿蓝色制服的女生们已经走到了大厅的尽头，一群群蓝色的蝴蝶从她们的外套里飞了出来。

 

这些小小的蓝色昆虫以令人眼花缭乱的方式飞舞着，将礼堂里的数百根蜡烛同时熄灭。大厅里瞬间变得昏暗起来。

 

哈里安和其他男生一起拍了一下手，响亮的声音压下了礼堂里传出的惊讶的叫喊声。同时，十四双手猛然伸向上空，蓝色的火花从每双手中释放出来，并迅速上升。

 

当火花在空中照亮了整个大厅时，他们开始前进。

 

布斯巴顿的男生们用各种动作前往大厅的另一端。侧手翻、后空翻、前手翻。有些男生甚至将表演推向了另一个高度。他们在空中肆意翻转身体，快要落地时则准确地踩在相邻的学生之间露出的那部分长凳上，然后再次纵身跃起，跳得更高。他们一次都没有停下动作，也一次都没有错过节拍。

 

女生们控制住了火花，将它们变成了神符马的形态。飞马们在所有人的头上奔腾，不断发出爆裂声，有时还会向学生们的头顶俯冲，将点点蓝色光芒洒向他们。

 

哈里安和雅各布是最后两个人。他们完美地同步完成了几个快速的前空翻，到达了大厅的尽头。

 

当他们的双脚最后一次稳稳地落在石头地板上时，他们头顶噼啪作响的神符马炸裂成了一场流星雨。柔和的蓝色光芒轻轻地落在那些目瞪口呆的学生身上，有那么几秒钟，全场一片寂静。

 

然后，观众们爆发出热烈的欢呼声。

 

哈里安挺直身子，与雅各布得意地相视一笑。他转过身，发现马克西姆夫人正站在他们旁边，看上去非常自豪。哈里安知道他们让她很是满意。

 

“夫人，”一个声音从他身后传来。哈里安礼貌地站到一边，让校长能够更方便地与对方交谈。这个人面容严肃，衣着光鲜，金色的头发扎成松散的马尾辫，露出一双灰蓝色的眼睛。“能在这里接待您是我的荣幸。”

 

“校‘脏’。”马克西姆夫人勉强点了点头招呼道。这种微妙的怠慢让哈里安觉得很有趣。显然，他的校长对霍格沃茨的校长并没有什么好感。

 

他好奇地快速扫视了一下这个人。

 

如果他没记错的话，这是爱德华·亚克斯利。他的笑意消失了。根据他母亲的情报，这又是一位伏地魔的追随者，而哈里安对这一说法毫不怀疑。这个人看起来确实是个可以毫无顾忌地滥杀无辜的人。

 

不过，他也承认这个人并不简单，因为男人面对这样略显失礼的回应依然从容自若。亚克斯利只是简单地笑了笑——表情呆板地就像他对着镜子排练过一样——然后伸手指向台上的长桌，那里已经有几个人落座了。

 

哈里安感到心里一沉。他之前的兴奋瞬间消失了，因为他知道接下来将会发生什么。

 

他忐忑地抬起眼睛，慢慢地看向坐在长桌旁的政要们，一边把他们分类，一边暗暗祈祷那个人不在那里。

 

他真的不在。

 

哈里安又仔细扫视了两遍，确认长桌旁居然真的没有坐着黑魔王。他本以为伏地魔肯定会出席布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的正式欢迎仪式。现在看不到他反而让人……有些不安。

 

不过最让哈里安不舒服的是，他居然对那个人的缺席感到有点失望。

 

“来吧，让我们找个好位子坐下。”雅各布低声说道。马克西姆夫人正由亚克斯利引领到她的座位上。他们三十个人都恭敬地站在座位旁，直到他们的校长落座，才优雅地坐到凳子上。哈里安可以从离他们最近的霍格沃茨学生那里听到几声窃笑，他毫不怀疑坐在远处的那些学生同样觉得他们很可笑。

 

他猜想他的几个同学也听到了这些安静的笑声，因为他们中有的人皱起眉头，有的人在恼怒地咂舌。哈里安知道他们很快就能克服这些嘲笑。对布斯巴顿的学生们来说，等待校长先落座是件极为平常的事，他们在接下来的每次吃饭时间也都会这样做。

 

他的同学们要么会变得能够无视其他人的嘲笑，要么会直接正面回击。他有点好奇会是哪个结果。

 

大厅里沉寂了片刻，接着亚克斯利走上了金色的主席台。正在观察礼堂环境的哈里安收回目光，看着这个就像是一只美丽的金色猫头鹰的人张开双手，示意学生们安静。

 

哈里安安分地听着男人讲话，他那刺耳的声音轻松传遍了广阔的大厅。

 

“同学们，教职员工们，大家好。首先，我想向我们来自德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿的客人们致以最热烈的欢迎，”他向这两所学校的学生所在方向微微点了点头致意，“并感谢他们为我们带来的精彩演出。”

 

哈里安轻轻地哼了一声。这个人说话时声音里没有一丝感情，本应充满热情的开场词听上去冷淡又乏味。难道亚克斯利不知道，一个领导者只要能在讲话时带入感情，让听众产生共鸣，就能更有效地调动他们的情绪吗？

 

水平高超的发言人可以轻松调整他们的语气，无论面对谁都能马上表现出最能打动对方的感情的姿态。显然，亚克斯利没有学过这点。

 

哈里安努力让自己把注意力集中在霍格沃茨校长的讲话上，但他的思绪不可避免地飘向长桌中央的空位上——那张椅子显然是为黑魔王准备的。他想知道为什么伏地魔没有出现。是不是有什么事务让他无法脱身？

 

尽管哈里安知道这样做不好，他还是不自觉地开始放松，毕竟他最大的敌人此刻不在这里。亚克斯利看上去依然像一块会说话的石头。他对重启三强争霸赛这件事一带而过，完全没有提到英国用了好几个月的时间才说服法国和北欧参赛。

 

相对的，他详细介绍了比赛的安排，以及随之而来的危险。哈里安完全赞同比赛设下的年龄限制，他并不想看到哪个愚蠢的小孩傻乎乎地拿自己的生命冒险。暂且不说其他问题，看来他们至少是认真对待这次比赛的。

 

参赛的人应该是那些明确知道自己在冒什么风险的人。

 

他刻意忽视了他自己也属于那类人的事实。

 

“天哪，那是什么？”瑞娜低声说道。哈里安顺着她的视线，看到两个男人正抬着一个巨大的金色箱子向亚克斯利走去。箱子上面装点着大量华丽的珠宝。仅凭这一点，哈里安就能断言箱子里面的东西绝对价值连城。

 

是埃里克告诉我的那个器物？所谓的“公正的裁判”？他兴致勃勃地挺直了身体。

 

就是这个。只要他小心观察，研究出它运作的机制，它挑选勇士的方法，他就能想办法避免被提名。哈里安不介意进行一些违纪活动，只要能让他继续隐藏身份。他必须保护他的母亲和他自己。

 

男孩带着极大的兴趣看着金箱子被打开，他们终于能够看到那件器物的全貌了。

 

它看上去像一个高脚杯，不过要大得多，似乎是用某种石头雕刻而成的。只见亚克斯利打了一个手势，高脚杯里便突然燃起了蓝色的火焰，这引起了一阵不小的骚动。

 

无论这件器物究竟是什么，它毫无疑问是强大的。哈里安不禁用崇敬的眼神凝视着它。他可以感觉到覆盖在这个火焰杯上的浓厚魔法在微微地刺激着他的皮肤。

 

“任何想要参加比赛的人，只需要将自己的名字写在一张羊皮纸上，然后扔进火里就行了。”

 

仅此而已？天哪，这可比我想象的要容易多了。

 

他没有理会亚克斯利之后的讲话，认真地思考着接下来的对策，直到雅各布为了拿杯子而碰了他一下时，哈里安才注意到晚餐已经出现在他们面前了。他迅速拿了一些食物，一边默默地吃饭，一边让思绪在脑中飞驰。

 

火焰杯的问题似乎很容易解决。当然他更希望可以根本不把自己的名字投进去，但他的每个同学都在等他提名自己。他明白马克西姆夫人上周说的对于退出比赛的看法是真诚的，但他也知道，如果他的同学们发现他故意不参赛，他的声誉绝对会受到严重损害。

 

不，最好的方法是让他看上去像是提名了自己却没有被选上，而不是表现得像个懦夫。

 

他想知道如果把一张白纸扔进去，火焰杯会有什么反应。它会忽略那张纸吗？还是说它会做出某些明显的反应？

 

哈里安必须先等待时机，他需要观察在别人把名字扔进去的时候火焰对普通的提名是什么反应。然后，他再找个夜深人静的时候来验证他的理论就可以了。

 

不过他知道自己必须尽快行动，因为不用多久，大家就会开始期待他把自己的名字扔进去了。


	5. 第五章

他没等多久就目睹了第一次提名。

 

当晚餐时间结束，大部分学生都离开了礼堂时，一位来自德姆斯特朗的女生一脸严肃地向火焰杯走了过去。大厅里嘈杂的喧哗声渐渐消失，越来越多的学生注意到了这件事。

 

哈里安是少数还留在礼堂里的布斯巴顿学生之一。他站在一旁，看着那个女生和火焰杯的距离越来越近。随着她的步伐，亚克斯利画出的那条细细的年龄线慢慢地向内移动了少许距离后，又恢复成了原来的圆形。很明显，这个女生要么是已满十七岁，要么是即将在今年内成年。

 

这发展真是平淡得让人扫兴，哈里安想。他看着那个女孩挺直了背，将一小片折好的羊皮纸扔进了蓝色的火焰中。

 

除了迸出点点火星外，火焰杯本身没有任何反应。那个女生在她同学们的掌声中转身离开了。

 

很好，看来我能比预想中更早地验证我的理论了。

 

哈里安感觉到有人站在了自己身后。一个温柔的声音在他耳边响起，对方的嘴唇轻轻擦过他的耳朵。“真是迫不及待呢，不过我一点也不意外第一个报名的是德姆斯特朗的学生。如果我没记错的话，他们的获胜记录是最少的。自尊心受损肯定很不好受。”

 

哈里安哼了一声作为对雅各布的回应。看完了刚才发生的小插曲，他们开始向学校的大门走去。经过一些还在走廊逗留的霍格沃茨学生时，两人受到了不少注视。哈里安不禁猜测，这些学生的好奇到底是出于他们外国人的身份——毕竟这对他们而言是未知而新奇的，还是因为他们流利的法语。

 

“我可以肯定，超过一半的提名会来自德姆斯特朗的学生，他们的校长似乎很鼓励这种鲁莽狂妄的行为。他简直就是在把他的一个学生推向死亡。”

 

“不过谁也说不准勇士会不会死吧。我的意思是，那些挑战当然会很危险，但如果一个人既聪明又强大，至少他肯定能够活下来。”

 

“为什么我感觉这句话是针对我的？”哈里安问道。他们已经离开了城堡，在一片黑暗中向马车的所在地走去。雅各布大笑起来，仿佛哈里安说了什么好笑的话。

 

“因为我们的勇士绝对会是你，”他语气坚定得就好像自己是个先知似的。听到这句话，哈里安不由得停下了脚步。雅各布并没有注意到他的反常，继续向前走着。“所有人都知道。我怀疑有些人甚至都不会把名字投进去，因为大家早就确信被选中的人会是你了。”

 

“这太荒谬了。你们都傻了吗。我确实魔法上比较强，但这又不代表我会自动成为勇士。”

 

雅各布再次笑了起来，停下脚步转身面对他。

 

“哈里安，”他的声音听上去甚至有些语重心长。雅各布走近对方，一把揽住男孩的肩膀。他看起来甚至不明白为什么哈里安要争论这个问题。“你不是‘魔法上比较强’。你根本就是所向披靡的代名词。还有，不要开始说什么每个人都有自己的价值之类的套话——听起来一点也不可信。”

 

雅各布暧昧地抚过哈里安的胳臂，又在对方的臀部流连了一会儿，才恋恋不舍地收回手垂在身侧。哈里安试图忽略刚才的触摸在他身体上点燃的小小火花。很明显，雅各布的心思已经转移到别的事情上去了。他不知道这是好还是坏。

 

哈里安沉默着看向远处。想到他的许多同学都在考虑着干脆就不去报名，他真是又着急又气恼。如果他想摆脱这个比赛，他就必须确保还有其他人会去报名，特别是那些才华出众的学生。如果一个明显比他弱小的人被选为勇士，情况就会显得很可疑，也会有人质疑这样的结果。

 

他的一些想法肯定是表现在脸上了，因为雅各布渐渐失去了刚才的玩兴。尽管光线昏暗，他还是歪着头，若有所思地注视着哈里安。

 

“你真的很不喜欢这个比赛，是不是？从我第一次告诉你这件事以来，你一直显得烦躁不安。你看上去就好像根本不想来这里似的。”

 

哈里安叹了口气，“也许那是因为我确实不想来？”他干巴巴地回答道，然后迈步继续向马车走去，速度比之前略快了一些。如果他们又要开始争吵，他宁愿去到一个比霍格沃茨的草坪更隐秘的地方。他不想当着所有人的面和他的朋友发生争执。

 

哈里安还需要计划如何在宵禁后偷偷溜回学校，进行他的小实验。他完全不知道礼堂里会藏有什么样的防范措施，但肯定是会有那么一些的。

 

“但我就是不明白这一点。”雅各布，就像克莱尔一样，可以轻松跟上他的步伐。哈里安的实力可能是他们年级里最强的，可惜他的身高却低于平均水平，这一点遗传自他的母亲。

 

“所有人，包括那些认为这是在浪费时间的人，都或多或少想被选为勇士。天啊，就连我都想知道成为勇士会是什么感觉。但是你呢，看上去就好像选拔勇士是你遇到的最无趣、最不值一提的事，尽管我们都知道被选中的肯定会是你。”

 

在哈里安拉开车门之前，他们再次停了下来。雅各布的音量在他讲话时不断提高，这样可不行。他们必须先回到房间，哈里安才能安心和对方谈话。

 

他显而易见的不满让雅各布识趣地闭上了嘴。男孩叹了口气，还是示意哈里安先进入马车。他已经明白了对方的暗示——到安全的地方再说。

 

他们安静地进入马车，径直向宿舍走去。大部分同学要么还在休息室低声聊天，要么已经回房休息了。哈里安打开他们房间的门，拿出魔杖设置了几个隐私结界，以免有人偷听或打断他们的谈话。

 

他小心地将魔杖放在床头柜上，然后将注意力全部转向他的朋友。“你为什么对我不想当勇士这件事这么在意呢？”

 

看到哈里安既没有试图摒弃刚才的对话，也没有抗拒谈论这个话题，雅各布的不满似乎稍微减轻了一些。

 

“我只是想知道你为什么不想成为勇士。你自己也知道你其实是很有可能获胜的吧？”

 

哈里安犹豫着，不自觉地伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，看到雅各布的眼睛紧盯着这个动作。他真的很想告诉雅各布。天知道他多么希望有人能理解他现在岌岌可危的处境。但是，每当他想要开口的时候，脑海里就会回响起母亲的话。

 

‘我知道你在乎雅各布和其他朋友， 但你不能让友情干扰你的判断。与他们谈论这些事情是危险的，不仅对我们自己而言是这样，对他们也是如此。’

 

由于他早些时候的愚蠢举动，哈里安现在已是如履薄冰。他不确定是否可以拿他朋友的性命冒险。

 

‘你知道保密是多么重要。’

 

“当我说我不能谈论这件事的时候，雅各布，我没有说谎。我以为我们已经同意跳过这个话题了？”

 

“我那时候确实同意跳过它，可我没有承诺永远不再提起它。”雅各布双臂交叉，皱眉看着对方。哈里安可以看出，男孩已经把他对勇士的厌恶与他几周前与马尔福的互动联系在了一起。

 

哈里安不由自主地开始心跳加速。雅各布已经找出了所有的线索，他只需要把它们拼凑在一起就能明白事情的真相。他们讨论过伏地魔是比赛的幕后推手这件事，雅各布也至少隐约意识到了哈里安对黑魔王的敌意，再加上卢修斯·马尔福是一名高级食死徒......

 

哈里安毫不意外地看到雅各布那双棕色的眼睛开始试探性地看向自己，似乎终于明白了什么。“你遇到什么麻烦了吗，哈里安？”男孩严肃地问。哈里安叹了口气，揉了揉自己已经一团乱的头发。

 

“就某个角度而言，可以这么说。”他对他的朋友露出了一个痛苦的微笑，不想再把谈话继续下去了。哈里安突然不确定他是否真的希望雅各布知道一切了，他担心透露任何有效信息都可能对他们的友谊造成不可挽回的伤害。“但那不是什么我解决不了的事，所以不用担心。”

 

他的朋友一脸难以置信地看着他走过来。“不用担心？”雅各布问道，“你在和我开玩笑—— ”

 

哈里安伸手轻轻抓住雅各布的外套的翻领，慢慢地将高个子男生拉向自己，成功让对方闭上了嘴。他给了雅各布足够的时间挣脱。

 

男孩只是半眯着眼睛，顺从地靠近他。

 

他们静静地站了一会儿，感受着对方的身体散发的热量。接着哈里安将雅各布的头拉向自己，双唇相贴。他可以感觉到这种轻微的碰触持续得越久，对方因为刚才几乎吵起来的气氛而紧绷的身体就越放松。

 

“我确信你是想分散我的注意力。”雅各布微微后仰，和哈里安稍微拉开些距离后喃喃地说，满脸无奈。

 

哈里安耸了耸肩，毫不在意雅各布看穿了这个简单的伎俩。“我不想再说下去了。你很生气，我也很疲惫。而我碰巧知道一种肯定能让我们都放松下来的方法。”

 

男孩走到床边，脱下外套并随意地扔在一边。他转过身面对他的朋友，灵巧的手指开始解自己制服的灰色背心和白色衬衫的扣子，直到他的胸部完全裸露出来。哈里安停下动作，挑起一边黑色的眉毛看向雅各布，仿佛在说“来吗？”。当对方终于开始朝他走来时，他知道自己成功了。

 

雅各布在他面前停下，伸手抚过哈里安赤裸的胸膛，轻轻描绘着对方柔软的身体和苍白的皮肤。“你太美了，”他轻轻地说，低头吻上男孩的颈部。

 

哈里安仰起头，方便对方继续亲吻。雅各布虔诚的触摸在他身上点起情yu的火花。自从他开始体验这类行为，他就发现自己更喜欢有一定挑战性的伴侣。

 

（此处省略翻译一千字，以后会补上）

 

“刚才真不错。”

 

哈里安哼了一声，“幸好我已经设置了静音结界，否则估计会有人听到什么。”

 

雅各布轻笑。“我很确定有一半人已经知道了。”

 

“那也不代表我们不介意他们来碍事。”

 

“那是当然。不过不要以为你能一直转移话题。”

 

哈里安露出一丝温柔的微笑。“睡吧，雅各布。”

 

OOO

哈里安等了很久，才看到雅各布有了些微睡意，他又对另一个男孩施了一个小咒语，确保对方可以睡整整五个小时。经过了冗长的宴会、演讲以及刚才的玩闹，此时已经到了午夜。他不能再等了。

 

他安静地起身，向衣柜走去。哈里安挥了挥手，用魔法大致清理了一下身体，毕竟他没有时间去洗澡，但也不想带着一身难闻的汗味在霍格沃茨游荡。

 

男孩迅速脱下身上剩余的制服，穿上一条黑色的裤子和一件简单的长袖黑色衬衫。他拿起魔杖，对自己施展了幻身咒，然后把魔杖放进了缠在小臂上的皮套里。

 

哈里安离开房间之前还拿了一张羊皮纸。他把纸叠起来后夹在后背和腰带之间——这身衣服没有口袋。

 

他迈着轻快的步伐走向车门，庆幸似乎大家都已经回房休息了。明天是他们上课的第一天，所有人都渴望今晚好好睡一觉，以万全的状态迎接霍格沃茨的挑战。

 

哈里安确信，如果一切顺利，他还能赶回来好好睡几个小时。他计划潜入礼堂，把一张空白的羊皮纸投入火焰杯里，看看结果如何。如果火焰杯的反应与那个德姆斯特朗女生提名时的一样，他就可以直接离开。如果不一样，他就只能尽量先多试几个探测咒语，然后明天晚上再去一次。他的时间有限，越快解决这个问题越好。

 

男孩快步走过凉爽的草坪，直奔他们到达学校时穿行过的大门。他知道霍格沃茨有好几个入口，但在他对城堡的构造有更深入的了解之前，他只能选择之前走过的道路。

 

他内心深处有一个声音痛苦地指出，如果不是伏地魔毁了一切，他肯定早就已经对霍格沃茨了如指掌了。

 

哈里安停在大门前，小心翼翼地让自己的魔法穿过这扇门，探测另一边是否布置了什么防御措施。他知道霍格沃茨的防护结界的力量让人叹为观止，只能祈祷这里没有藏着太强大的咒语。

 

经过几分钟的探索，他又把探测魔法推向更深处的走廊，检查是否有守卫或其他人在那里徘徊。

 

走廊里空无一人。他满意地握住门把手，感觉到防护结界在他的手掌下发出怡人的温度。

 

大门上的魔法并不会排斥已经登记过的个体。哈里安今天早些时候签署的那些表格不仅表明他同意参加比赛，也将他暂时注册为霍格沃茨的学生。这意味着学校的结界不会对他产生威胁。

 

哈里安用魔法将大门打开一条缝，钻进了走廊。他犹豫了一下要不要把门留着，最终还是决定把它关紧，以免在他进行实验的时候有人路过这里并发现情况异常。他不能被抓住，否则他不仅会受到惩罚，还会被指控作弊，从而引发一系列的国际问题。

 

哈里安飞快地给自己施了一个静音咒，确保他发出的任何声音——无论是脚步声，走动时衣服发出的沙沙声，还是呼吸声——都不会被听到。他凭着记忆向礼堂跑去，一步两个台阶地登上楼梯。到达楼梯顶部时，男孩又扫视了一下走廊，确定没有其他人后才奔向礼堂大门。

 

那扇门已经微微打开了，哈里安透过缝隙窥视礼堂里是否有人在。为了以防万一，他还用魔法仔细地探测了一下大厅，确信里面确实空无一人后悄声溜了进去。

 

他向大厅中央的火焰杯走去，轻松跨过了那条年龄线。它允许任何成年人，或是即将满十七岁的人通过。这是为了让那些像瑞娜一样，已经升入七年级但还没有到十七岁的学生也有机会参与。十六岁和十七岁的选手之间唯一的区别是，前者因为法律规定需要有一位监护人到场。

 

哈里安灵巧地拽出背后的空白羊皮纸，撕下一小部分。

 

他在原地站了一会儿，只是来回看着眼前跳动的蓝色火焰和手中的羊皮纸。他希望这个方法可以成功，因为一旦失败，事情就变得麻烦了。

 

不再迟疑，哈里安挺直身躯，把那片空白的羊皮纸扔进火里。他等了足足一分钟，然后是两分钟，三分钟。当确信火焰除了在羊皮纸被投入的瞬间迸出点点火星外没有其他反应时，他感觉自己露出一丝微笑。

 

他现在可以回避争霸赛了，而且不会让其他人认为他背叛了学校。

 

哈里安一边对自己的实验成果感到满意，一边退出了年龄线。他转过身打算离开礼堂，却僵在了原地。

 

因为有一个人正站在他面前，离礼堂入口只有一米远。

 

他是怎么悄悄来到我身后的？哈里安惊恐又恼火地想。他看到了多少？

 

这个男人并不年轻，看上去快六十岁了，但鉴于巫师们往往衰老得相当缓慢，哈里安怀疑他可能已经七十出头了。

 

除了火焰的反应和年龄线的移动之外，他应该什么都没看见。我只要从他身后偷偷溜走就行了。我并没有对火焰杯动过什么手脚，也没有任何物证可以指向我。哈里安故作镇定地想。

 

男人锐利的蓝眼睛瞥了一下火焰杯，又迅速地扫视了一遍礼堂。很明显哈里安的幻身咒并不能彻底隐藏他的存在。严格来说他现在确实是不可见的，但足够强大的巫师是能够感知到他的。

 

哈里安屏住了呼吸，尽管他知道静音咒能确保他发出的任何声音都不被听到。他飞快计算着他和这个陌生男人以及大门之间的距离。他该冒险吗？无论眼前的男人是谁，哈里安都不想被他抓住，但留在这里只会更糟。

 

哈里安知道任何突然的动作都会引起那个人的警觉，所以他开始慢慢向墙壁走去。墙上蓝色的烛火摇曳，投下了巨大的舞动的阴影。藏在其中可以掩盖他移动时周身产生的波动，让别人以为那只是光影的交错让自己产生的错觉。

 

在这漫长的几分钟里，那个男人没有挪动一步，这让哈里安有点不安。如果他能设法把对方从门口引开......

 

“你确实才能出众，能隐藏这么久——”男人终于开口了，他的声音像天鹅绒般轻柔，哈里安集中精力才能听到最后几个字——“而不被我发现。”男孩迟疑了一秒后，继续靠着墙壁向大门走去。他不会蠢到对那个人说的话做出任何反应。

 

“但我也很好奇，深夜时分，你到这儿来做什么。”

 

他嘲讽地想，严格来讲，现在是凌晨。

 

那双蓝色的眼睛专注地扫视着宽敞的大厅，不止一次地定格在哈里安附近。他不知道对方是否强大到可以感知到他身上的藏身咒语，继而发现他的所在之处。这种想法让他更加确信尽早离开这里是正确的。

 

有了更多的底气，他慢慢移动到了礼堂的角落，开始悄悄向大门走去。如果他能从这个人的身后溜出去，他就能平安逃脱，不暴露任何信息。他确信即使男人马上察觉到他离开了礼堂，哈里安也能跑得比对方快。

 

就在哈里安快要走到门口的时候，那个人又开口了，语气充满愉悦。

 

“那好吧，既然你不愿意主动现身，那我只能用强的了。”一只满是皱纹的手猛地划开空间，哈里安立刻感到一股巨大的力量向他袭来。

 

他在惊慌下努力维持着他的幻身咒，以免它被这道咒立停消除。

 

咒立停是一个麻烦的咒语，但只要一个人集中精力，并且他的魔法水平和他的对手的一样甚至更强，他就能够抵抗它。自孩童时代起，哈里安就鲜少在面对这个咒语时遇到困难，因为他一直拥有一个非常强大的魔法内核。他总是能够抵抗这个咒语。

 

然而此刻，他第一次确信如果他不尽最大努力集中精力，他就会输给对方。

 

哈里安勉力对抗着面前压倒性的力量，不断输出更多魔力来维持身上幻身咒的全力运作。然而这也让他没有余力去维持自己的静音咒。

 

因此当那股力量终于减弱时，他因松了口气而发出的一声叹息显得格外响亮。

 

那个人离他只有几英尺的距离，不可能没有听到。哈里安僵在原地，看着男人转过身来，知道对方能够看到他模糊的轮廓。

 

那个男人歪着头，眼睛里闪烁着好奇的火花。哈里安可以感觉到那难以匹敌的强大魔力开始集中对付自己，拉扯着他身上的魔力，抓住他的幻身咒试图让它也维持不住。

 

一阵恐惧，和同样强烈的怒火涌上他的心头，给了哈里安足够的爆发力去迎头痛击那侵略性的力量并把它打退。他没有多做停留，瞟了一眼那双微微睁大了的蓝色眼睛后就飞快地闪身离开礼堂，重新施展静音咒并狂奔而去。

 

他一路疾驰，直到安全地进入马车后才靠在门上松了口气。

 

哈里安在那里站了好几分钟，不断在脑海中回想着今晚发生的事，并惊叹自己的好运，居然能全身而退不被抓到。

 

男孩发出了有些歇斯底里的轻笑声，感到自己的肾上腺素逐渐消退，疲惫开始涌了上来，让他陷入筋疲力尽的状态。他思考着如果再次遇到那个男人，他必须要加倍小心，以防对方认出自己的任何特征。

 

不过，遇到那个男人带来的不安，与实现目标带来的甜蜜滋味相比，根本算不上什么。哈里安现在知道他把空白的羊皮纸放入火焰杯的计划是可行的了。他的声誉不会受到损害，他可以不用成为勇士，他的秘密也不会被人发现。

 

无论最后他的哪位同学被选为勇士，哈里安都会竭尽全力帮助那个人，哪怕只是为了减轻他自己的愧疚感。除此之外，他还会继续保持一直以来的优秀学生形象。当这一切麻烦事都结束了，他就能回到法国，继续进行他和他母亲筹谋已久的计划。

 

一切都会顺利的。

 

OOO

雅各布一边看着另一张床上鼓起的被子，一边迅速扣好背心上的纽扣。他已经基本洗漱完毕，打算待会儿就去找其他几位同学一起去礼堂吃早餐。

 

他拿着一个枕头走近熟睡的哈里安，把这个蓬松的武器向他朋友毫无防备的脑袋砸去。

 

哈里安的手臂猛然抬起，挡住了这一击。他眨了眨还有些茫然的翠绿色眼眸，视线从手臂上的枕头转向雅各布那张毫无悔意的脸。“你干什么？”他问道，由于大半张脸都被羽绒被盖住了，他的声音听起来有点模糊。

 

“当然是在叫你起床。我们几个待会儿就要去吃早餐了，需要等你吗？”

 

哈里安咕哝了一声，起身用一只手揉了揉脸。雅各布退后一步，把枕头扔回自己的床上，欣赏了一会儿眼前的景象。观赏刚起床的哈里安大概是他最喜欢做的事情之一。他可以看到这个平常总是那么机敏警觉的男孩刚睡醒时茫然又迷糊的样子。

 

而对方脖子上昨晚留下的紫色印记也让这一幕变得更加赏心悦目。

 

“你说什么？”哈里安一边挣扎着从羽绒被里爬出来一边嘟哝着。

 

雅各布摇了摇头，为他朋友与平时截然不同的表现暗自发笑。

 

“早餐，哈里安。我们马上要去吃饭了。你想一起来吗？”

 

雅各布看到他的朋友又茫然地看了他一会儿，直到身上的疲倦渐渐消失，头脑也似乎一下子清醒了。

 

“不用了，”他黑发的朋友最终说道。哈里安走向衣柜，拿出自己的制服。“但还是谢谢你。我们课堂上见。”他走进浴室，声音再次变得模糊起来。

 

“第一节课是什么来着？”

 

雅各布伸手将哈里安的课表从床头柜上取下，一眼看到了他需要的信息。“古代魔文，你的课。”他把那叠纸扔在朋友凌乱的床上。“再和我说一次为什么你要选这么可怕的课？”

 

浴室里传来的流水声几乎盖住了哈里安的笑声。“我想知道某些鬼画符的含义。”男孩大声喊道，声音充满了笑意。“而且，我还能通过这门课解构结界、自创咒语、翻译古文......你懂的，所有那些你觉得枯燥的无聊玩意儿？”

 

“这是联合课程之一，不是吗？”他无视了哈里安的戏弄，继续说道。确实，雅各布几年前就对这门课很有意见，因为他见识过哈里安为了完成仅仅一项作业就要付出的工作量。他的生活中不需要那么大的压力。“不知道霍格沃茨的学生对你的强势登场会是什么反应？希望你上课时的表现不会太打击他们的自信。”

 

“这个我可不敢保证。”

 

雅各布笑了几声，心情愉快地离开了他们的房间。看来，自从他们来到这里后就一直笼罩在哈里安身上的阴郁情绪已经烟消云散了。他希望对方这种轻松自得的心态能够保持下去，他可不想一直和一个愁眉不展的人待在一起。

 

当他看到纳撒尼尔时，他开玩笑地拍了一下对方的背当作问候，“我饿疯了，”他说道。“走不走？”

 

另一个男孩回过头，朝他的方向瞟了一眼。

 

“哈里安不来吗？”纳撒尼尔问道，他那绿色的眼睛扫视了一下走廊后看向他。但雅各布觉得那眼眸的色泽远远比不上哈里安的，他甚至认为他不可能见到第二双像那样漂亮的眼睛了。

 

雅各布耸了耸肩，向车门走去。“他说课堂上再见。我想在那之前他会自己找些东西吃吧。”

 

纳撒尼尔哼了一声，“我敢打赌，他在月底前就能得到所有家养小精灵的青睐。那些小家伙们总是对他一见倾心。”雅各布笑了笑表示认同。确实，哈里安能够迷倒他遇到的大多数生物，而布斯巴顿的家养小精灵更是将他视为它们在这所学校里见过的最美好的存在。

 

“这是谁的？”在他们和其他几个学生汇合后，查尔斯看着雅各布的脖子问道。他们所有人都衣着得体，正如校长要求的那样。

 

“当然是哈里安的。”

 

“哦，”查尔斯和善的脸上露出了愉快的笑容。他对雅各布使了个眼色，又再次看向他的脖子。“昨晚玩得开心吗，科林？”

 

雅各布并不忌讳这类话题，反而主动扬了扬脖颈，让吻痕看上去更加明显。他故意眨了眨眼睛，惬意地说。“那还用问。怎么，嫉妒吗？”

 

查尔斯笑着摇了摇头。“我觉得我们学校里没有人会不嫉妒你。不过还是劝你低调一点，哈里安并不喜欢到处宣扬自己的恋情。”

 

雅各布耸了耸肩，“哈里安和我本来也不是恋爱关系。我们只是随便玩玩。”

 

查尔斯也笑了起来。他们都心知肚明，虽然雅各布和哈里安互相关心，但两人永远也不会发展成恋人，因为他们太重视彼此的友谊了。

 

OOO

哈里安走出马车时叹了口气。他反手拎着书包，另一只手拿着一个苹果。男孩顺着昨晚的路径向霍格沃茨走去，不时将水果抛到空中再接住。

 

他一口咬上手中光泽亮丽的红色果实，吮吸着汁水以防它们从下巴上滴落。今天的天气干冷又阴沉，但依然足以称得上一个美丽的早晨。哈里安只比雅各布和其他人晚了五分钟离开，也知道他还有足够的时间去礼堂吃早餐，但他想早点到教室里去。他想多花些时间在走廊里漫步，去感受这座城堡。

 

哈里安走进城堡，避开通往礼堂的大门，向大量的移动楼梯走去。他兴致盎然地看着那些不断移动的石阶轻松地交错变化着，就像时钟的内部一样有条不紊。这魔法真是令人惊叹。

 

他从口袋里掏出他的课表，扫视了一遍，找到了古代魔文的教室。看来他需要找到去四楼的路。哈里安把纸塞回口袋，消灭了剩下的苹果，踏上出现在面前的台阶，微笑着迎接这个挑战。

 

在楼梯间穿梭跳跃真是其乐无穷。他偶尔会在上楼时遇到其他学生，但鉴于现在是早餐时间，大多数学生应该已经在礼堂里了。哈里安忽视了霍格沃茨学生投来的好奇的目光，只回应那些礼貌地和他打招呼的人。

 

当他所在的楼梯到达四楼时，哈里安走了下来，饶有兴趣地看着它立即移开了。这真是一个令人印象深刻的魔法，毫无疑问和城堡本身一样古老。

 

他摇了摇头，继续向前走。绿色的眼睛在走廊里左顾右盼，试图记住尽可能多的细节。

 

他兴致勃勃地开始想象他的父母在这里上学时的情景。走过同样的走廊，呼吸着同样的空气，周围环绕着同样粗糙的石墙。这一切都是他一直梦寐以求的。

 

不过这股兴奋中仍然带着一丝苦涩，因为霍格沃茨对他的意义永远不会像对他母亲那样重大。当然，他钦佩、尊敬并热爱这个地方。但这里不属于他。他总是会将布斯巴顿视为自己的第二个家。

 

哈里安刚走过转角就撞到了什么。一个稍矮的身影猛地撞上他的胸口，他哼了一声摔倒在地。随着几下响亮的砰砰声，对面也传来微弱的呻吟。

 

哈里安坐起身来，看到自己四周全是散落着的书，大概是被他撞到的人掉在地上的。

 

“啊，真是太抱歉了！我没有注意看路！天啊，这太不好意思了。”

 

哈里安抬起头，看到一个和他年龄相仿的女孩正慌张地收拾着散落一地的书本。对方声音中透露的惊恐让他轻笑起来。“没关系，我们都有错。”他站起身，整理了一下制服。

 

女孩蹲在地上楞了一下，突然站起身来，一双棕色的眼睛充满赞叹地打量他。哈里安冲她笑了笑，弯腰捡起还躺在地板上的两本书。

 

“你是布斯巴顿的学生，对不对？”她问道。

 

他的笑容变大了，意有所指地低头看着自己身上的制服。“你是怎么猜到的？”他开玩笑般地问道。女孩马上被他的调侃弄得满脸通红，显然比之前更加尴尬了。为了帮她平复下来，哈里安把注意力转向自己手里拿着的那些书上。

 

“魔药？”他指着书问道。

 

女孩立刻看向了那些书，似乎有些纳闷它们是怎么到对方手里去的。她又看了看哈里安，点了点头。

 

“我们有一份关于记忆药水的作业。我刚才正在图书馆找资料，然后发现我再不走的话魔文课就要迟到了所以我——”

 

“古代魔文？”哈里安温和地打断了她，觉得这个姑娘不着边际的说话非常有趣。她又点了点头，一缕卷曲的棕色头发从马尾辫中落了下来。“真是太巧了，”他说，“其实我也选了那门课，如果能有人带我去教室的话就再好不过了。”

 

“你选了古代魔文？”她问道，眼睛闪闪发亮。“我都不知道布斯巴顿也有这门课。”

 

“我们当然有，这是我们的课程中最有趣的主题之一。遗憾的是，我的同学中没有多少人赞同这个观点。”

 

她露出了理解的笑容，“让我猜猜看，他们不明白这门课的用处？”

 

他笑了，“是啊，很不幸，他们不明白。大多数选了这门课的人只是服从父母的指示，或者是想学习如何创造一些可笑的咒语。我一只手就能数出来有多少人真正是出于兴趣而选择这门课的。”

 

“不管怎样，我很乐意带你去教室。反正离这儿也不远。”

 

他们开始并肩而行。哈里安知道自己不用主动挑起话题，他看得出这个女孩有满肚子的问题要问。

 

“那么，到目前为止，你对霍格沃茨的感觉如何？我想这里与你的学校肯定有很大不同吧。”

 

“确实......截然不同。”他说，“布斯巴顿里满是大理石和玻璃雕像，还有郁郁葱葱的花园。霍格沃茨则感觉更豪放和古老一些。不过毫无疑问，你的学校也很漂亮，我只是需要一点时间来适应它。”

 

说完后，女孩却依旧还是微笑着，继续盯着他看。哈里安挑了挑眉毛表示疑问，她再次脸红了起来。“抱歉，我只是，从来没听过法国人说英语，没想到法式口音这么不明显。”

 

哈里安轻轻嗯了一声作为回应。“我小时候一直生活在一个英国口音的人身边。上学后，我才开始受到法国口音的影响，最后变成了一种奇怪的混合口音。我的大多数同学说英语的时候口音都会更重些。”

 

“原来如此。”女孩边回答边调整了一下姿势，以便更好地抱住她的书。哈里安没有多说什么，直接伸手从她的书堆中又拿走了三本，减轻她的负担。当他们停在教室门口时，她感激地看了他一眼。

 

“我们来得有点早，还有十分钟才开始上课。不过学生们通常会在上课前大约五分钟来教室。”

 

哈里安点点头，打开教室的门，快速地扫视了一下里面。这是一个相当大的房间，摆满了上课用的桌椅。他进入教室，向房间前方的一张桌子走去。那个女孩也跟了进来，把她的书整整齐齐地堆在他旁边的桌子上。

 

哈里安把他拿着的五本书也放了过去，并同样将书包放在桌子上。

 

他转身面对那个女孩，臀部靠在桌子上。“那么，”他说，马上再次吸引了对方的注意力。女孩困惑地皱起了眉头，这只让他笑意更浓。他向她伸出了手。“我叫哈里安·伊万斯。你呢？”

 

对方再一次尴尬地脸红了，可能是突然意识到他们至今都没做过自我介绍。

 

哈里安握住她伸过来的手，迅速地吻了一下她的指尖。女孩对他笑了一下，他也回以同样的表情。

 

“很高兴认识你，哈里安。我叫赫敏·格兰杰。”


	6. 第六章

“请问你能再说一次吗？”

 

赫敏忍不住捂嘴轻笑，不过还是答应了他。“赫、敏。”这一次她说得更慢、更清晰。

 

哈里安点点头，模仿着她的发音又缓慢地说了一遍。“赫-米-恩？”他听起来仍然拿不准自己的发音是否准确，但已经比刚才好了很多。虽然哈里安的口音不像其他人那么重，但她的名字对他来说依然很难念。

 

赫敏高兴地朝他露出了笑容，“没错，现在把它们连起来说。”

 

“赫敏？”

 

她仰头轻笑了起来，彻底被逗乐了。“对不起，我甚至没想过这个名字对你来说会这么难念。”她看到他耸了耸肩，也微微露出笑容。

 

“这不怪你，毕竟也不是你给自己取的名字。我只是庆幸以后叫你的名字时不会冒犯到你。”

 

听到对方并没有被自己吓跑，反而还想继续和她相处，赫敏感到一股兴奋油然而生。她有些羞涩地把一缕卷发从眼前拨开，拂到耳后。他们刚刚才进行了正式的自我介绍，赫敏还不想让他们的谈话就这么结束。

 

能够和一个既不认识她、也还未因为她的身份而产生偏见的人交谈，这感觉真是太好了。

 

而且哈里安还是个讨人喜欢的谈话对象。她可以从他的说话方式看出对方受过良好的教育。男孩对古代魔文的兴趣更是体现了他的聪慧过人，那可不是一门可以靠投机取巧就轻松通过的科目。

 

“可以问你一件事吗？”赫敏因为这个突如其来的提问愣了一下，但还是点头应允了。哈里安的脸上有一种奇怪的表情，混杂着困惑、好奇和遗憾。这让她立刻提高了警惕。

 

“你的姓氏是格兰杰，对吗？”赫敏紧紧咬住嘴唇，她已经知道对方会问什么了，对这个男孩的好感也一下子跌落谷底。哈里安顿了一下，歪过头打量着她。男孩明亮的双眼中闪烁着近乎疏离的光芒，让她坐立难安。

 

看到她没有接话，男孩继续说道。“你是一个麻瓜种。”

 

对于这句简单而直白的评语，赫敏满是戒备地扬起头。每当谈论到她的血统，她总会不自觉地重新拾起以前的习惯。

 

她一生都经受着这种偏见。赫敏历经辛苦后早已明白，如果她想在这个世界上得到哪怕是一丝尊重，她都必须不断证明自己的价值，告诉所有人，她不比那些纯血统的孩子们差，甚至比他们更有才华。

 

赫敏曾经对来自外国的学生抱有幻想，以为他们不会有类似的心态，不会在听到她的身份后发出冷笑。特别是法国，在她心目中那是一个对所有血统都很包容的地方，只有几个特别古老的家族仍然坚守着那套陈旧的观念。

 

然而哈里安对她的血统表现出的好奇证明她错了，他们所有人都是一样的。

 

“我是。”她语气坚定，仿佛在质问对方是否敢明目张胆地嘲弄她。一瞬间，他刚才饶有兴趣的表情变成了......担忧？他睁大了眼睛，飞快地举起双手，试图让她平静下来。

 

“我无意冒犯。”他急促地说，语气真诚，那双美丽的绿眼睛恳求地看着她。赫敏惊讶地眨了眨眼。男孩的态度转变如此突然，她竟分辨不出这是为了安抚她而伪装的假象，还是真挚的关心。

 

女孩的沉默给了哈里安宝贵的几秒钟来组织语言。当他再次开口时，男孩的声音又变得柔和舒缓。赫敏发现这温柔的语调让她无意识地放松了紧绷的身体。

 

“我真的很抱歉，赫敏。我想过这可能会是个......敏感话题。我有的时候就是太好奇了。”哈里安苦笑着摇了摇头。他移开目光看向远处，嘴里用法语嘟哝了什么，奇妙的发音就像流淌的蜂蜜般甜美。

 

她很想问他在说什么，但也知道对方应该是刻意转换语言的。在赫敏犹豫的时候，男孩抢在她之前开口了。

 

“只是在我的印象里，黑魔王是个血统论者。我没想到他会允许麻瓜出身的学生来霍格沃茨上学。”

 

赫敏的表情放松了，决定不再怀疑他的真心。她完全能够理解哈里安的好奇心，再加上对方充满诚意的道歉，她推断男孩直截了当的提问并无恶意。

 

“他确实是个血统论者，在很多方面都是如此。但他也是一个充满智慧的人。他知道许多纯血家族都面临着......一些困境。”她开口之后才意识到自己可能不该公开讨论这些信息。纯血家族的状况也许不是什么秘密，但她也不应该这样随意地告诉外国人......

 

“近亲婚姻么？”哈里安问道，打断了她的思绪。赫敏疑惑地看向他，男孩只是耸了耸肩。“虽然说出来有点恶心，这确实是一个世界性的问题。即使在法国，偶尔也会有血缘相近的人结合在一起，为了保证所谓的血统不被玷污。”他的声音带着几分轻蔑。

 

赫敏嗯了一声，“好吧，总之，确实因为这一点而出了一些......问题。英国魔法界会接受麻瓜种，就是因为我们能带来一些正面影响。”

 

哈里安若有所思地眯起眼睛，“你的意思是你们能带来新鲜血液，或者说新的基因。”

 

赫敏再次对他的回答感到惊讶。男孩继续道，“实际上，我和我的朋友相信这是英国举办这次比赛的理由之一，”他说，“让本国的年轻人与外国家族建立联系。他们试图以此扭转世代近亲繁殖带来的伤害。”

 

“我必须承认，你似乎对英国纯血统家族的状况了如指掌。”

 

他向她微微一笑。“这就是所谓的知己知彼，赫敏。这可能只是一场校际比赛，但它与政治密不可分。多知道些信息总是没坏处的。”

 

她当然同意这一点。“这就是你对我的血统感兴趣的原因吗？”

 

她的话似乎让男孩失去了放松的心态。赫敏不免有些佩服他能如此迅速地转换情绪。这让她隐约想起了她的养父，同样的工于心计，同样的冷淡疏离。

 

“在法国，”他解释道，“我们对黑魔王统治下的英国的情况知之甚少。我们了解某些事情，比如纯血家族面临的困境、现任政治家和权贵们的身份，但对于我们来说，在过去十五年里发生了什么仍然是个谜。”

 

哈里安抬起一只手揉了揉头发，使他那本就乱糟糟的黑发变得更加蓬乱。“众所周知，黑魔王蔑视麻瓜种，或者说任何处于劣势地位的人。”他的语气不带一丝感情，仿佛只是在背诵一段已经复述过无数遍的台词。“听到你的名字时，我真的非常惊讶。当然你也有可能是混血，但是麻瓜出身更合乎逻辑。”

 

哈里安又一次把目光从她身上移开了，尽管他说话时的语调还是那么平淡。“我一直很好奇英国是怎样对待非纯血的人的。因为这里的消息太过闭塞，我们几乎一无所知。我最乐观的猜测是某种形式的奴隶制，最悲观的猜测是种族灭绝。”

 

赫敏盯着这个迷人的男孩，他现在的神态让她感到既好奇又不安。她看到哈里安眨了眨眼睛，双目中又一次闪烁着那种说不清的情绪。自从他们在走廊里相撞，赫敏就一直能在他眼中看到那种感情。如此突然的态度变化让她再次有些不知所措。

 

他真是让人琢磨不透。

 

哈里安对她笑了笑，“很高兴我猜错了。能再和我聊聊吗？”

OOO

哈里安密切注视着赫敏，看到她不再严肃的脸上露出了一个微笑。他其实不太想这么诱导她，但如果这么做能帮他套出情报，他也不介意承受这份愧疚。

 

他已经对这个女孩有了自己的看法。赫敏显然是个不合群的人。她的聪明才智让她无法完全融入集体，再加上麻瓜种的身份，她必然不会有什么亲密的友人。

 

她很明显渴望与他人建立联系，哪怕是和她不认识的人。利用这么明显的弱点接近她，是不是有点过分？也许吧。但如果这意味着他能得到更多关于英国的情报，哈里安并不介意与这个女孩成为朋友。不仅如此，她以后还可能在其他事情上派上用场。

 

“好吧，我现在确实明白你为何这么好奇了。”赫敏若有所思地说。哈里安沉默地站在一旁，等待女孩调整好心态。他并不着急，毕竟她已经提供了大量的情报。

 

“但我不确定......”她迟疑道，和男孩分享更多信息依然让她感到不安。

 

哈里安用手撑着头，温柔地对她微笑。“不如我们做个交易吧？”他建议道。“每当你问我一个问题，我就可以问你一个问题。你肯定对我的国家和学校也很感兴趣对吧。”他让自己的笑容变得更加迷人，尽最后的努力诱捕她。

 

赫敏是一个求知若渴的聪明女孩，而他这个外国学生就站在她眼前，给她提供尽情发问的机会。他可以看到她在脑子里权衡着形势，并且已经猜到她会做出什么决定。果不其然，女孩片刻之后坚定地点了点头，将全部注意力都放到了他身上。

 

哈里安为自己的成功窃喜，并示意赫敏可以先开口。这么做也是为了让她更加放松警惕，为他接下来的计划做准备。作为先提问的人，她会以为自己握有主导权，或者至少会感觉他们是平起平坐的。

 

“有什么课程是布斯巴顿有而霍格沃茨没有的？列举三门。”

 

学术问题。她果然会先问这类问题。

 

“医学研究、体育和决斗。”

 

看到女孩明显被挑起了兴趣，哈里安感觉更愉快了。“轮到我了。你的中间名是什么？”

 

她困惑地皱起眉头，显然没有预想到他会问这个。

 

“哦，是简。赫敏·简·格兰杰。以我祖母的名字命名的。”哈里安点点头示意她继续提问，同时控制自己不要笑得太明显。遇到赫敏真是太幸运了，这种习惯在书本中寻找慰藉的人往往乐于提供超出必要的信息，因为他们总是下意识地想要展示自己的学识，证明自己的价值。

 

如果她保持这种心态，他甚至都不必冒险问一些奇怪的问题。这女孩会在无意间告诉哈里安他想知道的一切。

 

“你们在刚才说到的那三门课上会做些什么？”

 

“在医学研究课上，我们会练习一些基本的急救和自救方法，学习详细的人体构造。一些特别有天赋的学生还会去学校的医疗部门帮忙。”他喘了口气，继续说道。

 

“体育是布斯巴顿唯一的非魔法学科。其他课程至少还是带有魔法元素的，但在这门课上我们只是单纯的锻炼身体。它融合了体操、格斗和一些其他技能，主要是面向那些想从事傲罗一类职业的人。因为这门课普及度很高，我们学校的大部分学生都有较为强健的体魄。”

 

他现在彻底引起她的兴趣了。

 

“决斗是三年级以上才能选的课程。学生会学习正确的决斗方式和姿势动作，然后，”他笑着说，“我们进行决斗。理论上比赛是严格根据年级分组的，不过有时也会有特别强大的人可以挑战更高年级的学生。”

 

他的笑容变得狡黠。“而最少见的，是偶尔有人能够对抗七年级的学生。毕竟作为学校里最年长的那一部分人，他们掌握的魔法往往是最高深的，也是最难对付的。”

 

赫敏似乎从男孩的声音里听出了什么，她意有所指地看着他。“那你是什么水平呢？”她问道。“普通、较为优秀、还是特别强大？”

 

哈里安只是俏皮地对她眨了眨眼，“你最喜欢的颜色是什么？”

 

女孩对他转移话题的做法很是不满，但也明白现在是他提问的回合。“铁丹红。你是什么水平？”

 

他微微扬起眉毛，显然对她说的颜色有所了解。“跳过。”

 

赫敏目瞪口呆地看着他。“你有义务回答我的问题！”她抗议道。哈里安只是对她笑了笑。

 

“是吗？我可不记得交易中有这一项。换个问题吧。”她不满地咕哝了一声，发现自己确实无法反驳对方。

 

“好吧。”赫敏认真地审视他。哈里安甚至在女孩开口之前就猜到她要问什么。“那你的血统是哪一种？纯血？”她显然对他的回避感到恼火，开始故意问他更私密的问题。

 

“麻瓜种。”哈里安平静地回答了这个问题，甚至连眼睛都没有眨一下。他多年来一直在诉说这个谎言，有时甚至都忘记了自己只是暂时扮演这个身份，直到哈利·波特重新回到世人面前的那一天。

 

不知从何时开始，这两个身份之间的界限变得模糊了。他渐渐感觉自己更像是哈里安·伊万斯而不是哈利·波特。这是他童年时期的遗留问题，哈里安相信自己必要时会妥善处理的。

 

赫敏睁大了眼睛。“你是麻瓜种？”

 

“是的。和我说说你的父母吧。”

 

赫敏的脸上闪过一丝奇怪的情绪，不知道是出于他的血统还是他的问题。她紧张地咬住下嘴唇，似乎不敢再告诉哈里安更多信息。他感觉到了她的犹豫，决定再提供一些自己的家庭背景，以此引她开口。

 

“我母亲的家族世代都是哑炮，她自己也只能使用极少量的魔法。我父亲生前是个麻瓜，所以我出生时，来自他的新鲜血液让我拥有了过去几代人都没有的强大魔力。严格来说，我是在巫师世界长大的，所以我从来没有真正体验过麻瓜的生活。这就是我提出这个问题的原因。如果它让你不舒服，你可以不用回答我。”

 

他身体微微前倾，伸手轻轻地抚摸着她制服下的手臂。男孩表面上是在安慰她，其实也在通过魔法快速窥探她的情绪。 

 

她的内心混杂着宽慰和内疚。哈里安知道该如何利用这种情绪得到他想要的东西。他抽回了手。“如果你想的话，你可以问我一个问题。”

 

“......在提到你父亲时，你说了‘生前’。”这并不是一个问题，但哈里安可以借此进一步介绍自己的身世。如果赫敏觉得对方已经对她敞开了心扉，她很可能会试图回应这种感情。

 

“是的，我父亲在我五岁时就去世了。他走得很快，没有感到任何痛苦。”这是一个彻头彻尾的谎言。詹姆·波特在被杀害之前毫无疑问受尽了折磨。哈里安知道他的父亲是一位技巧高超的决斗者，也因此才能和黑魔王对峙那么久。多亏了他设法拖住了那个人足够长的时间，他们母子才有机会逃走。

 

哈里安简直不敢想象，如果那天晚上他父亲没有拿着魔杖的话会发生什么。这也是男孩总是随身携带魔杖，并投入了大量精力去学习无杖魔法的原因。即使他真的失去了魔杖，他也不会变得毫无自保能力。

 

赫敏本能地伸出手去抚摸他的肩膀。男孩轻轻地朝她笑了笑，其实他并没有特别悲伤。他对那个男人的感情更像是一种淡化了的忠诚。哈里安尊敬、钦佩和爱戴他的父亲，但他对那个男人所有的了解都来自他的母亲，来自那些他小时候常常听她讲述的故事。哈里安只是无法把自己和父亲直接联系起来。

 

他很难去爱一个幻影。

 

他很明智地从未向他母亲透露过这一点。莉莉竭尽全力确保詹姆·波特这个名字一直出现在他们的生活里，而不是被遗忘在位于戈德里克山谷的家中——那里估计早已被毁掉了。如果她发现哈里安对那个男人并没有什么发自内心的感情，她会崩溃的。

 

“我没事的，赫敏。这是很久以前的事了。”

 

女孩看上去并不相信他的回答，也没有把手从他的肩膀上移开，只是露出了怀念的表情。“我从三岁开始就再没有见过父母了。”她轻轻地说。

 

哈里安为自己的成功感到一丝兴奋。他真的非常好奇伏地魔是如何对待麻瓜出身的巫师的。赫敏和他同岁，又是在伏地魔彻底统治英国之前出生的，她肯定会有一些独到的见解。

 

“我还记得我被迫离开他们的那一天。我在外面玩的时候，有三个穿着奇怪长袍的人走近我。”她回忆时眼中有一种茫然的神情。“我起初并不明白他们要做什么。两个男人走进了我家，那个女人和我一起待在外面。只过了几分钟，他们就出来了，然后那个女人抓住我，我们就消失了。她把我带到她的家，和我解释他们之所以这么做，是因为我是有魔法的、是特别的。”

 

赫敏悲伤地摇了摇头。“当时我要求她放我回家，她却说我的父母‘不适合抚养我’，因为他们和我们不一样，我离开他们会过得更好。我多次试图逃跑，直到几年后我发现他们伪造了我的死亡记录——我父母以为我在一次事故中丧生了。对麻瓜世界来说，赫敏·简·格兰杰几年前就死了。”

 

哈里安对这个女孩的遭遇感到既同情又愤怒。她的故事再次证实了伏地魔毁掉了多少人的生活。“你们所有人都遇到了这种事吗？”男孩故作平静地问，他正因为那个人如此狂妄的举动感到怒火中烧。他知道巫师世界和麻瓜世界之间总会存在一些争端，也明白这两者永远不可能像理想主义者所希望的那样共存。

 

但是伏地魔居然选择直接绑架麻瓜出身的孩子，强迫他们与陌生人一起生活。

 

这让他感到恶心。

 

赫敏点了点头作为回答。“我想他们大概也会漏掉一两个孩子吧，但大多数麻瓜种都是在出生时就被确认了身份的。我们被带到其他地方生活，可能是寄养家庭，也可能是孤儿院。在那里，我们学习如何融入魔法世界，很多人最后都不记得自己的身世了。不过我倒是很好奇魔法部是如何掩盖所有的失踪事件的。”

 

哈里安不知道该说些什么。他不悦地发现自己已经想出了几种掩盖绑架事件的方案。在腐败的体制下让一个人消失是件多么容易的事，只需要几段被篡改的记忆和一些伪造的文件，有心人就可以把一个健康出生的婴儿归类为死产。说不定魔法世界还操控着几位麻瓜世界的大人物，以免这些事情被曝光。

 

像哈里安这样对敌人的了解过于透彻的话也会带来问题，因为有时他会按照对方的思维模式来思考问题。

 

“听我说，”赫敏温柔地说，再次吸引了他的注意力。她向他露出一个微笑，虽然带着些许苦涩，“我没事的，哈里安。我们这些还记得自己的过去的孩子，也基本都习惯了现在的生活。我甚至不知道如果再次见到我的父母，我该对他们说些什么——我已经改变了太多，不再是他们的小女儿了。”

 

她在试图安慰他，仿佛他才是那个被残忍地夺走了家人的孩子。哈里安甚至不愿去想，如果没有母亲的陪伴，他的生活会是什么样子。他无法想象一个没有她在身边支持他、引导他的世界。

 

哈里安紧紧握住赫敏的手。“对于发生在你身上的事，我很抱歉，赫敏。”他温柔地说，已经不再思考如何从对方嘴里套话了。他想知道是否曾有人对她失去的生活表示过同情，而不是冷淡地将这类事情视为“正常情况”。“我很遗憾你必须经历它们。”

 

她紧紧回握住他的手，脸上带着感激的笑容。

 

“谢谢你，不过这也不全是坏事。马尔福家可能不是最温暖的家庭，但他们待我也不算太差。”

 

教室的门打开了，外面的学生们鱼贯而入。赫敏抽回手，开始收拾自己的桌面。哈里安楞在原地，对她不经意间提起的寄养家庭感到有点不知所措。

 

马尔福。

 

那个阴险诡谲、道貌岸然、傲慢无礼的男人，那个伏地魔最得力的部下之一，是赫敏的养父？

OOO

当赫敏离开古代魔文教室时，她感觉自己已经被哈里安·伊万斯深深地吸引住了。

 

男孩的聪明深得赫敏的赞赏，而且他也并没有因此而沾沾自喜。他的聪慧更像是一种表露在外的风度，让他周身散发出从容洒脱的气质。

 

赫敏一直在试图向所有人证明自己的价值，证明她并没有因为血统而低人一等。如果她知道某个问题的答案，她会毫不犹豫地倾囊相授，与他人分享她的知识。

 

相比之下，哈里安在课堂上并没有积极展现他的聪明才智。实际上，他似乎根本没注意听教授讲了什么，只是安静地坐在那里，连笔记都不写。

 

赫敏对此有些困惑，但她相信如果哈里安不记笔记，甚至课都懒得听，那么他一定是已经对这些内容很熟悉了。

 

直到教授发现他明目张胆地拒绝做笔记时，哈里安才在上课时第一次开口。赫敏注意到当他被点名时，其他两名布斯巴顿的学生都在捂嘴轻笑。

 

“有什么问题吗，年轻人？是不是这门课对你来说太难了？”

 

教授的语气居高临下，赫敏的同学们也幸灾乐祸地看着这名外国学生被针对，然而哈里安对这一切都无动于衷。

 

相反，他只是礼貌地笑了笑，嘲弄般地向教授低头致歉。

 

“完全没有问题，教授。我只是觉得记笔记没有意义，毕竟我两年前就自学过这些内容了。”

 

这无疑是一个大胆的回答。最重要的是教授显然不能因为哈里安的进度超前而惩罚他。于是全班都有幸看到了一个罕见的景象：一位教授狼狈不堪地看着一脸和善的哈里安，张口结舌，无言以对。

 

此时，哈里安正快步走出教室，那两名布斯巴顿的学生——一个皮肤黝黑的男孩和一个金棕肤色的女孩——马上跟了上去。他们都面带笑容，用快速流利的法语与哈里安交谈。他轻笑着回应他们的话，看上去从容自在。

 

赫敏走在他们身后，不自觉地有些恐慌。她才刚刚认识哈里安，还不确定他是否愿意在他真正的朋友们面前和她说话。但是男孩离开教室时又抱走了几本她的书，所以她别无选择，只能跟着他们一起走。

 

赫敏决定借此机会观察这三名外国学生之间的互动。他们正一起向大厅走去，其他两个人似乎是无意识地以大约半步的距离跟在哈里安身后。

 

当他们走上楼梯的时候，女孩突然指了指哈里安的脖子，露出一个戏谑的笑容。赫敏这时才注意到他的脖子上散布着几个紫色的痕迹，颜色很淡，但在哈里安苍白的皮肤上非常显眼。

 

她听到一个名字——“雅各布”。根据女孩的笑容，以及哈里安超然的态度，赫敏推断这个“雅各布”可能就是在他的脖子上留下这些印记的人。她红着脸移开视线。

 

“哦，对了。这位是赫敏·格兰杰。赫敏，这是我的两个同学，艾伯特和索菲亚。”

 

赫敏立刻收回思绪，向那两名学生伸出手。索菲娅礼貌又冷淡地对她点点头，只握了她的手一会儿就松开了。艾伯特则像之前的哈里安一样，抬起她的手，弯腰在手背上落下一个轻柔的吻。“我的荣幸。”他这样说着，向她露出了一个甜甜的微笑。这个笑容让他看起来比实际年龄小了不少。

 

她回以微笑，突然意识到自己的发型看上去一团糟，可能有几缕头发已经翘起来了，并且她的门牙也太大了。他们三个的衣着打扮都如此完美，相比之下她觉得自己像只蟾蜍。

 

索菲亚说了些什么，语调明显不像刚才那样轻松愉快。赫敏听不懂法语，但她非常习惯被侮辱，所以马上听出了对方的语气意味着什么。

 

艾伯特似乎被女孩说的话逗笑了，不过引起赫敏注意的是哈里安的反应。他依然面带微笑，但那是一种在他们短暂的相处中，赫敏从未在他脸上见过的笑容。他笑得仿佛一条鲨鱼找到了新的猎物——而索菲亚就是那个被仇视的目标。

 

哈里安又开口了，不过这次没有用法语。他的语气如此冷酷，以至于赫敏马上联想到了在庄园里跟卢修斯说话时的黑魔王。

 

“记住你是在和谁说话，索菲亚。毕竟，我也有肮脏的血统。”

 

索菲亚的脸色立刻变得苍白，看上去甚至有些滑稽。她颤抖着看向哈里安，眼中流露出深切的恐惧。

 

赫敏回想起她问哈里安的决斗水平如何的时候，对方得意洋洋的样子。她想他的同学们可能已经对他的强大深有体会了。也不知道男孩以前做过什么，能让索菲亚露出这样的表情。

 

索菲亚沉重地低下头，仿佛无法承受哈里安的注视带来的压力。“我......为我失礼的发言道歉。我太过分了。”尽管这些话是直接对着她说的，赫敏可以看出索菲亚正悄悄地盯着哈里安，寻求他的认可。

 

男孩只是转头看向赫敏，完全无视了索菲亚。“抱歉让你听到这些。你下节课是什么，赫敏？”

 

“我有魔药课，在地窖里。”他挑了挑眉毛，显然对“地窖”这个单词有点兴趣。赫敏不禁露出了笑容，她想起其他学校的建筑和布局与霍格沃茨是完全不同的，甚至可能都没有地窖。好吧，至少布斯巴顿肯定没有，德姆斯特朗倒是可能会有。

 

“艾伯特，你呢？”艾伯特哼了一声，但还是立刻回答了男孩突然的提问。

 

“也是魔药。”

 

“那太好了，”哈里安把他替赫敏抱着的书放到另一个男孩的怀里。“你可以和赫敏一起去教室了。”

 

“等等，”她不假思索地说，“你不去魔药课？”

 

哈里安摇摇头，看起来也有点失望——尽管赫敏看不出那是因为他喜欢这门学科，还是因为他想再多和她相处一会儿。

 

“很不巧，我接下来要去上医学研究课。”艾伯特大声笑了起来。他已经调整了一个更舒适的姿势抱着那些书。

 

“那是你唯一无法独领风骚的课程。”他听起来高兴极了。

 

他们一起走下楼梯。“我依然是第二名。艾伯特，这没什么好笑的。”哈里安淡淡地说。

 

“没错，但每次说到这件事我就想笑。”

 

哈里安翻了个白眼，随意地向他们挥了挥手。“好吧，祝你们在地窖玩得开心。我还有一盆仙人掌需要吸干呢。”赫敏看着他渐渐走远，尽管他应该还没有完全熟悉这座城堡，但他的步伐依旧充满了自信。

 

索菲娅对艾伯特咕哝了几句后，追在哈里安身后离开了。

 

“那么，”艾伯特转过身来，愉快地对赫敏说。“我们走吧？”

 

女孩被对方的搭话吓了一跳，连忙把视线从那两个人走远的方向移开。“哈里安真的已经通晓我们现在的课程内容了吗？”这个问题脱口而出，赫敏还来不及感到羞愧或尴尬，艾伯特已经挠了挠头，开口回答她了。

 

“老实说，我也不清楚——估计是吧。‘阿’里安基本不怎么认真听课，因为他都事先自学过了。这确实让一些教授很恼火，不过他们也已经放弃纠正他了。”

 

“因为他成绩优异？”赫敏猜测道，他们正向地窖走去。艾伯特再次笑了起来，不过这次是因为她提出的问题。

 

“他不是成绩优异。他像个君主一样统御着那些课程。我敢肯定学校需要专门为‘阿’里安发明一个新的评价标准。他博学多闻到离谱的程度。”

 

赫敏不禁对哈里安产生了一种近乎理解的感情。她知道那个男孩很聪明，但是听到他如此杰出，让她觉得也许，说不定，她终于找到一个可以产生共鸣的人了。“但在医学研究课上他不是第一名？”

 

艾伯特发出一阵奇特的笑声。“啊，克莱尔第一次击败他的时候真是太棒了。‘阿’里安在比较复杂的步骤上就是做不到像克莱尔那样精确。毕竟他的魔力太强了。”

 

好吧，赫敏承认，她现在真的被哈里安深深地吸引了。

OOO

哈里安与其他几名学生一起快步向外走去，没有心情听被他甩在身后的索菲亚虚伪的道歉或告解。他不知道自己为什么对她低劣的评论如此生气，也许是因为赫敏充满苦难的过去让他产生了保护欲，也许是因为他讨厌他的同学总是忘记他不是一个纯血种。

 

哈里安·伊万斯一直装作是麻瓜种，而哈利·波特是混血。无论如何，他都不喜欢任何形式的血统偏见——他的同学应该记住他对此事的立场。只要不在他面前表现出来，哈里安其实并不在乎他们对混血或麻瓜种的看法。

 

“那么，”瑞娜瞥了一眼索菲亚，在他身边慢条斯理地说，“她做了什么？”

 

他看了女孩一眼，“你为什么认为她做了什么？”

 

她哼了一声，“拜托。你怒气冲冲地向我们走来，身后跟着一个明显吓坏了的索菲亚，支吾着试图和你道歉。她显然做了什么让你生气的事。”

 

哈里安又看了她几秒钟，模糊地哼了一声表示认同。瑞娜似乎有一瞬间想笑，但马上恢复了冷淡的表情。她正望向别的地方。哈里安跟着她的目光看过去，也立刻明白了她在想什么。

 

自从他们在大厅外面汇合以来，克莱尔一直表现得异常安静，完全没有参与到其他女孩的谈话中。哈里安注意到了她无精打采的状态，并不时向她看去，但她似乎故意避开了他的目光。

 

男孩有点担心，因为他想不出是什么让她的情绪这么低落。

 

马克西姆夫人在他们进入马车之前就等在那里了。她用锐利的目光扫视了他们一遍，露出满意的笑容。“你们拿好所有的器材后，回到这里集合。”她亲切地命令道。

 

哈里安离开了瑞娜和其他学生，向自己的房间走去。他在经过克莱尔的时候试图与她对上视线，但女孩飞快地回到房间后就关上了门，不给他搭话的机会。

 

这让哈里安非常困惑，还有点恼怒。她为什么要这么做？他最近说了什么让她不高兴的话吗？宴会之后他们就没怎么说过话，他唯一的谈话对象只有雅各布——哦。

 

哈里安突然想到了什么。他眨了眨眼，停下了收拾医疗工具包的动作。

 

男孩抬起一只手，轻轻抚过自己毫无遮掩的脖颈，那上面有一些紫色的痕迹。他今天早上甚至都没想过要把它们遮盖起来，而且他很确定雅各布脖子上的印记也同样明显。

 

任何人都能猜出他们做了什么。他们昨晚一起走进房间，早上出门时身上都带着显眼的痕迹，而且他今天已经为此被调侃过好几次了。他觉得自己像个混蛋。

 

克莱尔喜欢雅各布，而任何人都不愿见到自己在意的人和别人在一起。再加上哈里安明明知道她的感情，却还是毫无顾虑地和雅各布睡了，这对她的打击一定很大。

 

他深深地叹了口气，下定决心解决这个问题。克莱尔是他最亲密的朋友之一，他不希望这份友谊被破坏。

 

哈里安拿起收拾好的工具包，向外面走去。出门前他对着那两张床挥了挥魔杖，让床铺重新变得平整——他现在不想看到那凌乱的床单。

 

男孩是最后一个回到门厅的。他偷偷地站在大家后面，但还是收到了马克西姆夫人不满的注视。好在这位威严的女士并没有当众指责他的迟到。

 

“我们将继续上节课的内容。不过与布斯巴顿不同，霍格沃茨无法为这门课程提供合适的房间。”她脸颊的轻微抽动表明她对此很是恼火。“所以为了保护一些程序和技术的机密性，我们只能使用另一间教室。”

 

一些学生开始窃窃私语，显然对霍格沃茨没有开设任何医学课程感到难以置信。哈里安也认为这件事荒唐可笑。法国因其先进的医学项目享誉国际，培养了一批世界上最优秀的医务人员和治疗师，并在医疗魔法方面取得了许多突破性成就——而这一切都是多亏了布斯巴顿提供的医学课程。他还以为其他国家会聪明到效仿他们的做法。

 

学生们和马克西姆夫人一起向城堡走去，并见到了两名霍格沃茨的高年级学生——一个男孩和一个女孩，都系着黑黄相间的领带。他们先是和马克西姆夫人说了些什么，然后把布斯巴顿的学生们领到了一间空旷的大教室里。

 

几分钟后，一切准备就绪。哈里安愤恨地盯着他面前的仙人掌，魔杖直指着它。

 

他又看了一眼课本上写的步骤，有些犹豫地念出咒语。男孩的魔杖尖立刻发出一种柔和的蓝光，与此时仙人掌周围的光芒相呼应。

 

这是一个难度很高的魔法，需要完美的控制力和高度的集中力。这两点哈里安都做得到，但有时他就是无法调节输出的魔力强度。

 

他明明只要——

 

仙人掌爆炸了。

 

“这该死的——”

 

“伊万斯先生，注意语言。”

 

哈里安立刻把即将说出口的脏话压了回去，转身看向马克西姆夫人。她表情严肃，看上去很是不悦。男孩看了看自己一身的仙人掌碎片，坦然接受了对方的责备。

 

他听到大部分其他学生都在偷笑，不过马上又有三个仙人掌爆炸了。马克西姆夫人只得离开他，开始在教室里巡视。

 

哈里安忍住皱眉的冲动，迅速挥动魔杖，把四散的仙人掌碎片清理干净。他走向房间后方放置仙人掌的长凳上，挑了一个不带刺的，然后转身向他的座位走去。

 

当他经过克莱尔的座位时，哈里安停了下来，把仙人掌也放到一边。克莱尔并没有对他的突然出现做出任何反应，只是继续从她面前的植物中源源不断地抽出汁液。

 

哈里安欣赏了一会儿女孩那卓绝精湛的技艺。这个魔法主要用于在不会破坏动脉、静脉或毛细血管的前提下，从血液中提取出毒素。这是一门非常复杂的技术，教授曾建议他们不要在课外轻易尝试，除非有一整支医疗团队在旁边进行辅助，但这依然是一个值得他们掌握的方便技能。

 

终于，克莱尔提取出了仙人掌中所有的水分，并引导这些液体落入她旁边的碗里。女孩这才放下魔杖，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。哈里安靠在她的桌子上，用同样强烈的目光看了回去。

 

“我知道你在生我的气，”他诚恳地说，“我也知道为什么。”

 

“而我知道你在找机会在公共场合与我对质，以免我做出有失体面的反应。”她厉声说道。哈里安不禁为她细致的观察露出了一个微笑。

 

不过他马上又变回了之前的表情，“关于现在这种情况。我很抱歉。”

 

克莱尔的眼中似乎闪过一丝不快，但她沉重的表情让哈里安很难判断那到底是什么感情。“哈里安，我生气并不是因为你和雅各布……在一起。我生气是因为你没有告诉我。”她摇了摇头，“我第一次询问你们的关系时，你的回答误导了我。我那么相信你，因为你是我的朋友。这才是我生气的原因。”

 

哈里安用了一点时间琢磨她的话。他完全可以理解她为什么会感到受伤，甚至觉得被背叛了。他必须在隔阂加深前解决这个问题。

 

“请允许我解释一下？”哈里安绕过桌子走到她身边，但并没有试图碰触她。克莱尔现在很生气，身体上的接触可能会把她的心推得更远。看到她没有任何反应，男孩继续说道。

 

“雅各布和我都非常在意对方。但我们之间无论发生了什么，都不会是永久性的，也代表不了任何实质性的感情发展。”这是事实。他和雅各布都很清楚他们的关系是什么。“我们只是在找乐子，或者说是释放压力。雅各布和我早已准备好随时中断这种关系了。”

 

看到对方终于放松了身体，哈里安感觉自己也不再那么紧张了。克莱尔低头看着那碗液体，微微皱起眉头。男孩站在一旁，等待她整理好思绪。

 

“你真的对雅各布没有恋爱方面的感情吗？”她轻声问道，仿佛害怕听到他的回答。

 

哈里安不禁扑哧一声笑了出来。克莱尔挑眉看着他。

 

“不，我不爱雅各布，至少不是那种意味上的爱。他是我最好的朋友，我们偶尔上床，仅此而已。”

 

“好吧，我相信你，哈里安。但如果我发现你又对我撒谎了，我一定会让你后悔的。”

 

哈里安点点头表示接受。他们沉默了一会儿后，男孩伸手指了指他的仙人掌。

 

“话说你能不能给我一些建议，以免我再次搞砸了？”

 

克莱尔开心地笑了起来。


	7. 第七章

克莱尔一路上都挽着他的手臂。她正因为瑞娜又开始绘声绘色地模仿哈里安在医疗课上不断失败的样子而笑得满脸通红。哈里安则非常大度地任由她们嘲笑自己，只要这样能让克莱尔开心就行。

 

他知道，虽然女孩已经在他没有交代清楚和雅各布之间的关系这件事上原谅了他，但她依然为此感到痛苦。他觉得克莱尔并非嫉妒，只是对此有些不安罢了。

 

这就是他今天早上特意等她一起去吃早餐的原因。他希望能让克莱尔有个好心情。

 

幸运的是，瑞娜也决定和他们一起。哈里安和她可能算不上朋友，但他们俩都和克莱尔关系很好，并且都希望她能做回平常的自己。所以现在，他们决定为了共同的朋友容忍对方。

 

“我只失败了三次而已，”他翻了个白眼。“最后我还是成功了。而且如果你没忘记的话，我比班上大多数人完成得都要快。”他意有所指地看向瑞娜，对方的脸霎地红了——虽然她的仙人掌没有爆炸，但她也花了相当长的时间才能在不破坏植物的情况下吸出液体。

 

瑞娜很快从尴尬中恢复了过来，嘲弄地一笑。“单单是你的失败就够我笑一整天的了。伟大的哈里安·伊万斯，被一株仙人掌打败了。不用多久这消息就会传到所有人耳朵里。”

 

“好了，瑞娜，这不是哈里安的错。”克莱尔打断道，脸上依然带着笑容。“那本来就是一个难度很高的魔法。只有在患者中毒很深，又没有其他方法可以移除毒素的情况下我们才能使用它。而且就算那样我们也不能单独施展这个魔法，因为它太危险了。”

 

她笑着看向哈里安，亲热地搂紧他的手臂。“理论上至少需要四名治疗师才能正确施展这个咒语。我们能独立完成它就已经很出色了。”

 

哈里安哼了一声，“话是这么说，但你第一次尝试的时候就成功了，克莱尔。”

 

女孩因为这突然的赞美有些脸红。“可是仙人掌和人体本来就是完全不同的。如果面对的是一名真正的病人，我就不一定能这么快成功了。因为我必须要注意各种问题——包括对方的心跳速度、呼吸频率和伤口深浅，还有毒素的发作速度、对人体的影响等等。”她摇了摇头，“如果真的要对人体施展这个魔法，我很可能会不小心破坏什么器官。”

 

哈里安又一次默默地被这个女孩折服了。只要有心，她将来绝对能够成为一名出色的医疗女巫。克莱尔天生就对人体有着超乎常人的理解力，她在治疗魔法上的才能简直可以与他的决斗天赋相媲美。

 

这也是哈里安并不介意在医学研究课上输给克莱尔的原因之一。她配得上所有的赞誉。

 

“但你真的很厉害，”瑞娜坚定地说，“而且我听说马克西姆夫人打算把你推荐给亚历克西治疗师。”

 

克莱尔猛地吸了口气，就连哈里安也吃了一惊。亚历克西治疗师是欧洲最杰出的医疗女巫之一，偶尔也会辅导学生——不过仅限那些在医疗魔法领域表现出无与伦比的天赋的人。

 

哈里安可以肯定瑞娜说的是真的，不然她也不会告诉克莱尔这件事。如果克莱尔确实能在亚历克西治疗师的麾下学习，那么当她毕业以后，欧洲所有的医疗机构都将为她敞开大门。

 

而且这还证实了马克西姆夫人和其他教授有多么赞赏克莱尔的能力。

 

哈里安抽出被克莱尔挽住的手臂，双手搂住她的腰。他轻松地抱起女孩，原地转了一个圈，走廊里回响着克莱尔惊讶又开心的笑声。

 

他把对方放下，向她微微一笑。“在你成为举世闻名的大医师之后，我仍然能有幸得到你的治疗吗？”

 

克莱尔也对他笑了笑，蓝色的眼睛中闪烁着不加掩饰的喜悦。“只要你在成为魔法部部长之后依然有时间接见我，伊万斯先生。”她故作羞怯地回答。

 

他夸张地向她鞠了个躬，知道瑞娜正不耐烦地看着他们。“我怎么可能拒绝你呢，尊贵的丹尼奥夫人。”

 

“你们玩够了没有？”瑞娜拖长了声音说。她看上去对刚才发生的事情漠不关心，但她眼中的笑意暴露了自己。克莱尔优雅地向哈里安行了个屈膝礼，男孩站直了身体，看向瑞娜。

 

“别这么死板，瑞娜。”他走近她，“如果你想加入我们，只要说一声就是了。”黑发女孩还没反应过来，哈里安就已经搂住了她的腰，像刚才和克莱尔那样把她抱了起来。

 

“混蛋，快放我下来！”她厉声喊道，伸手狠命拍打他的肩膀。男孩笑着把她放了下来，愉快地看着她匆忙逃开。

 

“野蛮人！”瑞娜愤愤地说，手忙脚乱地整理自己的制服，感觉脸上火辣辣的。

 

“女妖。”他回敬道。

 

哈里安发现克莱尔正满面笑容地看着他，不禁挑了挑眉，“怎么了？”他问道。女孩的表情与其说是开心，不如说是欣慰。

 

克莱尔对他眨了眨眼，依然用那副满怀温情的表情注视着他。“我喜欢你现在这样。”她说完便和瑞娜一起手挽着手向礼堂走去，两个人悄悄讨论着什么。

 

哈里安愣了一下，一时有些不知所措，但他还是马上跟上了那两个人。她们的窃窃私语似乎已经结束了。

 

他在心里耸了耸肩，对此并不在意。她们两个总是这样交头接耳。他早就放弃去揣测她们究竟在说什么了。

 

当他们走进礼堂时，哈里安的视线不自觉地被摇曳的火焰吸引。看到稳稳立在大厅中央的火焰杯，他刚才的愉快心情一下子消失了。

 

男孩绿色的眼睛紧紧盯着火焰杯，脑海中浮现出那天晚上的情景。

 

那个人......

 

“你能隐藏这么久，确实才能出众。”

 

回忆起那个男人的低语，哈里安不禁握紧了拳头。一想到那双冰冷的蓝色眼睛，他就感到坐立难安，仿佛那个人现在还在看着他。

 

虽然他昨天心情基本上还算不错，找到了骗过火焰杯的方法，还侥幸从那个人手里逃脱了。但男孩心里一直有一股挥之不去的焦虑感——万一再次遇到那个男人，对方会不会马上认出自己。

 

那么多事情的成败都取决于他能否一直隐姓埋名地生活。他的失误可能会让他和母亲多年来的计划毁于一旦。

 

这些严峻的挑战可能会让一般人退缩，不过哈里安只感到了些许惊惶。也许是因为他的年轻，也许是因为他的自负，但男孩相信自己能够处理这些问题，甚至还有点期待即将到来的挑战。

 

他只要确保那个人不会把自己和那个夜晚联想到一起就可以了。

 

哈里安暂时平静了下来，他漫不经心地把目光投向餐桌。现在时间还很早，大厅里寥寥无几的学生反映了大家对早起的抗拒。有些学生聚在一起享用早餐，但大部分人都散落在礼堂各处。

 

他的视线落在了一个学生身上，对方正沉迷于一本大部头，心不在焉地喝着茶。

 

哈里安微笑着从克莱尔和瑞娜身边离开，向赫敏走去。他很高兴这么快就能再次见到她。

 

他走近女孩时轻轻地清了清嗓子，不希望吓到对方，“贵安，赫敏。”

 

虽然他的初衷是好的，赫敏还是吓了一跳。她猛地抬起头，那双大大的棕色眼睛有些震惊地看着他。“哈里安。”

 

“一般来讲，大家喊我的名字时会表现得更高兴些。”哈里安坐到女孩旁边，调笑着说。他把胳臂肘支在桌子上，平静地看着自己面前的盘子里突然出现了几片已经涂好了黄油的烤吐司，玻璃杯里也装满了果汁。

 

“抱歉，我只是没想到会有人......来找我。”赫敏停顿了片刻，转头看向桌子对面。哈里安早已注意到克莱尔和瑞娜在桌子的另一边坐下了。他嗯了一声，喝了一口果汁。

 

“毕竟现在还很早。你不介意我们和你一起吃吧？”

 

“当然不介意。以及，”赫敏对他甜甜地笑了，“早上好，哈里安。”她微笑着看向另外两个女孩，表情变得有些忐忑。哈里安知道她想起了索菲亚无礼的态度。

 

“早上好，”她最终坚定地说。“我是赫敏·格兰杰。”

 

男孩不禁有些佩服赫敏的勇气，敢于让自己陷入与昨天相似的境地。她明明不知道克莱尔和瑞娜是如何看待麻瓜种的，却还是选择直接说出自己的名字。

 

当然，哈里安并不担心他的两位同学会如何反应——虽然克莱尔和瑞娜都是纯血，但她们早已学会了不以血统评判他人。

 

毕竟，他很久以前就凭实力打消了她们的任何疑虑。

 

克莱尔笑着回应赫敏，“贵安，”她用优雅的卷舌音说。瑞娜则直白地皱起眉头。

 

“我都不会尝试去念你的名字，”黑发女孩说，“因为我不想侮辱你。”她端起出现在面前的茶杯，慢慢地喝了一口。

 

赫敏有些惊讶地眨了眨眼，又笑得更开心了些。克莱尔撑着下巴，毫无顾虑地盯着眼前的霍格沃茨女孩。

 

“你是怎么认识哈里安的？”她问道。

 

赫敏的脸红了，“噢，这件事其实有点尴尬，”她飞快地看了哈里安一眼。“我们在拐角处撞到了对方，两个人都摔倒了。”女孩轻笑了一声，“我们聊了几句，发现两个人的第一节课是一样的，于是我就带他去了教室，然后在路上我们又聊了一会儿。”

 

“你......摔倒了？”克莱尔惊讶地看向哈里安。他耸了耸肩。

 

“情况太突然了，我没反应过来。”

 

“我很震惊，你在打魁地奇的时候明明反应那么迅速。”瑞娜毫不客气地说，又优雅地吃了一口早餐。

 

“你会打魁地奇吗？”赫敏好奇地问。

 

男孩再次耸了耸肩。“会一点。”

 

克莱尔不以为然地哼了一声，“一点？你是我们学校近两个世纪以来最好的找球手。你甚至击败了维克多。”

 

这次轮到哈里安不以为然了。“首先，我没有击败他，我们最后是平手。其次，如果我没记错的话，你的祖母才是布斯巴顿建校以来抓到飞贼最多的学生。”

 

“不用在意那些细节。和维克多平手就等于击败他了。”

 

“维克多？”

 

哈里安转头看向赫敏。“维克多·克鲁姆，”他简短地解释道，“保加利亚魁地奇队的找球手，也是世界上技术最好的找球手之一。去年有一场慈善性质的小比赛，主要面向欧洲找球手的，正巧我们两个都参加了。最后我和他双双进入决赛，最终打成平手。”

 

“那可真是太厉害了。”赫敏称赞道。虽然哈里安从她的语气听出她对魁地奇并不是特别感兴趣，不过她的赞美还是让他很高兴。男孩对她笑了笑。

 

“我想他对你们的平局结果不太满意吧？”赫敏问。

 

瑞娜摆了摆手，“正相反，他们俩马上就打得火热。维克多希望哈里安能加入法国国家队，这样以后他们就能在正式比赛中一较高下了。他还说什么‘终于找到一个值得较量的对手了’。”

 

“他没有这么说。”哈里安有些恼怒地反驳道，但是女孩们并不理睬他。

 

“你将来打算成为职业选手吗？”对于赫敏提出的这个问题，哈里安沉思了片刻。他注意到克莱尔和瑞娜也紧紧盯着他，迫不及待地想要知道他的未来规划。

 

“我确实很喜欢魁地奇，也知道我的水平还不错，但运动并不是我真正的兴趣所在。我有另外的职业规划。”

 

“也就是......？”棕发女巫催促男孩继续说下去，明显对他的含糊其辞很是不满。

 

哈里安对她笑了笑，低头咬了一口吐司，发出了满足的呻吟。瑞娜厌恶地看了他一眼，男孩只是耸了耸肩。“怎么了？这个很好吃的。”

 

黑发女孩对哈里安摇了摇头，似乎已经放弃追问他的未来规划了。“我只是希望你尽量不要在吃东西的时候一脸高潮的样子。这会让其他人失去食欲的。”

 

哈里安对她露出一个暧昧的笑容，很高兴他们已经不再谈论刚才那个话题了。他用吐司的一角指着瑞娜。“哦，亲爱的。如果我真的高潮了，你肯定能看出来。大家都说我高潮时的表情简直引人犯罪。”

 

正在喝茶的赫敏一下子呛到了。克莱尔和瑞娜则装作不为所动的样子，虽然她们的脸都有点红。哈里安悠然自得地又吃了一口吐司，绿眸挑衅地看向瑞娜。

 

“你真恶心。”女孩厉声说。她把身体向后仰，在不离开座位的前提下尽力远离他。

 

“你不过是嫉妒罢了，因为你从来没有机会看到它。”哈里安惬意地说，愉快地发现自己又找到了一个可以刺激对方的话题。

 

瑞娜的眼中闪过一丝莫名的情绪，不过马上被愤懑取代。“如果你没有四处找人上床的话，也许我还会考虑一下。”

 

“和我睡过的人我一只手就能数清，色女。”

 

“那你要几只手才能数清你挑逗过的人？”瑞娜冷笑着问——每当他们开始唇枪舌战，她总是露出这种表情。

 

“那我们就需要在这里坐一整天才能数完了。”哈里安放下吐司，拍掉手上的面包屑。“但这只代表我经验丰富。”他意味深长地瞥了对方一眼。“你呢，瑞娜？还在等着未来的丈夫来满足你所有的意淫吗？”

 

还没有谁来得及再说些什么，哈里安就被人狠狠地在桌子底下踢了一脚，疼得他身体发颤。“该死。”他骂道，微微弓起身子，努力蜷曲双腿以免再被踢到。他怀疑地看着克莱尔和瑞娜。

 

“别再胡搅蛮缠了，还有别人在场呢。”克莱尔平静地说，一点也不介意刚刚踢疼了他。哈里安转过头，看到赫敏尴尬得无地自容的样子。

 

他没有注意到克莱尔和瑞娜交换了一个眼色。

 

“对不起，赫敏。”他抱歉地说，尽力克制自己的笑意。女孩只是庆幸他们终于停止讨论刚才的话题了。

 

“没关系，”赫敏轻笑着说，似乎还有些心神未定，“不过这真是个......有趣的谈话。”

 

“什么有趣？”

 

身后传来的声音打断了他们。哈里安好奇地转过身，看向说话的人。

 

来者相当英俊——五官端正，身材纤细，金色的头发和灰蓝色的眼睛更显得他气质不凡。哈里安单手托腮，明目张胆地打量对方。他已经知道眼前这个人是谁了，不过这个男孩的姓氏并不妨碍他欣赏对方的外表。

 

这个人的衣着也完美无缺，尽管他并没有穿着黑色的长袍外套，袖子也随意地卷到肘部。

 

“德拉科，”赫敏温柔地招呼道，脸上带着腼腆的笑容。“早上好，你昨晚睡得好吗？”

 

就像雅各布和埃里克一样，德拉科·马尔福和他的父亲也长得极为相似。不过男孩虽然眼中潜藏着危险的算计，看起来却不像他的父亲那样浑身散发着优越感。哈里安忽然感觉自己来了兴致。

 

“我睡得很好，”德拉科随意地回答了赫敏的问题，尽管声音里带着一丝温情。哈里安来回扫视着这两名霍格沃茨的学生，注意到赫敏看上去更放松了些。

 

他知道她是马尔福家的养女，很可能是和德拉科一起长大的。但他们两人究竟是如何看待彼此的？普通的熟人？像兄妹一样？还是更亲密些？

 

当德拉科和他的目光相遇时，哈里安缓缓露出了一个耐人寻味的笑容。金发男孩只是挑了挑眉，然后转头看向赫敏，从口袋里掏出一个信封递给她。

 

赫敏接过了信。“这是母亲让我给你的。”他说着，又把注意力转回到哈里安身上。

 

两个男孩互相打量了一会儿，直到德拉科伸出手，结束了这段有些尴尬的沉默。“我是德拉科·马尔福。”这就是他全部的自我介绍。

 

哈里安的视线从马尔福伸出的手，转向对方的手臂——他注意到那里并没有任何标记——最后转向对方的脸。

 

让我看看老鼠的儿子会不会打洞吧。

 

他紧紧握住德拉科的手。

 

“我是哈里安·伊万斯。这两位是是克莱尔·丹尼奥和瑞娜·塞韦林。”

 

他仔细观察着德拉科听到他的名字时有什么反应——看来小马尔福比他的父亲更善于隐藏自己的观点，也有可能是他与赫敏的接触让他对麻瓜出身并没有那么厌恶。

 

总之，哈里安发现自己对这个男孩更感兴趣了。

 

他轻轻握着德拉科苍白的手，愉快地发现双方都没打算抽回手。哈里安用魔法轻轻探查了一下对方的情绪，感受到了同样强烈的好奇心，不禁微微一笑。

 

“那么，”黑发男孩礼貌地开口，“你就是大名鼎鼎的部长的儿子了。”他调笑着看向德拉科，故意用拇指摸了摸对方的手背。“很荣幸见到你。”

 

金发男孩微微歪了歪头，姿态仿佛蓄势待发的捕食者。看到德拉科也露出一个假笑，哈里安感觉自己的心跳加快了——终于又有新的对手要加入他的游戏了。

 

“看来是我落于下风了，”那双灰色的眼睛凝视着他，“毕竟我没有听说过你。”德拉科显然是在嘲弄哈里安名不见经传的姓氏。在他们的世界里，一个人的价值基本取决于他的背景，他的人脉。

 

这句话比起直接的侮辱，更像微妙的试探。

 

“那不是你的错。”哈里安放开了德拉科的手。他重新调整了一下姿势，转身面对小马尔福，上半身悠闲地靠在餐桌上。“不过相信我，到今年年底，你就会很清楚我是谁了。”他伸手将落在眼角旁的刘海拂去，别有深意地笑了。

 

德拉科明显有些忍俊不禁，“真的吗？”他问道。

 

“哦，绝对的。毕竟我很擅长给人......留下深刻印象。”

 

金发男孩看上去既饶有兴趣又满腹狐疑。哈里安懒散地靠在桌子上，信心满满地看着对方。“我可能没有你那样显赫的家世，但我会在其他领域弥补出身方面的不足。”

 

“我相信，”另一个男孩慢条斯理地说。“你肯定有很多......隐藏的天赋。”

 

哈里安差点笑出声，连忙抿紧嘴唇以免自己说出什么不合时宜的话。他很确定德拉科这句话并没有那方面的暗示，所以他也克制自己不要想歪。

 

“好了，哈里安，”克莱尔笑着打断了他们。“别再卖弄自己了，让我们安静地吃完早餐吧。”

 

OOO

在前往地窖的路上，哈里安一直用眼角的余光看着德拉科。他和对方在一起的时间越长，他就对小马尔福越感兴趣。

 

在那段谈话之后，尽管礼堂里越来越拥挤，大家还是享用了一顿美味的早餐。德拉科也加入了他们，虽然他大部分时间都保持着沉默，只是安静地观察着其他人。

 

他好像特别在意我和赫敏的互动，哈里安愉快地注意到。

 

金发男孩平静无波的表情并没有骗过哈里安的眼睛。他知道对方一直在默默研究着他、克莱尔和瑞娜，收集他们谈话中所透露的信息，掂量他们的实力和地位。

 

看来这是一位需要小心应对的敌手了，男孩兴趣盎然地想。

 

在布斯巴顿的这些年，哈里安早已能够得心应手地哄骗他的同学们了。他花了大量时间来研究他们的行事作风和生活习惯，完善了自己的操纵技巧，学会了如何控制这些未来会成为他最主要受众的人。

 

但在这儿......还有那么多挑战在等着他。

 

暂且不谈伏地魔的威胁，哈里安其实对眼前的状况很有些跃跃欲试。毕竟他有一整间学校的学生可以用来实践那些他学过的收买人心的方法和技巧。

 

不过现在，仅仅有德拉科做对手就已经让他心满意足了。

 

哈里安再次看向小马尔福。

 

“赫敏是你的义妹？”他打破了他们之间的沉默。当德拉科用怀疑的眼神看向他时，他知道自己选择了一个好问题。

 

“是的。”金发男孩简短地回答，显然不想多说什么。

 

别这样，小帅哥，你不会以为我会那么轻易就放弃吧？

 

“她是一位了不起的女巫，”哈里安继续说道，同时仔细观察着德拉科的反应。“而且非常聪明。”

 

“没错。”

 

显然，小马尔福比他的义妹口风更紧，戒心更重。不过没关系，哈里安相信在他们走到魔药课教室之前，他肯定能从对方那里打听出一些信息。

 

“和我介绍一下魔药教授吧，我记得她叫卡罗？”鉴于德拉科一听到赫敏的名字就紧张，哈里安决定换一个更为普通的话题，以此让对方放松警惕。

 

金发男孩瞄了他一眼，“卡罗教授是一位严厉的老师，总是要求学生在她的课上必须全力以赴。她痛恨失败和差错，并且会毫不犹豫地惩罚任何惹她不高兴的人。”

 

“可以理解。”哈里安点点头，“魔药是一门危险的学科，学生的熟练度至关重要。有点常识的人都不会在满是危险物品的教室里毛手毛脚。”

 

德拉科哼了一声，“说得好。你擅长魔药吗？”

 

“我的成绩在几乎所有科目上都是最好的，魔药也是其中之一。为什么问这个？”

 

小马尔福对他笑了笑，“只是想为今天的课找个合适的搭档。你听说过第86号药水吗？”

 

哈里安眯起眼睛思考了一下。“我对这个名字有印象……记得是一种毒药？”

 

德拉科点点头表示赞赏。“那是一种剧毒药水，也正好是我们今天要做的内容。卡罗教授想用这个没有正式名称的不知名魔药给其他学校一个下马威。”

 

哈里安笑了。“那她会非常失望的，我们上学期专门学过剧毒魔药。虽然大家没有动手调制过第86号药水，但教授介绍过它。”

 

“太好了，看来我总算找到了一个知道自己该做什么的搭档。我们到了。”

 

哈里安微笑着接受了对方的赞美，跟着德拉科进入了一间狭小肮脏的教室，里面摆满了各种乱七八糟的液体。他凑到墙边观察了一下架子上摆着的几个罐子，对里面药水的状态皱了皱眉头。

 

在布斯巴顿，每节魔药课结束后，学生们都需要对教室进行深度清洁和消毒，把长桌擦到闪闪发亮，避免以后发生交叉污染。所有材料都需要分装在合适的容器中，贴好正确的标签后妥善保存，防止学生在非必要的时候接触到它们。

 

来到霍格沃茨后，哈里安一直对这里赞赏有加，但眼前的环境实在令人作呕。魔药是他最喜欢的课程之一，现在他非常失望。

 

“就这儿吧，”德拉科指了指教室前面的一张长桌。后面几张桌子已经被一群德姆斯特朗的学生占据了。哈里安瞥了他们一眼，认出了那个在宴会结束后把名字投进火焰杯的女生，以及那个在走廊里变出火龙的男生。

 

他走到长桌前，看着已经褪色变形的桌面，有些犹豫要不要把书包放上去。

 

哈里安听到身后传来了窃笑声，还有一个低沉暗哑的声音在用德语说话。

 

“ 看看这个小可怜。他纤细的心灵受到了冲击。”

 

德拉科抬头看了眼德姆斯特朗的学生们，不过黑发男孩从他微皱的眉头看出他并没有听懂那句话。

 

“我没有受到冲击，”哈里安回答，侧过头看着那群人。“只是有点担心这里的东西会弄脏我的包。”他有点好笑地看着他们诧异的表情，显然是惊讶于他不仅听懂了他们的对话，还用同样的语言回击了。

 

哈里安小心地把包放在座位上，再次看向德姆斯特朗的学生们。“下次，如果你有话要说，麻烦当着我的面说。”他建议道，“以及如果你想在背后侮辱别人的话，最好选择一种对方听不懂的语言。”

 

双方对峙了片刻，直到那个火龙男孩突然露出一个大大的笑容。“说得好，小鸽子。说得好。”

 

“你认真的？”哈里安挑了挑眉，对这个绰号很是不以为然。火龙男孩耸了耸肩，依然面带笑容，亮蓝色的眼睛紧盯着对方的脸。

 

“我是阿达拉德·福斯特，”他自豪地说，并没有伸出手。

 

“我是哈里安·伊万斯，真是荣幸之至——我是说你。”

 

这群人立刻改变了态度。“杂种。”其中一个女孩骂道，眼中充满恶意。哈里安简直想对她翻个白眼，但是为了控制局面，他还是克制住了自己。

 

“随你怎么说，反正我不在乎。”他平静地说，双臂随意地交叉在胸前。这并不是一个防御性的姿势，但如果他将双手垂在两侧，对方可能会认为他在挑衅。

 

更多学生涌入教室，打断了女孩还没说出口的话。她闭上了嘴，但眼睛依然一动不动地看着哈里安。黑发男孩面无表情地与她对视，直到她终于移开了目光。

 

德拉科清了清嗓子，哈里安还是第一次看到他这么不自在的样子。“卡罗教授就快来了，我们最好做好准备，伊万斯。”

 

哈里安点点头表示感谢。他坐到德拉科旁边，随意地对长桌挥了挥手，清除了上面的各种残渣碎屑。这张桌子看起来依然很恶心，但至少他的原料被污染的可能性降低了。

 

德拉科对时机的把握简直无可挑剔——几秒钟后卡罗就冲进了教室。

 

哈里安看着这个女人快步向教室前方走去，脑海里飞速闪过一系列信息。

 

阿莱克托·卡罗，食死徒，阿米库斯·卡罗的妹妹，擅长严刑审讯，在战争期间非常活跃，是个精神变态。

 

哈里安在桌子下面握紧了拳头。天哪，他多么希望现在就可以结束她的生命。伏地魔为什么要让她来教学生？难道他不知道让这样的人教导孩子会有多危险吗？

 

不，那个混蛋很可能知道得一清二楚。他只是不在乎。

 

“同学们，早上好，”卡罗的声音尖利又刺耳，刚刚还在窃窃私语的学生们全都安静了下来。“今天我们将熬制第86号药水。这种药水以其强大的杀伤力闻名，只要一小瓶就能污染像黑湖那么大的水源。”

 

男孩想起自己进入霍格沃茨的时候看到过那个湖。他正在认真听卡罗讲话——尽管他早已了解这个药水的威力有多么强大。哈里安憎恨这个女人，但她训导这么多学生的能力还是值得尊重的。

 

“我希望你们能在下课前熬制出一份完美的魔药。成分表和制作程序在课本第197页。座位相邻的两人为一组。那么开始吧。”

 

德拉科立即起身去教室前方收集原料，哈里安则留在座位上，根据书上的指示整理他们需要的工具。这个药水的主要成分是嚏根草糖浆和月光石粉末，再加上少量用来平衡这两种材料的其他成分。可以说魔药所需的原料并不复杂，但是熬制过程很容易出错。

 

在制作第86号药水时，你不能一股脑地加入所有成分，然后等着它自动熬好。你需要不停地搅拌它，时刻注意药水的颜色是否正确。不得不说这个魔药确实很适合两人一组来熬制——一个人负责搅拌，另一个人负责随时添加原料。

 

德拉科回来的时候，哈里安正好刚刚整理完所有的工具。

 

他们一起顺利完成了准备工作，谁也没有多说一句话。哈里安机械又熟练地进行着各个步骤，心中浮现出他和母亲一起在厨房做饭的情景。

 

一切都有条不紊地进行着，黑发男孩很高兴自己找到了一位精通魔药制作的搭档。小马尔福在这方面显然很有天赋。

 

终于到了熬制魔药的时候，德拉科站在坩埚前不断搅拌，哈里安则在需要的时候加入适当的材料。

 

时间一分一秒地过去，他们终于把完成的药水倒入瓶子中，塞好盖子了，还顺便清理了一下桌面。

 

哈里安让德拉科去把药水交给卡罗。他不确定如果离那个女人太近的话自己会做出什么来，更何况，上课时他就已经能感到卡罗在用一种令人不舒服的眼神打量他了，几分钟一次。

 

男孩很高兴他们可以提前离开，毕竟他这一个小时都在忍受卡罗和阿达拉德的视线。当魔药教室沉重的门在他们身后关上时，哈里安舒了口气。

 

在他旁边，德拉科像猫一样伸了个懒腰。“你下一节是什么？”金发男孩懒洋洋地问。哈里安不禁有些同情对方，他知道一直弯着腰搅拌坩埚有多痛苦，何况德拉科还比他高好几英寸。

 

“防御术。你呢？”

 

“也是防御术。我们最好快点过去，那节课越早到越好。”

 

“又是一个不好对付的教授？”哈里安开玩笑地问。他们正从地窖向外走，德拉科愉快地笑了笑。

 

“也不能这么说。我觉得你会喜欢那位教授的。他教的防御术可以说是我们学校最有趣的一门课了，不仅是教学内容，还有教学方式。”

 

金发男孩有些敬畏地摇了摇头。“只要那个人愿意，他甚至能让弗洛伯毛虫听上去像是世界上最迷人的生物。”

 

“那他确实很有手段。能吸引学生注意力的老师往往更能激发他们的潜能。他叫什么？”

 

“哈里安！德拉科！”

 

两人同时转身，看见赫敏、克莱尔和瑞娜正朝他们走来。他们在楼梯前停下，等着女孩子们追上来。

 

“你们的自习课怎么样？”哈里安看向他的两名同学，眼角瞥到赫敏轻轻地拥抱了德拉科一下。

 

“很无聊，不过赫敏带我们参观了图书馆。那里相当壮观。”哈里安本想揶揄克莱尔念赫敏的名字时混乱的发音，却被一个名词夺去了全部注意力。

 

“图书馆？”他回忆起昨天赫敏似乎确实提到过它，但他当时并没有多想。

 

“哦，你会爱上那里的，哈里安，”克莱尔夸张地喊道，仿佛突然想起她的朋友有多么沉迷于布斯巴顿的图书馆。“它的面积没有我们的大，但是有很多布斯巴顿没有的书。我们必须尽快找个时间带你去看看。”

 

“我可以带你去那里转转，”当他们走上楼梯时，赫敏亲切地说。

 

“如果你不介意看着他渐渐和书架融为一体的话。”瑞娜在边上插嘴道。哈里安瞪了她一眼。

 

棕发女孩轻轻笑了起来。“我恐怕也没有资格说什么，毕竟我也经常泡在图书馆里。”

 

“喜欢图书馆并没有什么不好，”德拉科不痛不痒地评价道，主要是对赫敏说的。后者温柔地对他笑了笑。

 

他们一起下了楼，向防御术教室走去。哈里安主动放慢了脚步，跟在德拉科和赫敏后面。克莱尔马上挽住他的胳膊，瑞娜的肩膀也轻轻擦过他的手臂。

 

“到目前为止，你们对霍格沃茨的感觉怎么样？”哈里安用法语轻声问道。

 

“就像我之前说的，”克莱尔低声说，“这里不是家，但也有它的魅力。我现在已经不那么介意这些粗糙的石墙了。”

 

“我也这么想。”瑞娜说道。“而且这里的学生还不错——可能不够优雅，但至少很有礼貌。”

 

“你们遇到过德姆斯特朗的学生吗？”他若无其事地问。

 

两个女孩都点了点头。

 

“看来你们比我幸运，没有遇人不淑。”

 

“什么意思？”瑞娜凶狠地问。哈里安因为她突然改变的态度愣了一下。

 

“他们叫我杂种。”两个女孩都倒抽一口冷气，哈里安只是不以为意地笑了笑。“当然这不算什么，但我希望大家都能留心一下其他麻瓜种学生，以防万一。我可以轻松应付那些人，但如果别人也被盯上的话就麻烦了。找个机会替我和大家说一下，好吗？”

 

她们两个坚定地点点头，目光如炬。

 

布斯巴顿的学生不会容许外人伤害自己的同伴。他们也许会互相竞争，但面对来自外部的攻击时，他们决不退让。哈里安知道听了他的话后，他的同学们都会开始对其他学校保持警戒了。

 

“我们到了，”赫敏说。他们五个跟在一群学生后面，走进了教室。哈里安欣赏了一会儿这个房间简单高效的布局——在教室后方有一个讲台，教授的桌子就放在讲台上，四周留着足够的空间让人可以自由走动。讲台前面则是一排排整齐的桌椅，均匀分布在教室里。

 

与阴暗的魔药课教室相比，这个地方真是太棒了，再加上不断有清凉的晨风从敞开的窗户吹进来，让人感觉神清气爽。

 

哈里安、克莱尔和瑞娜随意挑了一排椅子坐下，开始准备上课的东西。赫敏、德拉科和另一个霍格沃茨学生坐在他们前面，那个男孩戴着和德拉科一样的银绿相间的领带。

 

“我听人提起过这位教授。”瑞娜轻声说。“他能力强大，是霍格沃茨里最受欢迎的老师。”

 

“查尔斯也说了类似的话，”克莱尔补充道。“另外他好像喜欢在讲课前先让学生来一场模拟决斗，或者亲自演示一些高深的魔法。”她捋了一下头发。“总之我很高兴我们能有一位出色的老师。听说他走遍了世界各地——”

 

感觉已经听到了足够的八卦，哈里安开始将注意力放到别的地方。他扫视着这间教室，不自觉地看向后墙上的那扇门，在它后面应该是通往办公室的石阶。

 

男孩有点好奇他们会学到什么。他知道这门课的名称从黑魔法防御术变成了单纯的防御术——他想知道这两门课的差别是什么。

 

不过无论有什么不同，他都肯定能轻松完成这门课程。

 

几分钟过去了，学生们还在交头接耳，直到他们身后传来开门的声音。哈里安没想到打开的不是那扇办公室的门，而是背后他们进入教室时穿过的门。

 

他正想转身向后看，突然听到了一个令他全身僵硬的声音。

 

“请原谅我的姗姗来迟。”

 

不。

 

男人擦得锃亮的皮鞋踏在石头地板上，发出清脆的声响。哈里安瞪大了双眼，一动不动地看着这位教授一路向教室后方走去。

 

是他。是那天晚上的那个人。

 

男人对他们露出一个迷人的微笑，年迈的脸上完全看不出哈里安见识过的强大与恐怖。

 

“有些同学可能还不认识我。我是你们的防御术老师，里德尔教授。”


	8. 第八章

树叶在他脚下欢快地噼啪作响，男人又换了个方向继续踱步。他心无旁鹫地来回走着，双手紧紧握在身后。

 

尽管快到中午了，森林里还是不见阳光。四周一片静默，空气冷清，他每次呼气都会从口中喷出一团白雾。

 

男人时不时地抬头仰望天空，试图透过禁林茂密的树叶间隙探寻猫头鹰的踪影。

 

自他送出报告已经过去一天多了，他感觉自己越来越焦虑。虽然他在接受这个任务时就知道要花很多时间在监视和等待新的指令上，他也愿意承认这不是他的长项，但是这也太烦人了。

 

他是一个行动派——最适合他的工作方法就是大致设立一个目标，然后他只要用自己的方法达成那个目标就行了。

 

但是这个任务对他来说太过重要，容不得任何闪失。他踏出每一步都需要经过深思熟虑，因为如果他再次失败的话——

 

男人停下了脚步，花了一点时间让自己平静下来。

 

他第一眼看到那个男孩时就认出他是谁了。看着那熟悉的面容，他简直要被心中的渴望压得喘不过气来。他多想一把抓住那个孩子，用双臂紧紧抱住他柔软的身体，给对方一个迟到多年的拥抱；他多想向男孩诉说自己有多么想念他，以及当年听到他们被袭击时，自己是何等的恐惧和绝望。

 

哈利。他的小哈利。

 

想起之前的见面，他不由得露出一丝苦笑。

 

“哈里安·伊万斯，很高兴认识你。”

 

梅林啊，他们就不能取个更隐晦点的名字吗？而且为什么男孩完全没用易形魔法？就那样顶着一张和他父亲别无二致的脸到处走......

 

想到老朋友，他不禁呼吸一窒，内心又开始隐隐作痛起来。自从一切都分崩离析以来，已经过去将近十七年了。

 

他还记得接到这项任务时自己有多么震惊——那双满是皱纹的手温柔地把一个发光的小饰物塞进他的手里，告诉他哈利还活着，并且就在这里。

 

他轻轻地从长袍的口袋里掏出那个小东西。他完全不知道它的本来用途是什么——大概是某种麻瓜的小玩意吧——但是，仅仅是看着它发出的柔和光辉，他就感到这让自己冷静下来了。

 

这么多年来，他一直没有真正理解它的重要性，因为这个饰物从来没有发过光，甚至没有过任何反应——直到三天前。现在他非常清楚它象征着什么了，所以才会用它来宽慰自己。

 

只要这道光芒还在，就证明哈利还活着，并且身处英国或苏格兰。

 

它以前从未发过光，因为虽然哈利还活着，但他一直待在另一个国家。而在布斯巴顿的马车越过国境线的那一刻，这个小饰物发现哈利回来了。

 

他用自己布满老茧的细长手指握住这个东西，小心翼翼地将它放回口袋里。他叹了口气，再次在心里感叹这个奇迹、这件几乎不可能发生的事——哈利在伏地魔的袭击中幸存了下来。

 

这代表莉莉很有可能也还活着。

 

想到那头火红的长发，他的脸上又露出了笑容。他很高兴莉莉能够和哈利一起逃走，能够保护哈利这么多年，能够有机会抚养他长大。

 

至少他希望她做到了这些。

 

不，他有些激动地想，她肯定还活着，我知道的。如果她不在了，那个混蛋伏地魔肯定早就抓到哈利了。

 

男人伸手搓了搓自己易容过的脸——这里四下无人，他终于能宣泄自己的疲惫了。

 

但是她为什么不来找我们呢？他闭上眼睛，眉头紧锁。为什么要逃到另一个国家去？她肯定知道我们会帮她的吧？她知道我们能够保证哈利的安全吧？

 

这些问题深深地困扰着他。

 

猫头鹰柔和的叫声打断了他的思考，男人猛地向上看去。

 

一只谷仓猫头鹰正停在一根树杈上，金色的大眼睛俯视着他，显然在等待着什么。

 

“柠檬雪宝。”他说，声音大到只能让这只猫头鹰听见，这样就算有人潜伏在附近，他也不会引起对方的注意。猫头鹰在听到暗号后脑袋抽动了一下，又叫了一声，然后才飞落下来，把爪子上的东西扔到他手上。

 

这只美丽的生物既不等待他的回应，也不索要任何酬劳，只是拍拍翅膀再次飞向远方，很快就从他的视线中消失了。

 

男人小心地四处张望了一下，又突然觉得自己是不是太多心了。他撕开平整的蜡封，抽出苦等了好几个小时的回信。

 

他粗略扫过对方用优雅的花体字写下的简短寒暄，只想尽快知道下一步该怎么办。

 

然而，他读到的内容越多，心里的疙瘩就越大。

 

最终，男人慢慢放下这叠厚厚的羊皮纸，脑子里一片混乱。

 

这太荒谬了！看在梅林的份上，他凭什么认为这么做就能解决我们的问题？

 

他又拿起信读了一遍，确定自己确实没有误解下一个任务的内容。

 

他明白这对哈利来说会有多危险吗？而且他还让我去做这件事！这会给我们两个带来多大的风险......万一被人发现的话我就彻底暴露了！还有哈利——他知道我这样做就等于是背叛了哈利吗？

 

他简直说不出话来。梅林啊，如果莉莉发现了这件事——她肯定会剥了我的皮，然后用我的血拖地的！

 

无论如何，他还是拔出魔杖点燃了这封信，看着羊皮纸变成一堆灰烬，散落在森林的地面上。他掸去手上的灰尘，消灭了最后一丝证据。

 

男人叹了口气，转身看向城堡。

 

有那么一会儿，他只是站在原地，看着眼前这座雄伟的建筑，回忆起曾经有那么一群男孩——他们是那样的亲密无间，意气风发，仿佛未来就在他们脚下。

 

他的面孔变得坚毅起来。他信任那个人，如果对方认为这样做有助于他们的事业，那么看在梅林的毛蛋的份上，他会去做的。

 

OOO

冷静下来。

 

男孩缓缓地吸了一口气，强迫自己的肺部重新开始工作。他将微微发颤的双手平放在桌子上，以免引起别人注意。他把目光从那个男人——他那该死的防御术教授——身上移开，转而盯着赫敏后脑勺上蓬松的卷发。

 

“我想先为我们的外国学生们讲解一下黑魔法防御术和防御术之间的区别，以免造成困惑。”

 

里德尔的声音和他记忆中的同样轻柔，但原先暗含的冷酷被亲切温柔所取代——男人的话语毫不费力地抓住了哈里安的全部注意力。

 

他本以为卡罗已经足够令人印象深刻了，但是和这个男人相比，魔药课教授简直不值一提。里德尔甚至还什么都没做，他的同学们就已经受到影响了——这些刚刚还趴在桌子上闲聊的孩子们现在都闭上了嘴，挺直了腰板，聚精会神地听着教授讲话。

 

里德尔像卡罗一样浑身散发着自信，不过比后者更胸有成竹一些。他看起来显然已经七十多岁了，但步伐稳健，行为举止仿佛一个中年人。男人又瘦又高，穿着最高品质的长袍，虽然现在满头白发，但不难看出他年轻时曾有一头深棕色的头发。

 

总而言之，他是一个相貌堂堂、英俊潇洒的长////者。

 

但哈里安在他身上只能看到一个危险的捕食者，正潜伏在和蔼的笑容和舒缓的声音之下。

 

“黑魔法防御术，顾名思义，主要在于教导学生如何抵御黑魔法和黑暗生物的侵害。但这门课有一个重大缺陷，有人知道吗？”

 

哈里安立刻想到了答案，毕竟他也一直看不惯这件事。但他选择紧紧闭上嘴，拒绝回答这个问题。

 

“请说？”

 

“它完全没有提到该如何抵御白魔法，”坐在他旁边的瑞娜一板一眼地回答。“一个近距离瞄准胸膛的爆炸咒，很可能和一个瞄准肋骨的碎骨咒同样致命。”

 

“完全正确，答得好。”

 

哈里安看到瑞娜微笑着接受了男人的赞美，不禁有些惴惴不安起来。瑞娜是一个聪明的女巫，在布斯巴顿的时候教授们也总是对她赞不绝口。然而里德尔一句简单的“答得好”就能让她兴奋得难以自持。

 

“白魔法其实和黑魔法一样危险，但是由于偏见，许多国家都选择仇视和恐惧黑魔法。”男人站在他们面前，蓝色的眼睛扫视着所有学生。当他们的视线短暂相遇时，哈里安没有移开目光。

 

有那么一瞬间，就在里德尔继续看向其他人之前，男孩确信对方的眼中闪过一丝了然。他感觉自己的心跳都要停止了。

 

不行，冷静点。他可能只是在晚宴上或者在走廊里看到过我。如果他知道我是谁，肯定早就来找我了。

 

“因此，霍格沃茨决定调整这门课程，使它同时涵盖两种领域的魔法，这样我们的学生在踏入社会后会有更强的防御意识。”

 

是啊，说得好像这个调整与伏地魔想要洗脑下一代使用黑魔法这件事毫无关系似的。

 

哈里安并不反对使用黑魔法，但他确实认为在这件事上应当持谨慎态度。虽然他在使用黑魔法上很有天赋，但也知道一个不小心，他就可能会迷失自我，沉醉于力量之中。

 

伏地魔在试图慢慢让年轻一代接受黑魔法，这既是好事也是坏事——好的方面，是因为人们可能不会再对黑魔法抱有愚蠢的偏见；坏的方面，则是因为哈里安知道只有不到一半的人能够抵抗力量的诱惑。

 

一位德姆斯特朗学生突然举起了手，教授向他点点头。“所以我们在课堂上也会使用黑魔法吗？”他的口音太重了，哈里安反应了一会儿才明白他在问什么。

 

“如果课程需要的话，是的。”里德尔对他们笑了笑，看上去年轻了许多。哈里安觉得这个男人在当年肯定也是一表人才。

 

“我知道很多人可能在使用黑魔法这件事上比较犹豫，但我保证，我绝对不会强迫任何人使用他们不喜欢的咒语。如果有人对上课的内容感觉不舒服，欢迎随时来找我，我很愿意提供帮助。”

 

看来你很擅长这一套喽。哈里安想。他毫不怀疑如果有犹豫不决的学生单独去找里德尔的话，男人绝对能够说服对方使用黑魔法——这个人在课堂上只能使用有限的手段，不过如果有学生私下去找他，他就有更多的操作空间了。

 

这并不是什么光明正大的做法，但哈里安也没有资格去指责这位教授。毕竟当他自己需要从个别同学那里得到些什么时，他也经常使用这种手段。

 

如果我没有看到过这位教授的真面目的话，会不会已经听信了他的花言巧语？哈里安希望自己足够聪明，不会轻易被这个人迷惑。

 

“那么，”里德尔转身回到他的办公桌前，挥动魔杖把桌子向后滑了几英尺，腾出了更多空间。 “在开始上课前，我们可以先来一场小小的模拟决斗——霍格沃茨和......布斯巴顿，怎么样？”

 

哈里安真想长叹一口气。

 

“高尔。”里德尔说，声音变得尖锐了些。坐在德拉科旁边的大块头男孩突然抖了一下。“鉴于你昨天在和几个二年级学生交手时表现出了过人的才能，不如今天就向我们展示一下你的战斗技巧吧？”哈里安第一次听到这么嘲弄的语气。看到那个男孩一脸惊惧地乖乖站起，缓缓向讲台挪动，他差点笑出声来。

 

“有没有哪位布斯巴顿的学生愿意上前？有谁觉得自己能与高尔先生一较高下吗？”

 

就像被火焰吸引的飞蛾一样，布斯巴顿的学生们全都转头看向哈里安，脸上都带着幸灾乐祸的笑容。显然，大家都知道这场决斗是对那个霍格沃茨男孩的惩罚，而且他们对他毫不同情——所以才想让哈里安来做他的对手。

 

瑞娜对黑发男孩哼了一声，在桌子底下碰了碰他的脚，催促他上台。

 

哈里安叹了口气，顺从地站了起来，立刻吸引了全班人的注意。他默默地走向讲台，看到了赫敏惊讶的表情。

 

他与里德尔和高尔一起站在讲台上，盯着那位同学以避开前者的视线。他的布斯巴顿同学们已经开始在台下激动地讨论他会怎么应对这场决斗了。

 

他会故意拖延时间吗？他会拿出多少实力？他会使用哪些咒语？

 

哈里安有些烦躁地抿紧了嘴巴，尽管他可以感觉到有一股力量正在身体里涌动，就像每次他参与决斗前一样。

 

“我希望这是一场干净利落的决斗，高尔先生，以及布斯巴顿的......？”

 

意识到教授是在问他的名字，哈里安从眼角瞥了对方一眼。他不喜欢那双蓝眼睛盯着自己的方式——那个眼神让他寒毛直竖，浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“伊万斯，”他平静地说，重新看向高尔，并迅速扫视了一遍这个男孩。

 

他们甚至还没有摆出战斗姿势，哈里安就已经看出对方的站姿肯定糟透了。这个男孩耸着肩站在讲台上，块头太大，双脚又站得太开，很容易失去平衡。

 

他抽出魔杖，当即决定要速战速决。哈里安只想尽早远离这个讲台，远离这位教授。他会在里德尔宣布决斗开始的那一刻就结束这场闹剧的。

 

男人举起了一只手，学生们立刻安静了下来。里德尔开始在讲台边缘设置一个基础的防御屏障，不过哈里安并不打算让它派上用场。

 

“互相鞠躬。”教授要求道。虽然男孩并不想听这个人的话，他还是向前晃了一下，微微低了低头。他的对手配不上更多的尊重。

 

高尔同样回给他一个几乎看不出来的鞠躬。台下的学生开始议论纷纷，不过里德尔似乎认为他们的鞠躬合格了。

 

哈里安连姿势都不愿意摆，只是随意地拿着魔杖，漫不经心地看着对方严阵以待的样子。他可以隐约听到他的一些同学正在对高尔冷嘲热讽，不禁有些同情这个成为了自己对手的霍格沃茨男孩。

 

不过，他转念一想，他不应该欺负低年级学生的。

 

他又扫视了一遍高尔，分析对方身上的每一个缺点和漏洞；他的大脑飞速运作，列举出各种结束战斗的方法。

 

他可以给这个男孩留点面子，直接夺走他的魔杖而不是在众人面前把他打得落花流水。或者他也可以用一个比较温和的咒语把对方打晕。虽然哈里安学过的大部分咒语都是用来重创对手的，他其实还是知道一些不会造成伤害的魔法的。

 

谁让他就是喜欢强大又危险的咒语呢。他的魔法在他这个年纪已经很成熟了，特别适合施展一些需要大量魔力的咒语。

 

不过他需要小心点，不能在对高尔施法时用太多力量——他不想给对方造成什么永久性的损伤。

 

即使这个男孩的父亲是名食死徒。

 

“开始。”

 

哈里安的魔杖微不可察地动了一下，高尔立刻飞了出去，狠狠地撞在墙上。男孩的魔杖又是一晃，高尔还没落地，他手中的魔杖就猛地向他的对手飞去，被哈里安牢牢抓住。

 

教室里一片寂静。

 

哈里安把自己的魔杖放回长袍里，瞥了一眼台下的学生们。虽然大多数人还震惊于这一切结束得如此之快，布斯巴顿的学生们已经开始微笑着鼓掌了——他们对他的轻松取胜早就习以为常了。

 

哈里安向高尔走去，经过里德尔时感受到了男人沉重的凝视。他无视了这个感觉，跳下讲台去扶另一个男孩起来。高尔皱着眉晃了晃脑袋。

 

“抱歉，”哈里安说着，将高尔的魔杖递给对方。“我没想到你会撞得那么狠。”

 

“没关系。”高尔重新拿回魔杖时咕哝了一句。他看上去并不在乎自己被哈里安打败了。

 

“这可真是......令人惊叹，伊万斯先生。”两个男孩同时转身，看到里德尔正站在讲台上，低头看着他们。男人的表情中有什么东西让哈里安感到坐立难安。他不喜欢这个人打量自己时的神态。

 

“谢谢你，教授。”意识到不回应对方的赞美似乎不太礼貌，哈里安不卑不亢地回答道。

 

“你在决斗上很有经验吗？”

 

他斟酌了一下该怎么应对这个问题。“在传统意义上有一定经验，先生。”看到对方没有反应，他只好又补充了一句细节，希望能让这个人就此放过他——“我们在布斯巴顿有决斗课。”

 

“我想你的教授们一定对你很满意吧。我并没听到你对高尔先生用了什么咒语。”

 

哈里安尽可能平静地耸了耸肩，尽管他心里正警铃大作。“他们确实很满意，先生。以及我刚才用的是威力较小的旋转空翻咒。我不想失手扭断他的脖子。”

 

男孩换了个姿势，“我们可以坐下了吗，教授？”他抢先问道，以免对方再提出任何问题。

 

里德尔又盯着他看了一会儿。“当然。谢谢你刚才的精彩表现，伊万斯先生。”

 

哈里安窃喜着径直奔向他的座位，坐了下来。克莱尔对他莞尔一笑，隔着瑞娜轻声称赞道。“你太棒了，哈里安。我看德姆斯特朗的学生不会再来烦你了。谁在乎那只是个二年级水平的咒语，你能这么迅速地用出无声咒才是最重要的。”

 

他对她挤出一个微笑，很高兴至少有人找到了这出闹剧中对他有利的一面。哈里安知道自己肯定已经引起里德尔的兴趣了。

 

“现在，”里德尔一开口，全班又瞬间安静下来。“我们开始上课。今天我们将学习不同种类的龙。”

 

OOO

瑞娜默默地看着哈里安又回答了一个问题，他的声音平和，脸上也没有什么表情。

 

尽管如此，她还是可以看出他现在非常紧张。他沉默时嘴唇紧闭的力度，微微皱起的眉头，还有一动不动的样子——这一切都在提醒她，男孩现在很不自在。

 

当哈里安放松——或者说尽可能放松——的时候，他总是一副静不下来的样子，有时会用手指在空中随意比划，有时会把头歪向一侧，偶尔还会抖抖脚。

 

他简直就是一个无意识的小动作的集合体。

 

只有当男孩不舒服、或者紧张、或者陷入深思的时候，他才会像现在这样静止不动。

 

她也很清楚究竟是什么在困扰着他。

 

自从哈里安赢了那场模拟决斗后，里德尔教授不知为何就好像锁定了他一样——不断向他提问，偶尔还会询问他对某件事物的看法，促使他不得不发言。

 

当然，其他学生也参与了课堂讨论，许多人都被问了各种各样的问题。但很明显教授最关注的还是哈里安。

 

瑞娜完全理解为什么这个人可能会觉得哈里安很有意思，毕竟所有与男孩接触过的人都在某种程度上被他迷住了——不管是他的外表、他的力量，还是他的头脑，他身上总有一种特质能够吸引你。

 

但是不知为何，每当里德尔教授的视线集中在哈里安身上时，她都会有一种强烈的冲动，想把这个坐在自己旁边的男孩藏起来。教授的眼神莫名......令人不安。

 

当然，她不可能真的这样做，那太奇怪了。但是，她可以尽可能多地回答问题。这谈不上多么伟大，但至少能让这位教授偶尔把目光从哈里安那里移开一点。

 

瑞娜知道她和哈里安并不像他和克莱尔那么亲密，但她依然将他视为重要的朋友——他可能是个烦人又固执的混蛋，可朋友就是朋友，而她对朋友是绝对忠诚的。

 

所以她不停地举手，努力回答问题，并随时注意哈里安的情绪变化。当然，她很多时候都无法阻止教授单独提问哈里安，但她尽了最大的努力。

 

当里德尔教授转身在黑板上写东西时，她感到哈里安的肩膀轻轻碰了碰她。瑞娜瞥了他一眼，看到男孩嘴角弯起一抹温柔的弧度。

 

谢谢。她读懂了这个笑容的含义。

 

瑞娜感觉自己的心跳都要停止了。

 

你为什么要这么善解人意呢？她微微点头回应对方，闷闷地想。哈里安不过是露出一个微笑而已——一个发自内心的微笑，尽管她承认哈里安的嘴做出的任何动作都很迷人——但这都能让她心烦意乱。

 

“龙的护甲在什么部位最薄弱，伊万斯先生？”

 

哈里安有些无奈地把目光从她身上移开。“这取决于那头龙的品种，不过通常是在它们前臂下方的胸部附近。那里比胸部其他部分的护甲会薄半英寸左右。”

 

里德尔点点头。“这又是为什么呢？”

 

哈里安眨了眨眼，“因为那里是翅膀的连接点，薄弱的护甲让龙的翅膀关节可以活动得更灵敏。如果你能打伤那里，你就能彻底限制它的行动。”

 

“完全正确。龙还有其他明显的弱点吗？”

 

哈里安耸了耸肩，“我想眼睛算一个吧，先生。或者嘴巴里面。”

 

里德尔点点头，转身向黑板走去。

 

就在教授回身的一瞬间，瑞娜看到哈里安在座位上微微低下头，轻轻叹了口气。

 

就这样，里德尔在接下来的时间里又向她的朋友抛出了更多问题，直到终于下课了。瑞娜看着哈里安快速收拾东西，并没有像往常那样等着她们——她知道对方一刻也不想留在这里了。

 

“伊万斯先生，请留一下。”

 

男孩僵住了。

 

瑞娜慢慢停下了收拾桌子的动作。她的视线在里德尔教授和哈里安之间徘徊。其他学生已经陆续走出了教室，现在房间里只剩下他们了。

 

她注意到克莱尔也一动不动地站在座位旁。

 

里德尔教授坐在他的办公桌后面，透过眼镜审视着他们三个人。不对，瑞娜意识到，他在看的只有哈里安而已。

 

她偷偷瞄了男孩一眼，马上明白了对方在想什么——显然，他现在最不想做的事就是独自留在这里。

 

“你们先走吧，”他低声对她们说。“我待会儿再去找你们。”

 

“你确定吗？”克莱尔轻声问道。瑞娜很高兴不是只有自己注意到了哈里安和里德尔教授之间不太正常的互动。

 

哈里安对她们笑了笑，完美地掩饰了自己的情绪。“真的没事的。走吧。”

 

克莱尔犹豫了一下，还是起身离开教室了。“我们在礼堂等你吃午餐。”瑞娜附在哈里安耳边轻声说。男孩只是看了她一眼，随即轻轻地将她推向门口，然后朝教授的办公桌走去。

 

瑞娜又逗留了一会儿才走出教室。在门关上之前，她可以听到哈里安正用柔和的声音和教授交谈。

 

两个女孩沉默着向礼堂走去。

 

“不知道那个教授想和他谈什么？”瑞娜喃喃道。

 

克莱尔认真地看着她，“我觉得应该不是什么重要的事，瑞娜。”

 

“我不喜欢他对哈里安的过分关注。”黑发女孩一字一句地说。她直视着克莱尔的眼睛，仿佛在问对方是否敢反驳她。

 

“我承认......课上的气氛是有点奇怪。但就算是在我们学校，哈里安也一直是教授们特别关注的对象。我相信里德尔教授只是想和他聊聊他在这堂课上的表现。他之前几乎是把另一个男孩给打飞了。”

 

“谁打飞了谁？”

 

两个女孩连忙转身，发现不知何时雅各布已经溜到了她们身后。克莱尔温柔地对这个英俊的男孩笑了笑，目光特意远离他的脖子。她很感激哈里安特意用了易形魔法掩盖自己身上的痕迹，但现在看到雅各布脖颈上的吻痕无疑会毁了她一天的好心情。

 

“哈里安，打飞了他模拟决斗的对手。”瑞娜愤愤地说。“然后一下课教授就让他留下来了。”

 

雅各布哼了一声，“防御术教授，我猜？”两个女孩都点点头。他咧嘴一笑，“那我过去找他吧，顺便帮他找个借口离开。我们午餐时候再见。”

 

克莱尔还想再说些什么，但雅各布已经迈着轻快的步伐离开了。

 

OOO

哈里安走到第一排课桌前停了下来。“教授？” 他轻声问道，急于结束这个谈话，尽早摆脱对方。里德尔并没有给他任何回应，只是继续收拾桌子上散乱的羊皮纸。当教室的门咔哒一声关上时，他终于抬眼看向哈里安，锐利的视线仿佛要把男孩贯穿。

 

哈里安完全不明白这个人为什么要留下他。除了正确回答问题，他什么都没做，而且他很确定自己没有不小心透露任何关于那天晚上的事。

 

教室里暗潮涌动，两个人一动不动地看着对方。男孩拒绝先移开视线，他不想屈服于对方的威吓——虽然不知道里德尔是不是一名食死徒，但他看起来足够危险。

 

就在气氛变得越来越让人难以忍受时，男人开口了。

 

“你真是天资聪颖，伊万斯先生。你在回答问题时有许多独到的见解。”

 

这突如其来的赞美让哈里安有些吃惊。他点了点头，以此隐藏自己的不知所措。“谢谢你，先生。” 

 

里德尔将肘部放在桌子上，手指相抵，身体前倾，视线牢牢地锁定在男孩身上。“我承认我很好奇。你在其他科目上也这么出色吗？”

 

要说实话吗？

 

“我在大部分科目上都是第一名，教授。”

 

“只是大部分？”男人面上带着似有若无的笑意。哈里安实在想不通这个人为什么对自己如此感兴趣。

 

“医学研究课对我来说有点挑战性。我的朋友克莱尔是那门课上成绩最好的学生。她是个天才。”

 

把克莱尔拿来当挡箭牌似乎不太好，但比起内疚，此刻他更在乎如何让自己离开这里。更何况，克莱尔本来就应该获得更多的赞誉。

 

“你还选了哪些科目，伊万斯先生？”里德尔若无其事地继续问道，仿佛根本没有听到克莱尔的名字。

 

哈里安舔了舔下唇。“我选了魔药课、古代魔文、神奇动物保护课、黑魔法防御术和变形术。还有决斗和体育作为选修课。”

 

“确实非常全面。而你在这些科目上都是第一名？”

 

“是的。”

 

“你为什么要选这些课？”

 

你为什么要问这么多？“我对它们很感兴趣。”男孩简短地回答。

 

“那课外活动呢？”

 

“课外活动？”哈里安故作茫然。

 

里德尔只是冲他笑了笑，好像非常确信他知道这个词的含义。

 

“......我是我们学校一支魁地奇队的找球手。”哈里安勉强开口道，极不情愿地作出了让步。

 

里德尔满意地哼了一声。“你打得好吗？”

 

“我打得很好。”他现在打心底里想要离开这里了。他很不喜欢这个男人看着自己时专注的神情，让人感觉很不舒服。

 

里德尔只是继续热切地研究他，好像完全没有注意到他的不自在。

 

“和我聊聊你的个人生活吧，伊万斯先生？”

 

哈里安不可自制地绷紧了身体，他看到里德尔眼中闪过一丝得意。“聊什么？”男孩咬牙切齿地问，努力克制自己越来越烦躁的心情。

 

“我只是很好奇，我的孩子。你明明是麻瓜种，却如此出类拔萃。”

 

这话又是什么意思？而且他怎么知道我是麻瓜种的？随便猜的？

 

“谢谢你，先生。”哈里安回答道，试图让自己听起来没有那么不耐烦。“但一个人身为麻瓜种并不意味着他就是平庸之辈。实际上，我发现那些有麻瓜血统的人往往比没有的人要更为强大。”

 

“你是这么想的？”男人的语气中有些......探究的味道。哈里安隐约感觉到这个问题并不单纯。

 

“我知道事实就是如此。先生，这只是纯粹的基因问题。新鲜血脉可以从根本上洗去世代遗传下来的问题。”他眯起眼睛，谨慎地观察里德尔的反应。“我还以为你知道这件事呢，先生。毕竟英国正在一步步引导麻瓜出身的孩子融入纯血家族。”

 

教授年迈的脸上露出一个愉快的笑容。“你说得没错，伊万斯先生。没想到你已经发现这件事了，真是了不起。”

 

“这并不难。”哈里安马上接口道，“我只需要找个人聊聊就行了。”

 

“但你还需要知道该问什么样的问题才行。这也表明，你本来就对这个话题很感兴趣。”

 

“因为我是个麻瓜种，”男孩几乎控制不住自己语气中的嘲讽。“我当然好奇其他像我一样的人有着怎样的生活际遇，特别是在他们被一个众所周知的纯血至上主义者统治的情况下。”

 

里德尔的眼中闪过一丝阴霾，“小心点，孩子，你这句话几乎可以算是侮辱了。”

 

哈里安深以为然。他轻轻咬了一下舌头，利用疼痛迫使自己再次集中注意力。至少他现在能确定里德尔的立场了。既然这个人可以毫不迟疑地维护伏地魔，那么哈里安在他身边时就绝不能放松警惕——他不能再失误了。

 

“我很抱歉，先生。”

 

里德尔随意地挥了挥手——虽然他刚刚斥责了哈里安的无礼，但比起愤怒，他看上去更像是乐在其中。“话说你有任何兄弟姐妹吗？”

 

他到底为什么对我的家庭这么感兴趣？

 

“我是独生子。”

 

“那你的父母肯定很为你骄傲吧。”又是那种探究的语气。

 

“我母亲总是这么说。”至少表面上是这样。如果我让她失望了，她有其他方式让我明白。

 

“你父亲呢？”

 

被杀了。“他在我五岁的时候去世了。”

 

“我很遗憾。那么你与你母亲的关系一定非常密切吧？”

 

这句话又是什么意思？

 

哈里安有些困惑地皱起了眉头。“我爱她。”他以儿子的立场坚定地说。

 

里德尔露出了一个哈里安看不透的表情。“那是肯定的。”男人低声呢喃道。“那么你的口音呢？”

 

男孩狐疑地看着对方。他绞尽脑汁也想不明白这些问题到底有什么意义。为什么里德尔会对他这么感兴趣？这完全说不通。没错，他轻易击败了高尔；没错，他在课堂上出色地回答了所有问题; 但这个人不应该因此就对他这么刨根问底吧。

 

“我的......口音，先生？”

 

“是的，它听起来非常奇妙。你来自法国，但你说英语时几乎没有一点法国人的味道。”

 

“我是在一名英国人身边长大的。我的口音受那个人影响很大，后来也一直没有完全改过来。”

 

“原来如此。”里德尔用手指轻轻敲打桌面，他的动作和发出的声音都令人格外不安。

 

“再跟我说说你的母亲吧？”

 

哈里安猛地握紧了拳头，手中的背包带子嘎吱作响。“恕我直言，先生，这和你有什么关系？你之前问的那些问题我都能理解，因为你是一位老师。但你为什么要在意我的母亲呢？”

 

里德尔露出了一个和蔼可亲的微笑，但哈里安完全不为所动。他只是希望对方不要再试图掩盖自己的意图了——男孩完全可以从对方的眼神里看出他的真面目。

 

“怎么说呢，伊万斯先生——你让我想起了我自己。”

 

这听着一点都不能让人安心。哈里安的表情肯定泄露了他的想法，因为里德尔温柔的笑容突然变得诡秘，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着危险的狡黠。

 

男孩稍微考虑了一下形势，在脑海中盘算着各种方案。告诉里德尔自己的背景故事并不会让对方发现他的真实身份，况且他和他母亲编造那些故事本来就是为了应对这种情况。

 

他又不会损失什么，只是告诉男人一个完全虚构的人生经历而已。

 

“我母亲的家族世代都是哑炮，”哈里安一开口，就看到里德尔眼中的笑意加深了——男人显然很满意自己赢得了这一局，甚至都懒得掩饰他的自鸣得意了。

 

你这是自取其辱，老家伙。哈里安尖刻地想。

 

“我母亲只能使用有限的魔力。她用那些力量来制作魔药，这就是我们的谋生方式。我长大后也开始协助她。”他换了个姿势，没有再说什么，只是歪着头等待里德尔继续发问。

 

总不能让对方不劳而获吧。

 

“真有趣。她听起来确实是一位坚韧不拔的女性。那你父亲呢，他是什么样的人？”

 

“关于他，我基本什么都不记得了。”这是实话。

 

“但既然我母亲那么爱他，我相信他一定是位令人钦佩的人。”这也是实话。

 

“确实。”

 

两人间又是一阵沉默。哈里安松开了他的背包带子，放松身体，确保自己看上去就像一个懒散的青少年。

 

里德尔似乎满足于只是盯着他看。

 

虽然男孩早已习惯了成为众人的焦点——有时他甚至很享受别人的关注——但这位教授紧盯他的方式让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“你年纪轻轻就这么优秀，实在是前途无量，伊万斯先生。”这次哈里安做足了心理准备，坦然接受了对方的称赞。“你表现出了惊人的智慧，还有极为强大的魔法天赋。我真的很欣赏你。”

 

“谢谢你，先生。”男孩镇定地说。

 

“但是有件事我一直想不明白。”

 

哈里安有些紧张地咬了咬牙。他一点也不喜欢对方语气上的变化。

 

“先生？”

 

瞬间，里德尔自从踏入教室后一直维持着的温柔假象崩塌了。

 

男人神情的突然变化让人望而生畏，哈里安感觉自己的五脏六腑都要在对方冰冷的注视下冻结了。

 

空气中刹那间充满了压倒性的魔力——它们包围着哈里安，不断向他施压。周围的温度急剧下降，男孩不禁庆幸自己还穿着外套。

 

这熟悉的感觉让他回想起那天晚上，他拼命地对抗这股陌生的魔力，努力维持自己的藏身咒语。 

 

“我想不明白的是，”男人低声说，声音像丝绸般柔滑。他从座位上站了起来，绕过办公桌，走到哈里安的正前方。里德尔并没有真的碰到对方，但他居高临下的姿态让男孩感觉自己完全被困住了。“前天晚上，你像个小偷一样，独自一人在走廊里鬼鬼祟祟的，是在做什么。”

 

哈里安咽了一口唾沫，这个动作并没有逃过教授的眼睛。感到对方正盯着自己的脖子，有那么一瞬间，男孩甚至担心自己用来隐藏雅各布的吻痕的易形魔法会不会已经被看穿了。

 

不过哈里安并没有被恐慌吞噬太久，片刻后他就恢复了冷静。

 

他舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“这倒是个有趣的问题，教授。”


	9. 第九章

哈里安移开视线，考虑该怎么回答这个问题。显然，里德尔知道那天晚上在礼堂里的人就是他，而且从对方的表情来看，男人并不打算让他蒙混过关。

 

被抓到确实让他很恼火，但这并不代表一切都结束了——他仍然可以想办法渡过难关。

 

里德尔非常聪明，也很危险，因为无论他是否知情，现在哈里安的命运都掌握在他手里了。

 

如果哈里安不能说服对方放过他......如果这个男人向英国政府告发他曾偷偷接近火焰杯，那么无论男孩有多么巧舌如簧，他都无法阻止自己的真实身份被揭穿。

 

傲罗一旦开始对他的家庭背景进行彻查，就肯定能找到那些故事中的某个漏洞，从而揭开他和他母亲的伪装。

 

人们就会发现波特家的继承人还活着，并且正以布斯巴顿学生的身份待在霍格沃茨。

 

最重要的是，伏地魔也会发现他还活着。虽然哈里安作为外国学生，在英国理应受到一定保护，但他怀疑法律并不能阻止黑魔王杀死他。

 

不能让事情发展到那个地步。

 

这就意味着——哈里安再次看向面前的人——就在两分钟前，里德尔成为了他生命的最大威胁。

 

这个想法让他全身都兴奋起来。哈里安咽了一口唾沫，右手紧紧握住背包带子，以免被对方看出他的激动。

 

男孩明白，如果不告诉这位教授部分实情的话，他很难全身而退。直觉告诉他，在和这个人说话时必须非常小心——一句失言就足以引来对方的穷追猛打。

 

“那么，伊万斯先生，你打算怎么解释自己对火焰杯动手脚一事？我洗耳恭听。”

 

哈里安的眼神变得犀利起来。他挺直身体，平静地直面男人的目光，同时尽量加固自己的大脑屏障，以免里德尔读取他的思想。

 

当然，除了大脑屏障外，他身上还有许多魔法保护他的思想不会被窥探，但没有哪一种防御是绝对可靠的，况且他也不知道里德尔能听懂多少种语言......

 

哈里安别无他法，只能主动向对方透露一部分秘密。如果这能让他摆脱眼前的困境，男孩并不介意铤而走险。

 

而且，他还有一个优势。

 

里德尔对他很感兴趣——自从哈里安踏上讲台参加决斗以来，教授的视线就几乎没有离开过他。

 

哪怕是现在，对方也选择和他当面对质，而不是直接向政府告发他。

 

这个男人无形中给了哈里安一个解释自己的机会，因为他很好奇——他想知道更多关于哈里安的事。

 

而哈里安可以利用这点来赢下这一局。

 

“你说得对，教授。那天晚上我确实在礼堂里。”看，他承认了这件事，坦白了自己的罪行。里德尔没有说话，只是饶有兴致地看着他。“但和你想象的不同，我并没有对火焰杯动手脚。”

 

“那么请告诉我，你那时在做什么？”

 

哈里安不羁地笑了笑，脸上毫无悔意。“我想满足我的好奇心。作为一名学者，你肯定能够理解这种心情吧，先生？”

 

里德尔含糊地哼了一声，催促他继续说下去。男孩突然有些庆幸自己花费了大量时间在布斯巴顿的图书馆里查阅感兴趣的课题。

 

那些知识终于要派上用场了。

 

瑞娜还总是嘲笑我太好学了。他愉快地想。

 

“去年，我在学校图书馆里读到了一种奇妙的魔法，”不知为何，里德尔眼中突然闪过一丝难以琢磨的情绪。对方出人意料的神态变化差点让哈里安乱了阵脚。“是关于魔法物品的感知能力的。”

 

男人脸上神秘莫测的表情立刻消失了，只剩下纯粹的好奇。

 

“你想把你读到的知识运用在火焰杯上。”里德尔迅速做出了判断。哈里安点了点头。

 

“我发现没有任何统一的标准可以用来衡量魔法物品。每个物品的特性和感知能力都不尽相同。”

 

教授若有所思地嗯了一声。哈里安可以看出，虽然这个男人的魔法令人胆寒，但他依然是位学者。“那你为什么会想到去检测火焰杯？”

 

男孩耸了耸肩。“我认真听了校长的讲话，他说‘把你的名字扔进火焰杯中，它会挑出最适合的人’，”他嘲讽地笑了笑，“很抱歉，我觉得这个说法不够清楚。”

 

“我喜欢学习新事物，先生。据我所知，没有人知道火焰杯的运作原理是什么。所以为了满足我的好奇心，我决定靠自己寻找答案——我在宵禁之后偷偷溜回礼堂，把一张空白的羊皮纸扔进了火焰杯。我想看看它能否区分普通的提名和单纯的恶作剧，以及如果它发现提名有问题的话是否会做出负面反应。”

 

“那么你的结论是？”

 

哈里安深吸了一口气。“火焰杯看上去没有任何反应。所以我觉得，只要报名的人已经成年了，它并不在意这个人扔了什么进去。火焰杯唯一的任务就是记录写在纸上的名字。”

 

里德尔陷入了深思，手指无意识地敲着桌子。在他面前，哈里安屏息以待，祈祷对方不要再追问下去。“而当时你打算藏起来，是因为——”

 

“是因为如果我被抓到了，”他想都没想就打断了对方的话。“我会被指控试图作弊，这件事就会变成国际问题，进而影响我们国家之间的关系。所以我决定藏起来保护自己。”

 

他交叉双臂，镇定地对上教授的目光。哈里安知道里德尔正在兴致盎然地评估他。

 

“你又是怎么认出我的？”他好奇地问。“那天晚上你并没有看到我是谁，我在上课时也没有说漏嘴。”

 

男人看上去高兴极了，仿佛一直在等他问这个问题。

 

“在你把可怜的高尔先生击飞的那一刻，我就知道那天晚上我遇到的是你了。”里德尔不紧不慢地解释道，显然很享受教育男孩的感觉。“每个巫师都有自己独特的魔法特性，就像指纹一样。傲罗追踪罪犯时也会用到这类信息。要想改变这个特性需要进行一些非常危险的仪式，而一个学生，无论有多么天资聪颖，都是不可能做到的。”

 

哈里安点了点头，他在图书馆读到过那些仪式的介绍——它们既引人入胜又骇人听闻。

 

“你记得我的魔法特性，因为那天晚上我用魔法击退了你的咒立停——所以我在课堂上施展魔法时你就认出了我。”

 

教授闲适地靠在身后的桌子上，似乎对谈话的走向很是满意。

 

哈里安简直想一拳把对方脸上那自以为是的表情打下来，不过还是克制住了自己——虽然里德尔似乎很喜欢他们之间的唇枪舌剑，但他肯定不会容忍真的有人对他动手的。

 

男孩并不知道里德尔到底有多强大，但无论是那天晚上还是现在，他从对方身上感受到的魔力都可以证明，和这位教授作对是愚蠢的。

 

而哈里安并不愚蠢。

 

所以他只是深吸一口气，平复了自己的心情。“你为什么没有告发我？”他问道。里德尔用修长的手指揉了揉下巴，志得意满地笑了。

 

“我想......满足我的好奇心。”男人低声回答，用哈里安自己之前说过的话回敬了他。“我很少能遇到在魔法上和我实力相当的人，何况你还成功击退了我。”

 

“但我没有真的击退你。”哈里安反驳道，尽管他能明白里德尔的意思——与比自己更强大的力量对战总是让人感觉既害怕又兴奋。

 

作为一名魔力远超同龄人的巫师，哈里安非常了解缺乏挑战的生活是多么无趣。与里德尔发生冲突让他第一次感觉自己可能会输；最终得以侥幸逃脱时，他更是感到气血上涌、兴奋难耐。

 

这可能不太正常，但是一想到自己可能会被打败，他就情绪激昂。

 

“我没能消除你的幻身咒——至少在这件事上是你赢了。”就像哈里安一样，里德尔似乎也很高兴遇到了一个能击败自己的人——哪怕对方只取得了一部分的胜利而已。

 

说不定他们确实有点相似。

 

两人陷入了一阵心照不宣的沉默中。但没过多久，里德尔就露出了不怀好意的笑容。

 

“那么请告诉我，伊万斯先生，你是真的对火焰杯的运作原理感到好奇，还是更关心如何才能避免被选中参加三强争霸赛呢？”

 

哈里安的全身再次紧绷起来——他都不知道自己是什么时候放松的。

 

男孩抬起头，看到里德尔正满怀期待地看着他，嘴角带着似有若无的微笑。

 

我早该知道他会想到这一点。

 

哈里安舔了舔嘴唇——沉浸在思绪中的他并没有注意到男人的眼睛正紧紧盯着这个动作。“你为什么认为我会不想参加比赛呢？”他反问道，试图为自己争取更多的思考时间。

 

“这很简单，”里德尔沉默了一会儿后开口了。“你显然是个聪明的年轻人，不会被所谓的荣耀和名望诱惑。所有人都知道勇士将被迫面对众多凶险的挑战。像你这样的人自然会竭尽所能避开这类危险。”

 

哈里安一下子感到怒不可遏——不仅因为对方在暗示他是个懦夫，更因为他自己也一直在扣心自问：逃避成为勇士的责任，让同学去冒生命危险，是不是太自私了？

 

他非常不喜欢被里德尔当面指出这一点。

 

教授显然注意到了他细微的情绪波动，安抚性地笑了笑。“我无意冒犯，伊万斯先生。自保是一种非常宝贵的品质——虽然许多人都意识不到它的重要性，甚至将其视为怯懦。但在我看来，识时务者为俊杰。”

 

“我只是不想为了一个抽象的目标去冒生命危险。‘名望’和‘荣耀’固然很好，但我在跳入深渊前更想知道下面有什么在等着我。”哈里安嘲弄地说。“只有傻瓜才会不经过深思熟虑就奔赴险境。”

 

里德尔的嘴角抽动了一下，似乎觉得他的口气和话语很有趣。

 

“这是一种典型的斯莱特林式思维。”男人赞许道。“所以你不赞成重启三强争霸赛是吗，伊万斯先生？”

 

“差不多吧。”男孩局促地回答道，并移开了视线。他不喜欢别人将他和斯莱特林联系在一起——他对那个学院本身没有任何意见，但因为他的父母都是格兰芬多的学生，哈里安希望自己身上格兰芬多的品质更明显一些。

 

“我可以问一下理由吗？”

 

男孩用眼角的余光打量着对方。“我觉得这整件事都没什么意义，教授。”他决定坦白自己的想法。里德尔可能是位黑魔王的追随者，但不知为何，哈里安觉得这个人并不会向任何人透露他们的谈话。这是一个天真到可怕的想法，但哈里安的直觉从来没有出过差错。

 

男人有一种气质让他不自觉地放松警惕，这样下去太危险了。

 

哈里安回忆着刚才的谈话，有些生气自己居然那么坦率又迅速地回答了对方的大部分问题。他太过沉迷和男人的口舌之争了，几乎没有停下来思考过自己到底说了什么。

 

好在他没有泄露任何重要信息，毕竟他本来也没打算隐瞒自己对三强争霸赛的看法——他的大部分同学应该都已经看出他对这个比赛的不满了。

 

里德尔本人似乎也并不是特别关心这个赛事。从他谈到三强争霸赛时的语气可以看出，在他眼中这就是一项乏味的政治任务。

 

“除了勇士将面临生命危险之外，还有许多事情我无法认同。”

 

“哦？”

 

哈里安犹豫了片刻，决定相信自己的直觉。

 

“当一场政治博弈就发生在我眼前时，我还是看得出来的，教授。”他干巴巴地说，看到对方露出了一个微笑。

 

“我也能猜出伏地魔重启比赛的原因。”他谨慎地补充道，仔细观察着里德尔的反应。如果苗头不对，他就马上放弃这个话题。

 

教授在听到他讲出黑魔王的名字时，确实发出了一种奇怪的、轻柔的嘶嘶声，但看上去并没有生气，所以哈里安小心翼翼地继续说了下去。

 

“除了‘改善国际关系’和‘建立家族联系’之外，”回忆起马尔福在埃里克办公室时的表现，男孩嘲讽地笑了一下。“黑魔王还打算借此机会向世界展示他对这个国家的绝对控制权。他想要告诉所有人——英国是属于他的。”

 

“你是这么想的？”

 

哈里安好笑地看了教授一眼。“如果一位统治者不能保证一切都在他的掌控之中，他是不会邀请自己的政治对手到家里来做客的。伏地魔可不傻。倘若他对自己的统治力有任何怀疑，那他根本就不会举办这场比赛，我也不用来这里了。”

 

他饶有兴趣地注意到，他的这番话对里德尔似乎很受用。

 

“这是你的全部推论吗，伊万斯先生？”

 

哈里安耸了耸肩，感觉不那么紧张了——他现在确信只要自己在说起伏地魔时保持尊敬的态度，里德尔就不会介意他说了什么。“只是其中一个。黑魔王还有可能在试图招徕有才华的外国学生。”

 

“难道你不属于这个范畴吗？”教授问道，语气中带着揶揄，以及某种哈里安无法分辨的情绪。

 

“哦，黑魔王不会想要我这样的人的。”哈里安半开玩笑地回答。对方再次露出了一个让他琢磨不透的表情——大概是难以置信？男孩尽可能无辜地笑了笑。“我是一个彻头彻尾的白巫师。对于一个崇尚黑魔法的人来说，我能派上什么用场呢？”

 

这是一个弥天大谎。对哈里安来说使用黑魔法就像呼吸一样简单。

 

里德尔用怀疑的眼神盯着他看了一会儿，显然并不相信他的说法。不过男人很快就转向了下一个话题。

 

“所以你不打算把你的名字投进去。”教授总结道，听起来似乎有些失望。哈里安相信当他没有被选为勇士时，很多人都会失望的。

 

他还没来得及回答，身后就传来了敲门声。男孩转过头，看到雅各布翩翩然走进了教室。哈里安有些不快地注意到对方并没有遮掩自己布满了吻痕的脖颈——希望克莱尔今天还没有见过他。

 

我在想什么呢？他肯定是见到了克莱尔和瑞娜之后才来这里找我的。万一克莱尔因为他的疏忽又开始不高兴的话......

 

“雅各布，”当男孩走到他身边时，哈里安礼貌地打了个招呼。雅各布对他调皮地笑了笑，伸手搂住他的臀部。哈里安对这意料之外的碰触有些困惑地眨了眨眼——他和雅各布确实玩得很好，在床上也很愉快，但他们在外面一般不会有过分亲昵的举动。

 

哈里安迷惑地瞥了一眼那只紧紧搂住他的手，不明白雅各布知不知道自己在做什么——他们面前还站着一位老师呢。

 

“哈里安，”雅各布刻意用一种低沉磁性的声音回应道。“教授，”他简短地对里德尔点了点头。“请原谅我打断一下。我们可敬的校长正在找哈里安，说是要谈谈关于仙人掌的事？”说到最后半句时，他调笑着看向黑发男孩。

 

哈里安微微眯起了眼睛——看来瑞娜并不是唯一一个到处传播这个故事的人。

 

“我知道了。”他把注意力转回里德尔，有些迟疑地开口。“谢谢您抽空和我谈话，教授。我相信......不会有别人知道我们的谈话内容吧？”他也明白这个要求有些冒昧，不过里德尔只是亲切地点了点头。

 

男人的视线从那只还搂在他臀部上的手转向雅各布，在男孩脖子上已经快要消退的痕迹上徘徊。哈里安不由得脸红起来。

 

“当然，伊万斯先生。不过我们需要找个时间继续聊聊。”

 

哈里安点了点头，对这个结果感到宽慰——至少里德尔同意放他离开了，虽然男人肯定还会再找机会堵住他。他开始向门外走去，雅各布跟在旁边，依然占有性地搂着他的下半身。

 

门一关上，哈里安就拍开了那只烦人的手，对雅各布扬了扬眉毛。对方狠狠地叹了口气，“我简直不敢相信你被他单独留下来了，”他跟在黑发男孩身后，一起向礼堂走去。“你不觉得他让人毛骨悚然吗？”

 

哈里安莫名感到有些烦躁，但还是微笑着回答了。“他之后也没有那么糟。习惯了的话，和这个教授聊天还是挺有趣的。他有点让我想到我自己。”

 

“他看上去仿佛随时要把你拆吃入腹，”雅各布夸张地抖了抖。“明明都老得可以当你爷爷了。”

 

“那是你想多了。”哈里安的语气中带着一丝恼怒，“他是一位博学多闻的教授，我们刚才聊得很愉快。话说马克西姆夫人到底为什么想见我？”

 

“嗯？”雅各布欢快地看了黑发男孩一眼。

 

“哦，那个？”他随意挥了挥手，“那是我随口编的理由，这样才能把你从那个老牛吃嫩草的家伙手里救出来。我是不会抛下你不管的。”

 

哈里安闭上眼睛，叹了口气，“我到底为什么要和你做朋友呢？”

 

“因为我拥有非凡的魅力，一出现就能点亮你的人生。”雅各布严肃地回答。黑发男孩忍不住扑哧一笑。

 

“啊，好像是这样的。走吧，和教授谈过后我真的需要吃点东西了。”哈里安朝他们来时的方向点了点头。

 

“话说你们刚才在谈什么？”雅各布状似漫不经心地问，声音里带着某种令人不安的狡狯。黑发男孩立刻停下了脚步，他旁边的人也被迫站住了。

 

“雅各布，”哈里安缓缓念出另一个男孩的名字，看到对方抖了一下。“你听到了多少？”他的语调异常平静，听起来并没有生气。

 

雅各布知道，此时顾左右而言他的话反而可能会激怒哈里安。

 

“大部分，”他毫无悔意地承认道。“足够让我明白发生了什么。”

 

哈里安疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

 

“事情不是你想的那样。”他漫不经心地辩解道，知道自己肯定无法说服对方——他已经能猜到他们接下来会开展怎样的争论了。

 

“我想的是，你——在明确告诉我不要担心之后——半夜溜进霍格沃茨，试图找到避免参加比赛的方法，结果还被防御术老师抓了个正着！”

 

“闭、嘴。”哈里安咬牙切齿地说，绿色的眼睛迅速扫视了一遍走廊，确保没有人听到。他一把抓住雅各布的领子，一声不吭地拉着男孩走向旁边空无一人的教室。

 

哈里安关上门，毫不留情地将雅各布丢到一边，又用无杖魔法快速设置了一个隐私结界。黑发男孩转身逼近他的朋友。“好了，快点说出你的高见，我就可以反驳你然后换个话题了。”

 

雅各布气得涨红了脸。“我不是一个会被你牵着鼻子走的白痴，哈里安！难道你是这么看我的吗？”

 

哈里安翻了个白眼，“拜托，雅各布，你是我最好的朋友。你这个问题对我们彼此来说都是侮辱。”

 

“我知道我们是朋友，但你认为我是个容易被愚弄的傻瓜——这可不是什么友好舒心的评价。”

 

哈里安的眼神稍微柔和了些，看上去没那么可怕了。“雅各布，”他轻声说，“你知道我对你的评价有多高。你也知道我有多在乎你。我的大部分谈判技巧都是从你和你父亲身上学到的。我是绝对不会轻视你的——我没有那么无情。”

 

雅各布胡乱地捋了下头发。“我只是想知道你为什么这么不想成为勇士——为什么不惜作弊也要避免被提名。”

 

哈里安叹了口气，“你知道的，如果能说的话我早就和你说了。但是现在告诉你并不明智。”黑发男孩又朝他走了几步，那双美丽的绿眼睛恳求地望着他。

 

“求你了，雅各布，”哈里安轻声说道。“就相信我这一次吧？”

 

该死。看着对方哀求似的表情，雅各布感觉自己一点脾气也没有了。

 

哈里安仿佛看出了男孩的退让，伸出手紧紧抱住了他。雅各布也缓缓回抱他的朋友，心里想着他父亲看到这个情景的话会有多么失望——每当哈里安想从他这里得到些什么，他总是无法拒绝。

 

他是一个古老强大的家族的继承人，在学校也举足轻重，却总是无法正面对抗自己在乎的人 。

 

他们拥抱了大约一分钟才分开。“好了，”哈里安露出一个甜美的笑容，“我们去吃午餐吧。我都饿坏了。”

 

雅各布也笑了笑，跟在黑发男孩旁边一起向礼堂走去。

 

直到吃饭时，瑞娜问起里德尔教授为什么要留下哈里安，雅各布才意识到，自己不仅没有弄清楚黑发男孩为什么如此急于避开比赛，还完全被对方引导了谈话的方向。

 

“快点说出你的高见，我就可以反驳你然后换个话题了。”

 

他双手紧紧攥着餐具，看着旁边的哈里安和瑞娜像往常一样争吵。

 

他再次转移了我的注意力。

 

想到哈里安又一次轻易摆布了自己，雅各布感到有些愤怒。

 

他不明白事情为什么会变成这样，有时甚至感觉自己在和一个完全不同的人打交道。哈里安的情绪一向反复无常，行为也总是出人意料，但雅各布从来没看到过黑发男孩现在这样的状态。

 

有什么地方不对劲。自从他告诉了哈里安三强争霸赛将被重启，男孩就显得躁动不安——虽然并不明显，雅各布甚至怀疑哈里安自己都不知道他的表现有多反常——并且经常闪烁其词。

 

雅各布只是希望黑发男孩能够信任自己，直截了当地说出到底是什么在困扰着他，而不是放着他一个人在一边努力拼凑线索。

 

他知道哈里安并不喜欢黑魔王，从男孩对卢修斯·马尔福的态度来看他也痛恨那个人的追随者，但雅各布想知道的是为什么。

 

为什么哈里安对黑魔王抱有这么强烈的憎恶？

为什么他面对马尔福时反应那么激烈？

为什么他对这个比赛如此反感？

 

雅各布很清楚这场比赛有多么危险——勇士将要面临各种严峻的挑战，死亡的阴影如影随形。但他也知道，胜者会被誉为英雄。

 

他坚信哈里安能够赢得比赛。这个男孩学识渊博、实力出众，是雅各布遇到过的最有才能的人——他可以轻松战胜所有对手，让布斯巴顿成为冠军。

 

一想到哈里安居然说，他在想办法不让自己被提名......

 

如果他最终还是成为了布斯巴顿的勇士，那也是咎由自取。雅各布愤愤地咬了一口午餐。

 

OOO

夜幕降临，走廊一片寂静，一个人影正快步向礼堂走去，锃亮的鞋子踏在古老的石头地板上，没有发出一点响声。

 

他的眼睛不停地扫视前方，警惕着任何动静，偶尔也会瞟一眼后方，确定没有人在跟踪他。

 

夜晚的霍格沃茨有一种独特的氛围——古老、黑暗，还有些压抑。

 

白天的城堡宽敞又明亮，走过一排排窗户时可以看到窗外绿意盎然的庭院，让人感觉身心都暖洋洋的。

 

然而到了晚上，长长的走廊显得格外有压迫感——暗影笼罩，万籁俱寂，凝重的气氛压得人喘不过气。

 

走在这里实在让人有些不寒而栗。

 

——前方隐约传来了长袍摩擦地面的沙沙声。

 

人影立即紧紧靠到背后粗糙的石墙上，并尽量贴近旁边的盔甲，躲在它的阴影里。

 

走廊里安静了一会儿后，一个戴着级长徽章的学生从他面前大步走了过去。经过了漫长的一天，她显然疲惫不堪，双眼也不像往常那样锐利了。

 

正因如此，女孩并没有发现藏在墙边的身影——她甚至都没有看一眼走廊两侧，就径直走过去了。

 

他又等了差不多一分钟才离开藏身处，用比刚才还要快的速度向礼堂跑去。

 

终于，他到达了目的地。

 

两只手伸向礼堂高耸的大门，轻轻推开其中半扇，没有发出任何声音。

 

人影在门外迟疑了一下，小心翼翼地看了看眼前昏暗的大厅，又望了一眼身后寂静的走廊——刚才和那位级长的相遇让他有些不安。

 

确认至少在接下来的几分钟里都不会有人来打扰后，人影走进了礼堂，轻轻关上了门。然后他迅速走向那个散发着诡异亮光的火焰杯。

 

摇曳的蓝色火焰在来者脸上映照出不祥的阴影。

 

他顺利通过了年龄线，在火焰杯旁边站定，缓缓从口袋里掏出一片羊皮纸。

 

深色的眼睛扫视着自己匆匆写下的名字，一种奇怪的感情油然而生。

 

哈里安·伊万斯。

 

有那么几分钟，他只是站在那里，几近虔诚地盯着这个名字。一根手指轻轻拂过这些墨迹未干的字母，差点把它们抹花了。

 

最终，他从沉思中回过神来，仿佛终于下定决心般挺直了背脊。

 

他将羊皮纸扔进已经等待多时的火焰中，眼睛里闪烁着坚定的光芒。

 

火焰杯迸出点点火星，表示提名已经被接受了。

 

人影转身离开了礼堂，内心既兴奋又愧疚。

 

OOO

“你今天看起来心情不错。”当哈里安坐到她身边时，克莱尔评论道。男孩偷偷将手伸向她的盘子，试图偷拿一片吐司。她看都不看就把那只不规矩的手打开了。

 

哈里安毫不在乎地收回手。“我睡了个好觉，”他听上去开朗到有些刻意。

 

克莱尔从眼角瞥了他一眼，“真的吗？”

 

他嗯了一声，拿起杯子喝了一口。她通过浓郁的香气判断那是一杯咖啡——然而哈里安即使在布斯巴顿也很少喝咖啡。

 

“你睡得怎么样？”他漫不经心地问，绿色的眼睛小心地扫视着大厅。克莱尔不知道他是在找什么，不过她并不介意男孩没有把全部注意力放到她身上。

 

“哦，你懂的，”她随意地说，“瑞娜和我终于决定在一起了，我们干了一晚上——我很惊讶你没有听到我们的声音。”

 

“那真不错，”他低声应和，显然完全没有注意到她说了什么。克莱尔不禁露出一丝坏笑。

 

瑞娜坐到了她对面的座位上。“你们在聊什么？”她问道。

 

“我正在告诉哈里安我们俩昨晚疯狂地干了好多次。”

 

瑞娜有些困惑地挑了挑眉，不过马上注意到了男孩的心不在焉。她愉快地笑了笑。“哦，是啊，那确实是个相当愉快的夜晚。也许下次你可以加入我们。”

 

“那太好了，”他微微皱起眉头回答道，眼睛一刻都没有离开聚集在礼堂里的学生们。

 

两个女孩相视一笑。她们环顾四周，注意到有几位学生正脸红着偷看他们，一下子笑得更开心了。

 

“现在我们只要坐等谣言传开就可以了。天知道在今天结束之前他们能编出什么样的流言蜚语来。”克莱尔咯咯笑着说。

 

“毫无疑问，那些故事要么是关于两位布斯巴顿的美女之间火辣的亲密关系，要么是关于这位奇迹男孩和她们的三人行。”瑞娜故作冷淡地说，有些愉快地想象着那个画面。

 

“说实话，我其实考虑过后面那个可能性。哈里安在这方面给人的感觉确实非常随性——我真的有点怀疑他是不是已经这么玩过了。”

 

他们同时探究地看了看这个坐在身边的漂亮男孩。

 

“我不这么想，”过了一会儿，瑞娜说道，“他对床伴还是很挑剔的。你还记得芙蓉吗？”

 

克莱尔笑了起来，“哦，我怎么可能忘记那场噩梦。芙蓉因为被他拒绝而大发雷霆，之后用了半年时间试图在决斗中击败他。”

 

瑞娜微笑着回忆了一下冷静克制的四年级生哈里安和怒火中烧的七年级生芙蓉之间那几场令人印象深刻的战斗。“但你还记得哈里安在她的毕业典礼上做了什么吗？”克莱尔继续道。

 

两个女孩都充满向往地叹了口气。

 

自从哈里安当众拒绝了那位四分之一混血媚娃的求爱，他就成了对方的眼中钉。不过男孩似乎对这个情况很是乐在其中——他四年级时的大半时间都用在激怒芙蓉上了。

 

更何况就是从那时起，哈里安开始真正展现自己的实力，彻底支配了决斗课。

 

于是每当芙蓉和哈里安进行对决，场面总是一片混乱，并往往以她的失败告终。

 

但是在芙蓉的毕业典礼上，哈里安送给她一条漂亮的项链——简约的银色链条搭配独具匠心的挂坠，仿佛一颗夺目的星辰。这份礼物惊艳了全场，许多女生都羡慕到发狂。

 

芙蓉优雅地接受了这条项链，毕竟当时只有她从哈里安那里收到过这样的礼物。这件事也象征着他们友谊的开始。

 

“不知道选拔结束后她会不会来这里——我记得她在魔法部工作？”瑞娜若有所思地吃了一口早餐。

 

“应该是吧，虽然我对她毕业后的去向也不是那么清楚。我知道她父亲和雅各布的父亲都是议会成员，但不知道她是否打算接替她父亲的位置。”

 

“她是副部长的助手，”哈里安突然说道，仿佛从来没有走神一样轻松插入了她们的谈话。两个女孩交换了一个眼神，又开始偷笑起来。

 

“欢迎回来，”克莱尔说，用手肘轻轻推了推他。哈里安向她举杯致意，脸上带着调皮的微笑。

 

“有谁在今天早上看见雅各布了吗？”他问道，“我醒来时他已经不在了——我本来希望能在上课前和他谈谈的。”

 

“你们吵架了？”瑞娜调侃道。

 

哈里安耸了耸肩，“从某种意义上来说，是的。所以在我报名之前，我想和他澄清一些事。”

 

瞬间，两人脸上的笑意消失了。“你要报名？”克莱尔问，“就在今天？”

 

“今天早上。”他纠正道。男孩双臂交叉，微微向前倾身。“我认为现在时机正好——毕竟报名时间只有几个星期，我想早点解决这件事。”

 

克莱尔低头看着她的早餐。“我既希望你能成功，又不希望你被选上。这会不会很奇怪？”

 

他对她笑了笑，“一点也不奇怪。我自己也不想成为勇士——我可不想死。”

 

“我认为在所有人当中，你的生存机会是最大的。”瑞娜平静地说。

 

哈里安自嘲地笑了笑，“你的信任总是让我倍受鼓舞，亲爱的。”他喝下了最后一口咖啡，把空杯子放到桌子上。“我还是现在去吧，反正总有机会和雅各布说话的。”

 

他从座位上站起来，向火焰杯走去。就像前几次有人报名时一样，大厅里渐渐安静下来，越来越多的人注意到了他的举动。

 

哈里安稳步迈过年龄线，从口袋里掏出一片羊皮纸。克莱尔看着他毫不犹豫地将叠好的纸条扔进火焰中。火焰迸出了点点火星，接受了报名。

 

哈里安似乎松了口气，转身向座位走去。他获得了布斯巴顿学生的掌声。

 

男孩一坐下就被他的同学们包围了。查尔斯热情地拍了拍他的后背。

 

“你终于报名了——从我们到这儿的那天起，我就一直在等你这么做！”

 

哈里安轻松地对他笑了笑，“你打算什么时候去报名，查尔斯？”

 

“有你在，我几乎没有报名的必要了。”查尔斯回答，“不过我打算明天去，和艾伯特一起。我听说大多数德姆斯特朗的学生已经报名了，所以我们也要行动起来，不能输给他们。”

 

其他人也陆续加入了这个话题，宣布他们的报名计划。

 

在一片嘈杂声中，哈里安终于看到了雅各布——他似乎刚刚进入礼堂，正好看到了刚才那幕。

 

雅各布棕色的眼睛从哈里安转向火焰杯，然后又回到男孩身上。哈里安看懂了对方无声的询问。

 

他微笑着点了点头，因为对朋友撒谎感到有些内疚。

 

雅各布如释重负地笑了。


	10. 第十章

接下来的几周对哈里安来说过得相当快。学生们的课业开始步入正轨，大家也都适应了新的课程表，并基本上接受了外校学生的存在。

 

当然，因为三个学生团体之间的竞争关系，空气中仍然弥漫着紧张的气氛。

 

不过哈里安知道，一旦火焰杯选出了勇士，三强争霸赛就会正式开始，这些稚嫩的敌意也将演变成全方位的对抗。

 

毕竟，青少年总是喜欢把任何事都搞得很夸张。

 

虽然就现在而言，大家都还只是有些蠢蠢欲动罢了。

 

然而对哈里安来说，现在是他自第一次听说这场比赛以来最轻松的时候。可以说在他成功地当着所有人的面把那张空白的羊皮纸放入火焰杯后，他才注意到自己在到达霍格沃茨之后有多么焦虑。

 

对他而言，只做一名普通的学生真是让人心情愉快——他只需要担心他的课程和作业，而不是把所有时间都用于应对那些会威胁到生命的难题。

 

当然，哈里安从来没有完全放松过。他非常清楚敌人可能潜伏在每一个角落；他的任何引人注目的行为都可能被报告给伏地魔。

 

因此，他很高兴自己在过去的几周里成功避开了里德尔。虽然男孩不得不承认自己很享受他们之间的斗智斗勇，但是那个教授太危险了，绝对不能长时间和他打交道。

 

在之前的会面中，哈里安实在是有些掉以轻心了——他太过于投入和男人的唇枪舌剑，完全被对方控制了谈话的方向。

 

他知道莉莉肯定会对此感到羞愧的。哈里安经历了那么多训练，不应该这么轻易就被别人牵着鼻子走，但是......

 

和里德尔聊天真的很有意思。这个男人虽然阴险，却思维敏捷，谈吐锋利，还带着一种哈里安非常欣赏的黑色幽默。除开他们之间明显的年龄差异，和对方说话简直就像在和自己聊天。

 

男孩心安理得地开始偷偷调查那个人的背景。毕竟......满足一下自己的好奇心总是无伤大雅的。他还真的查到了不少信息。

 

汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔在英国似乎是位名人，特别是在霍格沃茨。他就读于1938年至1945年，当时正值格林德沃的鼎盛时期；他是斯莱特林学院的一员，曾担任过级长，后来成为了男学生会主席；他至今都是霍格沃茨成绩最优秀的学生，还获得过特殊贡献奖，好像是因为他帮忙解决了在学校里发生的一些事件。

 

如果谣言不全是空穴来风的话，他还是个混血巫师。没有人知道他究竟出身于哪个巫师家族，不过哈里安怀疑他的巫师血统来自他母亲那一边，因为当时的女性习惯随夫姓，而“里德尔”显然不是一个巫师姓氏。

 

哈里安还惊喜地发现自己的推论是正确的——根据那些褪色的照片来看，里德尔年轻的时候绝对英俊非凡。如果他们年龄相仿的话，男孩肯定会去找对方来一次“深入交流”。

 

可惜，他一直尽量不找比自己年长十岁以上的人。唯一的例外是克莱尔的堂兄——哈里安当时十五岁，在圣诞舞会上差点成功勾引到了那个差不多三十岁的男人。

 

他还记得克莱尔看到自己的堂兄被哈里安迷得神魂颠倒时有多震惊。当然最后什么也没发生，不过好笑的是，那位堂兄至今不敢直视他的眼睛。

 

如果哈里安没算错的话，里德尔已经七十岁了。就算他真的要诱惑一个比自己年长快六十岁的人，他也会选择一个更有影响力的目标，而不是区区一个教授，无论这个人有多么德高望重。

 

总的来说，虽然哈里安确实对里德尔抱有莫大的兴趣，他还是很高兴这位教授最近都没有找到机会和他独处。他甚至觉得对方最近有些心事重重。

 

哈里安对此并不惊讶，毕竟大多数霍格沃茨的教授都参与了比赛的筹备工作。没有人知道他们到底在准备什么——很可能与第一个项目有关，不过那些挑战就算只有大家想象中的一半危险，也足以让这位防御术老师牵扯其中了。

 

毕竟那家伙非常有能力。

 

哈里安甚至考虑过要不要窥探一下里德尔的思想——虽然他不想成为勇士，但对比赛项目还是很感兴趣的，毕竟他知道的越多，以后就能为那个被选上的同学提供越多帮助。不过直觉告诉他，一旦被男人发现，后果将不堪设想。

 

所以，为了分散注意力，他把目光投向了自己的次要目标——德拉科身上。马尔福家的继承人非常乐意加入哈里安的游戏，而且比起里德尔，和金发男孩打交道要安全得多。他知道德拉科很清楚哈里安一直在研究自己，甚至还很享受这种关注。

 

每当他们两个在一起时，不管周围有没有其他人，哈里安都会把注意力放到德拉科身上，仔细观察他的言行举止。

 

正因如此，只要哈里安的绿色眼睛看向他，金发男孩的一举一动都会变得更为谨慎，连他的装腔作势也会变得更为明显。

 

哈里安差不多能猜到对方在想什么，甚至还觉得有点可爱——如果一个人发现他很欣赏的人正好也在关注他的话，肯定会迫不及待开始表现自己的。

 

他无疑极大地满足了德拉科的虚荣心。不过没关系，因为马尔福家的继承人也同样密切关注着他，甚至比他还要沉迷于这个游戏。

 

哈里安其实并不知道自己到底想在对方身上发现什么，但在他看来，任何情报都有其用处——无论是多么令人不安或痛苦的信息。你知道的越多，就越能掌控局势。

 

掌控你周围的环境。掌控你的盟友。掌控你的敌人。这一切都和情报息息相关。

 

德拉科是一个与伏地魔关系极为密切的家族的唯一继承人，更是魔法部长的儿子。如果哈里安能从他那里发掘出哪怕是最微不足道的细枝末节，这一切就都是值得的。

 

而且他对霍格沃茨学生的日常生活也很感兴趣。在来到这所古老的学校之前，哈里安一直以为霍格沃茨的学生都生活在食死徒教授们的淫威之下，每天死气沉沉地在老师们的监视下前往各个教室，整个城堡都显得毫无生气。

 

然而这里和他想象的截然不同。

 

霍格沃茨是一所......非常普通的学校。

 

学生们会抱怨繁重的作业，会低声咒骂关他们禁闭的老师，还会在饭点时匆忙跑去吃饭。走廊里总是充满了朝气蓬勃的谈笑声。

 

看到霍格沃茨居然没有被黑魔王的暴政染指，真是让人感叹万分。

 

当然，伏地魔在学校里还是很有存在感的——大部分老师都自豪地展示着他们前臂上的黑魔标记；所有人都用最尊崇的语气称他为“黑魔王”。

 

还有一些课程也被调整了，包括防御术和魔法史。哈里安没想到麻瓜研究课仍然存在，不过根据其他人的说法，比起麻瓜的生活方式，这门课程现在更着眼于他们对巫师世界造成的危害。

 

虽然伏地魔的影响无处不在，男孩对这里的大部分变化还是持肯定态度的。一个融合了过去的经验和现在的技术的教育系统对学生的成长至关重要。

 

此外，通过小心询问德拉科和赫敏，他对伏地魔本人和他的一些政策也有了更多了解。

 

“等等，所以你们在毕业后才会正式加入他的组织？”

 

赫敏心不在焉地点点头，棕色的眼睛一刻都没有离开她的魔药课论文。“是的，如果你想的话。”她不假思索地补充了一句。

 

“什么意思？”

 

德拉科在座位上轻轻哼了一声，向哈里安投去一个几乎可以算是轻蔑的眼神。赫敏从她的论文中抬起头来，有些困惑地皱起眉头。

 

“那不是什么邪教，哈里安。我们在这个问题上是有一定选择权的。只有那些真心想为黑魔王效劳、又已经心智成熟到能为自己的决定负责的人才会获得标记。”

 

赫敏似乎看出了他的怀疑，轻笑了一下。“想想吧，哈里安，一群小孩对他能有什么用呢？食死徒就像是英国的精英战斗部队——如果你不喜欢的话，完全可以选择其他职业。”

 

“所以......”他犹豫了一下，“你毕业以后不会接受那个标记吗？”

 

赫敏停下了手里的羽毛笔，连德拉科也放下了手头的工作。两名霍格沃茨学生对视了一下，进行了无声的交流。

 

“我其实......还不确定，真的。”赫敏缓缓开口道。她有些紧张地摆弄着自己的羽毛笔，在左右手间来回转着。哈里安瞥了一眼这个仿佛在示弱的举动——女孩似乎也注意到了这一点，马上停下了动作。

 

“我只是觉得自己应该拥有另一种未来。”她坚定地说。在她旁边，德拉科心不在焉地抚摸着自己的左前臂，不小心把墨水蹭到了他苍白的皮肤上。

 

“那你呢，德拉科？”哈里安问道，尽管他很清楚答案是什么。其他人可能确实拥有选择的权利，但有些人肯定是必须要接受那个标记的，不论他们的个人意愿为何。

 

金发男孩楞了一下。他清了清嗓子，平静地回答道。“我毕业后会去接受标记。”

 

哈里安毫不惊讶地点了点头。

 

德拉科灰色的眼睛中闪过一丝烦躁。“我这么做是因为我愿意。”他有些生气地说，好像哈里安了然的眼神对他而言是一种侮辱。“我可以拒绝的。”

 

得知伏地魔并不会强迫学生们加入他，哈里安的心情很复杂。虽然像德拉科这种纯血家族的继承人最终肯定还是会接受那个标记，但他们居然有权拒绝这件事实在是出乎黑发男孩的预料。

 

显然，英国的实际情况同他还有他母亲的想象大相径庭。

 

哈里安还发现，自己在这些学生之中也开始名声鹊起了。他轻松击败高尔的事很快就传开了——虽然没有谁认为那个蠢笨的男孩会赢，但哈里安强大的实力和极高的天赋还是吸引了很多人的目光。

 

现在大部分师生都或多或少认识他了。黑发男孩早已预料到了这个发展，但他现在走到哪里都会被人盯着看，有时还会被人缠住说话，实在是叫人头疼。

 

他在布斯巴顿的同学虽然也对他抱有敬意和尊重，还知道他喜欢被人注视，但他们都明白他不喜欢被过度干扰。

 

其他学校的人显然不知道如何保持那种微妙的平衡。

 

不过哈里安还是坦然接受了日益增加的关注。

 

阿达拉德·福斯特也是一位热衷于找机会与他交谈的学生；这件事在德姆斯特朗的学生群体里争议很大。哈里安并不知道对方的目的——阿达拉德看上去既不是在打探消息，也没有对哈里安一见倾心；他甚至并不介意黑发男孩所谓的麻瓜种身份——不如说这个身份让他对哈里安更感兴趣了。

 

而在哈里安看来，和德姆斯特朗的学生建立联系并没有什么坏处，甚至可能在将来变成他的助力。所以每当他们在走廊里相遇，他都会默许对方走在自己身边。

 

时光飞逝，宣布勇士的时间越来越近了。

 

OOO  
“快点过来！”克莱尔看上去非常着急。她不耐烦地跺着脚下的石头地板，蓝色的眼睛狠狠瞪着她缓步前行的朋友。

 

哈里安似乎觉得这个状况很有趣，故意走得更慢了。

 

混血媚娃咬牙切齿地看着他。

 

“冷静点，克莱尔。还有十分钟才开始呢。我们有的是时间。”

 

“没错，但我想抢个能看清楚典礼的好位置。你突然表现得像条怕生的弗洛伯毛虫并不好笑。”

 

他夸张地翻了个白眼，让克莱尔一下子没了脾气。该死的哈里安，无论做什么都那么好看。

 

“雅各布会为我们留好位置的，就算他没留，瑞娜也会留的。你为什么这么兴奋？我们的一位同学马上就要被判死刑了。”

 

听到这句话，她刚才的热情瞬间消散了。

 

一向观察入微的哈里安马上就注意到了她的情绪变化——他的眼神立刻变得柔和，快步走到她身边。

 

男孩轻轻扶住克莱尔的肩膀，有些抱歉地看着她。“对不起，”他低声说。“我说的太过份了。我们走吧。”

 

哈里安试图推着女孩继续往前走，但她固执地停在原地，拒绝挪动一步。他疑惑地捏了捏克莱尔的肩膀，有些担心自己轻率的评论是不是真的让她伤心了。

 

“如果......”她喃喃地说，“如果他们喊出来的是你的名字的话怎么办？我说过我很兴奋，但如果被选上的是你呢？我不知道我会是什么感觉。你说得对，那些项目都是致命的，无论谁被选上都可能会死。我知道你聪明强大又出色。但我就是忍不住去想象最坏的结果——万一你被选上了，万一你死了，我就会失去我最好的朋友......”

 

哈里安眨了眨眼，惊讶于她突如其来的感情宣泄。天啊，她听上去快哭出来了。

 

“克莱尔，克莱尔，”他试图打断对方——既是为了让女孩喘口气，也是为了不用继续听她说下去。

 

哈里安并不喜欢和他的朋友们进行口头上的感情交流。他不善于表达自己对朋友的关心，也不想听对方宣告自己有多么在乎他。他们只要把这份牢固的友情藏在心里就可以了。

 

当克莱尔再次看向他时，男孩温柔地笑了笑，“我不一定会成为勇士的。”他轻轻摇了摇她。“听我说，勇士可能根本就不是我。你只是在杞人忧天。”

 

“不是你总说应该为每一种可能性做好准备吗？而且就算你拒绝认清自己成为勇士的概率有多大，也不代表我要和你一起装瞎。”她把他的手从肩膀上移开，转而伸手捧住了他的脸。

 

正常情况下，黑发男孩是不会允许别人这样碰触自己的，但克莱尔的眼神太过专注，以至于他无法推开对方的束缚。“我只是希望你能明白，我会尽全力支持你的。只要能让你活下来，我可以做任何事，无论是作弊、撒谎，还是威逼利诱。只要是为了你，做什么我都心甘情愿。”

 

哈里安一言不发地点了点头，被对方温暖的话语触动了内心。

 

他不禁暗暗庆幸自己不会成为勇士，这样克莱尔就不用为了他去做那些事了。不过他也很高兴，自己只用了短短几年时间就成功获得了对方的忠诚。女孩的家族在法国举足轻重，她又是唯一的继承人，这份仰慕之情在未来肯定大有用处。

 

他轻柔地握住克莱尔的手，抚摸着对方纤细的手指。“谢谢你，克莱尔。”男孩轻轻吻了一下她的手心，感激地笑了笑。“希望我不会害你犯下那些罪行。”

 

她也微笑着看着对方，仍然紧紧握着他的手。

 

“嗨！”一声叫喊在他们身边响起。

 

哈里安的目光迅速从克莱尔的脸上移开，看向不远处的那个身影。

 

“艾伯纳西先生，”他愉快地招呼道，同时放开了女孩的手，转身面对那个男人。“没想到会在这里见到你。你也是去参加典礼的？”

 

男人棕色的眼睛迅速扫视了一下眼前的两个孩子，嘴角微微扬起，仿佛正在坏笑。“是啊，不过我还以为所有学生都已经到场了呢。”

 

“我们正要往那边走呢，先生。”克莱尔优雅地回答。“哈里安和我只是稍微聊了一会儿。”

 

“放心，我懂的。”男人语带调侃地说。哈里安可以看出他绝对是在坏笑。

 

听出对方在暗示什么，克莱尔微微睁大了眼睛。“啊，不是的，先生，我们、我们不是——”

 

“我们只是关系很好的朋友而已，艾伯纳西先生。”哈里安温和地纠正道。他的语气中同样带着一丝笑意，显然，他不像克莱尔那么介意被误会。

 

“嗯，我信了，”听艾伯纳西的语气就知道他根本不相信男孩的辩解，不过哈里安也不想继续解释。这是他们第二次见面了，男人早先奇怪的态度在他心里一直挥之不去。

 

这个人是位政客，所作所为却与他的身份完全不符——他只和哈里安接触了几分钟，就对自己产生了强烈的好感。这很奇怪。哈里安甚至怀疑对方是不是认识他的父母。

 

男孩知道自己长得很像父亲，但随着年龄的增长，他身上莉莉的特征也越来越明显。不戴眼镜的情况下，他看上去应该不会那么像詹姆。

 

这倒是可以解释为什么这个人那么快就喜欢上他了。不过假如艾伯纳西真的猜到什么的话，他这几天应该会试图接近哈里安才对。

 

“不介意的话，我们一起过去？”男人迈着轻松的步伐向他们走来，满面笑容地建议道。克莱尔嗯了一声，哈里安也点了点头。

 

“你们最近过得怎么样，在霍格沃茨还习惯吗？”

 

哈里安把对话的控制权交给了克莱尔——她舒缓的声音分散了艾伯纳西的注意力，男孩可以趁机仔细研究一下这个人。

 

与上次相比，艾伯纳西看上去有些心神不宁。他的手好几次无意识地伸进口袋里握住了什么，又马上放开了。哈里安猜不出他的口袋里究竟有什么，不过那个东西显然对这个人来说意义重大。

 

“——学院是？”

 

“哦，我是赫奇帕奇的。你们在布斯巴顿是哪个学院的？我得承认我对那所学校一无所知。”艾伯纳西大笑起来，仿佛他的无知是个有趣的笑话。克莱尔回给他一个礼貌的微笑。

 

“我们学校是不分院的，艾伯纳西先生。”

 

男人惊讶地眨了眨眼，看上去非常诧异。“不会吧？你们完全不分院？”

 

克莱尔和哈里安都一脸淡定地看着他。

 

“但你们那里不是有很多学生吗？”

 

“我们有五千多名学生，包括少年班的话。”

 

艾伯纳西夸张地扬了扬眉毛，吹了声口哨。“但是他们只派了你们三十个人过来？”

 

哈里安无所谓地耸了耸肩，对男人露出一个意味深长的笑容。“我们是最优秀的。”

 

“而哈里安又是我们当中最最优秀的那一个。”克莱尔迅速接口道，脸上带着自豪的笑容，就好像一位母亲正在迫不及待地炫耀自己孩子的成绩单似的。哈里安一直觉得这个女孩很适合当母亲——她同时具备温柔和严厉的特质，在教育孩子方面肯定会很出色。

 

“真的吗？”艾伯纳西虽然问了一句，但他的脸上没有丝毫怀疑，似乎完全相信哈里安是布斯巴顿学生中的佼佼者。

 

男孩正打算澄清这个有些夸张的说法，克莱尔已经熟练地抢在他之前开口了。“当然是真的，所以我们大家基本都已经确信布斯巴顿的勇士会是他了。”

 

艾伯纳西看向哈里安的眼神突然一变，男孩还没来得及看清他眼中一闪而过的感情是什么，男人就已经恢复了之前的表情。哈里安立刻在心里推翻了自己早先的想法——一个如此善于掩饰自己情绪的人绝不简单，他之前显然低估了对方。

 

哈里安条件反射般试图催动魔力去碰触艾伯纳西，想要感受他的情绪，可惜被不小心撞到他的克莱尔打断了。“ 抱歉。”她嘀咕了一声，显然对自己很恼火。

 

“所以......你觉得勇士会是你吗？”艾伯纳西听起来明显有些不自在。哈里安微微眯起眼睛看向对方。

 

“我认为一切皆有可能，”这次他没有让克莱尔插上嘴。“只是我的同学喜欢妄下定论。”

 

“哦，别傻了，”克莱尔有些怜爱地看着他，“你是我们学院几十年来最聪明、最强大、最有才华的学生。勇士不是你的概率可以说是微乎其微。”

 

“微乎其微不代表不可能。”哈里安干巴巴地说。女孩的盛赞让他感觉既自满又有些惶恐。他们此时刚好走到了礼堂门口，可以听到里面数百名学生的喧闹声。

 

大厅里人头攒动——原本排列整齐的桌椅都被推到墙边，为房间中央的火焰杯留出了足够的空间。学生们聚集在划定好的范围内，互相推挤着，都想要找到能看到火焰杯的位置。

 

哈里安向艾伯纳西点了点头，握住对方伸过来的手，默默地观察男人的神情。

 

“下次见，艾伯纳西先生。”他说。

 

男人给了他一个拘谨的微笑——他们刚才的聊天内容似乎让他有些惴惴不安。

 

“当然。祝你成功，哈里安。”

 

男孩看着艾伯纳西远去的身影，陷入了思考——他听不出对方究竟是在祝他成功避开勇士头衔，还是成功拿到勇士头衔。

与艾伯纳西分开后，他和克莱尔匆匆走向穿着蓝色外套的布斯巴顿学生们。

 

瑞娜最先看到了他们，然后她立马猛地一下推开了周围的人以腾出他们俩的位置。哈里安憋住笑，知道对方要开始发牢骚了。

 

“你们跑哪儿去了？”黑发女孩压低声音厉声问道。她炽烈的目光牢牢锁定在哈里安身上。

 

男孩一脸无辜地举起双手，试图平息对方的怒火。“拜托，你也不用这么生气吧。我们这不是来了吗？”

 

瑞娜不满地哼了一声，却说不出什么反驳的话，因为他们确实没有迟到。

 

“校长说待会儿就要宣布勇士的名字了。”她尽责地告知完情况后，就转头和克莱尔聊起天来，不再搭理他了。

 

哈里安也乐得清静，趁此机会扫视了一下贵宾席。他立刻就注意到了校长旁边坐着的是谁——伏地魔虽然没有坐在主位上，但他显然是这间礼堂里最举足轻重的人物。

 

这是哈里安来到霍格沃茨后第三次和黑魔王面对面。这家伙就像个幻影一样，从来不在吃饭时间出现，也没有人在走廊里看到过他。想到自己的敌人如此神出鬼没，男孩再次告诫自己一定要小心行事。

 

伏地魔的外表还是那么怪异，看上去简直不像是人类。但与此同时，他又散发着一种奇特的气场，能在不知不觉中吸引所有人的目光。

 

哈里安在被对方发现之前移开了视线——虽然他并不觉得黑魔王会注意到自己，毕竟那个男人正被礼堂里至少一半的人远远注视着。

 

男孩又看了看长桌旁剩下的座位。除了卡罗和里德尔，似乎所有教授都到齐了。防御术教授的缺席不知为何让哈里安感到有些怅然若失——他拒绝思考这种情绪意味着什么。不过到底是什么事能让那个人抽不开身呢？

 

在贵宾席后面还有一张桌子，那里坐满了魔法部官员。卢修斯·马尔福在其中格外显眼，一头金发在昏暗的礼堂里就像一盏明灯。在他不远处，艾伯纳西正悄悄向自己的座位走去。

 

哈里安看到亚克斯利起身来到大厅中央。他两手背在身后，耐心地环视四周。其他学生也陆续注意到校长来了，原本人声鼎沸的礼堂一下子安静下来，所有人都翘首引领，表情既兴奋又紧张。

 

就连哈里安自己都情绪高涨，迫不及待地想要知道接下来会发生什么。

 

“感谢大家莅临霍格沃茨，参加这个典礼。”亚克斯利的声音响彻了整个礼堂。“如诸位所知，今晚我们将在此选出三位勇士，正式拉开三强争霸赛的帷幕。”

 

大厅里激动的低语声此起彼伏。

 

“在比赛过程中，勇士们将面对三项极其危险的挑战；他们需要健壮的体魄、强大的魔法、聪慧的头脑和无畏的勇气才能完成这些任务。”

 

亚克斯利冰冷的双眼扫过眼前的学生们，神情肃穆。“他们会随时面临死亡的威胁，只有不断突破自我，才能跨越那些前所未有的难关。每位勇士都将成为世人的焦点，而胜者……”

 

礼堂里静得出奇。哈里安以前从未经历过这样的场面——数百人挤在一起，屏息静听台上的人说出的每一个字。这一切都让人兴致昂扬。

 

“胜者会成为传奇。” 

 

所有人似乎都发出了无声的叹息。

 

亚克斯利给了他们几分钟整理情绪。片刻后他严肃地点了点头，“典礼现在正式开始。”

 

校长大步流星地走到火焰杯旁边，凝视着闪烁的蓝色火苗。其他人也都目不转睛地看着那团火焰。亚克斯利向火焰杯伸出一只手——虽然他没有开口，但显然是在施放某种咒语。

 

火苗迅速变成了炽烈的红色，并越来越旺盛；空气中充满了野性又纯粹的魔力。颜色鲜亮的火焰照亮了大厅，站在火焰杯附近的学生们纷纷倒退几步以避开突然爆发的热量。

 

亚克斯利并没有后退；他全神贯注地盯着跳动的火苗，显然是在等待什么。

 

没过多久，一道火舌就蹿入空中，从里面飞出了一片羊皮纸。

 

哈里安饶有兴趣地向前挤了挤，明亮的绿眼睛看着那张有点烧焦的纸片悠然飘落到了校长手中。男孩深深地吸了口气，身体仍然因为空气中无处不在的古老魔力而感到刺痛。

 

他不自觉地抓紧了座位边缘。

 

亚克斯利打开叠好的纸片，读出了上面的名字。

 

“代表德姆斯特朗的勇士是加利亚娜·凯撒！”

 

德姆斯特朗的学生们立刻欢呼雀跃起来。在一片叫好声中，一个女孩起身向亚克斯利走去。哈里安撇撇嘴，有些不悦地发现那正是在第一节魔药课上对他出言不逊的人，更别提之后每次见面她都会龇牙咧嘴地瞪着他。

 

这个女孩——加利亚娜，他默默记下她的名字——昂首挺胸、志得意满地走到了亚克斯利面前。她眉头紧锁，带着异常坚决的表情和校长握了握手。

 

亚克斯利把写有女孩名字的纸片递给她，并示意她站到一旁。一位看上去应该是魔法部职员的人带着她穿过一条走廊，消失不见了。

 

哈里安不经意间和礼堂对面的阿达拉德对上了视线。对方微微向他点头致意。阿达拉德并没有像他的同学们那样欢呼雀跃，反而看上去有些失望——哈里安猜想他可能原本希望自己能被选上吧。

 

德姆斯特朗的学生们又喧闹了好一会儿，才在伊戈尔·卡卡洛夫校长愤怒的咆哮声中安静下来。

 

大家重新把注意力转到火焰杯上，气氛又变得紧张起来。仿佛一直在等待这一刻似的，火焰再次高高蹿起，托出了第二张纸片。

 

亚克斯利默读了一遍纸片上的名字后，抬头看向布斯巴顿的学生们。

 

哈里安屏气敛息，知道校长接下来要宣布他们学院的勇士了。

 

“代表布斯巴顿的勇士是哈里安·伊万斯！”

 

OOO  
瑞娜感觉到旁边的哈里安似乎突然愣住了，虽然男孩表面上看起来与平常无异。

 

他们周围爆发出一阵欢呼声——同学们叫着，喊着，拍着手，兴高采烈地祝贺哈里安成为了他们的勇士。

 

瑞娜感觉自己嘴里发干，但还是加入了喝彩的学生们。

 

哈里安……

 

她看向站在身侧的黑发男孩，探寻对方的反应。

 

像往常一样，女孩完全看不出他在想什么。她曾经对此很烦恼——哈里安太过善于隐藏自己的感情了，你根本猜不出他冷淡的表情或算计的微笑后面藏着什么。

 

她起初并不知道该怎么和哈里安打交道，因为这个男孩明明和她年龄相仿，却能近乎完美地控制自己的情绪，实在有些可怕。不过随着和对方接触机会的增多，她渐渐能够大致读懂他了。

 

通过男孩耸起的肩膀、有些发白的脸色和微微紧绷的下巴，瑞娜看出眼前的事态对他来说仿佛一道晴天霹雳。

 

她又看向哈里安身后的克莱尔——她朋友的表情混杂了自豪和恐惧，显然和瑞娜的心情是一样的。

 

她们感到自豪，因为哈里安将代表他们的学院出战。男孩将能够在世人面前充分展现自己的才华；他作为比赛的优胜者还能大幅提高布斯巴顿的声誉。

 

但她们也感到恐惧，因为哈里安——这个聪明勇敢、潇洒自信的男孩——即将用自己的生命去冒险。他会被迫陷入极其危险的境地，在所有人的期待下为了所谓的荣誉而战。

 

瑞娜虽然一直相信哈里安会被选为勇士，此时却还是被心里突然涌起的恐慌淹没了。

 

她满脑子都是黑发男孩在战斗中遍体鳞伤、浑身是血的画面，周围还有各种难以想象的危险对他虎视眈眈。

 

瑞娜心情沉重地看着哈里安被激动的学生们簇拥着向前走去。

 

男孩眼中闪过一丝犹豫和焦虑，但片刻后就重新调整好了表情，一脸平静地向亚克斯利走去。

 

不过瑞娜还是看出了他面具下的慌张不安。多年来她已经见过他这样的反应好几次了——每当他乱了阵脚，或是被打得措手不及的时候，哈里安都会立刻摆出一副毫不在乎的态度。

 

这种表面上的无动于衷就像是一种自我防御机制，让他可以安心地整理思绪、分析情势。

 

克莱尔轻轻走近她，填补了哈里安的空位。感觉到好友温暖的体温，瑞娜这才从思考中回过神来，颤抖着长舒了一口气。

 

“他……他会没事的。”克莱尔轻声说，声音几乎要被其他人嘈杂的喧闹声盖住了。瑞娜知道自己应该为同学们的忘乎所以感到羞耻，但她已经没有余力去在乎他们了。

 

“那当然。他是我们中最出色的。除了他，没有人能够应付那些挑战。”黑发女孩肯定地说。她和哈里安可能在许多事上都有分歧，但她绝对相信男孩的实力和才能。

 

尽管如此，她的脑海里还是再次浮现出哈里安受伤的样子——

 

女孩们看着哈里安和亚克斯利握了握手，接过了写有他的名字的纸片。克莱尔忍不住从喉咙伸出发出一声低吟。两个人都注意到校长的嘴唇动了动，但是她们离得太远，又不懂读唇术，所以完全不知道他对哈里安说了什么。

 

“我会联系我在魔法部的表妹，看看关于第一项挑战有没有什么线索。”克莱尔开口道。

 

瑞娜轻轻点了点头，“我也会给父亲写信。他可以问问圈子里的人有没有听到过什么消息。”

 

“我们还应该查查历届争霸赛的比赛内容，说不定能发现什么规律，或者找到一些有用的情报。”克莱尔喃喃地说。她看着哈里安被带到之前凯撒穿过的那条走廊上，修长的蓝色背影逐渐远去。

 

“这主意不错，我们可以明天就开始查资料。我也会招呼其他人都去调动他们的人脉，看看能不能打听到什么。”

 

毕竟，哈里安是他们的一员——布斯巴顿的大家不会让他孤军奋战的。

 

OOO  
走廊的尽头是一个小房间。哈里安在门外停下脚步，把额头靠在光滑的石墙上，勉强做了几次深呼吸，试图让自己平静下来。

 

他努力把空气吸入肺部，感觉全身都在抑制不住地发抖。男孩知道几分钟后亚克斯利就会宣布霍格沃茨的勇士了，所以他必须在对方走到这里之前控制住自己的情绪。

 

但是这太难了——他感到血液冲上了耳根，脑子里都是心脏在怦怦跳动的声音，甚至盖过了他支离破碎的喘息声。哈里安觉得自己要无法呼吸了。

 

勇士……

 

天啊……到底为什么……？为什么事情会变成这样？究竟发生了什么？这说不通啊。

 

男孩把右手紧握成拳，毫不在意手里的羊皮纸被捏得噼啪作响。他又抬起左手抚上胸口，感受着心脏在胸腔里快速跳动。

 

肯定是有人偷偷把我的名字扔进去了。这是唯一的解释——有人想让我成为勇士。但是为什么？这对他能有什么好处……？

 

他哆嗦了一下，发现了另一个问题。

 

妈妈肯定会气疯的。一想到母亲的反应，男孩不自觉地加快了呼吸，身体也剧烈颤抖起来。

 

当初得知哈里安参加了欧洲找球手挑战赛时，莉莉就很不高兴，虽然他除了和维克多打成平手外并没有引起多少注意。

 

他仍然记得那时候她对自己的失望和愤怒——“你怎么能这么鲁莽！？”

 

哈里安简直不敢告诉她自己又一次失败了。这明明是一项如此简单的任务——避免成为勇士，可他还是彻底搞砸了。

 

为了生存下去，在他和他母亲做好准备之前，他都理应隐姓埋名地生活。他应该慢慢拓展自己的人脉，逐步和各种势力建立联盟，在暗处推动局势的发展。

 

然而现在，他莫名其妙被卷入了魔法界两百年来最重大的活动之一。 

 

成为勇士，意味着他会引来不必要的关注，意味着每个人每条狗都会开始搜集他的信息，更意味着他母亲和他现在踏入了极其危险的境地。

 

只要有一个敬业的记者出于好奇决定对他的背景进行深入挖掘，他们这个小家庭就会完蛋。

 

哈里安以后在做每一件事，说每一句话时都要小心谨慎——走错一步，便全盘皆输。

 

然而，正是这个想法让他终于平静下来了。男孩感觉自己胸部的压力逐渐减轻了，呼吸渐渐变得均匀，只比平时稍微快一点。他涌动的思绪也平息了下来。

 

从这个角度来说，三强争霸赛和他以前遇到过的难题并没有什么不同。他只需要权衡形势，收集一切与当前情况相关的信息，然后解决问题就可以了。

 

哈里安明白，既然当上了勇士，他就不能输。虽然现在的情况是个不幸的意外，但对他来说也不是完全没有好处。亚克斯利至少有一件事没有说错，那就是这个比赛的胜者将会成为传奇。

 

这份荣耀能为他提供不可估量的助力，甚至可能会变成他和他母亲的计划中最关键的一步。

 

哈里安重新站直了身体，整理了一下制服，又用手捋了几下头发，确保自己看上去没有问题。

 

他在门外定了定神，然后打开门走了进去。

 

房间里的加利亚娜猛然抬起头来。当她认出进来的人是谁，并反应过来对方为什么会在这里后，她的脸庞因为暴怒而丑陋地扭曲起来。

 

“你在开玩笑吧。”

 

“相信我，亲爱的，我也不是很想见到你。”他不假思索地回应道，思绪仍然围绕在三强争霸赛上。

 

“我会让你一败涂地的，泥巴种。看看谁会笑到最后。”

 

“我本来也没笑。”他咕哝着，已然厌倦了和她打交道。这女孩不过是一个充满偏见的灵魂，愚蠢地认为一个人的价值完全取决于他的血统。当然，作为被火焰杯选出来的勇士，她身上应该还是有什么过人之处的，不过他以后会有足够的时间来研究她的。

 

外面又传来一阵热烈的欢呼声，哪怕隔着厚厚的墙壁都能听见——他们知道肯定是霍格沃茨的勇士被选出来了。当房间门突然被打开的时候，两位勇士都挺直了身子，看着走进来的人影。

 

哈里安近乎绝望地闭上了眼睛——德拉科在一位官员的带领下走了进来，手里还紧紧攥着一张羊皮纸。他看起来脸色有点苍白，但似乎并不像哈里安那样惊慌失措。

 

这名身着华丽长袍的魔法部官员站在门口指示他们再等一会儿，然后砰地关上了门，留下他们三个陷入一阵令人不安的沉默。

 

哈里安小心地瞥了加利亚娜几眼，起身向德拉科走去。至少在过去的几周里，他和金发男孩相处得还是不错的。相比之下，如果和加利亚娜离得太近的话，他可能会被对方咬掉一块肉。

 

“看来今年比我预想的还要艰难。”德拉科状似愉快地开口道，声音和语气都很平稳——虽然哈里安能看出他眼底的紧张。

 

黑发男孩哼了一声表示赞同。“我简直无法想象该怎么应对这一切：比赛，还有期末考试。”

 

“哦，倒也没有那么糟。我父亲告诉我三个勇士都不用参加任何考试。谢天谢地，他们似乎觉得这个比赛就够我们受的了。”

 

“老实说，我宁愿去考试。”哈里安干巴巴地说，德拉科也不禁露出一丝微笑。不过他们的轻松心态并没有维持多久。两个男孩都没有被所谓的荣耀蒙住双眼，也都知道自己将要面对什么。

 

德拉科举起他的那张纸片，“不觉得很神奇吗？不过是这么一张小小的纸片，就可能置我于死地。”

 

那张纸片上优雅又潦草的笔迹写着德拉科·马尔福这个名字。

 

他的话让哈里安想起了自己的那张羊皮纸。他在极度困惑和恐慌中都忘记这个东西的存在了。

 

黑发男孩迅速打开纸片，扫视着上面的字迹，浏览着自己的名字。

 

“你还好吗，哈里安？”德拉科的声音听起来遥远又模糊。

 

不，他一点也不好。

 

在纸片上看到自己的名字，哈里安再次强烈意识到他已经陷入一个随时可能丧命的困境，并且无处可逃。

 

但更糟糕的是，他认出了这个笔迹。

 

毕竟在过去的三年里，他与这个人交换过数次笔记，还经常帮对方检查用这个笔迹书写的论文和作业。

 

哈里安放下纸片，感觉喉咙哽住了，心里充斥着一种他从未体会过的情绪。

 

这是雅各布的笔迹。


	11. 第十一章

这是哈里安自记事以来，第一次像这样感到大脑一片空白。他思维混乱，一句完整的话都说不出来。

 

黑发男孩用力地眨了眨眼睛，一下，两下，试图拨开笼罩着大脑的迷雾。与之前不同，这一次他并没有失态——他的呼吸依然平稳，身体也没有发抖。

 

随着被人背叛带来的刺痛感渐渐消失，取而代之的是哈里安心中熊熊燃烧着的怒火。

 

他紧紧抓住那张纸片，眼神逐渐变得阴沉，原本明亮的绿色眼眸几乎变成了黑色——那是他体内的魔力在蠢蠢欲动，渴求着迸发出来。

 

哈里安曾经读到过，极端的负面情绪可能会使巫师的魔力变得狂野且不受控制。不过这么多年来，他都从未感受过那样强烈的感情，他的魔力也从未失控过。

 

——直到现在。

 

他不是一个天性暴躁的人。当然，他也会生气，而且他的愤怒就像海啸一样凶猛，但他总是能够及时调整心态，压下自己的怒火。

 

然而，他难以原谅这件事。

 

雅各布背叛了他。而且还是故意为之。

 

他无法原谅对方。

 

哈里安危险地眯起眼睛。

 

他绝不原谅对方。

 

“我没事，德拉科。”黑发男孩用淡定的声音掩盖内心的动摇，片刻之后，就连他的表情也恢复了平静。

 

德拉科小心地看了他一眼，灰色的眼睛探寻着什么。“好吧，既然你都这样说了。”小马尔福最终放弃了这个话题。

 

哈里安决定暂时将他燃烧着的怒火抛到脑后，毕竟现在不是生雅各布的气的时候。他母亲训练过他该如何处理这种情况，如何将不必要的情绪放置一旁，以免自己被影响到。

 

他不知道下次见到雅各布时，自己会是什么反应——他甚至有些害怕自己会做出什么不好的事来。不过现在，他选择沉下心，不去思考那些问题。

 

当门再次打开，数位官员走进房间的时候，哈里安已经恢复了常态——他双手背在身后，怡然自得地站在德拉科身旁。

 

听到门口的动静，三位新晋勇士都抬起头来。卢修斯·马尔福走在队伍的最前面——虽然他唯一的血亲即将面对死亡的威胁，但金发男子看上去一点也不担心，反而十分得意。

 

在他身后是各个学校的校长。马克西姆夫人高大的身影让哈里安松了口气——看到她简直就像看到他母亲一样让人安心。

 

马克西姆夫人一进门就向他望去，眼中流露着自豪的神色，但却紧抿着唇。黑发男孩隐约回忆起离开布斯巴顿之前她所说的事——她希望的事情，还有她恐惧的事情。

 

哈里安无声地向她打了个招呼，她也点点头作为回应，看上去仍然神情紧张。

 

又有几名政客陆续走进了房间——和走在最后的黑魔王比较起来，他们看上去简直沉闷而又不起眼。

 

房间里的空气似乎都被伏地魔黑暗的魔力污染了。哈里安仔细打量了一会儿对方包裹在黑色长袍下的身体后，深深地吸了口气，抬头看向伏地魔的脸庞。

 

他立刻和一双血红色的眼睛四目相对了——显然，对方也一直在密切注视着他。

 

以前，每当哈里安发现自己处于黑魔王的审视之下时，他总是会有些惊慌地移开目光。但此时此刻，他选择了平静地对上伏地魔的视线，没有丝毫退缩。说来奇怪，想到即将到来的比赛，眼下他并不是特别在乎自己的杀父仇人。虽然这家伙绝对是他未来将要面对的最为致命的挑战，但那也是几年以后的事了。

 

马克西姆夫人优雅地走到她心爱的学生身边，温柔地扶住他的肩膀。哈里安转过头，看向身旁高大的校长。

 

“祝贺你，我的学生，”她用动听的法语柔声说道。“我打从心底相信，你是代表我们学院的最佳人选。”

 

他的校长伸出手，轻轻抚摸着哈里安的头发，这给了他很大安慰。通常情况下，老师们不会这样亲昵地对待学生，哈里安也不喜欢别人碰触他的身体，但对他们这些布斯巴顿学生来说，马克西姆夫人就像一位没有血缘关系的长辈。

 

“谢谢您，夫人，”他在对方的注视下挺直了肩膀。尽管哈里安对成为勇士这件事百感交集，但校长的话还是让他露出了一丝笑容。“我不会辜负大家对我的期望的。”

 

她回给男孩一个迷人的微笑。“无论你在比赛中的表现如何，我和你的同学们都会尽全力支持你。如果你有任何需要，只要开口就好。”

 

“谢谢您，”他再次诚恳地表示感谢。虽然哈里安早已知道马克西姆夫人允许学生们尽一切可能帮助他们的勇士——也就是他，但听到对方再次强调这点还是让他安心不少。

 

“奥利姆，”一个冷酷的声音打断了他们短暂的温馨时刻。哈里安忐忑地转过身，看到伏地魔正站在他背后——除了在走廊里不小心碰到对方的胳膊那次，现在就是哈里安离这个人最近的时刻了。

 

他是怎么来到我身后的？

 

“我的主人，”马克西姆夫人愉快地打了声招呼，声音带着一种好听的轻颤。她微微鞠了一躬，尽管眼神极其冷淡。“有什么事吗？”

 

哈里安差点被他校长毫不客气的语气呛到，连忙小声地清了清嗓子，以此掩盖自己的惊讶。

 

伏地魔礼节性地对马克西姆夫人笑了笑，并不介意她几乎可以说是无礼的态度。 “我只是来向你的勇士表示祝贺的。我听说霍格沃茨的教授们都对他评价很高。”

 

当那双血红色的眼睛看向他时，男孩连忙调整表情，摆出一副恭敬又略带畏惧的样子，以免自己显得太过可疑。

 

男人眼中闪过了一丝笑意——看来哈里安变脸的速度还不够快。

 

“谢谢您，”他垂下眼睛，简短地说。哈里安不觉得自己能说出“我的主人”这几个字——伏地魔有很多头衔，但永远不会成为他的主人。哈里安愿意在对方面前装出一副低眉顺目的样子，已经很给面子了。

 

不过他确实很好奇究竟是哪些教授会私下里向黑魔王汇报情况。卡罗肯定是其中之一——那位令人毛骨悚然的魔药课教授在课上总是特别关注他的一举一动。其他几位比较有名的食死徒老师也可能和伏地魔提起过他。

 

——还有里德尔。任何在防御术上表现突出的学生都可能引来伏地魔的关注，何况哈里安还是这门课上的佼佼者。他只能祈祷里德尔没有把他说的话一字不落地复述给黑魔王。

 

“获得这样一项殊荣，你有什么感想吗，伊万斯先生？”不知为何，伏地魔喊他名字的语气让男孩有些似曾相识，但在他们为数不多的会面中，他不记得对方曾经直接和他对话过，更不要说喊出他的名字了。

 

“我的心情和其他勇士一样，votre seigneurie（法语，意为尊敬的阁下）。如您所说，这是一项殊荣。”这是一个避重就轻的回答——哈里安并不想当面告诉伏地魔自己对他精心策划的比赛的真实看法。

 

对方无疑听懂了他的言下之意。男人脸上的笑容变得诡秘，眼中闪过一丝赞许。“确实如此。”

 

被对方热切的目光看得有些不安，哈里安向校长歪了歪头。马克西姆夫人立刻会意地接过了话题。“‘阿’里安是布斯巴顿最优秀的学生，我的主人。我们都为他感到骄傲。”

 

“我对此深信不疑。听说你在所有科目上都是第一名？”看来伏地魔是个听不懂暗示的人——他只是稍微瞟了马克西姆夫人一眼，就又把目光转回到哈里安身上，显然想要男孩亲口回答他。

 

“是的，votre seigneurie。”哈里安不情愿地说道。

 

你怎么知道这么多的？我才来了一个月而已。

 

伏地魔若有所思地嗯了一声，稍稍侧了侧头。

 

就在此时，卢修斯·马尔福的声音传遍了整个房间。“各位勇士请到这边集合。在放你们回去和同学一起庆祝之前，我们还有几件事要说。”

 

男孩如释重负地从两位成年人身边离开，向德拉科走去。加利亚娜也立刻站到了德拉科的另一侧，把金发男孩夹在他们中间。如果不是因为哈里安完全不在乎加利亚娜站在哪儿，他简直想翻个白眼嘲讽她的幼稚——麻瓜种又不会传染。

 

“首先，祝贺你们被选为三强争霸赛的参赛选手。我相信你们都会为此感到自豪。”马尔福银色的双眼先是看向了他的儿子，随后又移到哈里安身上——黑发男孩差点因为对方惴惴不安的表情笑出声来。显然，马尔福还记得他们在埃里克办公室的那次会面，并且不太确定该如何继续和他打交道。

 

不过这也没办法，毕竟哈里安确实故意戏弄过他。

 

“正如亚克斯利校长所说，比赛的挑战都极其凶险，但你们面对的威胁远不止如此。在过去的三强争霸赛中，偶尔会有勇士不幸被他们的竞争对手打伤，甚至被杀害。那时的组织者面临的主要问题之一，就是如何在比赛之外的时间里确保勇士的安全。” 

 

这段开场白可真是令人印象深刻——让勇士们互相猜疑，担心如果自己表现出色的话其他人会暗中使绊子。哈里安注意到旁边的德拉科不自在地晃了晃身子。

 

“当然，我们现在生活在一个更加文明的时代，这类恶性事件发生的机率会小很多。不过为了防患于未然，我们还是会采取一些预防措施来保护你们。”

 

对了，那个手镯。哈里安瞥了一眼马尔福身后，看到一位胖乎乎的工作人员正用短粗的手指紧紧抱着一个样式简单的棕色箱子。

 

“这些手镯都由黑魔王亲自施法，以保护勇士们免受各类伤害。它可以检测毒物；如果有人对你们使用攻击魔法，它还会施放出一个能够包裹你们全身的强大护盾。手镯上面还附有一些简单的咒语，比如监视魔法之类的——如果你们出了什么事，它会立刻通知相关人员。”

 

马尔福挥了挥手，身后的人就走上前来，打开了箱子。那里面躺着三根做工精细的金属带子——它们似乎是银制品，在光线的照耀下显得璀璨夺目。

 

伏地魔大步上前，拿起一根带子后向加利亚娜走去。女孩顺从地伸出手，手腕朝上。哈里安看到黑魔王将带子的一端贴近她苍白的皮肤，念出了咒语。

 

更准确地说，他嘶嘶地念出了咒语。

 

男人轻柔又充满爱抚的声音让哈里安汗毛倒竖。他一直以为法语是世界上最悦耳动听的语言之一，直到他听到了蛇语......男孩紧握双手，强迫自己镇定下来。

 

怀抱着某种自我厌恶，他将自己锁定在伏地魔嘴唇上的目光向下移去。那根银色的带子听到命令后微微动了动，似乎变成了活物——它像水一样从黑魔王的手指中滑落，缠绕在加利亚娜的手腕上。

 

当带子的两端扣在一起后，它又重新变得坚硬，成为了所谓的手镯。

 

这实在是一件精妙的魔法道具，再加上伏地魔还在上面使用了蛇语魔法——哈里安决心找个机会好好研究一下。虽然不懂蛇语的他很难真的对这个手镯动什么手脚，但至少他可以试着理解一下那些咒语的运作原理。

 

德拉科也被带上了手镯。哈里安漫不经心地看着小马尔福恭敬地对伏地魔鞠了一躬，轻声道谢：“谢谢您，我的主人。”

 

终于轮到黑发男孩时，他先前的好奇变为了不安——他将要戴上一个由伏地魔制造的东西。他还记得马尔福刚才介绍手镯时的闪烁其词，猜到那上面可能有许多不便告知他们的咒语。

 

哈里安看到卡卡洛夫和亚克斯利已经把各自的勇士拉到一边，热切地和两个年轻人悄悄地说着什么了。

 

感觉伏地魔已经在自己面前站定，他无奈地收回了视线。男孩静静地叹了口气，举起了左手。与其他两名勇士不同，他并没有将自己的手腕露出来，而是指尖垂直向下，让对方只能看到他的手背。

 

这个姿势是他无意中摆出来的——他甚至都没注意到自己这么做了，直到他发现伏地魔正投来探究性的眼神。

 

手腕是人类天生的弱点。那里不仅有向整个手部提供血液的尺动脉，还有一个至关重要的穴位——内关穴。对麻瓜来说，按摩穴位只是减轻疼痛的手段；但对巫师来说，这些穴位还有着更重要的功能——它们是魔力流通的渠道。通常情况下，巫师的魔力会从内核流出，经过手臂后到达手腕处，然后才会流动到巫师的手指上，乃至魔杖上。

 

如果一位巫师的手腕被人抓住，或是受到伤害，那他即使拿着魔杖也很有可能无法使出魔力，更不用说使用无杖魔法了。

 

哈里安本能地试图不要把这个脆弱又关键的部位暴露给被他敌视的人。从伏地魔上扬的嘴角来看，这家伙肯定已经注意到了他无意识的动作。

 

男孩咽了口唾沫，故作镇定地等待黑魔王把那该死的手镯给他戴上。他只想尽快结束这一切后回去睡觉。

 

男人苍白的手指突然抓住他的手臂，强行将他的手腕翻转过来——哈里安感觉自己像触电一样颤抖了一下。看到伏地魔的拇指暧昧地抚上自己手腕上薄薄的肌肤，男孩勉强压下甩开对方的冲动。

 

哈里安的呼吸变得急促，手指也因为情绪不稳而反射性地抽动着。他屏息凝视着对方扣在他左手腕内关穴上的那根拇指，几乎没有听到头顶上方传来的轻柔的嘶嘶声。

 

直到银色的带子完全缠绕在他的手腕上，伏地魔才放开他。

 

哈里安这才注意到手镯在首尾相交的地方有一颗小小的脑袋，看上去就像是一条蛇。它的身体上刻满了像符文一样的东西，但那些文字都怪异地扭曲着，让人无法阅读。

 

蛇语魔文。他在心里感叹道。

 

伏地魔再次发出了嘶嘶声；这次他的声音低沉而又迅速，只有哈里安听到了。蛇头似乎对黑魔王的声音产生了反应，空洞的银色眼睛瞬间变成了淡红色。

 

哈里安猛地抬头看向对方，困惑地眯起眼睛。据他所见，这家伙刚才并没有对其他两名勇士这么做。

 

黑魔王只是冲他笑了笑。

 

哈里安感到胃里一阵翻腾。他到底对这个手镯做了些什么？

 

男孩咬紧牙关，没有像其他两人那样说出“谢谢您，我的主人”这句话。伏地魔非但没有被激怒，反而因为他的无礼显得兴致勃勃。

 

“请注意，”卢修斯·马尔福大声说道，再次吸引了整个房间的目光。伏地魔向他的追随者走去，示意金发男子继续说下去。

 

哈里安完全没有心思听马尔福的演讲——他满脑子都在想伏地魔到底对这个手镯做了什么。他偷偷瞟了眼德拉科的手腕，看到对方的手镯上的蛇眼果然只是空洞的银色。哈里安双手背在身后，右手轻轻摩挲着冰凉的金属手镯，感受着它的形状和上面的符文。

 

他很庆幸自己选择把手镯戴在左手上，这样他就可以用右手来分析这个东西了。虽然哈里安经受过专门的训练，左右手都很灵巧，但他还是更习惯用右手做事。

 

“第一项挑战将在三周后进行。我们会提前两天通知各位具体的比赛内容，好让你们有时间做准备。”卢修斯说道。

 

哈里安眨了眨眼，看了看另外两名勇士——他不觉得有谁会乖乖等到比赛开始的前两天才知道自己的任务是什么。毫无疑问，马尔福待会儿就会告诉德拉科所有的已知情报。卡卡洛夫则是个利益熏心又不择手段的人，如果他知道了什么，肯定会立刻通知加利亚娜。

 

这就意味着哈里安也必须想办法提前查明比赛内容。不过这有点难办——他自己在英国基本没有任何人脉；马克西姆夫人也与伏地魔的势力毫无瓜葛。卡卡洛夫至少还有食死徒这个身份，让他可以到处打探消息。

 

德拉科的父亲卢修斯·马尔福基本可以算是比赛的主办人，所以他自然会提前了解一切，甚至可能已经知道第一项挑战是什么了。

 

哈里安的大脑飞速运转着：也许他可以试试从德拉科身上套话，或者在赫敏那里碰碰运气？这对兄妹看起来关系不错，所以德拉科很可能会告诉赫敏一些信息。

 

黑发男孩一边思考对策，一边继续背着手抚摸手镯上的纹路。

 

“我代表英国政府，预祝你们在接下来的比赛中一切顺利。明天，我们将举行魔杖检测仪式——只是一个简单的流程，用来确认你们的魔杖是否都能正常使用。几名记者也会到场；他们可能会把你们的个人信息发表在国际和国内的报纸上。我要说的就是这些，现在你们可以回去和同学庆祝了。散会。”

 

感觉到马克西姆夫人再次把手搭在他的肩膀上，哈里安终于回过神来。他把双手垂到两侧，不再摆弄那个奇怪的手镯。

 

“来吧，我们先回马车上去。同学们正等着你呢。不过在此之前，还有一件事需要你去做。”

 

“什么事，夫人？”他有些困惑地问。

 

马克西姆夫人露出了一个慈爱的微笑。“我已经安排好了壁炉，你随时可以和你母亲通话了。我想，比起从报纸上得知你被选为了勇士，她肯定更希望听你亲口告诉她吧。”

 

哈里安感觉胃里一阵痉挛——用壁炉通话，就意味着他需要坐下来，当面告诉母亲自己失败了。他曾希望可以用写信的方法告知她这一切，这样他至少不用看到母亲的第一反应。

 

男孩强颜欢笑着掩饰自己的惶恐。“当然，我太过兴奋，都忘记这件事了。”

 

校长轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀。“我相信她会非常自豪的。”

 

哈里安心里一沉，却还是轻轻笑了笑。“是啊，毕竟这是一项殊荣。”

 

她会杀了我的。

 

OOO

哈里安轻轻关上校长办公室的门，靠在上面叹了口气。他刚刚才从兴高采烈的人群中脱身，成功避开了所有朋友，特别是雅各布。

 

男孩坚定地无视了心里涌起的愤怒——他现在依然不知道该如何去面对他的朋友。

 

哈里安又重重地叹了口气，把头靠在木门上，庆幸房间里的静音咒挡住了外面的喧嚣。他缓缓闭上了眼睛。

 

“该死的，”他咕哝着，“我完蛋了。”

 

男孩一边轻轻搓了搓手，以此缓解身体的颤抖，一边走向已经点燃的壁炉。他知道马克西姆夫人是在为他着想——她提供了自己的办公室，让他可以在消息登上报纸前和父母交谈。但哈里安现在没有心思去感谢校长，因为他满脑子都是母亲失望的表情。

 

他有些麻木地连接上炉火，等待母亲的回应。

 

过了差不多一分钟，她的脸庞才终于出现在火焰中。看到母亲熟悉的面容，哈里安准备好的话突然一个字都说不出来了。

 

“哈里安？”

 

莉莉从不在外面叫他哈利，除非她确定周围没有人会听到。虽然壁炉通话一般来说还是比较安全的，但依然有可能会被窃听。

 

男孩轻轻地呼出一口气。“妈妈，”他试图用轻快的语气打招呼，不过好像失败了。 

 

“你最近怎么样？”

 

“我很好，你为什么突然联系我？这不是你平时的作风。”

 

哈里安紧握双手，拼命思索着该怎么向素来严厉的母亲解释。莉莉虽然总是教导他谈话时要学会旁敲侧击，但也说过希望他和自己交流时能够直言不讳。男孩深深地吸了一口气。

 

“因为现在并不是‘平时’。”他看到母亲逐渐露出困惑的表情，连忙赶在对方开口前继续说了下去。“我被选为布斯巴顿的勇士了。”

 

——在某种意义上，她的沉默比愤怒还要可怕。

 

哈里安低下头，不敢去看炉火中那张摇曳的脸庞——他害怕看到母亲脸上不悦的神情。

 

很长一段时间里，她什么都没有说。随着时间一分一秒过去，哈里安感觉自己越来越紧张了。这份寂静对他而言简直就是最残酷的惩罚。

 

“拜托你说点什么。”他低声恳求道。

 

“我记得你说过可以避免这种情况发生的。”

 

听出对方话语里的责备，他不可自制地抖了一下。“我以为我可以的，但是发生了一些意外，结果我就被选上了。”

 

房间再次陷入沉默。哈里安一动不动地盯着眼前奢华的地毯，等着母亲开口。

 

“‘意外’是指什么？”

 

她注意到男孩迟疑了。

 

“哈里安。” 

 

莉莉命令般的语气让他本能地开口了。“在我不知道的时候，有人偷偷把我的名字扔进了火焰杯里。直到今天他们宣布我被选为勇士，我才明白发生了什么。”他虽然对雅各布很生气，也知道告诉母亲谁是罪魁祸首的话能够稍微减轻她的怒气，但哈里安并不想把雅各布的事说出来。这可能有些可笑，但他还是在不自觉地维护那个男孩。

 

莉莉的叹息声在安静的房间里显得格外响亮。“有什么办法可以退出这个比赛吗？”

 

哈里安遗憾地摇了摇头，“没有。在选出勇士的那个瞬间，火焰杯和参赛者之间就形成了一个魔法契约。如果拒绝参赛，我就会丧失魔力。”一想到可能会失去魔法，他就浑身发抖。

 

“肯定会有办法的。我们可以找找程序上有没有漏洞。”

 

“我已经查过了，这个契约没有任何漏洞——我现在必须参加比赛。”

 

她又叹了口气，听上去心力交瘁。“这种事本来不应该发生的。”她不无责备地说。

 

哈里安只能点点头。他应该预见到会有人把他的名字扔进火焰杯的——哪怕他认为这个情况绝不可能发生，他也应该提前制定好应对计划。

 

莉莉一直在教导他对任何事情都应该有所准备。

 

“这......”男孩咬了咬嘴唇，“这也许不完全是件坏事，妈妈。事实上，我相信这对我们来说是个机会。”他终于抬起头来，看着她火红的脸庞。

 

“解释一下？”

 

“想想看，如果我赢了，那我在法国的影响力就会大幅增强。这无疑对我们的计划会大有帮助。参加三强争霸赛确实会引来巨大的关注，但这也是一次独一无二的机会，让我能有机会提高自己的名望。”

 

哈里安屏住呼吸，看着母亲低头考虑他的建议——他真心希望她会同意自己的看法。

 

莉莉再次看向他。“是的，你说的确实很有道理。但你确定你能应付这个比赛吗？”她显然对他之前的失误依然非常失望。

 

被母亲怀疑实力让哈里安格外失落。但他还是挺直身子，坚定地点了点头。“我会赢的，妈妈。”

 

“你保证不会再出错？”她追问道。“你会一直站在聚光灯下，不能有一点疏忽大意。”

 

“我不会再让你失望了，我保证。”

 

莉莉的眼神变得柔和了些。“我知道你不会，亲爱的。你总是让我自豪。”她看上去突然有些担忧。“答应我，一定要小心行事，千万别冲动冒险。”

 

哈里安笑了笑，很高兴母亲不再生他的气了。“妈妈，你是最了解我的。我从不冒险。”

 

她也微微露出了笑容。“我相信你，”莉莉满怀温情地说，“不过我现在必须走了。我会和马克西姆夫人说一下，看看能否再找个时间和你谈谈。”

 

“好的，”他在通信结束前再次给了她一个微笑，“我爱你。”

 

莉莉也对他嫣然一笑，“我也爱你，哈里安。再见。”

 

火苗又跳动了最后一下，莉莉消失了。

 

哈里安瘫倒在座位上，疲惫地以双手掩面，发泄似的长叹了口气。和母亲的交流比他想象中还要费神，不过也比他预期的平和很多。他很庆幸莉莉愿意听他解释，而不是一上来就责备他。

 

男孩左手撑着头，视线不由自主地看向手腕上的手镯。火焰在金属饰品上投下晃动着的阴影；在火光的辉映下，他几乎分辨不出蛇眼是否依然是那种粉红色。

 

哈里安转了转手腕，观察着手镯在各种角度下闪耀着不一样的光辉。

 

这真的是一件令人赞叹的杰作。

 

办公室门外传来几声急促的敲门声。哈里安转过头，有些犹豫要不要现在就回到大家身边去。

 

想到同学们吵吵闹闹的庆祝活动，他不禁露出一丝苦笑。老实说，他一点也不想加入他们，只想回到床上好好睡一觉——

 

男孩停下了起身的动作。

 

他突然想起雅各布是自己的室友。

 

“该死的。”他低声骂道。

 

有一件事是肯定的，那就是他不可能继续和雅各布睡在同一个房间里。如果他们今后都住在同一个地方，他不能保证自己不会做出一些出格的事。哈里安知道如果他提出要求，马克西姆夫人肯定会同意他和其他男生换房间的。

 

不过他必须给出一个合理的借口才行。所有人都知道他们的关系非常亲密；如果哈里安开始疏远雅各布，大家会立刻注意到发生了什么。但对闲言碎语的担忧无法阻止他和雅各布绝交——在他看来，他们的关系已经彻底结束了。

 

问题在于要怎么和马克西姆夫人解释这件事。

 

男孩轻轻打开办公室的门，欣喜地发现刚才敲门的人已经走了。他又小心地四下看了看，想知道大家都去哪儿了——马车的门还开着，他瞟到有几名学生正在外面说话。

 

哈里安默默对自己施放了幻身咒和驱逐咒，然后才离开办公室。他一路上小心翼翼地避开其他人，走到了卧室门口。

 

他打开门后迅速躲进房间里，消除了身上的咒语，并轻轻关上了门。

 

哈里安转身向自己的床铺走去，却在中途停了下来——他看到雅各布正坐在床上。

 

“啊。”黑发男孩眨了眨眼睛，有些不确定自己该作何反应。

 

雅各布向他笑了笑，但哈里安只是愣愣地看着对方，脸上的表情让人琢磨不透。

 

“呃......嘿？”雅各布有些疑惑地歪了歪头。

 

哈里安闭上眼睛，深深地吸了口气。他握紧双手，不想在盛怒下做出什么失态的事。

 

“你还好吗，哈里安？”

 

去他的不要失态。

 

“不，我不好。但是谢谢你的关心，我真是受宠若惊。”男孩饱含愤怒的话语尖刻而冷酷。

 

棕发男孩惊讶地向后靠了靠，“哇哦，你说话怎么含针带刺的？”

 

“你真的想知道？”哈里安走近对方，失控的怒火宣泄而出。“我很生气，因为我以为自己可以信任你。我以为我们是朋友——我以为我们比朋友还要亲密！我以为如果我告诉你别管了，你会尊重我的意愿。”

 

他从口袋里掏出那张皱巴巴的羊皮纸，举到雅各布眼前，让对方能够看清自己的字迹。“我从没想过你会在背后捅我一刀！你知道你都做了什么吗？”

 

雅各布猛然睁大了双眼，“但我以为你提名了自己......？”

 

“不，你只是希望我提名了自己，这样你的小动作就不会被发现了！我真不敢相信你这么做了！提名我？你到底是哪根筋不对劲？”

 

哈里安把纸片狠狠地扔到对方身上。“我来替你回答吧。你很恼火，因为我不肯把所有秘密都告诉你，所以你想用这种方法报复我。你根本没想过后果，根本没考虑过我不想成为勇士是有原因的！”

 

“等等！”雅各布连忙站了起来，一脸惊恐地看向自己的朋友。“不是这样的！拜托你听我解释！”

 

“我不想听你的借口！我根本不在乎你到底有什么理由，重要的是你的确这么做了！你有没有停下来过，哪怕一秒，问问自己‘这么做是不是不太好’？”

 

“我想过！我刚把你的名字扔进去就这么想了！我只是......我很生气，就像你说的，我太冲动——”

 

“你显然冷静到可以找到一张纸，写上我的名字，在不被任何人发现的情况下溜进礼堂，然后把我的名字投进火焰杯里！这不是一时冲动就能做到的。这需要充分的动机和详细的计划！你完全知道自己在做什么！你知道你在违背我的意愿！”

 

“——而且我知道我错了！”雅各布焦急地喊道。“我一把你的名字投进去就后悔了。我知道你会大发雷霆，所以当我看到你提名了自己的时候，我还以为已经没事了！”

 

“好吧，至少有一件事你说对了，”哈里安呸了一声。他走近雅各布，看着对方颤抖着向后退缩。他已经不记得自己上一次这么生气是什么时候了——雅各布单调的道歉在他听来无异于火上浇油。

 

“我的确对你很生气，已经到了怒火中烧的程度。甚至连看你一眼都觉得恶心。”

 

他一把推开雅各布，看着对方蹒跚着向后退了几步。

 

“你想知道我为什么这么生气吗？不完全是因为我被背叛了，而是因为那个人是你。我一只手就能数出能让我信任的人，而你是其中最重要的。除了我母亲，你是我唯一可以依靠的人。我甚至一直相信，无论发生什么，只有你会永远支持我。”

 

他嗤笑一声，从对方身上移开了目光。“我从不轻易信任别人，也不随便结交朋友。可是你亵渎了我给予你的感情，甚至反过来用它来对付我。是你斩断了我们的关系，这全都是你的责任——所以不要妄想我会因为几句无力的道歉就原谅你。”

 

随着一声巨响，他们头顶上的玻璃吊灯突然炸得粉碎。碎片洒得到处都是，整个房间也顿时昏暗下来。哈里安立刻控制住自己暴动的魔力，以防再有别的物品被摧毁。

 

“明天开始我会换个房间住，我拒绝和叛徒共处一室。”

 

他走近浑身发抖的雅各布。“以及如果你还有点脑子，就不要把这件事告诉任何人。我可不想去应付因为你说漏嘴而引发的什么流言蜚语。”

 

棕发男孩依然低着头。

 

“听清楚了吗，科林？”

 

听到哈里安念出自己的姓氏，雅各布抖了一下，明白对方已经彻底不再将他视为朋友了。他抬起头，仍然不敢看哈里安的眼睛，但还是以微不可见的幅度点了点头。

 

“很好。”

 

——没有人注意到手镯上的蛇眼狡黠地闪了闪。

 

OOO

男人苍白的手指抚过自己光滑的下颚，红宝石色的眼睛着迷地看向远方。

 

在他窥探卢修斯的大脑时，男孩就在他眼中留下了惊鸿一瞥；在防御术课堂上，他对哈里安的兴趣更是与日俱增。但是刚才那个场面——

 

他深深地呼了口气，回忆着男孩身上倾泻而出的纯粹的愤怒。

 

那简直令人陶醉。

 

他真的没想到哈里安居然还有这样的一面——他将言辞化为利刃，轻易撕碎了他的朋友，把对方吓得瑟瑟发抖。

 

他愉悦地闭上了双眼。

 

“哦，黑魔王不会想要我这样的人的。”

 

他还记得那个男孩是怎么揶揄自己的。

 

“我是一个彻头彻尾的白巫师。对于一个崇尚黑魔法的人来说，我能派上什么用场呢？“

 

和哈里安打交道时，他一直都感觉有什么不对劲。那孩子随和的外表和圆滑的谈吐之下，总是有一些更加黑暗的东西在若隐若现——有时是他眼中闪过的莫名情绪，有时是他微微抽动的嘴角。这些微不足道的迹象都暗示，也许男孩并不像看上去的那样人畜无害。

 

而现在，他终于找到了证据。

 

哈里安绝对不是白巫师。白巫师的魔法不会在主人情绪失控时自动攻击周围的物品，白巫师的愤怒也不会粉碎玻璃。

 

他的手指轻轻拂过嘴唇。

 

他多么希望自己能够设法亲眼看到这一切——男孩脸上会是怎样怒不可遏的表情，那双迷人的翠绿色眼睛又是怎样在愤怒的影响下变得摄人心魄。

 

那画面一定美得让人窒息。

 

可惜，手镯只能让他听到那孩子周围发生了什么。

 

男人沉醉于哈里安不费吹灰之力就彻底压制了他的同学的样子——朋友的背叛显然让黑发男孩十分恼怒。他起初确实有些困惑为什么亚克斯利会喊出哈里安的名字，不过刚才听到的对话让他豁然开朗。

 

诚然，哈里安和朋友的对峙让他回味无穷，但男孩与母亲的谈话同样耐人寻味。显然，年轻的伊万斯先生身上藏着许多秘密——

 

比如他们两人提到的那些计划。

 

男人缓缓睁开血红色的双眼。

 

他很期待把男孩身上的谜团全部解开的那一天。


	12. 第十二章

第二天，哈里安就搬到了新房间去住。他坐在床上一目十行地浏览着借来的书籍，四周满是散落着的书本。

 

他刚刚才去和马克西姆夫人商量完换房间的事情。校长仔细地盯了他一会儿之后就同意了。出乎哈里安预料的是，他不用和其他男生交换房间，而是直接被分配了一个单人间。

 

黑发男孩起初并不太明白校长的用意。然后马克西姆夫人温柔地告诉他，这是为了让他能生活得更舒服些。成为勇士会让他承受极大的压力，学校可以为他提供一个完全私人的空间，一个在他需要的时候成为他的港湾的地方。

 

哈里安非常庆幸自己不用继续和雅各布住在一起了。昨天晚上房间里的气氛简直让人坐立难安。

 

现在他终于可以安然入睡，不用再担心几英尺之外躺着一个背叛过他的人了。

 

新房间比他原先的双人间要小一些，不过还是同样奢华。房间里柔和的蓝色、金色和白色让人感到平静而又优雅，就像布斯巴顿一样。在这样的环境中呆着，确实会让哈里安放松不少。

 

他没精打采地用魔杖敲着大腿，把手中的书放到一边，换了另外一本书阅读起来。男孩的下唇已经被他自己咬得有点肿胀了，但他现在全部精力都放在眼前的书页上。

 

哈里安飞速翻阅着，终于找到了他想要的那一页。他伸了个懒腰，将左手腕上的手镯举到眼前，研究起来。金属手镯上雕刻着一连串扭曲怪异的文字。在午后明亮的阳光下，他突然发现这个手镯并不是纯银的。

 

它的材质是一种特殊的金银合金，本身就带有强大的魔力。哈里安不是炼金术士，但他对这个领域还是有一定了解的——雕刻在这种材料上的符文，其效果可以得到显著提升。

 

男孩轻轻地叹了口气，垂下胳膊，有些迷茫地盯着墙壁。

 

这比他预想的要难得多。哈里安已经翻遍了从马车里拿来的书，看完了他的同学们积极提供的各种资料（他们还以为他是在为第一项挑战做准备呢），但他依然找不到任何能帮助他翻译蛇语的信息。

 

男孩一直在想办法把这该死的手镯从手腕上摘下来——不仅因为这个物品是黑魔王亲手制作的，还因为它肯定会向黑魔王传递各种信息。毫无疑问，手镯的功能远不止马尔福部长昨晚提到的“监视”那么简单。

 

而且这东西给他的感觉太像手铐了。

 

哈里安又叹了口气，把注意力放回眼前的书籍上。

 

无法看懂手镯上的咒文实在令人懊恼而沮丧。他一向是个特别聪明的学生，总是能很快掌握各类理论知识。遇到一个解不出来的难题实在是太考验他的耐心了。

 

哈里安对古代魔文颇有研究，可以毫不费力地翻译各种文本。而蛇语魔文也像古代魔文一样——只要你理解每一个符号的含义，并且明白它们的位置关系，你就能翻译这些咒文。

 

只要他能找到对照表……

 

哈里安又开始沿着纹路抚摸手镯，直到他的手指碰到了蛇头。那双眼睛今天总是会时不时发亮，让男孩愈发感到不安——他知道伏地魔肯定对这个手镯做了什么，给它下达了某种指令。

 

哈里安有些恼怒地揉乱了自己的头发——他知道光是坐在这里烦恼也不能解决问题，但现在又实在无计可施。男孩双手大张着仰面躺下，盯着天花板，陷入了沉思。

 

哈里安听到外面有人敲门。他闭上眼睛，希望来的人不是雅各布。

 

“开门，伊万斯。”门外传来瑞娜的喊声，她的声音让哈里安放松了一点。他随意地朝门口的方向挥了挥魔杖，听到门锁打开了。瑞娜立刻推门走了进来。

 

女孩沉默了几秒钟，开口问道：“你在做什么？”

 

“沉溺于自怜自哀之中，想象着我的葬礼将会是多么美好。我希望你们都为我哭泣，亲爱的，哭起来吧。最好是那种难以自制的嚎啕大哭。悼词最好也能让人痛彻心扉，否则我可能会重新活过来，亲自表达我对你们的失望。”

 

“……你真是个笨蛋。”

 

“彼此彼此。”他孩子气地皱了一下鼻子。“我只是在实事求是。这样的话，就算死在这场烦人的比赛里，我也能有个心理准备。”

 

“悲观主义可不适合你，”瑞娜走近他，视线有些探究地扫过他周围的书本。“你死亡的机率并没有那么大。”

 

她轻轻推开几本书，舒舒服服地坐到床沿上。哈里安睁开一只眼睛看着她，向她挥了挥手，“是啊，瑞娜，不用拘束，也不用顾虑什么礼仪，希望你在我的房间里能体会到宾至如归的感觉。”

 

女孩有些好笑地低头看着他，问。“你在查什么？”

 

哈里安微微皱起眉头，犹豫着是否应该告诉她。虽然瑞娜比大部分人都聪明得多，但刚刚被雅各布背叛的他并不想这么快就让另一个人进入他的世界。

 

“一个附加项目。”男孩含糊其辞地回答，用眼神示意对方他不想再多说了。令他惊讶的是，女孩点了点头，就真的不再深究了。哈里安还以为她会像往常一样追问下去呢。

 

瑞娜双手交握在膝盖上，用探询的眼神看向他。“第一项挑战你打算怎么办？”她严肃地问。

 

哈里安叹了口气，翻身把脸藏进离他最近的松软枕头里。他就这样躺了差不多一分钟，直到被瑞娜狠狠地拍了几下后背才重新坐起来。他只穿了一间简单的白色衬衫——没有了外套的保护，瑞娜的巴掌感觉格外的疼。

 

“别闹脾气了，”她厉声说道。“你到底有没有想过该怎么调查第一个项目？”

 

男孩有些恼怒地揉了揉脸。“没有，我一直在忙其他事，”他指了指床上的书。

 

瑞娜的脸色立刻阴沉下来。“你疯了吗？”她咬牙切齿地说，“比赛还有不到三个星期就要开始了，结果你一点准备都没做？你想死吗？”

 

哈里安眯起眼睛，不太喜欢她的语气。“你可能不小心忘了，瑞娜，我在这里根本没有立场去到处要求别人给我提供信息。如果是在法国，那些官员当然愿意给我开个后门。但我们现在身处一个对麻瓜种非常不友好的国家，我在这里没有任何可靠的消息来源。很多人甚至会故意告诉我假消息，好让他们的勇士能够抢占先机。”

 

女孩并不喜欢哈里安的说法，但她也无法反驳他的逻辑。“不过，”她一本正经地开口道，“你很幸运，因为有我在你身边。”

 

他翻了个白眼，“你又能帮我什么？”

 

“我已经和我父亲联系过了，”瑞娜扬起下巴，自豪地说。“他给了一个非常有用的提示，让我们至少能够搞清楚你大概要面对什么样的挑战。”

 

哈里安这才提起了兴趣。“你父亲？我还以为他恨我。”

 

瑞娜嗤笑了一声，“他并不恨你，只是觉得你是个傲慢又厉害的混蛋。”她露出一个坏笑。“不过不管我父亲对你的看法如何，他都不希望自己心爱的女儿失去一位朋友。”

 

男孩单手扶着头，挑了挑眉毛。“‘朋友’？哎呀哎呀，我都不知道原来我们已经跨越过了对抗的那个阶段了。”他假笑着说，“我就知道赢得你的芳心只是时间问题。”

 

她恼怒地推了他一把，看着哈里安顺势再次躺倒在床上。“这就是我父亲不喜欢你的原因。”

 

“那么，你亲爱的爸爸提供了什么能够救我一命的宝贵线索？”男孩开玩笑似地说，但瑞娜知道他是认真的。

 

女孩挺直了身子。“他建议我们看看过去的项目。他还暗示说挑战的内容是有迹可循的。”她把手伸进口袋，掏出一个缩小了的箱子。“这里是他寄过来的一些文件，里面有过去比赛的详细介绍。我觉得我们应该好好看看这些记录，也许能找到什么线索。”

 

哈里安接过箱子，拿在手里反复掂量着。他若有所思地嗯了一声。“你真的认为他们会重复以前的比赛任务吗？”

 

瑞娜耸了耸肩，第一次显得不那么确定。“这值得一试，而且就算我们没能查出具体的比赛内容，但肯定还是能找到一些有用信息的。”

 

男孩点点头表示同意，“有道理。”他随意挥挥手，床上的书本就都在他的指挥下啪地一声合上，飞到书架上并自动排列整齐。

 

瑞娜有些羡慕地看着他随心所欲地使用无杖魔法。“我一直都搞不明白，你怎么就能这么轻松地做到这些事。”

 

哈里安有些疑惑地抬起头，顺着她的视线看向书架。他耸了耸肩，“这不过是一种技能，你只要努力训练到能够熟练掌握就可以了。大多数人都能使用一些浅显的无杖魔法，只是没有几个人能达到新的高度而已。”

 

“那你能吗？”她挑衅似地看向他。男孩戏谑地朝她笑了笑，再一次用无杖魔法把箱子变大。瑞娜烦躁地翻了个白眼。

 

“让我们看看你亲爱的父亲都送了什么过来吧。”他打开箱子，从里面掏出一叠羊皮纸。哈里安把这些纸递给瑞娜后，又从里面拿了一叠新的出来。他大致浏览了一下文件的格式和内容，默默分析他们需要大概多长时间才能全部看完。

 

男孩在学校度过了极为不快的一天。成为勇士让他在学生中名声大振，导致的结果就是一些人已经对他有了成见，并开始打赌哪位勇士会赢。

 

他无论走到哪里都不得不忍受旁人的指指点点；这些人对他的态度也反复无常，完全被闲言碎语所左右。

 

“我得在一小时内回城堡去，”哈里安一边研究文件一边说。“我需要参加一个仪式。”

 

“什么仪式？”

 

男孩耸了耸肩，“好像叫什么‘魔杖检测’？马尔福说这是为了确保在比赛开始前我们的魔杖都能正常使用。”他放下羊皮纸，皱了皱眉头。“而且还会有记者在场。”

 

“哦，这倒是令人振奋，”瑞娜冷冷地哼了一声，“——被一群记者团团围住什么的。你在他们面前说话时一定要小心。记者们都特别喜欢断章取义，以此扭曲你在大众面前的形象。”

 

“没关系，我只要确保他们想要塑造的和我想要呈现的没有出入就行了。”

 

“啧，”她揉了揉自己的鼻梁，“拜托你至少别去和他们调情。他们会把你写得像个婊/////子一样。”

 

哈里安笑了笑。“不如说，如果我什么都不做，他们就肯定会那么描述我。毕竟我是个法国人。”

 

“这和国籍有什么关系？”

 

“刻板印象啊，亲爱的。”哈里安有些自嘲地说。“在他们眼里，法国人性/////生活开放就是‘有伤风化’，坦率直白就是‘缺乏教养’。如果我什么都不做，他们就会把我往这个方向描写，所谓的‘典型的法国男孩’。”

 

“我不觉得被描绘成一个粗野的荡/////妇对你有任何好处。”

 

“没错，所以我才决定做些什么。虽然放任他们的话也不是毫无好处。”他注意到瑞娜半信半疑的眼神。“这么说吧，如果所有人都以为我只是个娘娘腔的傻瓜，那他们就会大大低估我的实力。”哈里安露出一个阴谋得逞的笑容。“当比赛开始后，一旦我展现出真正的实力，那些人就会一改当初的态度对我恭敬起来。你不觉得那种转变会很有趣吗？”

 

“所以......你只想和给大众制造混乱？”

 

男孩再次耸了耸肩，“我还没想好。我只是想说刻板印象也能带来好处。不过话又说回来，”他微微歪了歪头，“我真的想要成千上万的巫师误会我只是一个随时想找人来/////一发的蠢笨少年吗？”

 

“我更希望你能向他们展示真实的自己，让他们知道你不容低估，让他们明白你是独一无二的，让他们清楚没有人可以给你打上标签。”瑞娜坚定地看着他。“我希望他们眼中的你聪明强大、魅力十足，并且在必要时绝不会手下留情。我希望他们看到你就会想到——‘这家伙不可小视’。”

 

“我都不知道原来你这么高看我，”哈里安故意调笑着说，以此掩盖自己的惊讶。“我会害羞的。”

 

瑞娜哼了一声，双臂交叉放在胸前，“我确实认为你是世界上最令人难以容忍的混蛋之一，但这不代表我会忽视你的实力。”

 

“哇，这句话从你嘴里说出来，简直就像是在宣告永恒的爱情一样。”他轻轻笑了笑，再次看向手中的文件。“从我读到的这些记录来看，大部分项目考验的不只是单纯的魔法能力，还包括大量的肢体运动。比如这一年，”他把一张纸递给她，指着其中一段说道。“看介绍像是某种障碍物赛跑。”

 

瑞娜点点头，也举起自己手上的文件。“我同意，这上面确实记载了很多和体能有关的比赛。不过我还看到一个和抗压能力有关的项目，”她指着某个任务介绍说道。“每个勇士都服下毒药，然后要在限定时间内做出解药来。”女孩脸上露出一丝厌恶。“这太可怕了。给他们下毒然后逼他们自己制作解毒剂——我都不敢想象这些勇士当时承受了多大的心理压力。”

 

“三强争霸赛可不是无缘无故被取消的，”哈里安心不在焉地评论道，继续翻看着记录。“我看到很多和神奇动物有关的项目。”

 

瑞娜靠近他，“什么意思？”

 

“这次，这次，还有这次，勇士们都需要打败某种危险的神奇动物，或是需要通过对方的考验。这一页上也有一些。”他继续翻阅着，发现几乎每次三强争霸赛都包括了这类项目。男孩放下文件，面色阴沉。

 

“我讨厌和神奇动物战斗，”哈里安淡淡地说。“而这个比赛，”他摇了摇手中的羊皮纸，“强迫勇士和它们互相厮杀，只是为了让观众取乐——真是卑劣至极。”

 

瑞娜几乎想要拍拍男孩的肩膀安慰他。对哈里安稍有了解的人都知道，他对所有神奇动物都抱有敬意。无论是多么黑暗多么危险的生物，这个男孩都会像对待任何一位巫师那样对待它。

 

这也是布斯巴顿的家养小精灵们如此崇拜他的原因之一，因为他会平等地对待它们。这也是为什么他们的神奇动物保护课教授总是只允许哈里安一个人去碰触那些动物。不仅人类，就连那些奇妙的生物都会被这个男孩身上的魅力所吸引。

 

瑞娜毫不怀疑他会在比赛中全力以赴，但也知道和神奇动物战斗会让哈里安非常痛苦。

 

男孩晃晃头让自己平静下来。他挥动魔杖查看了一下时间，闭上眼睛叹了口气。“我现在得回城堡去了。谢谢你，瑞娜。我很感激你为我做的一切。我回来后一定会再把这些文件研究一遍的。”

 

她挑眉看着对方，“如果你以为我会放心让你一个人去研究这些记录，那你就大错特错了。”女孩从床上起身，开始收拾四周散落的羊皮纸。“这些文件我会自己带回去看的，不劳你费心。等我看完了再回来告诉你有什么线索。”

 

哈里安有些疑惑地看着她。

 

“我已经安排了大约一半的同学去四处打探第一个项目的内容了。据我所知，马克西姆夫人也在亲自查找线索。所以前期调查和准备工作都交给我们，你只要安心应付比赛就可以了。”

 

“你简直像个奴隶主。”男孩有些戏谑地说，看着瑞娜再次把箱子缩小。哈里安带着她来到房间门口，并为她打开门，“希望我亲爱的同学们不会被你使唤到虚脱。”

 

“这我可不敢保证。”瑞娜潇洒地甩了下头发，回自己的房间去了。

 

望着她远去的背影，男孩摇了摇头。他锁上房间门，离开马车，快步向城堡走去。

 

离集合时间还有三十分钟，但哈里安不喜欢迟到，而且马克西姆夫人很可能已经在那里等着他了。

 

负责引导勇士的霍格沃茨学生正在城堡门口等着他。根据对方的指示，几分钟后男孩就来到了指定的房间。

 

他首先注意到的除了校长高大的身影，就是站在房间另一头的一位格外瘦弱的男子。哈里安上下打量着他，有些好奇这样一个看上去弱不禁风的家伙在这里干什么。那人大睁着无神的双眼，心不在焉地盯着墙壁，还不时蠕动着嘴唇，好像在自言自语。

 

真是个怪人。

 

仿佛听到了他的想法，对方突然扭头看向哈里安，吓了他一跳。那个人眼神热切，好像从他身上看出了什么似的。

 

男孩心底升起一丝恐惧，没有多想就大步向对方走去。他知道这样忽略马克西姆夫人很不礼貌，但直觉告诉他应该先解决眼前的问题。

 

哈里安在那个人面前站定，伸出一只手。“下午好，先生，”他愉快地问候道。“我是哈里安·伊万斯。”他不由自主地在自己的名字上加了重音。

 

对方一动不动地盯着他的脸，好像在寻找什么重要的东西。

 

过了片刻，男人的表情恢复了平静，一只瘦小苍老的手握住了他的手。“您好......伊万斯先生。我是加里克·奥利凡德。”

 

见鬼。

 

他早该猜到这个人是奥利凡德。哈里安记得他母亲曾简短地提到过这位年迈的魔杖制造师——他记得卖出去的每一根魔杖，以及那些魔杖的主人。

 

男人接下来的话印证了他心中的恐惧。

 

“真是可惜，我们到今天才见面，”短短一瞬间，奥利凡德原本朦胧的眼神就变得犀利起来。

 

哈里安立刻明白了——对方已经认出了他的身份，也知道他的父母是谁。男孩无意识地握紧了对方的手。“是的，不过我听到过很多关于你的魔杖的故事，奥利凡德先生。你在法国实在是位传奇人物。”

 

奥利凡德怪异地嗯了一声，自顾自地继续说了下去。“秘密总有一天会被揭露的......伊万斯先生。而你身上又藏着这么多。当那些试图揭开它们的人开始涌向你时，最好小心行事。”

 

说完这句充满不祥的警告后，奥利凡德就抽回了手，缓缓向房间的另一个角落走了过去。

 

哈里安有些茫然地愣在原地，试图掩盖自己内心受到的冲击。

 

和奥利凡德打交道比他想象的还要难。不过......既然这位魔杖大师一直坚持以姓氏称呼哈里安，那么他就应该不会告诉别人哈利·波特就在他们身边。

 

无论如何，这个人都值得哈里安密切关注。他不能在没有任何准备的情况下放任像奥利凡德这样的人知道他的秘密。

 

“你不觉得他令人毛骨悚然吗？”

 

哈里安转过身，看到德拉科正站在他身后。他甚至都没注意到对方是什么时候走进房间的。重新环视了一下四周后，他发现德拉科的父亲正与其他几个人站在一旁交谈，并从中立刻认出了法国的魔法部部长。

 

“是的，他周围的气氛让人很不舒服。他总是这样吗？”

 

德拉科耸了耸肩，似乎在说“差不多吧”。

哈里安和德拉科安静地并肩而立，谁也不想打破这份难得的沉默。黑发男孩注意到小马尔福似乎总是在无意识地抚摸自己的手镯——或许他也像哈里安一样，特意研究过这个饰品吧。

 

又过了许久，加利亚娜和她的校长才姗姗来迟。当他们发现自己是最后一批到场的参赛者时，两人都面露不虞。看到女孩向他和德拉科这边走来时那一脸阴沉的样子，哈里安甚至觉得有些好笑。

 

三位部长又在旁边交谈了一会儿后，一同朝勇士们的方向走过来。哈里安礼貌地向莱库耶部长鞠了一躬，并轻轻握住部长伸过来的手，象征性地了吻了吻她的手背。

 

莱库耶部长刚刚跨过五十岁的门槛，仍然保持着年轻时的美貌——长长的棕色秀发挽成了一个精致的发髻，脸上画着淡妆，柔嫩的肌肤看不出任何衰老的迹象。哈里安近年来经常出席魔法部的活动，偶尔也会参加上流社会的私人家庭聚会，因此这已经是他第五次和部长正式接触了。

 

在之前的会面中，男孩发现这位部长真的是既迷人又危险，也难怪几乎没有人对她的就任提出过异议。

 

“伊万斯先生，”莱库耶微笑着开口道，语气充满赞赏。“我必须承认，得知你被选为勇士真是让我喜出望外。 如果那些关于你的传言没有夸大其词的话，我相信你的学校和你的国家都将为你感到骄傲。”

 

哈里安也回以微笑，点了点头表示感谢。“您过奖了，莱库耶部长。”

 

卢修斯·马尔福用手杖轻轻敲了一下地板，立刻吸引了众人的注意。莱库耶朝黑发男孩使了个眼色，便向站在房间前面的其他两位部长走去。哈里安看到他们身后站着数位男巫和女巫，其中一人还拿着相机。

 

哦，记者。真是太棒了。

 

注意到相机的闪光灯闪了几下，哈里安压下心中的烦躁，装出一副全神贯注听部长讲话的样子。

 

马尔福微笑着看向他们。“勇士们，正如你们所知，今天下午我们将举行魔杖检测仪式。这项传统由来已久，最早可以追溯到第一次三强争霸赛时期。这是一个非常平和的仪式，没有任何风险。”

 

他抬手向旁边的奥利凡德示意——哈里安这才注意到还有两名巫师站在这位魔杖大师的身后，不禁有些好奇他们的职责是什么。“为此，我们请来了英国最著名的魔杖制造师。奥利凡德先生将会对你们的魔杖进行评估，检查它们是否有任何......性能上的问题，以免影响你们在比赛中的表现。”

 

马尔福又露出了一个蛊惑人心的微笑。“仪式结束后，《预言家日报》的斯基特女士将对你们每个人进行专访。采访的记录和奥利凡德先生的评估结果都将发表在下一期《预言家日报》上。”他灰色的眸子扫过三位勇士，“还有什么问题吗？”

 

谁也没有说话。

 

“很好！那么凯撒女士，请上前来。”

 

加利亚娜严肃地点了点头，一边走近奥利凡德，一边从口袋里抽出魔杖。看着她的样子，哈里安忍不住想要把她比作一只逡巡着四周、严阵以待随时准备攻击的母狮。

 

他看到她在把魔杖递交给那双来自魔杖大师的、布满皱纹的手中之前迟疑了一下。

 

奥利凡德接过魔杖，仔细地研究了一番，甚至把它放在耳边，闭眼倾听。哈里安对魔杖学知之甚少，对相关职业也基本没有什么了解。在他看来，魔杖制作并不是一门可以通过后天学习获得的技能——在这一行里，天赋代表了一切。

 

不过男孩唯一在乎的就是他的魔杖是否能和他配合得天衣无缝。他并不需要了解杖芯、木材和长度对魔杖的性能有什么影响——只要知道他和他的魔杖亲密无间、彼此信任，对他来说就已经足够了。

 

“嗯，雷鸟尾羽杖芯，”奥利凡德细长的手指上下抚弄着魔杖。“杉木，十一英寸。”他握住魔杖的两端，试着轻轻弯曲它，以此测试魔杖的韧性。“非常有弹性，适合施展变形术——复制成双。”老巫师挥动魔杖指向一张凳子，旁边立刻凭空出现了一模一样的复制品。奥利凡德满意地把魔杖交还给女孩。

 

“这是一根非常优秀的魔杖，凯撒女士。强力的杖芯配合杉木的特性，表明你拥有强大的力量，而且意志坚定。”

 

加利亚娜有些得意地翘起嘴角，点点头对奥利凡德的话表示认同。哈里安将这些信息都记在心里，以备不时之需。虽然他并不了解魔杖学，但这些情报日后还是可能会派上用场。

 

“马尔福先生。”德拉科走近奥利凡德，流畅地抽出袖子里的魔杖，并毫不犹豫地递了出去。“啊，是的。我记得很清楚，独角兽毛杖芯，山楂木，十英寸。而且——”他熟练地捻动着那根黑色的魔杖。“和我记忆中的一样温顺。荧光闪烁。”

 

德拉科的魔杖顶端发出了一道柔和的光。奥利凡德愉快地将魔杖交回给它的主人。“看来这些年它一直都在尽心尽力为你服务，马尔福先生。”

 

知道应该轮到自己了，哈里安起身向奥利凡德走去。他轻轻抖动手腕，将魔杖从袖口滑出，然后又举到唇边。德拉科在一旁有些疑惑地看着他。“Sois sage（别闹脾气）。”他轻柔地对自己的魔杖低语道——这孩子对他相当执着，并且非常反感被其他人碰触。

 

魔杖的这份任性总是让他忍俊不禁。

 

哈里安在奥利凡德面前站定，微笑着把魔杖递给对方，“ Je suis désolé（我很抱歉），”他愉快地说，“我的魔杖有时会......有点怕生。我不得不要求它乖一些。”

 

奥利凡德朦胧的双眼中闪过一道奇妙的光芒，然后他也笑了笑。“这代表你们之间有着强烈的联系。”老巫师赞许地接过魔杖。他看上去比检测另外两根魔杖时更加谨慎——可能是因为哈里安的警告，也可能是因为他没能立刻认出这根魔杖是谁的作品。

 

奥利凡德微微皱起眉头，翻来覆去地掂量着哈里安的魔杖。“我不太熟悉这位魔杖制造师的风格。”

 

男孩点点头表示理解。“她还比较年轻，奥利凡德先生。她的生意也不大，但所有顾客都对她的魔杖赞不绝口。”他对上了奥利凡德的视线，“她叫阿尔梅·库尔贝。”

 

“啊，我想起来了，库尔贝女士。”奥利凡德看上去不是很高兴。哈里安了然地笑了笑——他对魔杖制造师了解不多，但很清楚他们喜欢对同行吹毛求疵。

 

“那么，让我们试一下吧。”老巫师再次把注意力集中到手中的魔杖上。男孩突然有些紧张——他不知道奥利凡德是否能够准确判断出他用过哪些咒语。虽然哈里安最近并没有怎么涉足黑魔法，但他确实用魔杖施展过这类魔法，并且很享受那种感觉。

 

男孩读到过一些颇为黑暗的诅咒魔法，但他平时要么住在一所并不鼓励学生使用黑魔法的寄宿学校里，要么和身为光明巫师的母亲生活在一起，所以他很难找到一个可以真正放开手脚练习的地方。

 

哈里安面不改色地看着奥利凡德检查他的魔杖，努力压下内心的焦虑和不安。

 

“龙心弦杖芯，月桂木，十二英寸半，而且——”奥利凡德又转动了一下魔杖。“非常顽固。羽加迪姆·勒维奥萨。”老巫师用魔杖指向旁边的凳子并念出了咒语，然而什么都没有发生——场面一下子尴尬了起来。直到哈里安挑了挑眉，魔杖才不情愿地让那张凳子悬浮起来。

 

哈里安几乎要被逗笑了——他的魔杖在别人手中时总是不肯乖乖听话。他从奥利凡德那里接过魔杖，放回手臂上的皮套里，感受着魔杖散发出的宜人温度。

 

“伊万斯先生，这真是一位非常忠诚的伙伴。”

 

哈里安抬起头，看到奥利凡德正紧盯着他。“龙心弦和月桂木的组合毫无疑问相当强大。另外，虽然由这类杖芯和木材制作的魔杖往往更容易易主，但我看得出来，除非奇迹发生，否则没有人能从你手中夺走这根魔杖。”

 

哈里安低头看了看他袖子下的魔杖，很高兴能够再次确证这一事实。“谢谢。”他回答道。

 

男孩转身向自己的座位走去，注意到卢修斯正在看他。那个男人眯着眼睛，就像初次见面时那样好奇地打量着他。哈里安压下了再次戏弄对方的冲动——现在房间里几乎每个人都在看着他，如果他表现出神气活现的样子，肯定会被注意到。

 

哈里安轻松忽略了金发部长探究性的凝视，镇定自若地坐了下来——也不知道再次引起马尔福的注意是好事还是坏事。

 

卢修斯若无其事地走回房间前面，恢复了营业性的微笑。“很好。那么接下来是要开始进行采访了吧，斯基特女士？”

 

一个原本靠墙站立的人影起身向部长走去。哈里安看着那个穿着紧身的衣服、一头金发盘成一个大卷的女人和马尔福握了握手，血红色的嘴唇露出一个贪婪的笑容。“你想怎样进行采访呢，斯基特女士？”卢修斯彬彬有礼地问，语气带着某种尖刻的戏谑。

 

“哦，我想要进行一对一的采访，部长先生，”女记者愉快地回答道，目光扫视着三位勇士。“只是一些简单的问题，好让我的读者们可以更深入地了解这几位大胆无畏的勇士。亲爱的，你先来吧？”

 

被突然指名的哈里安眨了眨眼，不禁暗自叹了口气。这还真是位典型的记者。

 

他向对方露出一个亲切的微笑。看到女记者高兴得就像是提前收到了圣诞礼物一样。“我很乐意接受采访，斯基特小姐，”他起身整理了一下制服。

 

丽塔的目光紧紧跟随着哈里安拂过胸部的手，她的笑容也变得越发灿烂。“你想在哪里进行采访？”哈里安语带嘲弄地问道，注意到莱库耶部长正似笑非笑地看着他。

 

斯基特向房间侧面的一扇门做了个手势。“你先请，亲爱的。”她轻快地说。

 

男孩回头看了一眼其他两位勇士，便迈步向那个僻静的房间走去。听到身后传来斯基特的高跟鞋发出的清脆的咔咔声，哈里安不怀好意地笑了笑。

 

他打开门，示意女记者先进去，并紧随其后关上了门。

 

房间里非常简陋，只有一张桌子和两把椅子。斯基特主动扶上他的腰，示意他坐到右边的座位上。

 

“那么，哈里安，”女记者毫不客气地说，“你不介意我使用速记羽毛笔吧？以免我在和你交谈的时候分心。”

 

没有等待他的回应，她的笔记本和羽毛笔就已经从包里飞了出来。男孩看到斯基特悄声对它们说了些什么，然后羽毛笔就飞速在羊皮纸上写下了几行明显不切实际的句子。

 

这可不行。

 

哈里安伸手抓住那两件漂浮在空中的物品，先是合上了笔记本，然后又用魔法定住了羽毛笔。他带着甜美的微笑，把这两样东西放到桌子上。

 

“斯基特小姐，”他双腿交叉，向后靠在座位上，自信地开口道。对方看上去既恼火又充满好奇——这是个好兆头。“我相信，像你这样才华横溢的女士并不需要这种庸俗的工具来记录一些基本信息。”

 

哈里安歪着头看向斯基特，眼中蕴含着不容忽视的警告。“而且，我很清楚速记羽毛笔有时会犯一些......小差错。如果因此导致我的回答和你的报道产生某种......偏差，那将会是一件多么可怕的事啊。”他眯起眼睛向女记者笑了笑，愉快地看到对方眼中的惊奇压过了不满。

 

丽塔微微张开血红色的双唇，露出一排炫目的白色牙齿和至少三颗金牙。“这真是个有趣的想法，哈里安，但是你怎么能确定我可以记住每一个细节呢？我的读者们总是希望我能够对这类故事进行深入挖掘。”她涂了指甲油的手指缓缓摸向桌子上的笔记本和羽毛笔。

 

哈里安轻笑一声，朝她轻轻挥了挥手，同时有些不爽地注意到手镯上小蛇的眼睛又变红了——他之后绝对要搞清楚这个东西到底在做什么。

 

“我相信自己肯定能够提供一个足够引人入胜的故事，而不用劳烦您加上所谓的......点缀，哪怕您对此非常擅长。”哈里安向前倾身，稳稳地凝视着女记者，直截了当地说。“在我看来，鉴于各国之间敏感的形势，没有人愿意看到哪位不知变通的记者用一些添油加醋的负面描写去诋毁其他国家的勇士。”

 

他露出了一个友善的笑容。“毕竟，要是那位记者因此出了什么意外的话，可就太遗憾了。”

 

OOO

一张报纸被狠狠地拍在他面前。

 

而哈里安连眼都懒得抬，只是轻轻地吹了吹杯子里的咖啡，然后悠然地喝了一口。眼前的女孩不耐烦地叹了口气。

 

“你是怎么做到的？”克莱尔厉声问道。

 

哈里安微微翘起嘴角，无辜地问。“做到什么？”

 

克莱尔一把抓起报纸，把《预言家日报》的头版头条举到他眼前，让他无法再转移话题。

 

版面中央是三位勇士的合影——左侧的加利亚娜看上去严肃到有些呆板，右侧的德拉科从神态到站姿都仿佛是他父亲的翻版，而中间的哈里安正对着镜头微笑，看上去既乖巧讨喜又深不可测。

 

照片上方是一行关于勇士提名的大标题，不过克莱尔的重点显然是旁边的副标题。哈里安饶有兴致地读了出来。

 

来自法国的迷人勇士！（France's Charming Champion!）

 

“解释一下？”女孩忿忿地说。

 

“如果让我来写，我会取个更押头韵的绰号，例如‘布斯巴顿的美丽坏男孩’（Beauxbatons Beautiful Badboy）或者‘法国的燃情斗士’（France's Fiery Fighter）。不过这也没办法，每个人的品味不一样。”哈里安又喝了一口咖啡，借此掩藏自己的笑容。

 

克莱尔恼怒地再次把报纸甩到男孩面前，而后一脸不悦地在他旁边坐下。“你到底做了什么？和她睡了？我读过好几篇这位斯基特女士写的所谓的‘报道’，”她不屑地哼了一声，“这个女人傲慢又轻佻，一有机会就对她的采访对象进行冷嘲热讽。然而在这篇文章里，她简直就是在歌颂你，好像打算亲手给你戴上一顶花冠似的！”

 

“你不觉得花冠很衬我吗？”哈里安笑着打开报纸，开始阅读这篇让克莱尔反应如此激烈的报道。不得不说，斯基特字里行间对他隐晦的吹捧让他非常满意。克莱尔的说法并不夸张——整篇文章都洋溢着对他的赞美之情，同时又没有夸张到让人起疑的地步。

 

看来这位记者完全领会了他的暗示。

 

虽然丽塔在发表文章上有很大的自主性，但他们都知道，如果她把哈里安写得太过分，那么只要男孩和法国魔法部部长说一声，他们两国之间的关系就会变得更加紧张，因此造成的后果也会回馈到她身上。哈里安确信，无论这个女人看上去有多么顽强，她都不会想要面对伏地魔的怒火。

 

男孩知道他并没有高估自己的影响力——虽然对他的侮辱不一定会引发法国和英国的矛盾，但肯定会在民众间造成强烈反响。在法国看来，哈里安现在已经是一位代表国家的公众人物了。如果他无缘无故受到诽谤，必定会掀起舆论热潮。更何况他在同学间的声望一向很高，所以他们的家族也都知道他的实力。

 

总之，只要他在比赛中也表现得同样出色，哈里安就不用担心媒体会怎样报道他。

 

“你真是个白痴。”克莱尔咕哝着。

 

“我的成绩单可不是这么说的。”哈里安愉快地反驳道。不过当他瞥见雅各布正向礼堂走来时，刚才的好心情就一下子消失无踪了。他们对视了几秒钟后，黑发男孩抿紧嘴唇，扭过头不再看对方。

 

“这倒是件新鲜事。”

 

哈里安用眼神警告克莱尔不要继续谈论和雅各布有关的话题。女孩固执地盯了他一会儿，最终还是退让了。

 

“这又不是什么惊天秘闻。大家都知道你们俩之间肯定发生了什么——就在一天之前，你们还亲密得就像，呃，”她清了清嗓子，“我本来想说‘就像兄弟一样’，但是鉴于你们两个的......关系，这个描述可能不太准确。”

 

哈里安翻了个白眼，拒绝透露更多信息。

 

“第一节是什么课？”他主动换了个话题。

 

女孩有些责备地看了他一眼。“我们第一节课是防御术。如果你肯花点时间记一下课表，就不用总是问我了。”

 

哈里安毫不在乎地耸了耸肩。“有个像你这样热心的朋友，我为什么还要费心去记呢？”

 

“这是一种非常糟糕的生活态度。我本以为像你这样聪明好学的人至少能记住你自己的课表。”

 

“很遗憾，”男孩打趣道，“但事实就是如此。我现在满脑子都是各种烦心事，你觉得我的样子像是还有精力去记课表吗？”

 

“啧，你总是能振振有辞地说出各种歪理。我希望你至少还记得完成里德尔教授布置的作业。”

 

听到教授的名字，哈里安在心里叹了口气。他知道今天下课后，对方肯定会让他留下来谈话的。毕竟就在几周前，他还和里德尔说过自己一点也不想参加三强争霸赛，现在却成了众人皆知的勇士。

 

“你还知道自己正在和谁说话吗？我当然早就做完了。我只是懒得去记课表，这又不代表我会忘记完成作业。”


	13. 第十三章

“伊万斯夫人，祝贺您！”

 

听到身后传来的喊声，莉莉微笑着转过身，将一缕黑发别到耳后。“谢谢，朱利安先生。”她向眼前这个兴奋难耐的人道着谢，语调轻柔。

 

“我就知道你家那孩子肯定能成大器！你现在一定很自豪吧！”小麦色肌肤的朱利安喜笑颜开地看着她。“我和我老婆已经开始四处收集关于小‘阿’里安的报道了。是时候让更多人知道他了！”

 

莉莉捂着嘴笑了起来。“老实说，这个消息确实让我吃了一惊。我其实一直在祈祷哈里安不要被选上。”

 

朱利安点点头表示理解，清澈的蓝色眼眸中闪过一丝同情。“那是当然。任何一位母亲都不会希望自己的儿子陷入危险之中。但是不用担心，‘阿’里安那么厉害，简直就是梅林再世！我相信他绝对不会有事的，伊万斯夫人。”

 

莉莉轻笑一声。“虽然哈里安确实身手不错，但我不觉得他能够和梅林相提并论，朱利安先生。”

 

眼前的商人耸耸肩，调皮地向她眨了眨眼。“伊万斯夫人，你会去英国吗？去为他加油？”

 

“朱利安！你这没良心的混蛋！别骚扰那位年轻的夫人了，快回来帮我干活！”

 

朱利安和莉莉立刻转头看向店铺门口——一个满头乱发的女人正站在那里，怒气冲冲地挥舞着魔杖。

 

“马上就来，亲爱的！”朱利安讨好地大声回应道。他最后朝莉莉笑了一下，匆匆和她道别后就向怒发冲冠的妻子跑去了。

 

莉莉站在鹅卵石铺就的街道上，漂亮的红裙子在微风中轻轻飘动。她绿色的双眼注视着朱利安和他的妻子，看着他走到那个愤怒的女人身后，双手搂住她的腰，亲昵地蹭着她的脖子，直到对方的满脸怒气终于化作灿烂的笑容。

 

眼前的画面让莉莉突然感觉到了强烈的向往和悲伤，她连忙转身离开，以免自己想起什么痛苦的回忆。

 

随着一声叹息，莉莉从熙熙攘攘的街道幻影显形到离家不远的拐角处。她悠闲地走在风景秀丽的小道上，一路上和领居们打着招呼，听着他们祝贺哈利被选为勇士。

 

直到她穿过房子周围的结界，走进家里并紧紧关上大门，莉莉才收起笑容，微微皱起眉头。

 

她走进起居室，将黑色的披肩随手搭在最近的一把椅子上，又在原地站了一会儿。

 

尽管哈利一年中的大部分时间都不在家，但莉莉总是不习惯这种冷清的气氛。在她小的时候，家里总是有其他人在——父母、佩妮、或是偶尔来访的叔叔婶婶。至于在霍格沃茨的时候，她身边更是时刻环绕了一大群人，甚至让她很难有机会一人独处。

 

她很自然地习惯了热闹的生活。

 

莉莉一直梦想有一个大家庭，有三四个孩子在家里跑来跑去。她曾以为自己可以和詹姆一起体验那种生活。

 

她讨厌这种寂静。

 

莉莉抽出魔杖，扒开肩膀上的衣服，用杖尖抵上手臂上那个隐蔽的符文。随着一声低语，她的黑发变回了鲜艳的红色，眼睛的颜色也微微变暗，从和儿子一样的鲜绿色变回了天然的森林绿。

 

这是他们为了隐藏身份而采取的众多安全措施中的一个。当初刚到法国的时候，哈利还太过年幼，莉莉不敢在他身上使用任何咒语或者符文来改变他的外貌，以免对他的魔法核心造成永久性伤害。

 

因此，为了让儿子不用一直生活在咒语的影响下，每当莉莉踏出家门，她都会改变自己的容貌，使自己看起来更像哈利——一头杂乱的黑发长发，明亮的绿色眼眸，更加立体的五官——让人一眼就能明白，她是哈里安·伊万斯的母亲。

 

如果人们都相信哈利的容貌遗传自母亲，他们就很难把这对母子与波特家联系起来。

 

莉莉如释重负地闭上疲惫的双眼，微笑着用手指梳理自己真正的头发。

 

过了片刻，她再次睁开眼睛，视线自然地落在了自己出门前放在咖啡桌上的报纸上。

 

占据头版的是一张她非常熟悉的面孔——那是哈里安去年年底时拍摄的学生照。照片上的男孩彬彬有礼地微笑着，那头总是难以打理的黑发也难得的没有蓬乱得像个鸟巢，反而在凌乱中带着一丝潇洒。哈利后来也很青睐这种风格，经常会梳这个发型。

 

这篇报道主要是关于哈利的学校生活的，包括他的选课和成绩，还引用了一些教导过他的教授的发言——他们都表示早已预料到哈利会当选，并且对他有着极大的信心。

 

在这张法国报纸下面则是一份《预言家日报》。

 

比起学业，这篇报道更关注哈利的私生活。它谈到了哈利从小就失去父亲的家庭背景，他和母亲的亲密关系，以及他有多么的天资聪颖、讨人喜欢。莉莉毫不怀疑她儿子肯定做了什么，才能让记者这么尽心尽力为他塑造一个正面形象。

 

还有他那张狂妄自大的照片，莉莉真是又好气又好笑。

 

仅仅是看着照片中的儿子，她就感到更疲累了。

 

莉莉离开起居室，快步爬上楼梯，走进楼上的卧室。她解开裙子的拉链，任它滑落到地板上——她要去洗个澡。在等待浴缸放满水的间隙，莉莉站在镜子前端详着自己。

 

已经过去十五年了，而她看起来几乎没有变老。

 

她的视线最终落到了身体侧面的一道疤痕上。那条深红色的伤疤从臀部一直延伸到胸部下方，在她白皙的皮肤上显得格外突出。但莉莉并不讨厌它。

 

因为这道丑陋的伤疤证明着她的死里逃生。

 

那天晚上，她冒着极大的风险带着还仅仅是个婴儿的哈利幻影移形。她还记得当自己降落在她能想到的唯一安全的地方时，她感受到的灼烧般的痛苦，以及她有多么庆幸分体的是自己而不是哈利。

 

莉莉关掉了水龙头，缓缓地把身体浸泡进温水中，感受自己紧绷的肌肉渐渐开始放松。她轻微地呻吟了一声，又继续往下坐了坐，直到只有鼻子刚好露在水面上。

 

她又回想起之前和哈利的对话，以及一直以来她所有的顾虑。

 

她不喜欢这个发展。

 

事态的恶化程度超出了莉莉的想象，而她对此束手无策。不过最令她沮丧的还是哈利太不受控制了。

 

哈里安·伊万斯本应是哈利走出家门时的伪装，就像她身上的符文一样。他是一个用来隐藏身份的虚假人格，一个为他们所用的工具，一种实现目标的手段——他存在的意义就是保护哈利不被发现。

 

但莉莉讨厌他。

 

因为哈里安不是哈利。

 

哈利是她美丽善良、活泼可爱的儿子。哈利温柔又富有同情心。哈利是她的一切。

 

哈里安就像冷淡萧瑟的夜风，而哈利则是温暖明媚的阳光。

 

他们需要哈利——而不是哈里安——去打败伏地魔。最后应该是由哈利带领他自己的支持者去挑战那个杀害她丈夫的凶手，并最终结束对方的生命。

 

然而随着时间的流逝，她懊恼地发现哈里安出现在她面前的时候越来越多。她一直知道这种做法肯定会有一些弊端——持续扮演哈里安，到了一定程度肯定会让哈利产生混淆。但她从来没有想到哈利会那么地......喜欢扮演哈里安。

 

她的手指紧紧抓住浴缸的边缘。

 

在过去的几个月里，莉莉不安地意识到她的小男孩身上的变化越来越大——哈里安的影响显然比她以为的还要强烈。

 

一开始都只是些小事——就像大多数问题一样。在刚上学的时候，哈利每次都会给她写好几页的长信，告诉她这一周发生的趣事。然而现在他的信越来越短，来信的间隔也越来越长。他不再和她讲述生活中的小细节，而是简短地向她报告自己最近又取得了什么成绩，偶尔还会提到他的同学。

 

每当回到家时，他也总是需要愣一下才会回应她的呼喊，仿佛已经忘记了哈利才是他的本名。

 

在哈利小时候，他们母子之间没有任何秘密。然而现在，他总是能够轻松回避母亲的提问；如果她想要讨论一个他不喜欢的话题，哈利就会巧妙地提供其他莉莉感兴趣的信息，分散她的注意力。

 

如今，他们遇到了三强争霸赛这个大麻烦。哈利应该在得知比赛将要重启的时候就立即联系她，和她商量对策，而不是擅自决定到英国去。

 

莉莉经常鼓励儿子要独立，要学会想办法自己解决问题。但她不喜欢他太过自作主张，因为哈利终归还是太鲁莽了——这次的事情更是证明了这一点。

 

他们本可以想出一个替代方案，让他根本不用离开法国。她可以伪造一张病例，证明他不能参加比赛。这当然可能会损害他的名誉，但并不会造成任何无可挽回的后果。

 

可哈利并没有这么做，而是选择了毫不犹豫地往火坑里跳。

 

如果不是因为他正把自己置于极度危险之中，莉莉说不定还会觉得这种勇敢很可爱——勇往直前正是詹姆身上她喜欢的特点之一。但是前往霍格沃茨，让自己处于伏地魔的眼皮子底下，实在是极其愚蠢的举动。

 

哈利可能以为自己了解这个风险，但他还是个孩子——他根本不知道黑魔王能做出多可怕的事。只有莉莉亲身经历了伏地魔的崛起，亲眼目睹过那个怪物为了自身利益做出的邪恶行径。

 

而她儿子的存在正是对那个人的最大威胁。

 

哈利终究不是不死之身。他强大到令人难以置信的地步，但依然可能和普通人一样死去。

 

如果伏地魔发现了他的身份......哪怕只是一次失误，他们之前做出的一切努力都会变得毫无意义。

 

如果哈利没有被提名为勇士，那么情况至少还有一定挽救的余地。他可以默默无闻地度过这个学期，然后毫发无伤地回到她身边。

 

但他因为一些缘故失败了，导致他现在成为了众人瞩目的焦点。随时都可能有人因为好奇而对他的身世开展深入挖掘。

 

莉莉对此感到非常害怕——现在事态的平衡随时都会被打破。

 

虽然哈利说的没错，成为勇士确实会让伏地魔无法直接对他出手，但这并不代表他就安全了。那些比赛项目本身就带有致命的危险。

 

伏地魔甚至都不用亲自动手——只要哈利在比赛中有一个不注意，哪怕只有一秒钟，他都可能会像以前的那些勇士一样死去。

 

莉莉绝不会袖手旁观，让她的孩子一个人面对这些危险。

 

她睁开绿色的双眼，通过敞开的浴室大门看向房间里。她的桌子上放着一沓叠好的信，邀请她下周和法国的政治家们一同前往英国，见证第一项比赛。

 

莉莉在浴缸中坐了起来，水滴顺着她的肩膀滑下。她还有一些行李要收拾。

 

时隔十五年，莉莉终于要回家了。

 

OOO  
下课后，哈里安挥手示意瑞娜先走。他在上课时和里德尔数次对上了视线，知道对方有话想和他说。男孩对此既期待又忐忑。

 

除了雅各布，整个霍格沃茨只有里德尔知道哈里安不想被选为勇士，而且不知出于什么原因，这个人对此一直保持沉默。

 

男孩把已经收拾好的书包留在座位上，等到大多数学生都离开之后，才两手空空地向教室前方走去。

 

在与赫敏擦身而过时，女孩疑惑地挑眉看着他。哈里安只是笑了笑。赫敏棕色的大眼睛来回扫视着他和里德尔，脸上闪过一丝微妙的情绪。因为被选为勇士后接憧而至的麻烦事太多了，他最近几天都没什么机会与她交谈。

 

哈里安随意地靠在前排的一张桌子上，双臂交叉，悠闲地等待着里德尔写完手头的文件。

 

男孩有些无聊地四处打量着教室，欣赏着墙上张贴的各类图表，以及柜子上摆放的各种标本——如果他能成为一名教师的话，这简直就是他理想中的教室布局。

 

在一个玻璃容器里，一只丑陋的格林迪洛水怪正目不转睛地盯着他。它龇牙咧嘴地冲他咆哮着，试图让自己看起来更加凶猛。哈里安不为所动地看着这个小家伙。如果身处一大片水域中，他可能还会对这个恶心的水妖稍微警惕一点。但它现在被困在一个最多只能让它伸展到4英尺长的空间里，就完全没什么可怕的了。

 

沙沙的书写声停止了。

 

哈里安扭头看向教授，发现对方早已将目光锁定在他身上。里德尔露出一个戏谑的笑容。

 

“我应该说句恭喜吗？”

 

男孩翻了个白眼回应教授的挖苦。“随便。我甚至觉得我是唯一一个没想到自己会被选上的人。”

 

“但是你掩饰得很好。”里德尔称赞道，“除非事先就知道你不想当选，否则没人能看出你当时有多么震惊。”

 

哈里安嗯了一声，微微歪过头。“可是我没有在典礼上看到您。”

 

里德尔笑了笑，“这不奇怪。我是典礼开始后才到会场的。为了不打扰别人，我一直站在角落里。”

 

男孩微微眯起眼睛，怀疑地看着对方。

 

“你对这个结果很不满吗？”教授问道，声音里带着纯粹的好奇。

 

哈里安耸了耸肩，“刚开始的时候？是的。”他嘲讽地笑了笑，“我都快气疯了，不过我一直是个机会主义者。所以一旦我......嗯，冷静下来，我就感觉好多了。”

 

里德尔把一张报纸扔在了桌子上，哈里安甚至不用看就知道是那篇关于他的报道。“我很惊讶，你居然能这么轻易地制伏了斯基特女士。”男人的声音中带着些许赞赏。“众所周知，她是一位非常......难以沟通的记者。”

 

“这是您的经验之谈吗，先生？”

 

里德尔挑了挑眉，并没有回答。哈里安想象了一下斯基特和防御术教授同处一室的情景，内心一阵窃笑。他不觉得像里德尔这样的人能够容忍她太久。

 

“我和可爱的斯基特女士只是友好地聊了一会儿，达成了共识而已。”男孩有些放肆地笑着说。

 

里德尔兴致盎然地看着他。“哦？愿闻其详。”

 

哈里安又向后靠了靠，双手扶住桌子边缘。“我不过是和她解释了一下与我合作的好处，让她明白这么做最符合她的利益。”

 

“恐吓？这可不太道德。”男人调笑着说。

 

“我并没有恐吓她，先生。”哈里安微微低头，透过自己凌乱的刘海看向里德尔。“那样做只会引起对方的不满。而且，”他假笑着说。“我从来不做有失风度的事。”

 

“我对此深信不疑，伊万斯先生。”里德尔调整了一下坐姿，尽可能地让自己舒服些。“那么，对于第一项挑战，你的进展如何？我想知道你现在对比赛内容了解到什么程度了。”

 

哈里安眨了眨眼，“这才过去不到两天，先生。”

 

“我还以为一般来说，勇士都会争分夺秒地收集情报，以此提高自己的胜算呢。”这听起来太像是对他的指责了——哈里安对男人傲慢的态度皱了皱眉。

 

他并不想回答教授的问题，毕竟这件事和里德尔毫无关系。“恕我直言，您为什么要关心我的准备工作进行到哪一步了呢？如果我没记错的话，先生，您是英国人。难道您不应该想办法去帮助德拉科吗？”

 

“马尔福先生是英国魔法部部长的儿子——他当然早就得到了他需要的所有帮助。如果你连这一点都想不到，那你比我想象的还要天真。”

 

哈里安哼了一声——从来没有人用天真形容过他。“那又怎样？这也不能解释您为什么要问这些问题。在我看来，我给您的任何信息都可能被转达给德拉科，让他知道他的对手正在做什么。”

 

“这么说也不无道理。但你明显忽略了最关键的一点。”

 

我洗耳恭听。哈里安在心中默默说道。

 

“比起马尔福先生或凯撒女士，我对你更感兴趣。”

 

意料之外的答案让哈里安吃了一惊，他立刻低下头隐藏自己的惊讶。他知道这位教授从不吝啬赞美别人——每堂课上，他都能让学生们感觉自己受到了赏识，特别是那些让他青睐有加的人。

 

从第一堂课开始，哈里安就知道里德尔对他很感兴趣。男孩知道对方很享受和他交谈的感觉，并且在过去的一周里也一直很喜欢试探他。这一切他都知道。他只是从未真正考虑过里德尔对他的兴趣有多浓厚。

 

哈里安微微抬起头。

 

“这对我有什么好处？”他不卑不亢地问道，感觉自己像是在谈生意。

 

里德尔面不改色地看着他。“这取决于你取得了多少进展——也许我可以提供一条关于第一项挑战的线索。”

 

听起来倒是不错。

 

“可是我凭什么相信您会提供可靠的线索，而不是故意误导我？”

 

男人点了点头。“我换个说法吧。当我说我对你最感兴趣的时候，我的意思是——我非常希望你能活着完成比赛。在你们这一代人中，你是少数有潜力做出一番伟业的人之一。如果你在毕业之前就死了，我相信那对所有人来说都是一个遗憾。”

 

“而给我提供假情报会破坏您的目标，让您无法继续培养我的潜能？”

 

里德尔摊开双手，“我终究是一名老师，伊万斯先生。引导他人成长是我的天职。我在你身上看到了潜力，所以我想帮你活下去。”

 

哈里安向后仰着头，思考着男人刚才的话。

 

里德尔可能掌握着关于所有任务的内部消息，争取到他的支持会对哈里安大有帮助。虽然男孩知道这位教授不一定会直接把情报告诉自己——不如说这家伙肯定会提出各种要求——但这件事仍然对他有利。

 

“那这对您又有什么好处呢？您骗不了我，先生。我知道除了让我活下去之外，您还有其他目的。”

 

里德尔随性地耸了耸肩。“那与你无关。”

 

男孩噗嗤一声笑了出来，“您认真的？”

 

教授只是微笑着看着他。

 

哈里安歪了歪头。说到底，里德尔的目的对他来说真的很重要吗？到目前为止，他们并没有谈过任何具体的条件，也没有缔结任何契约。如果里德尔真的提出什么要求，他完全可以拒绝对方。

 

黑发男孩思考着让自己活下来究竟能给这个人带来什么好处。哈里安可能确实和许多法国纯血家族的继承人关系密切，但至少现在他还不能从他们身上拿到什么实质性的好处，他自身也没有任何家庭背景。

 

除非......

 

他想起自己几周之前的那个猜想——里德尔很可能是名食死徒。

 

招揽新人。

 

会是这个理由吗？假设里德尔与伏地魔的政权有所瓜葛，那么作为一名教师，他就可以第一时间为他的主人挑选未来的仆从。如果事情确实如此，那就太可笑了——伏地魔的手下想招揽那个注定要亲手毁灭黑魔王的孩子加入食死徒。

 

这充其量只是一个猜测，但他不能无视这个可能性。

 

不过，如果里德尔确实可以提供关于第一项任务的线索的话，哈里安愿意试一试。

 

“我的同学们都联系了家人，试图搞清楚第一项任务可能是什么。瑞娜——”里德尔点点头，表示他记得那个女孩，“她父亲送来了一箱关于以前所有比赛的资料。通过研究那些文件，我们找出了一些可能性最大的项目。”

 

“然后？”

 

哈里安轻轻地耸了耸肩，“我们得出了好几种结论。不过我相信，比赛会和神奇动物有关。”

 

里德尔高兴地翘起嘴角。“你的理由是？”

 

“在早期比赛中，第一项挑战有百分之八十的几率会涉及到神奇动物。鉴于三强争霸赛已经停办了两百多年，他们肯定想搞个让人眼前一亮的开场。还有什么能比看一名学生对抗一只危险的神奇动物更激动人心呢？”

 

“你的推理毫无破绽，”里德尔指尖相抵，赞许地看着他。男人的眼镜从鼻子上滑了下来，但他丝毫没有在意。“而且正中红心。”

 

啧，所以这真的是个和神奇动物有关的挑战。

 

“现在我能拿到那条线索了吗？”男孩感觉自己的语气有点过于尖锐了。里德尔微微皱眉，迅速把他从头到脚审视了一番。

 

“1296。”

 

“哦，信息量真大。”

 

“别得寸进尺。我的宽容不是你放肆的理由。”

 

这倒是实话，哈里安有些自嘲地想。几周以来，他和里德尔相处得太融洽了，以至于他不自觉地认为这个人会给他一些特殊优待。这样下去可不行。里德尔可能确实愿意帮他，但这个男人绝对不是一位值得信赖的盟友——至少现在还不是。

 

“对不起，先生。”男孩乖巧地低下头承认错误。

 

里德尔随意挥了挥手，似乎对他的道歉很满意。“我建议你查一下1296年在英国进行过的审判。它们会带给你想要的答案。”

 

哈里安咬了咬嘴唇——这意味着他需要调查至少数百场审判的记录，而且已经过去七百年了，天知道那些记录是否还被好好保存着。

 

“谢谢您，教授。我一定会去查找相关资料的。”

 

“等你有了答案就来找我吧。我想看看你那时候的反应。”

 

这话对他来说显然不是个好兆头。他离开教室时里德尔脸上令人不寒而栗的笑容更让他有种不好的预感。

 

两个小时后，男孩疲惫地在房间里坐下，双手揉着脸颊，思绪依然沉浸在刚才和防御术教授的对话里。

 

他的内心一片混乱，充满了各种各样的想法和情绪——他不明白对方的动机和目的，他不清楚自己将要面对什么样的危险，同时他又隐约希望里德尔真的能够帮他。

 

哈里安叹了口气，眼睛扫过面前散乱的书籍、卷轴和一张张羊皮纸。在和里德尔谈过之后，他几乎搬走了霍格沃茨图书馆里所有关于1296年的资料。这一大堆文件并不能让他感到安心——就像他想的一样，那一年真的进行了数百场审判——但如果里德尔没有骗他，那么翘掉下午的课来研究这些资料就是值得的。

 

哈里安的进度早就远超其他学生，所以少上一两节课并没有什么问题。再加上这件事和三强争霸赛有关，所以马克西姆夫人肯定会为他打掩护。至于作业，他的同学会记得告诉他的。

 

男孩拿起最近的一本书，准备好了魔杖。他打算用一个简单的定位魔咒来节省阅读时间——这个咒语会让他想找的那个词语发出亮光。

 

“悉数标识——神奇动物。”他敲了敲封面，等待咒语检索完整本书籍。他打开书，快速浏览了一遍，看到只有几个单词被标记了。

 

哈里安又叹了口气，开始仔细查看那些信息。

 

OOO  
午夜时分，一个身影静静地站在寒冷的城堡外面，呼吸间一片白雾。

 

他烦躁地搓着双手取暖，却不敢使用任何暖身咒，以免引起别人的注意。

 

男人在禁林的边缘徘徊着，借助树木的阴影遮挡自己的身形。

 

他急需询问那个人的意见。现在的事态简直糟糕透了。

 

他想不通为什么事情会变成这样——为什么哈利会成为勇士。

 

男人从口袋里掏出一面光滑的镜子，把它举到眼前。

 

“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”

 

他等待着咒语发挥作用。片刻之间，一张熟悉的面孔出现在他面前。“大脚板，你那边安全吗？”

 

他哼了一声，“当然了。你以为我会蠢到不确认周围情况就联系你吗？”

 

他的朋友挑了挑眉，就像是在说，“是啊”。

 

“不说这些了，月亮脸，我们时间紧迫。他在吗？”

 

“很遗憾，他不久前刚去了另一个秘密基地处理一些事。怎么了，小天狼星？出什么事了？”

 

“你不知道？你没看预言家日报吗？”小天狼星皱眉看着他的朋友。

 

“需要我提醒你吗？我们现在基本和巫师社会完全脱节，消息传过来总会延迟三天左右。”

 

“呃，确实。”他清了清嗓子，考虑该怎么和莱姆斯解释。“算了，我就直接告诉你吧。反正你迟早也会知道的。”

 

“到底出什么事了？”

 

“他被选上了。哈利现在是布斯巴顿的勇士了。”

 

“什么！”莱姆斯低声喊道，“什么叫他现在是勇士了？你的任务不就是确保他不会被选上吗！”

 

“我确实那么做了！”小天狼星辩解道。“我完全是按照他的指示行动的！我用了那瓶哈利的血，这样无论他投进去谁的名字，火焰杯都会自动判定为无效提名。我不知道为什么那孩子会被选上！”

 

莱姆斯眯起眼睛，眸中闪过一缕琥珀色的光。小天狼星下意识地向天空看了一眼——快要满月了。

 

“肯定是那个咒语的问题。可能是因为你用的血不够多，或者是因为火焰杯根本就不受这类魔法的影响。”

 

“血祭仪式确实很容易出错。我对此深有体会。当然，我肯定念对了咒语，但就像你说的，也许火焰杯就是不受这种魔法的影响呢？毕竟那东西相当古老，很可能自带什么奇怪的法术。”

 

莱姆斯点了点头。“我们可以以后再讨论这个问题。现在最重要的是想办法帮助哈利——成为勇士意味着他将面临各种危险。”

 

“我一直在四处打听关于第一项挑战的情报，但你也知道，那些政客基本都是一群口风很紧的混蛋。我现在唯一搞清楚的就是比赛和某种黑暗生物有关。”

 

“这可真是大大缩小了范围。”

 

听到对方的奚落，男人脸上露出一丝苦笑。

 

“我会一直留意这类信息的，但为了不引起怀疑，我也不能问太多。无论是为了哈利还是为了凤凰社，我都不能被抓到。”

 

“我明白，大脚板。我明白。”

 

他们沉浸在各自的思绪里，直到莱姆斯首先开口了。

 

“小天狼星。他......他怎么样？”

 

小天狼星感觉自己的喉咙发紧。“我只和他说过几次话，月亮脸。但他......他是个好孩子。”他回忆着他和教子的几次短暂接触时的各种细节。

 

“他有点自大，但从我听到的情况来看，这是理所当然的——他在所有课程上都是第一名，是布斯巴顿最优秀的学生。他很机灵，嘴皮子也很厉害——他好像以为如果他用法语骂街，别人就听不懂了。”

 

回想起自己和哈里安在走廊里的几次偶遇，小天狼星笑出了声。他听不懂多少法语，但他能听出男孩的骂人方法相当新颖有趣，像极了莉莉的风格。

 

“他有很多朋友，都很护着他。而且他们应该都想过如果哈利被选为勇士的话该怎么帮他。那些孩子......特别擅长保护他不被别人靠近，尤其是那几个女孩。”

 

他微笑着回忆那两个仿佛炸药桶一样的女孩。哈利的朋友们毫无疑问都个性十足，他真心希望那孩子能够珍惜这些伙伴。

 

因为小天狼星比任何人都了解友谊的价值。

 

“那你有没有发现任何关于莉莉的消息？”

 

小天狼星哼了一声，回想起那篇文章。“多亏了那个该死的斯基特，大部分英国人都已经对他的家庭背景了如指掌了。所有人都知道他母亲只拥有少量的魔力，以及他们靠出售魔药为生。不过他没怎么提到自己上学前的生活。那孩子很聪明，只提供了一些无关痛痒又足够满足人们好奇心的信息。”

 

“他毕竟是莉莉的儿子......话说你觉得她会来吗？”

 

这就是问题所在，不是吗？莉莉到底是会为了帮助儿子而冒险回到英国，还是会为了自身的安全留在法国？

 

小天狼星愿意相信她不会容许任何事物阻挡在她和她的孩子之间，但他又不确定自己对现在的莉莉有多少了解。

 

他们已经太久没有见面了。发生了那么多事，他们肯定都已经变了。

 

他一直不明白莉莉为何要逃到国外去。为什么她没有幻影移形到最近的总部？为什么不向他们求助？小天狼星可能永远都不会知道答案，除非他有机会和对方坐下来好好谈一谈。

 

“老实说，我不知道，月亮脸。如果是我们熟悉的那个莉莉，她肯定会立刻飞过来的。但是......”

 

“是啊。”

 

气氛再次变得沉重起来。

 

“不管她来不来，哈利都是最重要的。我们必须尽一切努力保证他的安全。就算没有比赛，他的处境也已经非常危险了。我甚至很惊讶他至今都没被发现，毕竟神秘人一直在霍格沃茨出没。”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“莱姆斯，”小天狼星凝视着自己的朋友。“他长得和詹姆真是一模一样。天知道为什么到现在都没有人注意到这点。”

 

“真的吗？”莱姆斯听起来非常高兴，声音里带着一丝向往。小天狼星完全理解他的朋友——他自己都好几次想要不计后果地冲着男孩喊出“詹姆”了。

 

“不过这也可以理解，毕竟已经过去十五年了，小天狼星。”

 

男人默默地点了点头——他知道，因为这十五年间的每一秒钟对他来说都是煎熬。

 

OOO  
差不多一个星期过去了。即使有那个咒语，梳理整整一年间所有涉及到神奇动物的案件也是件繁琐又乏味的事。

 

那个年代的巫师在对待神奇动物时甚至比现在的人还要过分——相关案例中很大一部分都涉及到巫师在交火中误伤神奇动物。这让哈里安很不舒服。

 

他的同学们都注意到了他烦躁的情绪，并自动离他远远的。他们都知道这种时候最好不要打扰他。少数几个敢于接近他的人，除了瑞娜——为了亲自把他从房间里拉出来吃饭——竟然还有艾伯特。

 

那个男孩甚至都没有明说自己是来帮忙的——他只是走进哈里安的房间，坐下来和他一起查资料。黑发男孩很高兴有人这样安静地陪伴自己。

 

而且艾伯特还为他提供了很多灵感。哈里安已经很熟悉他那几个好友的思考方式了，但他对艾伯特的了解并不多——这就意味着对方可以为他提供一个全新的视角。

 

他在研究时充分利用了这一点。

 

此外，艾伯特还会提醒他去睡觉。哈里安经常会为了更快达到目的而放弃睡眠，这是他多年来的坏习惯。

 

虽然他最终总是会恢复正常的休息模式，但在缺少睡眠的时候还是会感觉自己的思维变得迟钝。

 

黑发男孩现在就是这样一种状态。

 

但当他感觉线索触手可及时，他真的很难放下研究去睡觉。就算是克莱尔或瑞娜都无法把他从桌子前拉开。

 

他体内有一股能量在催促他继续前进，尽管他知道自己应该去休息了。

 

不过，当哈里安终于找到了一直在寻找的答案时，这一切都是值得的。

 

在1296年，某个神奇动物袭击了一名巫师，把他咬得面目全非，然后又因为过于危险难以抓捕而逃过了审判。

 

读到这份案例时，哈里安一下子就明白了——这就是里德尔想要给他的提示。

 

他想起了对方当时提出的要求。

 

“等你有了答案就来找我吧。我想看看你那时候的反应。”

 

哈里安啪地一声合上书，吓醒了正在一旁打瞌睡的艾伯特。

 

“‘阿’里安？”男孩睡眼惺忪地坐起来，揉着眼睛问道。“你要去哪儿？”

 

哈里安示意他小点声，“没什么，艾伯特，我只是去找一下教授。”

 

“这都快两点了！”

 

“没事的。”哈里安耸了耸肩，悄悄朝身后的男孩甩了一个催眠咒。他离开房间时正好听到艾伯特睡倒在床上的声音。

 

黑发男孩穿过草坪，溜进了霍格沃茨城堡，一路上都在使劲眨眼以驱散睡意。

 

他并不在意现在已经是宵禁时间了——既然里德尔说过希望哈里安找到答案后就来找他，那么他就会过去。

 

哈里安向防御术教室走去，知道里德尔的办公室就在房间后面。

 

他疲惫地踏上台阶，满意地看到教授的办公室还亮着灯。

 

男孩敲了敲办公室的门，耐心地等待着。

 

过了好一会儿，门才终于开了。里德尔冲他眨了眨眼，似乎对他的到来有些困惑。哈里安毫不犹豫地推开教授，走进了办公室。

 

这还是他第一次来到这里——男孩有些好奇地四处打量起来。

 

“伊万斯先生，你深夜造访是有什么急事吗？”虽然这是个疑问句，但哈利安听出里德尔已经猜到答案了。

 

他转过身面对教授。

 

“是的。我要对付的是一只蝎尾狮。”


	14. 第十四章

真是个无礼的小鬼。

 

看到男孩毫无顾忌地在凌晨闯入他的办公室，他有些惊讶，简直不知道是该称赞对方的直率还是该责备对方的莽撞。要知道，上一个敢这样冒犯他的人已经以死谢罪了。

 

如果不是因为伊万斯足够有趣，再加上假如一名勇士在比赛开始之前就失踪了的话会显得很可疑，他才不会轻易放过这小子。

 

姑且不谈伊万斯冒失的举动，男人马上就猜到了对方为什么会出现在这里——自从他几天前亲切地指点了这位法国的勇士后，他们一直都还没有机会再次进行深入交流。

 

伊万斯会在此时跑到他的办公室来，只会是因为那一个原因。不过出于对男孩的不满，他还是问了一句。

 

然而，一听到这位法国勇士说出“蝎尾狮”这个词，他因为对方的突然造访而产生的烦躁情绪立刻被强烈的满足感所取代。

 

伏地魔一言不发地关上了办公室的门。

 

“干得不错，伊万斯先生。不过我听说你一周前洗劫了我们学校可怜的图书馆——希望那些资料能在你手中存活下来。”

 

他当然知道这孩子不敢那么做。通过这几个星期的接触，他早已看出伊万斯非常尊重知识，总是满怀敬意地对待每一本书。通常情况下，他都不会费心去考虑这个问题，但对方现在的姿态令他有些迟疑。

 

伏地魔还是第一次看到这个黑发男孩如此衣衫凌乱的样子。伊万斯一向仪表整洁——制服干净，发型规整，站姿笔挺——然而此刻的他就像变了个人似的。

 

这孩子很明显没什么精神——他披散着一头杂乱无章的黑发，眼睛下边可以看到淡淡的黑眼圈；平常清爽利落的白衬衫看上去皱巴巴的，最上面的两个扣子都没有系上，也没打领带；就连他的蓝色外套的领子也没有打理好。

 

总的来说，伊万斯看起来狼狈极了。

 

然而，男孩的这个样子又带着某种致命的吸引力，仿佛是这个充满谜团的法国勇士无意中露出的另一面。

 

此外，他给人的感觉也和之前有些微妙的不同。

 

伏地魔看着伊万斯不耐烦地摆了摆手，动作完全没有了平日的优雅得体。“放心，所有东西我都会原样奉还的。我在借书时就向那位一副沧桑脸的管理员保证过了。”

 

男孩对平斯夫人准确又无礼的描述让他愣了一下。

 

“这些都不重要——我要对付的可是一头蝎尾狮。”

 

“你刚才说过了。”

 

伊万斯微微眯起眼睛，视线从书架转移到他身上。“蝎尾狮，”男孩烦闷的样子让他有些忍俊不禁。“那是世界上现存最危险的生物之一，能免疫所有咒语，拥有过于常人的智慧，并且一击就能把对手置于死地。”

 

伊万斯意有所指地向他挑了挑眉。“到底是哪个混蛋想出来让勇士和蝎尾狮战斗的？”

 

当然是我了——男人不无得意地想，但表面上依然不动声色。“应该是黑魔王吧。”

 

男孩不屑地哼了一声，翻了个白眼。每当听到他的这个头衔，伊万斯脸上都会浮现出若隐若现的厌恶——自从伏地魔注意到这一点后，每次他提起这个话题时都会留心观察对方的反应。虽然男孩通常能把这种情绪藏得更好些，但他总是能在那双绿色的眼眸中捕捉到一闪而逝的敌意。

 

他想知道自己到底是做了什么才会让伊万斯对他如此反感的。

 

“那就麻烦你替我转告他——去他///妈的。”

 

伏地魔小心地克制自己不要对男孩的狂妄发言做出任何反应。确实，伊万斯在谈到他的另一个身份时偶尔会使用一些负面词汇，但他从未听过对方这么直截了当地辱骂他。

 

“我不觉得这么说会有什么好结果，伊万斯先生。”

 

这孩子到底怎么回事？

 

伏地魔仔细地观察着男孩，试图搞清楚是什么导致他今天的举止如此不同寻常。

 

伊万斯随意地哼了一声。“你是对的，先生。但说真的，一头蝎尾狮？我现在就可以给你数数历史上一共有多少名巫师成功击败过它们——1，结束。”

 

这倒是真的。

 

由于蝎尾狮可以抵抗所有已知的咒语，这种生物很难被制服，更不用说被杀掉了。

 

就连那唯一一件杀死蝎尾狮的事例，听起来也像是个神话故事——一位生活在古希腊的年轻女巫，想办法把一头蝎尾狮骗到了一个深坑里，并用雪崩把它压制住。那头野兽没能逃脱这个死亡陷阱，最终淹死在坑底了。

 

当然，没人能证实这个故事真的发生过，也没人敢尝试重现这个场景。

 

伏地魔看着伊万斯走向他的书架，抬起一只手仿佛想要触碰那一排排的书脊。男人开口了。“就算没有任何可靠的记录证明有人击败过蝎尾狮，也不代表这是项不可能完成的任务。”

 

“我宁可去和龙战斗。”男孩慢吞吞地说，回头瞥了他一眼。“告诉我，它是什么品种的？你肯定知道。”

 

伏地魔没有马上回答，而是转身打开他的柜子，拿出一瓶苏格兰威士忌。他一边拧开木塞，摆好两个玻璃杯，一边考虑着是否应该告诉这孩子更多情报。

 

他往每个杯子里倒了三指高的酒。

 

“它的一击不会让你当场毙命。”他只打算说这么多。

 

房间里安静了一会儿后，他身后传来了伊万斯平静的声音，“那可真是太棒了。”男孩语气中的苦涩让他不禁露出一丝微笑。不过男人马上收敛了情绪，端起杯子，转身走向对方。

 

他把其中一杯酒递给伊万斯，有些好奇对方是否会接受。他知道这孩子生性谨慎，但也颇为自信妄为。这种矛盾的性格非常有趣——男孩戒心很重，却又会因为充满自信而冲动行事。

 

出乎他的意料，伊万斯毫不犹豫地接过了杯子。男孩凝视着杯中琥珀色的液体，眼中充满着向往。“请一定要告诉我你在酒里下毒了，这样我就不用去参加比赛了。”

 

男人不禁嗤笑一声。“你就对自己的实力那么缺乏信心吗？居然想要以死逃避。”

 

伊万斯把目光从杯子转向他身上，眼神一如既往的紧张而沉重。“我非常清楚自己的实力，先生。但正因如此，我也非常清楚自己的界限。以蝎尾狮为对手的话，我可能会活下来，也可能不会。”

 

男孩转过身，开始在他的办公室里四处走动，心不在焉地到处扫视着。“一切都取决于我在什么地方和它战斗，周围是什么情况，它有哪些特殊能力，以及我的反应速度有多快。你说被它击中一下不会当场死亡，但它的毒素还是可能会对我产生一些......不好的影响。”

 

伊万斯停下脚步，回头看向他。“我知道自己反应快，耐力强，而且很有谋略。但是蝎尾狮在任何方面都远胜于我。我唯一能想到的方法就是利用周围的环境压制它，并且要速战速决。战斗拖得越久，我出错的机率就越大，我被它击中的可能性就越高。”

 

男孩喝了一小口酒，绿色的眼睛透过杯子的边缘盯着他。“我不想在中毒的状态下和那样强大的生物战斗，先生。我对自己的实力有信心，让我担心的是其他因素。所以，”伊万斯冲他咧嘴一笑，显得格外天真单纯。“我再问一次——这酒有毒吗？”

 

伏地魔摇了摇头，几乎要被对方的胡言乱语逗笑了。

 

有那么几分钟，他们两人只是站在原地，默默地喝着酒。伏地魔的视线一刻都没有离开过眼前衣衫不整的男孩——这还是他们第一次在如此私密的空间里交谈。

 

“那是什么？”伊万斯问道。

 

伏地魔眨了眨眼，看到男孩用下巴指了指他办公室靠近壁炉的角落。他顺着对方的视线看了过去。

 

“那是纳吉尼。”

 

他惊讶地发现刚才还有些轻率的伊万斯似乎已经恢复了平时的冷静，正面无表情地看着他的宠物蛇愉快地盘绕在炉火旁边取暖。

 

伏地魔歪着头，看着男孩专注地盯着他闪闪发光的宠物的样子。

 

“母蛇？”

 

男人点了点头。

 

伊万斯哼了一声。“她很漂亮，但我没想到你们居然可以在学校里养这么危险的生物。你就不担心她会攻击学生吗？”

 

“她不会违抗黑魔王的命令的。”

 

男孩的身体往后晃了一下，“她是黑魔王的？那她为什么在你这里？”

 

伏地魔愉悦地笑了笑，又抿了一口酒。“黑魔王居住的地窖对她来说太冷了。纳吉尼喜欢温暖的地方，所以她晚上偶尔会去教授们的办公室过夜，因为我们都点着壁炉。今晚她正巧来我这里了。”

 

“看来那家伙很信任你们，知道你们不会伤害她。”

 

“这与信任无关，伊万斯先生。”他笑着说，“大家都知道伤害她的后果不堪设想，所以没有人会傻到那么做。黑魔王并不是一个大度的人。”

 

听到这句话，男孩的眼神一黯。“我猜也是。”

 

真是耐人寻味的反应。

 

“你似乎不太喜欢黑魔王。”

 

被当面问到这样一个敏感的问题，伊万斯并没有像大多数人那样惊慌失措，甚至都没有表现出一丝不安，只是耸了耸肩。“我对他没什么了解，所以也没什么看法。”

 

外交辞令一样的发言。有趣。

 

“但你并不认可他的一些政策。”

 

“我没在英国生活过，教授。我目前还没有机会亲眼见证他对这个国家的影响。当然，我确实已经看到了一些事，但我暂时还是对此持保留态度。”

 

如他所料，在说这些话时，伊万斯的眼睛微微向左瞟了一下。这种小动作通常很难被发现，除非像他一样一直留心观察——因为他知道这孩子在撒谎。伊万斯早就有了自己的看法，但是不愿说出来。

 

这就意味着男孩认为眼前的教授不会认同自己的想法。伏地魔愈发好奇，迫切地想要知道这位法国勇士对他的改革到底有什么看法。“是哪些政策让你感到不满？”

 

“我没说过我有任何不满，先生。”

 

“但我们都知道，你确实心怀不满。不过就像你说的，你没有在英国生活过；说不定有些问题只是其他人措辞不当，引起了你的......误会？”他立刻知道自己说错话了——伊万斯明亮的绿色眼眸中出现了激烈的怒火。

 

“然后你愿意好心为我解释那些误会，是吗？你是不是太小瞧我了，教授？你以为我会被你的花言巧语蒙骗吗？”

 

“我无意冒犯，伊万斯先生。如果我听起来像是在质疑你的能力，我道歉。我本意只是想说，有些人说话时可能会带有较为强烈的个人感情，因此并不是那么客观。”

 

男孩看上去并没有完全被他说服，但至少暂时冷静下来了。“你想和那些真正了解这些政策的人聊聊吗？”伏地魔追问道。

 

“不是很想。”

 

伏地魔靠在桌子上，目光深邃地看着对方。“我记得你在我们第一次谈话时提到过新的麻瓜种法案。你似乎对它有些顾虑。”

 

男孩挑衅的眼神让他感觉自己下腹一热——他已经很久没有感受到这么强烈的视线了。

 

“我的确看不惯你们将那么多孩子从亲生父母身边绑走，再把他们培育成纯血家族的生育工具的做法。”

 

“生育工具？你一定是误会了，伊万斯先生。这项政策主要是为了让麻瓜种在年龄还不大的时候能够更好地融入巫师社会，为他们未来的升学就业做准备。在我那个年代，麻瓜种来到霍格沃茨后就仿佛一群迷途的羔羊——他们往往需要花费数年甚至更久的时间才能理解我们的生活方式。”

 

“如果他们正好和纯血巫师有了孩子，挽救了因为愚蠢的血统歧视而差点后继无人的纯血家族，那也只是一种巧合，是吗？”

 

男人的笑容就像他的语气一样尖锐。“那是意外之喜。”

 

伊万斯嘲讽地轻笑了起来，“你确定你是在试图消除我对这个政策的误会吗，先生？我现在反而更加确信我的观点是正确的了。”

 

“那么，你可以这么想。麻瓜世界里科技的发展速度可谓是日新月异，终有一天他们会发现我们——可能是某个孩子无意中在别人面前使用了魔法，也可能是某个巫师在用魔法保护自己的爱人时被麻瓜看到了。我们的存在会引发世界范围的恐慌；全球各国的麻瓜都会试图找到我们，了解我们。”

 

他满意地看到伊万斯正静静地听着他讲话，不再像刚才那样充满敌意了。

 

“猎巫行动会随之展开，冲突将是不可避免的。麻瓜会在试图了解我们的同时毁灭我们，因为这是他们的天性——毁掉一切他们无法理解的事物。成千上万的巫师会陷入麻瓜的魔掌之中，被他们折磨，仅仅因为他们无法理解我们。”

 

伏地魔诚恳地摊开双手。“在麻瓜种儿童展露出任何魔法能力之前就将他们带到巫师社会，可以大大降低我们的世界被发现的几率，从而减少我们的生活被打扰的风险。这一举措可以保护整个巫师文明不受伤害。难道你看不出这是一种多么明智的做法吗？”

 

“这也不过是你根据自己对麻瓜的理解做出的推断而已。然而经验告诉我，人们往往会做出最出乎你意料的举动。”

 

“如果你对他们的本性有足够的了解，他们的反应就是完全可以预测的。我们过去的经历证明了与麻瓜打交道是不可取的。”

 

“说不定我们的过去就是我们的现在。”

 

他们停止了争论，都看出对方不会被自己轻易说服。伏地魔对男孩的顽固不化感到有些烦躁，但与对方进行这样的辩论又让他精神抖擞。

 

已经很久没有人敢于挑战他了。虽然男人现在用的并不是黑魔王的身份，但伊万斯毫不犹豫地反驳他的样子还是让他感觉很新鲜。

 

在黑发男孩出现之前，他甚至都没有意识到自己有多么怀念有人对抗他的日子。伊万斯还很年轻，举止也不够老练，但伏地魔相信他终有一天能够成长为一个值得自己关注的对手。

 

“也许现在并不适合讨论这类问题？已经快要三点了。”男人明白继续说下去也无济于事，便委婉地结束了这个话题。伊万斯僵硬地点了点头，又疲倦地眨了眨眼，将剩下的酒一饮而尽。

 

男孩的肩膀抽动了一下，似乎是被烈酒微微呛到了。他将玻璃杯放在旁边的桌子上。“我同意，先生。抱歉打扰你了，我——”伊万斯低下头，有些尴尬地脸红了。“我已经好几天没有睡觉了。”

 

伏地魔轻轻皱起眉头，终于明白男孩今天为什么看起来不对劲了。他之前就注意到了对方无精打采的样子、口无遮拦的态度，但男人现在才看清背后的原因——

 

伊万斯太累了。

 

“我是说，我其实偶尔也会躺下，但通常睡不了多久就会醒，睡眠的质量也很差。这导致我做出了一些失礼的举动。我很抱歉。”

 

“你经常失眠吗，伊万斯先生？”

 

男孩猛地抬头看向他。“什......不。不完全是。我只有在还有事情要做的情况下才会睡不着觉。”

 

伊万斯一边说着，一边开始摆弄手腕上的手镯。伏地魔垂下眼睛，看着男孩苍白的手指抚摸着那些蛇语魔文——这孩子似乎完全没有意识到自己在做什么。

 

“我必须解开你留给我的那条线索。它——”伊万斯深深地叹了口气，“让我坐立难安、无法入睡。我只想尽快找到答案。”

 

伏地魔非常理解眼前的男孩，因为他自己在年轻时也经历过同样的问题。“我完全明白你的意思，伊万斯先生。我们这种人真的很难放任自己去休息——特别是知道还有问题在等待着我们去解决的时候。”

 

“我早该知道的，”伊万斯疲惫地笑了笑，表情难得的坦率。“当我睡眠不足的时候，我会变得有点——”他微微抬了抬手，男人立刻明白了他的意思。

 

“我应该早点发现你不太对劲的。”伏地魔是真心这么认为的——伊万斯今天说话时总是有点前言不搭后语，而他身为黑魔王，居然一直没有注意到这些迹象。

 

“你本来也不可能察觉到什么的。”

 

“在我们的整个谈话过程中，你一直在交替使用法语和英语，伊万斯先生。”

 

男孩的脸又一次涨得通红——伏地魔必须承认这个表情真是赏心悦目。法国勇士有些尴尬地清了清嗓子。“哦。”他此刻看起来就像一个普通的青少年——男人默默欣赏着对方难得的失态。

 

“谢谢你陪我聊了这么久，教授。不过现在已经是凌晨了，我也该回去了。”

 

“别说傻话了，”他把一只手搭在男孩的肩膀上，“你现在的精神状态根本支撑不了那么久。你能安然无恙地找到我这里来就已经是个奇迹了。而且现在早就过了宵禁的时间，万一你在路上被人看见的话就麻烦了。”

 

他指了指办公室远处的一扇门。“那边有间卧室。你可以先在那里睡一会儿，早上再回马车上去，这样就不用担心碰到夜巡的人了。”

 

伊万斯扑哧一笑，几乎是不假思索地开口了，“这就想把我骗上床了吗，先生？”话一出口，男孩立刻抿紧了嘴，有些慌张地闭上了眼睛，似乎不敢相信自己真的这么说了。

 

伏地魔因为对方不合时宜的调侃而不可自制地轻笑起来——看来伊万斯的状态比他原先想的还要糟。谁能猜到这孩子表面上在和他毫无障碍地谈话，其实已经困到快要睁不开眼了呢。

 

“来吧，伊万斯先生。”

 

他领着黑发男孩走进房间，打开门，退后一步让对方可以好好观察卧室的布局。房间里并没有多余的装饰，但有一张非常舒适的大床——他相信男孩会喜欢的。

 

伊万斯坐在床上，默默地凝视着他。“谢谢您，教授。”

 

他点了点头，“祝你好梦，伊万斯先生。”

 

男孩脸上露出了一个淡淡的笑容——如果不是伏地魔对这孩子已经有了一定了解的话，他甚至会认为对方是在害羞。“叫我哈里安就好，先生。”

 

这是在默许他以名字相称——黑魔王又怎么可能放过这个机会呢。“祝你好梦，哈里安。”

 

男孩静静地坐在床上，看着他走出卧室。伏地魔关上房间的门，深深地吸了口气，转身朝办公桌走去。经过壁炉时，纳吉尼突然抬起头，懒洋洋地对他眨了眨眼睛。

 

“有个孩子在你的床上。”她在男人身后爬行着，不断发出柔和的嘶嘶声。伏地魔心不在焉地伸出手让她爬上来。

 

“是的。不要碰他。” 他并不担心伊万......哈里安听到他的声音。办公室周围的结界保证了任何响声都不会传到男孩现在待着的卧室里面。

 

纳吉尼蜷曲着巨大的身体，在他耳边嘶嘶地笑着。“他很漂亮，主人。你允许他进来，你没有因为他那些无礼的话而惩罚他，你还把床给了他。”

 

他疼爱地抚摸着大蛇光滑的鳞片，愉快地听着她意有所指的话语。他一直认为纳吉尼是个比大部分人类更为优秀的谈话对象。“我对他很感兴趣。”

 

“你喜欢他。”她继续说道，舌头轻轻拂过他的脸颊。“为什么不标记他？”

 

这倒是个好主意——他闭上眼睛，有些陶醉地想象着黑魔标记烙印在哈里安白皙的手臂上的画面。男孩被标记时必定会露出的痛苦表情更是让他心潮澎湃。而且哈里安的加入也会让他的势力获益匪浅。“我在考虑。不过这种事总是需要时间的，亲爱的。”

 

“为什么？你想要他。你很强——那就把他变成你的。”

 

他被纳吉尼的单纯逗笑了。男人知道将哈里安拉到他这边来会是个漫长的过程。那孩子显然对他饱含敌意——当然，他一定会找个机会搞清楚其中的原因——并且对很多事物的理念也与他截然不同。

 

再加上哈里安还很聪明，即使是在严重缺乏睡眠的状态下也能轻易看透他的花言巧语。要想得到这个男孩，他必须表现得更为谨慎，以免露出马脚。

 

伏地魔把注意力转回到面前的档案上，双眼又变成了血红色。他翻开文件，随意地将加利亚娜·凯撒的资料放到一边，转而拿起第二份档案。

 

哈里安·伊万斯。

 

这可真是令人兴奋。  
\---------------------------------------------  
瑞娜发誓，她一定要把哈里安碎尸万段。

 

她要把那小子狠狠地揍一顿，揍到连他妈妈都认不出来的地步。

 

他就非要选在今天玩失踪吗？

 

女孩怒气冲冲地大步走过霍格沃茨空荡荡的走廊，完全失去了平时的从容。此时正值中午，大多数学生都聚集在礼堂吃午饭，而她却被派来寻找他们任性的勇士——那家伙居然选在凌晨两点的时候出门散步了！

 

瑞娜低头看了一眼她的魔杖，按照定位咒语所指的方向继续前进，同时思考着该如何让哈里安付出代价。

 

马克西姆夫人急坏了——不久前艾伯特才向她报告了极有可能睡眠不足的哈里安是怎么说着“找一下教授”就离开了房间并至今未归的。谁也不知道他去了哪里。

 

更糟的是，他们针对哈里安施放的定位咒语全都失效了，直到五分钟之前才终于有了反应。

 

她绝对要杀了他。

 

女孩转过一个拐角，正好看到哈里安就站在几英尺以外。她有些惊讶地停下了脚步。

 

瑞娜还是第一次见到对方这么蓬头垢面的样子。虽然他们几乎一整年都生活在一起，但她从未看到过哈里安衣衫不整的样子——即使在他最放松的时候，男孩的外表也总是整洁到无可挑剔的地步。

 

她最多只见过他摘下领带，或是脱掉外套。

 

“你跑哪儿去了？！”

 

哈里安连忙退后一步，试图躲避对方的怒火。“不是什么重要的地方。怎么了？”

 

瑞娜难以置信地笑出了声。但当她看到男孩依然是一副状况外的样子时，她爆发了。“‘怎么了’？‘怎么了’？看在上帝的份上！你已经失踪了快一天了！大家到处找你！我们都快急疯了！”

 

“呃，”他有些忐忑地开口了。瑞娜满意地看到他至少还是有点内疚的。“我很抱歉，瑞娜。我在......查资料。”

 

“查了一整天？”

 

他皱起眉头，随手甩出一个时钟咒——看到咒语显示出的时间，男孩惊讶地睁大了绿色的双眼。

 

“该死，我没想到已经这么晚了。我缺了几节课？”

 

“你在担心缺课？” 瑞娜恼怒地说，上下打量着他狼狈的样子。他之前到底在做什么？为什么看上去像是刚睡醒似的？

 

“是啊？”哈里安有些不确定地回答。

 

她握紧了拳头。“你今天早上和魔法部部长有个会议，而你过了很久都没有现身。你应该庆幸马克西姆夫人一直在和部长聊天，让我们能有时间来找你。现在快和我回马车上去，这样你就可以当面和她们两位解释有什么事会比这个会议还重要了。”

 

看到哈里安有些自责地咬住了下唇，她的怒气一下子消散了。女孩拉住对方的手腕，一起飞快地向马车走去。

 

她边走边帮哈里安整理衣服，用咒语让他皱巴巴的衬衫重新变得平整，并好心地向他扔了一个清洁咒——哈里安不以为然地翻了个白眼。

 

当他们走到马车前的时候，男孩看起来已经比之前像样多了。尽管他还是没有系上领带，但至少看上去没那么无精打采了。

 

一进入休息室，哈里安就收到了同学们愤怒的注视。不过他们的表情在看到瑞娜把男孩拖向走廊尽头的房间后都变成了坏笑。

 

瑞娜在敲门之前先整理了一下裙子和头发。哈里安俯身在她耳边低语道：“别担心，你看起来像往常一样平平无奇。”她恼火地给了他一记肘击，并满意地听到男孩发出了一声痛呼。

 

马克西姆夫人办公室的门打开了，他们高大的女校长从门后面无表情地看着他们。瑞娜和哈里安都微微低头示意。校长一言不发地打开了门——女孩知道哈里安肯定看出了马克西姆夫人的不满。

 

他们走进房间，看到莱库耶部长坐在左边的一把椅子上，向他们微笑致意。瑞娜回以同样的笑容，并和哈里安一起向部长鞠了一躬。

 

莱库耶起身向他们走来，有些好笑地上下打量着哈里安。“度过了一个不眠之夜吗，伊万斯先生？”

 

不同于瑞娜刚找到他的时候，哈里安现在已经完全镇定下来了。他调皮地笑了笑。“天机不可泄露，部长大人。”

 

莱库耶爽朗地大笑起来，似乎像其他人一样被哈里安迷住了。

 

“既然你终于来了，我们总算可以开始会议了。”这句话并没有斥责的意思，但哈里安还是充满歉意地低下了头，然后才向旁边的座位走去。

 

“需要我回避吗，部长大人？” 瑞娜礼貌地问道，随时准备离开。莱库耶仔细地审视了她一番，然后摇了摇头。

 

“留下来也没关系，瑞娜。我们不会谈到任何国家机密的，况且你父亲和我也是多年的老朋友了。”

 

瑞娜一阵窃喜，但仍然尽量淡定地坐到了哈里安旁边。男孩脸上略带愉悦的表情表明他看出来了她的开心。女孩眯起眼睛瞪着他，无声地警告他不要多嘴。

 

莱库耶部长和马克西姆夫人在他们两人的对面坐了下来。女校长仍然不悦地抿着唇，但因为部长似乎一点也不介意哈里安的迟到，所以她也不好说什么。

 

“首先，”莱库耶开口道，目不转睛地凝视着哈里安。“两天后，一群法国议员将会抵达英国。我希望你能和我一起迎接他们，鉴于他们都是来为你的比赛加油的。”

 

哈里安低下头表示明白。

 

“太好了。你的母亲也会一起来。”

 

瑞娜感觉到身边的男孩惊讶地抖了一下。“我的......？她要——来英国？”

 

女孩有些好奇地瞥了哈里安一眼，不明白他这么震惊的原因——难道他以为他母亲不会来声援他吗？

 

莱库耶有些困惑地笑了笑，“那是当然的，伊万斯先生。每届三强争霸赛开始之前，勇士都会有机会和家人团聚，毕竟万一......”

 

“我死了。是啊。”哈里安皱着眉头看着自己的左手，陷入了沉思。他看上去烦躁不安、忧心忡忡，似乎不明白为什么他的母亲要来英国。相比之下，瑞娜倒是非常期待能见到哈里安的妈妈。

 

当然，她在几次学院活动的时候都见到过那位美丽的黑发女士——哈里安的外貌很明显遗传自他妈妈——但从未有机会与她交谈。

 

哈里安并不常提起他的母亲，但每当他说到那个人时，他的眼睛里总是闪烁着爱意和敬畏。瑞娜知道，任何能让这个男孩露出那种表情的人，都会是极其优秀的人。

 

“您是说两天后吗？”哈里安问道。

 

部长微笑着看着他。“是的。我到时候会早点来接你，所以答应我，在此之前都不要再出去散步了，好吗？”

 

哈里安对她笑了一下，马上又变得严肃起来。“说到这件事，部长大人。我已经弄明白第一项任务是什么了。”

 

在场的三位女士一下子都被他挑起了兴趣。

 

“我想您可能对这个任务没有太多了解吧？”他看向部长。

 

对方点了点头。“相关人员全都对项目的内容守口如瓶。不过我知道比赛会和神奇动物有关。”

 

“您是对的，莱库耶部长。本周早些时候，我从某个相对可信的人那里得到了一条线索。经过许多天的研究，我终于查清了我要面对的是什么生物。”

 

“是什么？”

 

瑞娜下意识地向旁边的男孩靠过去。

 

“是蝎尾狮，部长大人。”

 

女孩猛地倒吸了一口气，坐在对面的两个人也一脸震惊。哈里安只是镇定地看着她们。“我并不了解任务的具体细节，但我的消息来源没有理由骗我。昨晚，”他的脸因为尴尬而有些泛红。“我就是去找他了。我想证实自己的发现。”

 

“是谁告诉你的？”马克西姆夫人立刻问道。瑞娜完全理解她的不安——如果那个人是故意告诉哈里安错误信息，诱使他用上比赛前的全部时间去准备对付另一种生物的话，男孩就完蛋了。

 

不知为何，哈里安犹豫了一下。但感受到部长恳切的视线，他还是开口了。“是里德尔教授。” 他略带勉强地承认道。

 

其他两个人还没有任何反应，瑞娜已经皱起了眉头。

 

里德尔教授是位聪明务实的人。瑞娜来到霍格沃茨后与他的接触并不多，但她很尊敬那个男人。他潇洒迷人，能力出众，是位非常优秀的老师——但她不认为里德尔会这么轻易就透露这类敏感信息。

 

不过话说回来......

 

女孩的目光飘向了哈里安。她知道里德尔对这个男孩很感兴趣——在第一堂课上，那位教授就一直很在意哈里安，并在下课后把他留了下来。

 

瑞娜对他们的谈话内容一无所知，但她非常清楚在接下来的几周里，那位教授也一直在关注着哈里安。

 

难道里德尔教授对哈里安的兴趣已经强烈到愿意给他提供明确的帮助了？她对此有些怀疑。

 

还有哈里安，他说他今天早上离开后是去了里德尔那里。这也就代表了在瑞娜找到他以前，男孩可能一直都和那位教授待在一起。她回想起他皱巴巴的衣服，还有他在被问到去了哪里时那讳莫如深的态度。

 

难道说他和里德尔之间发生了什么？

 

这个想法使她感到恶心。里德尔的年纪比他们大太多了，而且一想到哈里安可能会为了得到线索而......

 

不，她立刻否定了自己的推测。哈里安不会做那种事的。他说话很轻佻，但绝对不是一个轻浮的人。他爱开玩笑，但很少真的付诸行动。

 

但瑞娜依然无法让这个念头彻底从脑海里消失——她感到非常失落。

 

女孩心不在焉地度过了接下来的几分钟——好像有谁说要给哈里安提供帮助，好像还有谁安慰性地握了握男孩的肩膀，然后他们两个就来到走廊了。

 

瑞娜满脸严肃地瞪着哈里安，“你和里德尔从两点开始就一直在一起了？你们做了什么要花那么长时间？”她说出口后才发现自己的语气有点过于激动了，但还是毫不退让地看着对方。

 

哈里安叹了口气。“快停止你那可怕的想象，女孩。拜托，他都快一百岁了好不好。我查清线索后就直接去找他了。我承认我当时脑子不太清醒。我太累了。我去了他的办公室，我们聊了一些......事情，然后他就让我在那里休息了。”

 

“你睡在他的办公室里了？”

 

哈里安耸了耸肩。“差不多吧。”

 

差不多又是什么意思。

 

瑞娜挫败地摇了摇头。她似乎永远无法指望这个男孩正面回答问题。哈里安碰了碰她的肩膀，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光芒——自从他被提名为勇士以来，她还是第一次看到他这么有活力。

 

“我们去找艾伯特吧。我还欠他一个道歉，毕竟我就那么抛下他跑出去了。我还可以让他帮我想办法打败那种不可战胜的生物。”

 

瑞娜坚定地看着他。“我们都知道你需要尽可能多的帮助。走吧，我刚才看到艾伯特和纳撒尼尔在外面聊天。我还可以再找几个人来帮你。”

 

哈里安跟在她的身后，愉快地哼了一声。“部长刚才承诺了会给我提供无限的资源。我相信在明天结束之前，任何她认为会对我有帮助的人都会来联系我。这肯定会让事情变得更容易些。”

 

当他们离开马车踏上草坪时，瑞娜伸手拉住了他的手臂。“你害怕吗？”她直截了当地问。

 

哈里安吐了吐舌头，“除非我疯了，否则怎么可能不害怕呢。我要面对一个我几乎不可能击败的对手——一个没有人能击败的对手。而且我从来都不想参与这个比赛，但事已至此，抱怨也毫无意义。”

 

女孩紧紧握住他的手臂，试图给他一些安慰。“你会通过挑战的，哈里安。你会成功的，就像以往一样。再说，”她有些腼腆地笑了。“有我在你身边，你就不可能失败。”

 

她成功了——哈里安的表情明显变得更轻松了。他调笑着哼了一声。“是啊，有你这样强力的助手在，我就可以高枕无忧了。虽然比起帮我，你看上去更想给我捣乱。”他轻轻地笑了笑，“不过那样至少你就可以彻底摆脱我了，不是吗？”

 

男孩远远地看到了自己在找的人，立刻欢快地向对方跑去，“艾伯特！我真的很抱歉——”

 

瑞娜看着他走远，有些欣慰地笑了。虽然哈里安抱怨连连，但他们都知道她会竭尽所能地帮他活下去——就像假如他们的立场逆转，哈里安也会毫不犹豫地帮助她一样。

 

在过去的几周里，她和黑发男孩的关系缓和了很多。他们仍然彼此看不顺眼，动不动就会争吵不休，但他们之间已经不再那么疏远了。

 

瑞娜其实也明白，这很大程度上都是因为哈里安和雅各布闹翻了——她对此依然非常好奇——所以试图从她和克莱尔这里寻找慰藉。但她还是很高兴他们的友谊因此变得更深厚了。

 

她跟在男孩的后面，刚好来得及听到艾伯特难以置信的呼喊声“蝎尾狮！那你完蛋了！”


	15. 第十五章

哈里安今天醒得很早。他从容地起床洗漱，比平时更加认真地整理仪容，确保自己衣着整洁，并尽量把头发打理平整。

 

他并不是很担心今天和法国代表团的会面，但随着第一项任务的逐渐逼近，他也渐渐开始感到有些心慌。他们对蝎尾狮的研究并没有什么进展，甚至可以说是四处碰壁——因为根本就找不到任何资料。

 

蝎尾狮的相关情报少到令人绝望。到目前为止，他获得的最有用的信息就是——危险，勿近。

 

真是谢谢你了，无名氏，留下了这么有用的死前留言。

 

哈里安叹了口气，抚平了脖子上的领带。男孩一边盯着镜子里的自己，一边心不在焉地把玩着领带的末端。

 

“你看上去真帅。” 镜子里的他上下打量着面前的人，愉快地说。

 

“闭嘴。” 他冷冷地回应道。

 

再过不到一个小时，莱库耶部长就会来接他前往会面地点。他知道自己将要在那里迎接一些政府要员——包括埃里克·科林。

 

一想到又要见到雅各布的父亲，男孩原本还算平静的心情变得有些烦躁。他不知道雅各布有没有写信告诉父亲他们闹翻了的事——他一点也不想知道那个人会对此有什么反应。

 

埃里克一直认为他对雅各布的影响太大了——虽然考虑到勇士提名那件事，哈里安倒是希望自己以前真的掌控住了科林家族的继承人。他确信，在某种程度上，那个人会因为得知他们的友谊破裂而松口气。

 

另一方面，他也知道埃里克有多么关心雅各布的身心健康。自三年前他的爱妻去世以来，埃里克对儿子可以说是愈发宠爱了。哈里安现在可不想因为雅各布的关系被这样一个位高权重的人找麻烦。

 

一想到雅各布，他就感觉浑身不舒服。他依然没有原谅对方——那个男孩的背叛让他有生以来第一次那么生气、那么痛苦。但他又非常想念雅各布——想念他的陪伴，想念他带来的安全感。

 

哈里安发现自己有时会下意识地寻找雅各布，想和对方聊天打趣，然后才想起那家伙已经不在他身边了。

 

他的其他朋友们——瑞娜、克莱尔，还有最近加入进来的艾伯特——都很好，他也很喜欢和他们待在一起，但雅各布和他们是不同的。 

 

雅各布曾经是他最信赖的人——他允许那个男孩看到一个更真实的他；他给了对方各种暗示，一点点地试图敞开心扉。然而雅各布却毫不犹豫地破坏了哈里安小心翼翼想要维系的联系。

 

这件事给他带来的伤害很大。他甚至无法忍受对方再次进入自己的视野。

 

母亲总是告诫他不要和外人走得太近，他现在已经完全理解了她的良苦用心——他们母子真正能依靠的只有彼此。

 

但哈里安还是太年轻了，他无法控制自己不去和同学们建立联系。他原本只是为了未来的利益去结交那些人，却在不知不觉中对他们产生了感情。他甚至都没有意识到自己为雅各布付出了多少——直到他亲眼看到那张羊皮纸上熟悉到可怕的字迹。

 

男孩闭上双眼，将额头抵在冰凉的镜面上。

 

现在，他将要与蝎尾狮战斗的事情已经传到了每个同学的耳朵里。他没有错过雅各布听说这件事时候的反应——那个男孩的眼中充满了恐惧和内疚，似乎终于明白了自己到底把哈里安推入了怎样的火坑里。

 

呵，这家伙终于明白自己愚蠢的举动会带来什么样的后果了——哈里安甚至有些阴暗地感到窃喜。他想嘲笑对方可怜又无助的样子，但即将到来的第一项任务让他笑不出来。

 

他很想原谅雅各布。他想让这件事就这样过去。他想和男孩和好。天知道他现在比任何时候都更需要对方的支持。但他做不到，至少现在还不行。他无法这么快就去和背叛了自己的人示好。

 

“如果你一直这样皱着眉头，你会长皱纹的。” 镜子对他咂舌道。哈里安睁开眼睛，恶狠狠地盯着眼前的映像。镜子里的他耸了耸肩，“我只是实话实说而已。你还这么年轻，皱纹不适合你，帅哥。”

 

“总有一天，”哈里安保证道，“我要打碎你，然后换一面正常的、不会说话的镜子，一面不会整天喋喋不休的镜子。你不觉得这是个好主意吗？”

 

镜中的映像嗤笑一声，仿佛他说了什么可笑的话。“ 拜托，亲爱的。如果失去了我，你又该去找谁请教生活中的各种问题呢？”

 

“在我使用你的这几周里，你除了恭维我的外表之外还做过什么吗？”

 

“说句公道话，你确实很好看。不能怪我指出这点吧。”映像向哈里安抛了个媚眼——可惜他实在是无法对自己的镜像产生什么感情。“而且我是在用一种健康友好的方式提升你的自信。”

 

镜子对哈里安坏笑了一下。男孩翻了个白眼。

 

“再说，如果不是你一直侮辱我，并试图让我闭嘴的话，说不定我还能给你提供更有用的建议呢。谁让你整天只会摆出一副愁眉苦脸的样子。”

 

“我不觉得一块被施了魔法的玻璃能拥有多少智慧。”男孩披上外套，系好最上面的扣子，确保自己看上去一丝不苟。

 

“你会有惊喜的。”镜子愉快地说。“话说你是在为谁盛装打扮？你一般不会在我面前站这么久。你有了在意的人吗？”映像的眼睛一亮。“哦，肯定是这样！快告诉我，到底是哪个幸运的女孩？”

 

哈里安无视了镜子的调侃。“你简直是我苦难的根源。”

 

镜子若有所思地哼了一声。“那就是个男孩？”哈里安瞪了它一眼。

 

“哦，看来肯定是个男孩。”镜子得意地说。

 

哈里安现在明白为什么他沾沾自喜的时候别人会想揍他一顿了——如果他总是露出像镜子里的映像那种洋洋自得的表情的话，连他都会想给自己一拳。

 

“鉴于之前的经历，我暂时还不想自找麻烦。”哈里安说着，转身向门口走去。他一直不明白巫师们为什么要让镜子拥有自我——真的是毫无意义又异常烦人。出门之前，他最后向镜子喊了一句：“顺便说一句，我‘盛装打扮’是为了见部长。”

 

男孩离开房间，穿过走廊，进入休息室，并在一扇窗户旁边坐下。他把手肘靠在窗台上，一手托腮，看着外面天色渐渐变亮，陷入了深思。

 

他现在对周围的一切都有一种奇妙的疏离感。

 

第一项任务的日期越来越近，他的感觉也越来越糟糕。同学们都在想方设法帮他，但他们见到哈利安时脸上的担忧也愈发明显，因为大家现在都心知肚明——打败蝎尾狮几乎是不可能的。

 

这就导致了两种截然不同的态度——有些人表现得好像哈里安已经失败了一样，总是一脸同情地看着他，尝试用一些仿佛糊弄小孩子一样的话语安慰他。哈里安讨厌这种态度，不过他能理解这些人为什么对他的处境充满绝望。

 

另一些人则和他一起拼命研究，仿佛面临生命危险的是他们自己一样。瑞娜、克莱尔、艾伯特，还有其他几个人就是这样——他们拒绝承认哈里安可能会死在比赛中，也不许任何人提到这件事，还会在男孩消沉的时候把他拉回来。

 

他们坚信哈里安不但能够活下来，还能出色地完成任务——这让他感到很温暖。

 

只有他的母亲对他表现出过这样深厚的信任。

 

想到那个人，哈里安微微皱起了眉头。

 

他完全不知道该对母亲要来英国这件事作何感想。不知为何，在部长说起这件事之前，他从来没想过她会来这里看他比赛，为他加油。

 

哈里安当然很高兴能在比赛开始之前再次见到她，能有机会拥抱她，感受她用熟悉的力度抚摸自己的头发。以防万一，男孩还可以有机会告诉她——他爱她，她是他生命中最重要的人。

 

她一直在他身边，促使他前进，鼓励他成长。如果不能在死前见到她最后一面，哈里安不敢想象自己会是多么绝望。

 

另一方面，一想到他母亲要来到这个危机四伏的地方，他就紧张得胃里一片翻腾。他知道莉莉可以靠符文改变自己的外貌，但这不能保证她不会被发现。他也知道她绝不会做任何有风险的事，但他还是觉得这太冒险了。

 

哈里安甚至都没有和卢修斯 · 马尔福正面打过交道，却还是在第一次见到对方时失去了冷静。他不想看到母亲被迫和这些她不仅认识、还相互争斗过的人周旋。她要和那些毁掉了他们的人生的混蛋们若无其事地交谈，还不能表现出一丝丝负面情绪——那对她来说太累了。

 

哈里安相信母亲不会露出任何破绽，但是只要一个不留神，哪怕只是一个带有仇恨的眼神，他们的伪装就会被识破。

 

男孩叹了口气，疲惫地垂下眼睛。

 

“祝你好梦，伊万斯先生。”

 

哈里安有些五味陈杂地回忆起那个男人温柔的耳语，刻意让自己感到愤怒，以此逃避让人无地自容的尴尬。想起那天晚上的事，他就有些咬牙切齿。

 

他怎么能那么鲁莽呢。

 

“叫我哈里安就好，先生。”

 

而且里德尔还用那样的笑容看着他。

 

“祝你好梦，哈里安。“

 

想起教授双唇微启，轻柔地念出他的名字，一脸愉悦的样子——男孩羞恼地呻吟起来。

 

他太天真了，居然决定半夜三更去找里德尔。他不该让自己陷入那样疲劳的状态，以至于想都没想就在午夜跑去拜访他遇到过的最狡猾的人之一。至少如果他只是和里德尔说了几句话就离开了的话，事情也不算太糟。

 

但他没有。他不仅留了下来，还接受了对方递过来的酒，甚至还用一种过分熟稔的态度和对方交谈。他们心无旁骛地争吵着、辩论着，互相挑逗，仿佛是在玩什么游戏。更糟糕的是，他毫不犹豫地就同意了睡在那个男人的房间里。

 

“这就想把我骗上床了吗，先生?”

 

哈里安真想给自己一拳。

 

他刚醒来的时候一度非常茫然，完全不记得自己身在何处；接着昨晚的记忆突然涌上心头——男孩简直要被内心的羞愤淹没了。他把头埋在枕头里，花了足足三分钟的时间自我反省。

 

老实说，当他从房间里溜出来，发现里德尔并不在办公室的时候，真是大大地松了口气。哈里安不觉得自己当时有勇气去面对那个男人。但他又有点好奇：为什么教授愿意让他在自己的房间里睡到中午？

 

男人在此期间肯定至少还回过一次办公室，却没有叫醒他。这让哈里安感到有些不安，因为他不明白里德尔的动机。

 

不管怎样，他绝不能让这样的事情再次发生，更不能让母亲知道这件事。

 

他都可以想象莉莉听到事情的经过后会露出怎样惊恐的表情——哈里安居然轻易对一个明显不可信任的人放下了戒心。

 

问题是，在某种意义上，男孩确实有些信任里德尔。他知道这是个荒谬又愚蠢的想法，但是那位教授身上有种奇妙的气场——并不是指他用于迷惑学生的那种气场，而是一种让哈里安惺惺相惜的感觉。

 

他只是看着里德尔，就明白这是个能够理解自己的人。

 

这种感觉既畅快又危险，他必须时刻提醒自己，里德尔不是他的朋友。

 

哈里安的思考被开门声打断了。看到梳着复杂发髻的莱库耶走进来，他立刻站了起来。

 

部长微笑着向男孩走来，给了他一个热情的拥抱。“哈里安，我很高兴你已经准备好了。”她明亮的眼睛上下打量着他，露出了满意的微笑。“干爽利落，和上次相比确实是个巨大的进步。”像之前一样，她的语气和表情不带有任何责难，只是一种温柔的调侃。

 

哈里安回以一个微笑——这位部长真的很擅长沟通交流，难怪完全没有人反对她的就任。

 

“我必须承认，部长大人，如果不是因为我母亲要来，我是不会这么费心打理自己的。”

 

莱库耶轻声笑了出来。“好吧，我也不是不能理解。”她俏皮地眨眨眼，然后按住哈里安的肩膀，推着他往门口走。“走吧，我们需要快去快回。毕竟我也不能绑架你太久。”

 

他们一起离开马车，踏上沾满露水的草坪。天气很冷，尽管他的手都冻僵了，哈里安还是礼貌地向部长伸出了胳膊。她再次向他微微一笑，把手搭在了他的手臂上。

 

“马尔福部长特许我们使用他们的幻影移形设施。我们会通过那个前往指定地点。”

 

“我还以为在霍格沃茨里不能幻影移形。那个结界... ...”

 

莱库耶沉着脸摸了摸鼻子。“那些设施是在这所学校权力更迭后建立的，为了让某些人能够快速出入。他们肯定是将结界连接在了某个人身上，以免无关人士穿行。”她领着他走进城堡，穿过数条走廊，最后走进一个房间。

 

卢修斯 · 马尔福正站在那里等着他们。

 

哈里安挺直身体，正面迎上对方的目光。

 

出乎他的意料，英国部长只是看了他一会儿，就转而和莱库耶交谈起来。男孩趁机扫视了一遍这个房间，饶有兴趣地观察着刻在石墙和地板上的符文。他发现这些符文都闪烁着微弱的光芒——看来不管这些符文对霍格沃茨的结界有什么影响，维持它们都需要消耗相当大的魔力。

 

“伊万斯先生，可以过来了。”

 

哈里安抬起头，看到莱库耶已经站进了画在地板上的圆圈里。他依据马尔福的手势站到了她旁边。

 

“你们可能会有点不舒服，不过那是完全正常的。当你们准备返回的时候，莱库耶部长，请前往相应地点，我们将把你们接回来。”

 

哈里安目不转睛地看着马尔福施咒，尽可能地记住各个步骤，直到自己随着一声巨响消失了。

 

男孩在着陆时差点跌倒，幻影移形时那种可怕的感觉让他浑身发抖。去他的“有点不舒服”——哈里安在心里骂道。

 

莱库耶似乎比他更适应这种旅行方式，已经开始向门口走去了。哈里安静静地跟在她后面，有些惊讶地发现这里是英国魔法部。

 

他以前从未来过这里，周围的一切都让他兴致勃勃，特别是那个发达的飞路网系统——墙壁上排满了壁炉，因为工作人员的来来往往而时不时地发出一阵火光。现在时间还很早，但是大厅里已经有些拥挤了。

 

哈里安紧跟在他的部长身后，很高兴到目前为止他们都没引起什么不必要的注意。看来，在早上，这些男男女女们都有更重要的事情去做，没有精力去关注两个快步前进的外国人。

 

”我们这是要去哪儿，部长大人？“

 

莱库耶瞥了他一眼，“我们正前往国际通道，伊万斯先生。那里是外国访客的入境点。我们也将在那里迎接代表团。”

 

哈里安了然地点了点头。他一边走一边观察周围的环境，默默比较着这里和自己国家的魔法部。

 

法国魔法部是由漂亮的白色大理石建成的，大厅里摆放着各类金银装饰和水晶雕像，走廊里则是一排排明亮的落地窗，整个地方都显得金碧辉煌。

 

英国魔法部则......黑暗得让人窒息。墙壁、地板和柱子都是由看上去像是黑色大理石一样的东西建成的，到处都是让人寒毛直竖的深绿色纹理——它为这里增添了一丝严肃的氛围，也带来了一种奇妙的美感。这些纹理让哈里安想到了黑豹——散发着危险的气息，同时又带有致命的吸引力。

 

想到那种大型猫科动物，他不自觉地露出了一个微笑。

 

莱库耶终于停下了脚步，哈里安也立刻在她身后站定，看到两名男子正守在一扇大门前。“莱库耶部长。”其中一位头发灰白、眼神锐利、看上去颇有魅力的男人表情温和地向他们走来。他握住部长伸过来的手，礼貌地鞠了一躬，脸上一直带着和善的笑容。

 

“我很荣幸能和您当面交谈。”他起身前礼貌地吻了一下部长的手背。男人个子很高，在黑色长袍的衬托下显得格外魁梧。看到这个人转身看向自己并伸出了手，哈里安立刻摆出一副友善的样子。

 

男孩有一瞬间的犹豫，不过还是坚定地握住了对方的手。

 

“还有法国的勇士——我见到的所有人都对你赞不绝口，伊万斯先生。”男人在说出他的姓氏时，语气有一丝微妙的波动。哈里安不知道是否还有别人注意到了这点，但他一直以来都在和这种隐形的偏见打交道，因此立刻就能看出来——这是一名纯血主义者。

 

毕竟，他们这种人都是一样的。

 

哈里安笑得愈发灿烂，双眼炯炯有神。“当然了。”他低声说道，有些愉快地注意到对方眼里闪过一丝不快。这让他想起了自己与卢修斯·马尔福的第一次接触。

 

”缄默人洛克伍德，“ 莱库耶平静地打断了他们。她侧身挡在哈里安面前，看向男人的眼神充满了威胁。男孩对部长的直白无礼有些惊讶，不过他并不介意被对方护在身后——这个举动非但没有让他感觉自尊心受损，反而加深了他对莱库耶的敬意。

 

哈里安一向欣赏坚强的女性——他的母亲、马克西姆夫人、克莱尔和瑞娜，还有莱库耶。他尊敬她们果断利落的作风和坚不可摧的意志。看着部长一脸轻蔑地瞪视像奥古斯都·洛克伍德这样出名的食死徒，真是令人心情愉快。

 

“我相信我们还有正事要做。“

 

出乎哈里安的意料，洛克伍德立刻顺从地点了点头。男孩本以为对方会显露出些许厌烦，然而这家伙只是坦然承受了莱库耶略带责难的语气，甚至脸上还带了一丝笑意。

 

真是奇怪。

 

”那是当然，我为我的失礼道歉，部长大人。请到这边来，我们已经准备好了一切。“洛克伍德转身打开了那扇大门，他纤尘不染的皮鞋踩在地板上，发出清脆的响声。莱库耶和哈里安紧随其后，留下另一个守门的巫师走在最后。

 

男孩一路上都在努力无视身后的视线——他不能冒险转身去看身后的巫师，以防对方认出他的身份。

 

哈里安不知道这里有多少人认识他父亲。詹姆·波特曾是一名出色的傲罗；作为反抗伏地魔的先锋之一，他经常与黑魔王的势力发生冲突。这里很可能会有不止一个人觉得哈里安眼熟。

 

他母亲的到来至少有一个好处——看到她伪装出来的外貌，任何人都会相信他的长相完全遗传自母亲。

 

在今天之后，所有与他的身份有关的疑虑都将烟消云散。

他们走进了一个仿佛密室一样的房间，里面除了占据了一整面墙壁的壁炉外什么也没有。

 

哈里安仰头凝视着这座巨大的设施，不禁感到些许敬畏——这个壁炉不仅比入口大厅里的那些要宏伟得多，上面还蕴含着异常强大的魔力。他几乎可以听到空气中的魔力发出的轰鸣声。

 

“代表团将在两分钟后抵达，莱库耶部长。”洛克伍德转身面对他们，脸上依然挂着平和的笑容。“很抱歉，出于安全考虑，我和我的同事必须留在这里，以便在所有代表团成员都办理完入境手续后关闭飞路网。希望您能理解。”

 

从他几乎可以称作是百无聊赖的表情来看，洛克伍德显然并不在乎他们是否理解。

 

哈里安静静地站在一旁，盯着眼前的壁炉，心里隐隐有些雀跃——想到再过几分钟，他就终于能够再次见到母亲了，男孩不禁露出一丝微笑。

 

哈里安又扫视了一遍这个几乎可以算是空空如也的房间，视线最终落在了另一个门卫上。这个人身材瘦弱、头发稀疏，脸颊一侧有一道可怕的疤痕，看上去非常凶恶。他正死死地盯着洛克伍德，眼神让人很不舒服。

 

哈里安小心地尝试用魔力去窥探这个人的情绪，有些好奇对方眼中的恶意是怎么回事——感受到扑面而来的嫉恨和羡慕，他不禁有点想笑。

 

无论这家伙是谁，他显然对洛克伍德怀恨在心。男孩猜想这份嫉妒应该与洛克伍德在伏地魔势力中的地位有关。虽然哈里安并不了解所有的食死徒成员，但在母亲的指导下，他从小就在研究那些高层人员。

 

毕竟，他必须了解自己最终需要对付的是些什么人。

 

洛克伍德可以算是食死徒中举足轻重的人物了，而这个人......并没有那么重要。看来食死徒也逃不过普通人的喜怒哀乐。

 

房间里突然传来一阵清脆的铃声，吸引了所有人的注意。洛克伍德拿出魔杖，敲了敲壁炉，里面的火焰立刻闪烁了一下。哈里安默默地站到部长身后。

 

不一会儿，壁炉里的火焰开始剧烈燃烧起来，五个身影从火光中快步而出。哈里安立刻认出了副部长，以及在他身后的——

 

“芙蓉？”男孩惊讶地眨了眨眼，注意力从正在和其他官员打招呼的莱库耶那里转移到了眼前美丽的女巫身上。芙蓉微笑着向他走来，急促而坚定地亲了亲他的双颊，看上去幸福又自豪。“‘阿’里安！”

 

女孩清澈悦耳的声音让哈里安回过神来。他也微笑着吻了吻她的脸颊，并给了她一个大大的拥抱。芙蓉并不比他高太多——她把尖尖的下巴靠在男孩的肩膀上，在他耳边轻笑起来。

 

“我好想你。”她用法语低声说道。哈里安闭上眼睛，享受着这种优美的语言带来的熟悉感。

 

“我也很想你。”他回应道。

 

他们稍微分开了一些。芙蓉上下打量着眼前的人，有些失望地啧了一声。“你平时真的有好好吃饭吗？”

 

哈里安轻笑了一声，愉快地转了转眼睛。“我保证我有。说真的，你需要换一个爱好，而不是整天在意我吃饱了没有。”他开玩笑地说。

 

女孩的眸子里闪过狡黠的光。“等哪天你证明了你确实能照顾好自己，我自然不会再去管你。天知道如果没有我的监督，你的生活会乱成什么样子。”

 

哈里安哼了一声。他把双臂交叉在胸前，讪笑着看向对方。“你的‘监督’？原来你是这么称呼自己的一系列行为的？我只记得你到处跟着我，整天要我和你决斗，因为我冒犯了你的‘名誉’。”他得意地往后靠了靠。“你还记得那些举动带来了什么后果吗？”

 

芙蓉撩开有些碍事的刘海，又抚摸了一下挂在脖子上的精致项链。她的嘴唇微微翘起，露出了一个单纯又深情的微笑。“事实上，后果很不错。”

 

意识到女孩戴着的正是自己当初送给她的毕业礼物，哈里安感到一阵温暖。那条项链是他放假时在家里附近的集市上看到的，一时冲动就买下了——他和芙蓉那时刚刚结束了敌对关系，所以他想在这位混血媚娃毕业前送她一点东西来表明自己对她的尊重。

 

如果是其他人看到芙蓉一直戴着自己送的礼物，肯定会受宠若惊吧。不过哈里安对此并不意外，毕竟当年他把这条项链交给芙蓉时，她简直高兴得脸上放光。

 

“伊万斯先生。”听到有人招呼自己，哈里安回过头，有些惊讶地发现房间里不知何时已经站满了人，并且都面露期待地看着他。莱库耶向他挑了挑眉毛，朝着壁炉的方向点了点头。“我相信那边有人想见你。”

 

哈里安深吸了一口气。他转过身，立刻看到自己黑发碧眼的母亲正站在不远处等着他。男孩不假思索地向前走去，在众人的注视下一把搂住莉莉娇小的身躯，将对方紧紧抱在怀里。

 

见到母亲让哈里安感觉心情平静了很多。虽然他只离开了对方几个星期——这与他离家上学的时间相比简直不值一提——但这期间接连发生的各种事压得他喘不过气。像这样拥抱他生命中唯一可以依赖的人让男孩感到如释重负。

 

莉莉同样用力地抱紧他，用几不可闻的音量温柔地呼唤哈里安的名字——与儿子重逢似乎也减轻了她一直以来的恐惧和担忧。

 

他们拥抱了很长一段时间，直到哈里安松开母亲，轻轻地将她一缕墨黑色的头发拢到耳后。“妈妈。”

 

莉莉那双和儿子别无二致的绿色眼眸上下打量着他，似乎在检查什么。她的眼中有某种感情一闪而过，快到男孩来不及看清。片刻后，她微笑着抬起一只手抚上哈里安的脸颊，“我很高兴你平安无事。”

 

随后，代表团成员们开始进行漫长的自我介绍。过了差不多一个小时，哈里安和其他人才终于被护送到了另一个房间。男孩一直站在母亲旁边——虽然莉莉在此期间并没怎么开口，毕竟她对这些人都已经很熟悉了，但哈里安知道，母亲一直在等待和他交谈的时机。

 

老实说，他并不想告诉对方第一个项目是什么。他和莉莉分析过赢得比赛能给他们带来哪些好处，但如果他死在第一个项目里，他们的计划就会彻底失败——而得知哈里安的第一个对手是蝎尾狮并不会给她带来任何安慰。

 

正在房间里四处徘徊的埃里克也是个问题。男孩知道对方不会在这么多目击者面前做出什么奇怪的举动，而且如果哈里安的母亲也在场，那个人肯定不会主动过来和他谈雅各布的事。所以，为了尽可能延后和埃里克的接触，男孩选择寸步不离地守在母亲身边。

 

“明天晚上的事你打算怎么办？”他悄声问道。他们母子正待在一个相对隐蔽的角落里，讨论这个问题也不会引来别人的注意。

 

莱库耶部长刚刚通知他们，明天晚上和后天晚上会有魔法部举办的小型宴会，来自三个国家的政治家们、勇士们以及他们的亲属都要参加。哈里安对此感到有些措手不及。

 

这本来不是什么值得担心的事，问题在于黑魔王也会出席第一天的晚宴。无论他母亲有多么坚强，哈里安都不希望让她和伏地魔共处一室，除非他们能够确定她不会做出任何出格的事。

 

每当黑魔王出现在他身边，哈里安都很难克制自己的敌意，尽管他以前并没有真的和对方接触过。相比之下，他母亲不仅亲眼看到伏地魔闯入他们在戈德里克山谷的家，还与那个人战斗过，并带着儿子从他的魔掌中逃走了。

 

莉莉无声地叹了口气。“我不知道。我不想参加明天晚上的宴会，但我也不想让你独自面对那些人。”

 

感受到母亲对自己的担心，哈里安笑了笑，轻轻碰了碰她的肩膀。“只是与狼共舞一个晚上而已，我不会有事的，妈妈。”男孩扫视着聚集在一起的政客们，向母亲保证道。“而且确实，有些东西可能不适合你。”

 

莉莉微微低下头，“至于请假的理由，我认为一场由飞路旅行引起的突发晕眩就足够了。这也不奇怪，毕竟我们确实是通过飞路网过来的，而国际旅行总是让人很不舒服。”

 

哈里安会意地哼了一声，“何况自从上次感冒以来，你的身体状态一直不好。”母亲绿色的眼眸赞许地望着他。“妈妈，看来你最好还是不要参加明晚的宴会了，以免病情加重。”男孩状似深情地说，语气却充满调侃。

 

莉莉碰了碰他的手。“确实。我希望到时候你能替我向大家道歉。”

 

“当然。”

 

她再次深深地叹了口气。“你确定不需要我陪着你吗？我真的不太想让你独自面对...那些人。”

 

男孩略带嘲讽地笑了笑。“至少到目前为止，我都成功蒙混过去了。再说，那些需要我特别注意的人也早已对我有了自己的认知——一个才华横溢又无足轻重的、肮脏的泥巴种。”

 

“请不要用那个词，即使是开玩笑也不行。”莉莉冷冷地说。哈里安立刻低头向母亲道歉。

 

“你说得对。对不起，我说话应该更有分寸的。”

 

“没关系，我也明白你的意思。那么，”她回到了之前的话题上。“你真的不要紧？”

 

哈里安举起左手，放在她的肩膀上，“妈妈，我真的没事。”他坚定又温和地说。母亲的关心让他心里暖暖的，但她确实不用这么担忧。他已经独自应付这群人一个多月了，再过一个晚上也不会怎么样。

 

不过莉莉的注意力已经转移到了他的手臂上——或者说是他袖口下露出来的手镯上。“这是什么？”

 

听到母亲不悦的声音，哈里安下意识地收回了手。“这是勇士的标准配备。我们每个人都戴着一个。”

 

“它会对你有什么影响吗？”莉莉皱眉问道。

 

男孩摇了摇头。“不清楚。我们只知道这个手镯会监测我们的健康状况，让我们免受恶性咒语和毒药的伤害，以此确保我们不会在比赛之外的时间里死掉。”

 

莉莉不再说话，只是一脸憎恶地看着那条银蛇手镯。过了一会儿，她脸上的厌恶变成了好奇。“为什么它的眼睛在发光？”

 

哈里安正要开口说明那天发生了什么，却又突然迟疑起来——他真的应该告诉母亲，伏地魔单独对他的手镯念了句奇怪的咒语吗？

 

莉莉已经被这一系列事件搞得焦头烂额了，如果知道黑魔王不仅注意到了哈里安，还对他的手镯动了手脚，她肯定会变得更加焦虑。他完全可以自己解决手镯的事，没有必要让母亲承受更多烦恼。

 

最终，男孩只是耸了耸肩，“我不知道。”他回答道，严格来说并没有撒谎。“我戴上这个手镯的时候它的眼睛就在发光。”这也是实话。哈里安看到母亲皱起眉头，显然对这个答案并不满意，但她没来得及追问下去——部长已经在招呼他们过去了。

 

OOO

哈里安站在角落里，慢慢地喝着饮料，悠闲地扫视着眼前的人群。宴会已经开始一段时间了，而他到目前为止都成功地避开了大部分人的注意。

 

在宴会的前半程，莱库耶部长一直陪在他身边，乐于向每个接近他们的人介绍哈里安的学术成就和魔法天赋。她视图让这些人相信，黑发男孩的实力足以对他们的勇士构成威胁。然而，似乎并没有几个人把她的话当真，那些听进去的人也都因为过于自负而拒绝主动和他攀谈。

 

哈里安昨天和母亲说的话虽然不够得体，却无疑是正确的——在这里的大部分人看来，他就是个不值一提的泥巴种。当然，还是有几个人来找过他的，不过都被哈里安轻松打发走了。

 

只要一个微笑和几句奉承话，这些人就会相信他不过是个毫无威胁的瓷娃娃，也就不会再来打扰他了。

 

这是他们的失误。男孩愉快地想着。

 

如果这种情况继续下去，他甚至都不用多说什么，就能轻松熬过这个晚宴。

 

哈里安远远看到德拉科正兴味索然地站在他父亲身边。当两个男孩的视线对上时，他嘲弄般地向对方举杯致意。德拉科不以为然地看了他一眼。

 

这可不怪我，谁让你是他的儿子呢。

 

“伊万斯先生，可以告诉我你为什么要躲在暗处，而不是和大家一起享受宴会吗？”身后传来的嘶嘶声让哈里安大吃一惊，他立刻回过头，看到一双深红色的眼睛正凝视着自己。男孩握紧了手中的酒杯。

 

“伏地魔、阁下。”哈里安问候道，在黑魔王的名字和头衔之间有些生硬地停顿了一下。他压下内心的不安，故作镇定地回答对方的问题。“很抱歉，我今晚不是很有兴致。”

 

“啊，确实，”黑魔王轻声说道，“我听说你母亲因为身体不舒服，没能出席今晚的宴会。你现在肯定很担心她的身体状况吧。”

 

哈里安眨了眨眼，完全没想到对方会主动提出这样一个完美的借口。男孩内心充满了疑惑，但还是点了点头——就让伏地魔随意想象去吧，这无关紧要。

 

“对于身体状态不好的人来说，耗费大量魔力进行远距离的国际旅行，肯定是个不小的负担。”男人对他点点头，“请向你母亲转达我的问候，希望她能早日康复。也祝你度过一个愉快的夜晚，伊万斯先生。”说完这几句话，长着一张蛇脸的黑魔王便扬长而去。

 

哈里安眯起眼睛，盯着对方远去的身影，满脑子都是——这家伙到底是来干嘛的？

 

他呼吸一窒，突然意识到了什么。

 

“我听说你母亲因为身体不舒服，没能出席今晚的宴会。”

 

莉莉昨天在思考请假理由时也用过类似的措辞。当然，两段话的内容并不完全一致，但哈里安很难相信这只是个巧合。

 

“我听说你母亲......”

 

男孩并没有向任何人提起他母亲“上次”感冒的事。他只说了“母亲感觉不舒服，所以无法出席宴会”，而大部分人都直接相信了他的话。那伏地魔又是如何得知她身体状态不好的呢？

 

“我听说......”

 

哈里安眼神一凛，身后的玻璃窗上立刻出现了数道发丝般粗细的裂痕。男孩狠狠地瞪着正在与几位政客交谈的黑魔王——那家伙好像浑然不觉自己刚刚提示了他这个手镯的秘密功能。

 

你这喜欢偷听的混蛋。


	16. 第十六章

哈里安一找到机会就抽身离开了宴会。他快步穿过走廊，闪身溜进了最近的空房间里。男孩紧握双手，试图平息自己混乱的心情。

 

一个窃听咒。

 

一个该死的窃听咒。

 

他怎么就没想到呢？他怎么能对此毫无察觉呢？

 

这是一种卑鄙的做法，只有那些狡猾又两面三刀的人才能想出这种办法。他早该猜到黑魔王会这么做——毕竟如果立场逆转，他也会采取同样的手段。

 

哈里安一时竟不知道自己是该赞叹对方的精明还是诅咒对方的阴险。

 

至少现在，他对伏地魔的怒气占了上风。

 

男孩深吸了一口气，把后背靠在墙上——他必须想办法解决这个问题。虽然他不确定对方是不是故意说漏嘴的，但既然现在他知道了窃听咒的存在，哈里安就不能放任他最危险的敌人继续偷听他和别人的谈话。

 

当然，他也可以利用这个情况——比如编造错误的信息，以此欺骗伏地魔。但要做到这一点，他就必须时刻关注对方是否正在使用窃听咒，并且需要谨慎考虑自己说的每一句话，只是为了能正好在伏地魔偷听的时候误导他。

 

哈里安通常很自负，但他不认为自己能长期保持那种状态——如果他把所有精力都放在仔细评估自己说出口的每一个字上，总有一天他会说错话。再加上随着第一个项目日渐临近，他不想再为别的事情分心。

 

相比之下，直接消除这个危险因素会容易许多。而且这样做还能让伏地魔明白，他不是一个任人摆布的单纯学生。那家伙一旦发现自己无法偷听了，就会立刻猜到男孩已经发现了他的咒语，并且成功做出了反击。但他并不能为此找哈里安的麻烦，以免引起别人的注意。

 

毕竟，他的做法可以说是侵犯了哈里安的人权——如果让法国魔法部知道这件事，他们肯定会怒不可遏地抗议英国对他们的勇士的迫害。

 

就算他是黑魔王，伏地魔在英国以外的地方也并没有太过强大的政治支持。鉴于这个男人如此迫切地想要进行国际交流，他肯定不会把手镯的事说出来，除非他不在乎让自己之前的努力都付诸东流。

 

让黑魔王有苦说不出——这主意听起来倒是不错。

 

想到自己将有机会直接挫败伏地魔的阴谋，哈里安逐渐平静下来，甚至有些跃跃欲试。他现在要做的就是回到房间查阅资料，找出解决这个窃听咒的方法。 

 

决定了自己接下来的行动方向，男孩离开空教室，一边揉着头发一边向出口走去。

 

“哈里安。”

 

听到熟悉的声音，他瞬间僵立在原地，感到胃里一阵翻腾。哈里安眯起眼睛看向眼前的人，刚才的兴奋也烟消云散。

 

埃里克·科林正悠闲地站在他面前，双手随意地放在身体两侧，看上去毫无威胁性。但男孩已经和这个人周旋了很多年，深知对方在隐藏情绪方面非常出色。埃里克没有主动摆出一副令人却步的姿态，只能证明他知道哈里安不会喜欢接下来的发展。

 

“科林阁下，”男孩波澜不惊地开口。“恕我冒昧，请问您为什么会在这里？宴会应该还没有结束吧？” 虽然他们双方都心知肚明埃里克会在这里的原因，但哈里安还是暗自希望自己猜错了，毕竟他现在完全没有心情谈雅各布的事。

 

男人目不转睛地看着他，片刻后点了点头。“我有很多话想和你说，哈里安。当我注意到你早早从宴会中离开，我就判断现在是来找你的最好时机。你最近过得怎么样？”

 

哈里安把对方从头到脚打量了一番——从锃亮的靴子到微微发白的发梢——然后耸了耸肩，“过得不能更好了，大概。” 他漫不经心地回答，确信埃里克能听出他的言下之意。

 

男人的嘴角微微上扬——他总是在哈里安面前露出这种似笑非笑的表情。“关于第一项任务，你准备得怎么样了？我听说你要对付一头蝎尾狮？”

 

哈里安微微低下头，默认了对方的猜测。“略有进展。”

 

“你的母亲呢，她还好吗？”

 

男孩不耐烦地翻了个白眼。他把交叉的手臂放开，示意对方跟着他走。“科林阁下，你我都度过了漫长的一天，而且我最近有很多烦心事。我们为什么不去找个更私密的地方谈话呢？这样你也可以跳过客套话，直奔主题。”

 

埃里克点头表示同意。他们一起走在漆黑的走廊上，直到再也听不到宴会大厅里传来的声音。哈里安不希望让任何人无意中听到他们要谈的事——想到这点，男孩微微皱眉，瞥了一眼他的左手腕，满意地发现蛇形手镯的眼睛并没有发光。如果他的推论是正确的，至少他不用担心接下来的谈话被某个人听到了。

 

哈里安随意挑了一间空教室，拉开门让埃里克先进去。男孩没有来过这个房间，但考虑到霍格沃茨城堡的规模，这并不奇怪。哪怕在布斯巴顿，他也不敢说自己去过学校的每一个房间。

 

想到母校，哈里安感到一丝宁静。霍格沃茨确实很宏伟，他在内心深处也一直渴望能来这里上学，走过他父母漫步过的走廊，欣赏这座古老建筑里的所有奇观。

 

但群山环绕的布斯巴顿永远是他的家。没有什么能够切断他与那所学院的联系。

 

哈里安向房间深处走去，在埃里克面前两米左右的位置站定。他直视着眼前的官员，直截了当地开口了。“你是为了我和雅各布吵架的事来找我的，对吧？”

 

瞬间，埃里克失去了所有的礼貌和从容，露出了堪称懊丧的表情。“从我儿子的说法来看，'吵架'并不足以形容当时的情景。”

 

男孩感到一阵不安——尽管他表面上依然不动声色。如果雅各布无意中让他父亲知道了他们争吵的原因，这次谈话可能会比哈里安想中的还要麻烦。他必须搞清楚眼前的男人究竟从雅各布那里听到了多少。

 

“这我就不清楚了，毕竟雅各布最近干了不少事，谁知道他是指哪一次呢。” 男孩话语中毫不遮掩的愤恨让埃里克眯起了眼睛。哈里安继续道。“难道你不喜欢这个发展吗？我知道你一直都不支持我们做朋友。”

 

“我不支持的是我唯一的儿子和继承人竟然任由别人牵着鼻子走，还是被一个——”埃里克嘎然止住了话头。哈里安讥讽地笑了笑。

 

“被一个什么，科林阁下？一个泥巴种？一个无名小卒？还请你把话说完，我洗耳恭听。”

 

“被一个居心叵测的人。”

 

哈里安的自尊被狠狠地刺痛了。“你说什么？” 男孩呸了一声，“我‘居心叵测'？我做过任何会威胁到你或你家人的事吗？” 他走近对方，愤怒地低声说道。“我曾经把雅各布当成朋友，信任他，关心他。我会在他冲动鲁莽时阻拦他，在他遇到麻烦时帮助他。你竟然敢站在我面前，指责我居心叵测？”

 

“你是一个危险的未知数，”埃里克冷静地看着眼前怒火中烧的哈里安。“我无法信任你，因为我不清楚你的动机，也不知道你有什么企图。每当看到你站在我儿子身边，潜移默化地影响他，我就感到坐立难安。你肯定也注意到了吧，雅各布总是毫不犹豫地接受你的任何指示。他乐于向你寻求帮助，甚至渴求着你的建议和指引。“

 

埃里克微微低下头。“他对你太过忠诚了。”

 

“那么也许你应该去和他谈谈这件事。这听起来更像是他的问题而不是我的。”

 

男人有些烦躁地叹了口气。“如果你能等我把话说完再开口，我们双方都能轻松很多。” 

 

哈里安还在为对方先前的言论生气，便嘲弄地鞠了一躬，示意埃里克继续说下去。

 

男人撇了撇嘴。“我认为你在这段关系中的地位太过强势了。事实上，如果选择权在我手上，雅各布永远都不会和你有超过点头之交的情谊。你一直都是个危险人物——你比你的同龄人强大太多，而且还在不断成长。我看着你的眼神，就知道你是一个不惜利用他人也要达到目的的人。如果有人挡了你的路，你会毫不犹豫地把他们弄到身败名裂。“

 

埃里克面无表情地移开了视线。

 

“我不想让我的孩子成为你的工具，被你利用。我不愿想象他被你抛弃后伤心欲绝的样子。但我越是试图把雅各布拉回来，他就和你走得越近。等我意识到我的一切努力都只会带来反效果时，他已经彻底被你攻略了——而我只能无能为力地站在一旁，看着他越陷越深。”

 

男人的眼中闪过一丝痛苦。

 

“所以确实，我不支持你们做朋友。但我也不得不承认，由于你的陪伴，雅各布有了出乎意料的成长。”

 

哈里安眨了眨眼，不明白对方为什么突然话锋一转。

 

“他变得更有自信，还学会了控制自己的情绪。他做事更精明，言谈也更谨慎。我相信，这些改变基本上都要归功于你。你是他的榜样——虽然我并不赞同这点——但是你让雅各布发掘出了自己与生俱来的天赋，而磨练那些技巧无疑能帮助他走向成功。“

 

埃里克试图与男孩对视，但哈里安移开了目光。他咬紧牙关，拒绝发表任何看法。

 

“雅各布对你的关心远远超出了合理的范围，我对此非常不满。但他已经长大了，早已不再把我的话当作金科玉律。而这才是我站在这里的真正原因。”

 

哈里安终于再次看向眼前的政客，有些好奇对方接下来要说什么。

 

“我不知道是什么导致了你们的决裂，我也宁愿永远不要知道。” 

 

男孩眯起眼睛——他知道雅各布和我的事吗？他清楚我们是什么关系吗？

 

男孩并不在意埃里克是否知道他和雅各布不止一次睡在一起，但他很想知道这个人对此会有什么反应。在巫师世界，同////性///恋在大部分人眼中是件很平常的事，但仍有一些人对此非常厌恶。

 

埃里克的意思很清楚——哈里安和他儿子之间的任何互动都让他担忧，但他也承认是哈里安促进了雅各布的成长。

 

虽然就个人而言，男孩并不这样认为——不管有没有他在，雅各布最终都会掌握那些技能。哈里安可能确实提供了一些帮助，毕竟朋友总是要互相扶持的。但是把这一切都归功于他？太荒谬了。

 

“我是来帮你修复你们的关系的。”

 

哈里安抛开所有顾忌，难以自制地大笑起来。“我们之间没有什么可‘修复’的，科林阁下。我不知道雅各布是怎么和你说的，但他似乎漏掉了非常重要的一点——是他，背叛了我。这不是小孩子间的小打小闹，不需要像您这样成熟的大人来调解。雅各布辜负了我的信任——仅此而已。“

 

“你难道想带着悔恨死去吗？”

 

哈里安胸口掠过一阵寒意——大概是因为每个人都试图回避这个话题，他还是第一次听到别人如此直白地说起这件事。“我没打算去死，科林阁下。”

 

男人对他露出了像毒蛇一样危险的笑容。“很少有人有这个打算，哈里安。但我的问题仍然成立。如果你现在出了什么事，你最亲密的朋友会为了他年少无知时犯下的错误自责一辈子，而你将永远没有机会与他和好——难道你愿意抱着这样的遗憾死去吗？“

 

“你说得好像我还愿意和雅各布做朋友似的。”

 

哈里安已经明白对方的目的了——埃里克可能不认可他们的关系，但他知道无论雅各布对哈里安有多么言听计从，他们两个都是一对亲密的朋友。如果哈里安真的在比赛中死掉，雅各布无疑会彻底崩溃，毕竟正是他提名了黑发男孩。哈里安甚至有个阴暗的猜想——如果他真的死了，雅各布会不会觉得是自己害死了他。

 

哪怕埃里克并不清楚整件事的来龙去脉，他也知道怎样做才能减轻雅各布的痛苦，或者至少保护他不会被那份痛苦压垮。

 

“你愿意。” 埃里克斩钉截铁地说。“如果你真的决心不再和他有任何瓜葛，你就不会生气到现在。你必须承认，让我们在意的人往往就是让我们思念的人——无论他们对我们做了什么。”

 

男孩看着对方虔诚地抚摸结婚戒指的举动，知道埃里克想起了自己已故的妻子。哈里安不禁回忆起每当他母亲提到他父亲时，眼中闪过的那些遗憾、那些向往。

 

“我不能。” 男孩摇了摇头，一字一句地说。“我无法原谅他的所作所为。也许有一天我能放下，但不是现在。如果雅各布和我注定会成为朋友，那么总有一天我们会握手言和。至于现在？我一点也不想再和他扯上关系。”

 

埃里克再次叹了口气，但似乎并没有生气——他看上去早已预料到了这个答案。“我只是希望你能在事情还有挽回余地的时候做出正确的决定。”

 

哈里安没有开口。他再次把目光从对方身上移开，面无表情地盯着墙壁。男孩想要结束这场谈话了——他想离开。哈里安转身向门口走去，没有再看埃里克一眼。

 

“无论你最终会做出怎样的选择，我都祝你能够顺利通过之后的重重考验。今年很可能是你经历过的最艰难的一年。对此，我只有同情。”男人看着他的背影，淡淡地说。

 

哈里安关上门，向城堡的出口走去。不可思议的是，刚才的对话让他感到胸口既沉重又轻松。

 

男孩顺利回到马车上，穿过熟悉的过道，向他的房间走去。他在他原来的房间——或者说雅各布的房间——外面停下了脚步。他回想着埃里克的话，一时间有些踌躇。

 

雅各布就在这扇门的另一边，可能正趴在床上睡觉，因为比起枕头，他更喜欢用胳臂枕着头。他一直是个睡眠很浅的人——如果哈里安现在敲门，他肯定会醒过来。

 

黑发男孩的手抽动了一下，仿佛想要把这个想法付诸行动，但还是在最后一刻放弃了。他退后一步，继续向房间走去。

 

他有权利想生气多久，就生气多久。

 

哈里安迅速回到房间，咔嗒一声关上了门。男孩深吸了一口气，走向他的书架，决心在夜晚结束之前找到解决窃听咒的办法。他抽出自己看到的第一本有关消除咒语的书，坐到最近的座位上开始阅读。

 

哈里安将雅各布、埃里克以及关于未来的担忧都暂时抛在脑后，专心对付眼前的难题——他现在最关心的除了咒语本身，就是他被窃听这件事意味着什么。

 

如果伏地魔一直在用这个手镯偷听他讲话，那么男孩就很难判断这几个星期以来对方都听到了什么。虽然哈里安知道黑魔王使用窃听咒时蛇的眼睛会发光，但他并不记得这个现象出现了多少次。

 

至少男孩确信在他戴上手镯的第一个晚上，蛇的眼睛发过光。在那之后也零星发生过几次这类情况。

 

这就代表伏地魔听到了他与他母亲的谈话，还有他与雅各布的对峙。

 

该死的。

 

他们那天晚上有没有说什么会引起怀疑的话？哈里安只记得自己对于被提名这件事表示了失望。他突然非常感激母亲的谨慎——莉莉一直坚持只在家里叫他的本名。如果她在那时候喊了他“哈利”，天知道之后会发生什么。

 

现在看来，最糟糕的情况就是伏地魔已经发现了哈里安不想成为勇士，但这并不是什么大事——在黑发男孩看来，任何心智正常的人都不会想成为勇士。

 

哈里安摇了摇头，继续专心阅读手上的资料。

 

最有效的防御方法是找出针对该咒语的反咒。错误的反咒、不够精确的反咒可能导致施术结果不尽如人意，甚至可能没有任何效果。

 

男孩轻轻哼了一下，啪的一声合上了书。他扫视了一下书架，又抽出两本书并快速翻阅起来，直到他找到了所需的部分。

 

关于如何抵御种类丰富的窃听咒——最常见的方法是不动咒。在房间内施展该咒语可有效阻止房间外的窃听者听到任何讯息。

 

哈里安又跳过了几页。房间隔音固然很重要，但他需要更适合当前情况的办法——他需要能对某个物品起作用的咒语。男孩皱起眉头，有些失望地发现这个作者已经结束了窃听咒的部分，开始介绍静音咒了。

 

至少这些说明还是有点参考价值的。

 

差不多一个小时过去了，哈里安终于沮丧地合上了书。他知道自己应该做什么，但他查到的所有咒语都不适合现在的情况。

 

如果附在这手镯上的只是一个普通的咒语，他可以毫不费力地抵消它; 但问题在于这是一个蛇语咒语，需要一种完全不同的解决方式。

 

男孩闭上眼睛，向后靠在椅子上，放任自己的思绪奔腾。

 

他可以想办法学会蛇佬腔，不过他对学习蛇语并不是特别感兴趣，而且这么做需要花费太多的时间。

 

但他现在确实找不到任何有效的反咒。

 

哈里安叹了口气，疲倦地揉了揉眼睛。他站起身，有些不耐烦地扯下领带，脱下外套，然后把它们随意地朝床的方向扔去。他用灵巧的手指解开衬衫的扣子，让自己在思考的时候有事可做。

 

脱掉衬衫后，男孩瘫倒在床上，以一种不太雅观的姿势伸展四肢。他闭上眼睛，回忆着今天发生的一系列事情。

 

他真希望能有个办法解决他面对的这些问题，能有个咒语让一切都停止。哈里安简直想把自己包裹在一个透明的泡泡里——哪怕只有一会儿也好——把那些压力和恐惧都挡在外面。

 

这个想法给了他灵感。他兴奋地坐起来，从书包里找出古代魔文的教科书。男孩快速翻到他需要的那页，有些得意地拿出他的魔文工具包。

 

哈里安看到了他要找的那个符文，便毫不犹豫地拿起球形尖端的魔文笔，把它浸入墨水中。他尽可能地把那个蛇形手镯抬高，露出自己的手腕。

 

我看你现在还能听到什么。

第二天晚上，哈里安志得意满地站在德拉科旁边，一口一口地啜饮着杯子里的酒，感觉自己情绪高涨。他画在手腕上的符文——此刻正被手镯遮挡着——突然开始发光，男孩立刻低下头，满意地注意到手镯上蛇的眼睛变红了。他的内心充满了成功的喜悦。

 

哈里安昨晚在冲动之下做了一件极其冒险的事——他在画好符文后一直盯着那个手镯，并在蛇的眼睛再次发亮时，大声说出了那个可能会惹来杀身之祸的名字。在那之后，他静静地等待了好几个小时，然而什么都没有发生。

 

这就意味着他的办法奏效了。如果伏地魔听到了他说的话——听到了他透露的那个秘密——那么那个人一定会不顾一切来找他。伏地魔会像狂风暴雨一样冲进他的房间，毫不留情地将哈里安撕成碎片。那家伙才不会在乎他的法国勇士身份代表了什么。

 

随着时间的推移，哈里安越来越确信自己成功了。他还站在这里，他还活着——最重要的是，他再也不用担心伏地魔的窃听咒了。

 

哈里安之前的推论是完全正确的——如果他不懂蛇佬腔，他就无法消除通过那种语言施展的咒语。但他可以在自己身上使用符文，使那些咒语无法对他起效。

 

他画在手腕内侧的那串符文就像一张保护屏障一样覆盖着他的身体，可以阻止任何窃听类咒语向外传递信息。也就是说，虽然手镯上的蛇语咒文依然在正常运作着，但是伏地魔无法接收到任何信息。

 

哈里安此刻依然沉浸在成功的喜悦之中，甚至都没有心思去介意他在宴会开始的时候就被迫与母亲分开了。

 

“难得看到你这么沾沾自喜的样子，”马尔福家的继承人淡淡地评论道。他把杯子凑到唇边，银灰色的眼睛注视着眼前来来往往的政客们。“愿意聊聊吗？”

 

哈里安莞尔一笑，“我相信你套话的水平没有这么差，德拉科。” 他嘲弄地眨了眨眼睛，“再说，我就不能纯粹的开心一次吗？”

 

德拉科撇了撇嘴。“至少从我目前对你的了解来看，每当你露出这种表情，就代表除你之外的任何人都可能要倒霉了。”

 

黑发男孩嗤笑一声，轻轻撞了撞对方的肩膀。“你说得好像我是个社会公敌似的。我明明像天使一样温柔善良。”

 

小马尔福脸上的表情非常精彩。哈里安窃笑着又喝了一口酒，视线飘向正站在房间另一侧的母亲。

 

莉莉今晚看上去美极了——一袭款式简单的绿色连衣裙勾勒出她姣好的身材曲线，更将她翠绿色的眼睛衬托得格外迷人。她乌黑的长发散落在肩膀上，遮住了部分裸露的后背。

 

此刻，她正和一位法国政客谈笑风生，并非常成功地装出了一副乐在其中的样子。

 

“你母亲，”德拉科跟随哈里安的目光看了过去。“你长得很像她。”

 

这句话让黑发男孩产生了一种近乎怀念的情绪。不，他想到，我长得像我爸爸。

 

“可能吧。” 哈里安不紧不慢地回应道。

 

德拉科显然从他的语气中听出他不想继续这个话题，于是英国勇士轻轻嗯了一声，换了个问题。

 

“话说，你已经搞清楚第一项任务了？”

 

意识到这才是对方今晚真正想讨论的事，哈里安有些好奇地看向德拉科——眼前的金发男孩似乎真的毫无恶意，只是想要满足自己的好奇心而已。于是哈里安点了点头。

 

德拉科立刻上前一步，压低了声音问道：“那么你的是哪一个？你分到了什么？”

 

“什么意思？” 黑发男孩皱了皱眉，不明白对方在问什么。

 

“我是说——你分到了哪种生物？我父亲不肯告诉我其他选项都有什么，说是不能让我为此分心。”

 

哈里安一下子感到不安起来。“ 你分到的又是什么？” 他反问道。

 

德拉科不耐烦地翻了个白眼，但还是回答了这个问题。

 

“一头匈牙利树峰，你呢？”

 

不同的生物。他们居然会分给我们不同的生物...... 看在喀耳刻的份上，这是为什么？

 

“蝎尾狮，”哈里安回答道，感到声音有些嘶哑。他下意识地清了清嗓子。“我分到了一头蝎尾狮。”

 

德拉科猛地后退一步。他睁大了眼睛，端正的面庞上浮现出一丝担忧。就像其他听到这个消息的人一样，金发男孩非常清楚这个名词代表了什么。“天哪，”他用一种格外真诚的语气低声说道，“我很抱歉。” 。

 

哈里安耸了耸肩，渐渐从短暂的失态中恢复过来了——虽然他之前确实从没考虑过他们可能会需要对付不同的生物。

 

不过仔细想想，这样做确实比较合理——不仅可以增加比赛的戏剧性，还可以避免突发事件影响比赛进程：如果所有勇士共用同一只生物的话，万一某位先上场的勇士重伤甚至杀掉他的对手，后面的人就无法比赛了。

 

而且因为每种生物都有不同的特性，他们很难向其他勇士寻求帮助，也就意味着每个人都必须想出完全不同的策略来对付自己的目标。

 

不过这就带来了另一个问题——英国政府是如何给勇士们分配这些生物的。

 

哈里安又默默地喝了一口酒，并在心里发誓，如果让他发现他们的生物是伏地魔选出来的话——

 

他还没来得及继续想下去，就猛地眼前的景象呛到了。黑发男孩连忙抬起胳膊挡住嘴，用力地咳嗽着，试图将酒精从气管中咳出来。

 

德拉科有些惊讶地看着眼泪都要咳出来的哈里安，皱着眉往旁边挪了一步。幸运的是，似乎没有其他人注意到哈里安的失常。

 

好吧，除了那个正在和他母亲聊天的男人。

 

那家伙搞什么鬼？

 

“我马上回来。”

 

没做任何多余的解释，哈里安离开德拉科身边，快步向他母亲走去。男孩感到胃里一阵翻腾，手指隐约抽动着——他漠然地发现这是因为自己兴奋起来了。

 

不远处，里德尔正站在他母亲旁边。男人抬眼短暂地和哈里安对视了一下，笑容里夹杂着一丝得意，然后才将注意力再次放在他眼前的女人身上。

 

OOO

莉莉强迫自己微笑着和这些杀人凶手握手交谈。每一次抽回手，她都仿佛看到自己的手被无辜者的鲜血染成了红色。

 

当然，并不是所有在场的英国人都是食死徒——他们中的大部分人只是不敢反抗伏地魔的独裁而已。

 

莉莉不禁对这些人感到一丝失望，尽管她知道这样想不太公平。他们本应更努力去阻止伏地魔的，但话又说回来，他们为了自保而屈从于伏地魔，和她那天晚上本能地带着哈利逃跑似乎也没有什么不同。

 

她没有资格责备他们做出了更妥当的选择，因为她自己也做了同样的事。

 

这次能够回到英国、回到霍格沃茨，几乎让她感动得热泪盈眶。虽然已经过了这么多年，回到这里依然让她感到无比怀念——就像回家一样。

 

莉莉回忆起今天早些时候，她在幻身咒的掩饰下在城堡里漫步了很久，并最终来到了四楼的一个角落里。她缓缓蹲下身，膝盖抵着胸口，漫不经心地抚摸着墙壁上小小的刻印。它所在的位置很隐蔽，隐藏在光线照不到的阴影之中。

 

只是看到这个刻印，莉莉就感觉自己无法呼吸，似乎要被渴望淹没了。

 

JP＆LE

 

她怀念着那一天的美好时光，当场就哭了出来。那是学期最后一场比赛，格兰芬多刚刚大胜了拉文克劳。

 

詹姆几乎是把她从庆功宴里拖出来的，说是要两个人单独庆祝。他们亲吻了一会儿后，詹姆突然把她推开，露出了孩子气的笑容。他看上去神采奕奕，让莉莉怦然心动。

 

“看这里。”他低声说着，将魔杖对准墙壁。一阵闪光过后，他们名字的首字母已经刻在了那里。莉莉马上就因为他破坏学校公物而给了他一巴掌，尽管她为詹姆的举动感到喜不自禁。

 

那个刻印一直留在那里，就像是霍格沃茨认可了刻下名字的两个人的关系。

 

“现在这里留下了我们的印记，莉莉。你和我，永远在一起，好吗？“

 

这句话听起来就像我爱你一样。莉莉也相信了他。

 

看到这些字母就像那时一样没有丝毫改变，只是让莉莉感到更加痛苦。因为那时的他们还太年轻、太天真单纯。他们凝视着彼此，许下了一个比婚礼上的誓言还要深刻的承诺。

 

但我们并没有达成'永远'，不是吗，詹姆？没有什么是永远的，哪怕是爱情。

 

她想念他的笑声和调侃，想念他看着自己的眼神，仿佛她是世界上唯一值得他注视的对象。她怀念他为了让年幼的哈利破涕为笑，在凌晨两点和哈利玩举高高的样子。她怀念他的手压在她身上时的重量，他的唇吻上她皮肤时的触感。

 

她真的、真的非常想念詹姆。

 

莉莉摇了摇头，开始在房间里四处张望，寻找她的儿子——他们两人一进入宴会大厅就分开了。

 

她看到黑发男孩在房间的另一端，站在德拉科·马尔福旁边。

 

两个男孩站得很近，正聚精会神地窃窃私语。莉莉有些不悦地看着他们熟稔的样子，不希望像马尔福家的小鬼那样的人影响她的儿子。

 

她明白同为勇士，哈利很可能是在和另一个男孩讨论比赛内容，但他有必要表现得这么友好吗？

 

“我想，您就是伊万斯夫人吧？”

 

莉莉转过身，发现眼前站着一位英俊的巫师。她一眼看出对方比自己年长，但这个人头上的几丝白发反而更让他显露出一种有别于年轻人的优雅气质。他的脸上几乎没有任何皱纹，不受岁月影响的美貌让人很难确定他的年龄。

 

这个男人脸上彬彬有礼的微笑非常迷惑人心，但他眼中闪烁的光芒让莉莉本能地警觉起来。

 

她握住对方伸过来的手，毫不意外地看到对方弯下腰，轻柔地吻了吻她的手背。

 

“我是汤姆·里德尔，在霍格沃茨教防御课。”

 

啊。

 

莉莉娴静地笑了笑。“很高兴认识你，教授。”

 

男人放开她的手，视线越过她的头顶望向远处，又立刻收了回来。他看起来很愉悦，似乎见到了什么有趣的场面。

 

“请原谅我的冒昧，伊万斯夫人，但您今晚看起来美极了。” 莉莉今晚已经听到过很多次类似的赞美了，不过这是目前听起来最真诚的。她张嘴想说些什么，但里德尔毫不停顿地说了下去。

 

“让人立刻就能猜到您的儿子是谁。”

 

——好吧，这句话她倒是第一次听到。

 

人们经常评论他们母子的外貌有多么相似，但从来都不是用这种充满欣赏的语气。莉莉垂眸盯着眼前的人，感到心里一沉——这个人身上绝对有什么地方不对劲。

 

他看上去并没有什么明显的可疑之处，但他周围有一种挥之不去的氛围，让她想到了她儿子，只是更加……激烈。

 

无论这个人是谁，他绝对不是一个单纯的教授。食死徒？或者是伏地魔的亲信？她看不出对方的底细。

 

莉莉立即决定尽量减少和对方的接触，不管他是什么身份。而且她非常不喜欢他谈到哈利时的语气。

 

“谢谢您，教授。” 她礼貌地回答道，虽然语气中带着无法掩饰的冷淡。

 

男人只是耐心地看着她，慢条斯理地喝了一口酒。他看起来是那么......充满期待，这让她感到不安。

 

他到底想做什么？为什么要来和她搭话？

 

“妈妈。”

 

听到哈利的声音，莉莉向她儿子的方向歪了歪头，不愿意把后背暴露给这个男人。正因如此，她才没有错过哈利走近时，里德尔眼中流露出的满足感。

 

她非常不喜欢这个发展。

 

“看来你昨晚休息得不错。”

 

哈利走到她旁边，并且——出乎莉莉的预料——对着男人露出了一个近乎放肆的笑容。“差不多吧。我没想到你今晚会来，先生。”

 

不，莉莉提醒自己。他现在不是哈利，是哈里安。

 

里德尔哼了一声，向她的儿子微微倾身。“我刚批改完你们的作业，正好也没有什么杂事，就过来转转。你看上去还是那么无可挑剔。” 这听上去就像是在...调笑？莉莉来回打量着这两个人，思索着眼前这个状况究竟意味着什么。

 

她儿子露出了和里德尔一样危险的笑容。莉莉有些出神地看着男孩向对方走近了一步——他们太过沉迷于彼此的对话，似乎都已经忘记她还在场了。

 

哈利这么轻易就被这个男人的气场吸引了，这让莉莉感到非常不安。她一直都教导他要时刻注意周围，永远不要放松警惕。然而此刻，他完全无视了莉莉的教诲，无视了周围的一切，眼中只有这个教授。

 

她必须阻止事态继续发展下去，无论他们之间正在发生什么。

 

“我昨晚检查了留给你的任务。你完成得非常出色，哈里安。”

 

哈里安？莉莉对这个过分亲近的称呼方式皱起了眉头。在她看来，没有老师会这么亲密地直呼学生的名字，除非他们两人相处得非常和谐融洽。而且他念出哈利的假名的方式也让她很不舒服，就像他在品尝什么美食一样......

 

她儿子似乎并没有注意到教授奇怪的语气。他冲着对方微微一笑，双瞳闪闪发光。“难道我不是一向如此吗？”

 

莉莉从未听过哈利用这么轻率的语气和年长者交谈。他以前面对长辈时总是显得彬彬有礼、大方得体；而无论她有多么不喜欢里德尔，这个人依然是一名老师，一位尊长。她不知道该怎么理解他们的关系——里德尔在听到她儿子有些失礼的回答后只是低声笑了笑，甚至看上去非常高兴。

 

“哦，你是的，哈里安。你是的。”

 

——莉莉看不下去了。

 

“亲爱的，”她轻声呼唤道，并舒心地看到哈里安立刻变回了哈利——男孩马上结束了和里德尔的对视，把全部注意力都放到母亲身上。

 

哈利没有注意到自己移开视线时，里德尔脸上一闪而过的烦躁，但莉莉看到了。这让她更加坚信不能放任儿子和这个男人接触。“我感觉不太舒服，也许我该回房间了。”

 

哈利——她聪明的孩子——并没有对此提出任何疑问，尽管莉莉可以看出他的困惑。

 

“麻烦你去和莱库耶部长说一下，我们要先回去了。”

 

男孩点了点头，“当然，妈妈。 ”他又迅速看了里德尔一眼，向对方点头道别。“下次见，教授。” 然后就出发去找莱库耶部长了。

 

哈利一离开，莉莉就发现自己正被那双充满算计的蓝眼睛审视着。她毫无畏惧地迎上了对方的目光，差一点就要把自己的质疑说出口。

 

她向问问这个人知不知道自己在对她的孩子做什么，想知道里德尔有什么权利可以那么亲昵地称呼哈利的名字，可以那么惬意地和他接触。

 

莉莉还是咽下了这些问题。她一边向男人温和地微笑，一边恶狠狠地瞪着他。“下次见，教授。” 她故意模仿了她儿子刚才的道别方式，转身向门口走去，并在途中看到哈利也在向她走来。

 

她知道哈利并不明白她为什么突然要离开宴会，但他不会在这里做任何引人注意的事，只是毫不迟疑地跟着她走了出去——莉莉对此非常欣慰。

 

男孩先一步离开了会场。莉莉最后回头又看了一眼大厅，试图寻找那个英俊高大的身影。

 

然而里德尔已经不见了。


	17. 第十七章

母亲坐在他旁边，纤细苍白的手指紧紧握住他的手。男孩甚至可以感觉出她正在微微发抖——尽管他自己的状态也好不到哪里去。

 

德拉科深深地吸了口气。他缓缓闭上双眼，悄悄握紧了拳头。对他来说，现在最重要的就是保持冷静，以免自己被恐惧吞噬。金发男孩知道他今天不能犯任何错误，毕竟这不是在课堂上——一旦出了什么差错，他就再也没有改正的机会了。

 

在赛场上，任何错误都可能让他失去生命。

 

“亲爱的，”母亲轻柔的声音让他感觉镇定了一些。德拉科放松下来，抬起头看向母亲。她的脸上带着一种介于痛苦和自豪之间的奇妙表情。“你会成功的，我对你有绝对的信心。”

 

这样简单的一句话，仅仅因为是由她说出来的，就立刻让德拉科感觉不那么紧张了。他给了母亲一个微笑作为回应。

 

“德拉科！” 远处传来一声几不可闻的呼喊。男孩立刻回过头，看到赫敏偷偷掀开了帐篷的一角，正疯狂示意他过去。德拉科起身想要去找她，又有些犹豫地看向母亲。

 

纳西莎和卢修斯从来没有对赫敏表现得过分冷漠，但他们始终和她保持着距离。德拉科是家里唯一一个会主动去和她说话的人。

 

纳西莎微笑着看着他，“去吧。虽然她和我们没有血缘关系，但她也是我们的家人。”

 

得到了母亲的许可，德拉科立刻快步向义妹走去。他从伊万斯旁边经过时，看到黑发男孩的母亲正在整理他的制服，并轻声对他说着什么。两个男孩对上了视线。

 

在德拉科看来，伊万斯毫无疑问是他们三个人当中运气最差的那个——尽管大家都被分配到了某种危险程度五星级的野兽，但他和凯撒的对手至少还是有弱点的。如果伊万斯想从蝎尾狮那里抢到东西，他就必须想办法另辟蹊径。

 

德拉科不明白黑发男孩是怎么在这种情况下保持冷静的。他相信在对方轻松自如的外表下肯定藏着什么不为人知的想法，但伊万斯非常擅长隐藏情绪，所以他也不好妄下判断。

 

不过当德拉科从对方身边走过时，他注意到了伊万斯脸上饱含恐惧的笑容。金发男孩立刻感到一丝宽慰——看来这位法国勇士也和他一样害怕。

 

德拉科刚从帐篷里钻出来，就被赫敏抱了个满怀。她蓬松的头发——虽然现在扎成了马尾辫——完全挡住了他的视线。女孩的双手紧紧揪住他的衬衫，脸埋在他的脖颈处。

 

德拉科心里涌出一股暖流，也同样用力地回抱住她。

 

“记、记住，”她在他耳边喃喃地说，“瞄准眼睛，还、还有每次它们张开嘴要喷火的时候，动作都会有一瞬间的延迟。如果你能伤到它的嘴，那你就应该能成功。另外看在梅林的份上，小心它的尾巴。那上面都是尖刺，所以它才会被命名为‘树蜂’。如果你敢被它打到，我绝对不会放过你——”

 

德拉科忍不住笑了出来。听着她慌乱的忠告——毕竟她永远、永远都有一些知识要告诉你——他紧绷的心情彻底放松下来了。感觉到对方的情绪变化，赫敏也安静下来，带着一种全然的信任感依偎在男孩怀里。

 

“不要死。”她恳求道。“如果你死了，我会受不了的。你是我最好的朋友，而且我......我真的需要你向我保证你会活下来。”

 

他几乎就要答应对方了——却还是在最后一刻把话咽了回去。德拉科收紧了抱着女孩的手臂。“你知道我无法做出保证，赫敏。” 没有人可以保证他能在这场比赛中幸存下来——他不想对赫敏许下一个可能无法实现的承诺。

 

“我知道，我知道。你能不能至少保证你会尽力而为？我现在真的需要一些东西当作依靠。”

 

“你不是正靠在我身上吗？”

 

这句玩笑立刻有了效果——赫敏哽咽着笑了起来。她退后一步，狠狠地拍了一下德拉科的胳臂。“我不是这个意思，混蛋。”当他们的视线再次对上时，女孩脸上的笑容消失了。“你会尽力的，对吧？”

 

德拉科低叹一声，轻柔地握住她的手，用拇指抚摸着对方的手背。“我绝对会尽最大努力活下去的。但你和我一样清楚其中的风险。”

 

赫敏垂下眼，眉头深锁。“我认为这不公平。你一开始就不想报名。如果不是因为他强迫你——”

 

“好了，”他打断了她，“这件事和任何人都没有关系，完全是我自己的选择。是我决定报名的——我需要你接受这个事实。如果我在比赛中出了什么事，我需要你向我保证，不会因此责怪我父亲。我需要确定你不会做出什么极端的事。”

 

他了解赫敏——他熟悉她的思考方式，也知道她有时候会非常感情用事。女孩在各种意义上都和纯血家族格格不入。但对德拉科来说，她象征着自己永远都无法做到的生活方式。

 

赫敏咬住嘴唇，一双锐利的棕色眼睛仔细审视着他。过了许久，她终于点了点头。“我保证，德拉科。”

 

金发男孩回以一个微笑，并再次抱住她，俯身轻轻吻了吻她的额角。“祝我好运吧？”

 

她宽慰地轻笑几声，“当然。也帮我和哈里安说一声吧，祝他好运。我不希望你们任何一个人陷入危险。”

 

德拉科有些无奈地举起双手。“我会转达给他的，但直觉告诉我，他是那种如果有必要就会一头扎进危险中的类型。”男孩看出赫敏显然对此非常不满。“你最好现在就动身去会场吧，不然可能会找不到好位置。”

 

赫敏又使劲握了一下他的手，“德拉科，我——”

 

“我知道。”他温柔地低声说，“我也是。快走吧。”

 

赫敏转身向喧闹的比赛会场走去，不一会儿就消失在帐篷的另一端。德拉科快速整理了一下头发，掀开帐篷的一角打算回到座位上去，结果差点撞到伊万斯的母亲。

 

对方那双绿色的眸子立刻锁定在他身上，眼中的淡漠让德拉科感到浑身发冷。他现在可以看清这对母子的区别了——伊万斯的眼睛非常明亮，总是蕴含着各种感情；他母亲的眼神则冰冷无情，让人捉摸不透。

 

德拉科默默退到一旁，让她先走，并在对方大步离开后暗自松了口气。

 

金发男孩进入帐篷后环顾四周，没有看到他的母亲，便转身向伊万斯走去。法国勇士正把玩自己的魔杖，很可能是因为紧张。德拉科看到那根魔杖——月桂木，如果他没记错的话——正在男孩的手指间飞速旋转。

 

“准备好了吗？” 伊万斯问道，一动不动地注视着帐篷的另一边。德拉科哼了一声，双臂交叉在胸前。

 

“当然。你呢？”

 

黑发男孩朝他笑了一下，“算是准备好了吧。毕竟死亡听起来如此无趣，我还是想尽量避开它的。”

 

德拉科嗯了一声表示同意。他顺着哈里安的视线望向帐篷的另一侧，看到里德尔教授正和凯撒严肃地说着什么。金发男孩不禁有些困惑地皱起了眉头。“他来这里做什么？”

 

伊万斯耸了耸肩，表情变得愉快起来。“来祝我们好运的？不过像他这样的人，想去哪里难道还需要理由吗？”

 

有那么一瞬间，德拉科感觉自己的心跳停止了——难道说伊万斯和他有着同样的想法？近两年来，他一直被里德尔的真实身份所困扰，却又总是提不起勇气去问父亲。每堂防御课上，那个不祥的猜测都在他的脑海中萦绕不去。

 

然而，伊万斯看着里德尔的眼神明显介于欣喜和不耐烦之间。德拉科确信如果对方和自己有着一样的念头，那么他的脸上肯定不会是现在这个表情。

 

“啊，马尔福先生，哈里安。”里德尔看到他们，微笑着走了过来。德拉科发现伊万斯似乎放松了一些，看上去既随性，又好像随时准备出击。他注意到了男人在称呼他们两人时的差别对待，也记得在过去的一周里，里德尔教授和伊万斯似乎建立起了相当融洽的关系。

 

“先生。”两个男孩同时招呼道。里德尔和他们相继握了握手——先是德拉科，然后是伊万斯。

 

“我知道即将到来的比赛对你们来说会很艰难，但我相信无论面对怎样的困境，你们都有能力完成任务。”

 

“谢谢您，教授。”德拉科彬彬有礼地致谢道。

 

伊万斯也同样表达了谢意，不过和德拉科不同，他并没有就此中止谈话——“你今天会来看比赛吗，先生？”

 

里德尔转过头，一动不动地盯着伊万斯。德拉科趁机开始研究这两个人的互动。“我会混在人群中。”教授笑着说。“我期待着能看到一场精彩的演出。”

 

伊万斯嗤笑一声，显得相当不以为然。德拉科不禁为黑发男孩的无礼捏了一把冷汗——如果他对里德尔的怀疑是正确的，那么伊万斯此刻的举动相当危险。“那你就可以好好享受一番了，先生。我的表演总是能让人大饱眼福。”

 

这仿佛挑逗一样的话语让德拉科惊讶地倒吸了一口冷气。他睁大双眼，看着一向严厉的防御课教授对这位法国勇士露出了一个充满愉悦的笑容。“那么我就拭目以待了，哈里安。”男人对他们两个点点头，转身离开了。

 

一旦确信里德尔已经走远了，德拉科立刻扭头看向黑发男孩。“刚才那算什么？” 他难以置信地问。

 

伊万斯瞥了他一眼，显得非常困惑。“什么叫算什么？”

 

“你和里德尔。”对方没有回话，只是挑眉看着他——德拉科鼓起勇气继续说了下去。“你们简直是在......调情。”

 

伊万斯一脸疑惑地眨了眨眼。“调情？” 他扑哧一声笑了出来。“这只是我们的交流方式而已，德拉科。就像一场游戏，看谁能先让对方哑口无言。”

 

这个解释完全不能让德拉科安心。“那现在是谁占了上风？”

 

伊万斯若有所思地歪了歪头，“这么一说，我也不知道实际比分是多少。但这只是一种无伤大雅的玩乐而已。我有一条坚定的‘不和任何教授上床’原则，并且恪守至今。”那双绿色的眼睛中闪烁着调皮的光芒——德拉科小心翼翼地向后靠了靠。

 

“不过，如果非要我选一个的话，不如就选他好了。我是说，你知道他在我们这个年纪的时候有多帅吗？”

 

德拉科一脸苦相，比了个拒绝的手势。伊万斯脸上欲求不满的表情也变成了戏谑。“别把内////裤弄////湿了，德拉科。我只是想缓和一下气氛。”黑发男孩翻了个白眼，轻轻拍了拍对方的肩膀。

 

德拉科不得不承认，尽管伊万斯的说法让他非常不舒服——特别是结合他自己对里德尔身份抱持的怀疑——但对方确实毫不费力地缓解了他的紧张情绪。

 

这是一项非常危险的能力——只靠三言两语便能如此轻松地影响周围的人 。

 

就在德拉科准备说些什么时，亚克斯利带着几个人匆匆走进了帐篷。“勇士们，请过来一下。在比赛开始之前，我们还有一些事情要说明。”

 

他们三个人都陆续站了过去。亚克斯利点点头，旁边一位矮胖的巫师便拿着一个小布袋走上前来。他将布袋递给凯撒，“请从里面抽出一个数字，凯撒。它将决定你们的上场顺序。” 凯撒将手伸进去，拿出了一块小木板——上面印着一个大大的“2”。

 

接下来是伊万斯。他有些不爽地看着手中的3号牌子。

 

德拉科咽了一口唾沫。尽管他觉得继续抽号毫无意义，还是在袋子被推到他面前时，伸手将最后一块木板掏了出来。他第一次知道原来数字1看上去会这么恐怖。

 

“很好，”亚克斯利看向那个拿着袋子的巫师，“去告诉训练员准备好马尔福先生的生物。”对方立刻匆忙离开了，仿佛急于逃离校长的视线。德拉科对此非常理解——他自己已经认识亚克斯利很多年了，无论是对方作为校长的一面还是作为黑魔王势力成员的一面他都看到过，但这个人依然时常让他感到如坐针毡。

 

“现在，勇士们。”校长再次将目光投向他们。“就像两天前通知的一样，你们的任务非常简单。”德拉科注意到伊万斯不屑地哼了一声，不禁有些佩服黑发男孩的胆量。“你们需要从场地上拿到某样物品，它将被放置在中央的柱子上。你们在前进的途中需要尽量避开危险——也就是你们各自被分配到的神奇动物。”

 

他看向德拉科，“一头匈牙利树蜂。”看向凯撒，“一群五足怪。”最后看向伊万斯，“还有一头蝎尾狮。”

 

他们都了然地点点头，早已知道了这一切。

 

“比赛的目的并不在于你们能对那些野兽造成多少伤害——你们完成任务的速度、展现出来的魔法能力和技巧，才是评委们关注的重点。话虽如此，”亚克斯利眼神锐利地看着他们每一个人。“鲁莽冲动只会将你们推向死亡。谨慎行事，不要冒不必要的风险，以及看在梅林的份上，不要死。”

 

听起来真是让人倍感安慰呢——德拉科几乎要克制不住笑出声来。从其他两个勇士脸上的表情来看，他们也有同样的感觉。

 

“一旦你们拿到了那个物品——那东西会为你们提供下一个任务的线索——你们面对的野兽就会被制服。它们脖子上的项圈会刺穿皮肤，注入血清使它们失去知觉，然后它们就可以被运走了。也就是说，只要碰触到那个物品，你们的任务就完成了。”

 

听着别人用这样平淡无波的声调解释比赛规则和他们的目标，德拉科感觉自己镇定了很多。他深吸了一口气，思路也清晰起来——他有一个明确的目标，也知道龙的弱点——他能做到。他们不必杀死对手，只要躲过对方的攻击，拿到那个物品就行了。

 

这让他们的挑战都变得轻松很多——特别是对伊万斯来说。如果勇士需要杀死被分配到的野兽，黑发男孩面对的就是一个几乎不可能完成的任务。德拉科由衷替对方松了口气。

 

亚克斯利仔细地审视着勇士们，仿佛想看看他们是否把他的话听进去了。过了一会儿，似乎是对他们严肃的表情感到满意，校长挺直身体，把目光转向德拉科。

 

“马尔福先生，我想是你出场的时候了。祝你好运。”

 

德拉科还没来得及走远，就被伊万斯抓住了手腕。他有些不悦地看着对方，知道自己眼中的恐惧肯定被黑发男孩看出来了。伊万斯咽了口唾沫，又清了清嗓子。“让它见识一下你的厉害吧。”他严肃地说。德拉科回以一个转瞬即逝的笑容。

 

“你也是，”他感觉到伊万斯放开了他的手。“毕竟，如果你今天死在这里，这场比赛就会变得非常无趣了。”

 

伊万斯笑着点了点头。尽管当亚克斯利护送德拉科走出帐篷，前往会场时，他仍然感到有些不安。

 

OOO

克莱尔面无表情地看着周围兴奋的学生们。竞技场的看台上挤满了人，巨大的喧闹声简直让人无法忍受。

 

他们应该更有教养些——看到一群霍格沃茨学生吵吵嚷嚷地互相推搡着，她不悦地想。

 

谢天谢地，她周围坐着的都是布斯巴顿的学生，因此显得相对平静很多。当然，他们之间也弥漫着紧张的气氛，但至少他们还懂得礼节，知道应该坐在座位上交谈，避免高声喧哗。

 

克莱尔自己也很……焦虑。自从火焰杯吐出了哈里安的名字，她的心就一直没放下，更不用说现在她还知道了具体的任务内容。

 

一头蝎尾狮。她简直不知道是该嘲笑哈里安糟糕透顶的运气，还是该为他的命运哭泣。

 

在过去的一周时间里，她一直在尽可能帮哈里安了解蝎尾狮的习性，然而结果并不尽如人意。无论他们查了多久资料，问了哪些专家，读了什么文献，答案都是一样的——没有任何可信的、关于巫师击败蝎尾狮的记载。

 

当然，他们看到了那篇和蝎尾狮有关的著名神话，但克莱尔并不打算将她独一无二的朋友的安危赌在一个古老的神话故事上。无论如何，他们还是坚持查了下去，尽力收集任何可能会派上用场的情报。

 

克莱尔知道哈里安实力强大——如果说有谁能够拖住这个世界上最危险的生物，同时为自己争取到足够的时间完成任务，那么这个人一定就是哈里安。

 

但女孩仍然感到心神不宁。因为过不了多久，她就会看到哈里安被护送到这个满是岩石的竞技场里，进行赌上性命的战斗——而她只能坐在这里，什么都做不了。

 

克莱尔紧张地揪紧了裙子。这场比赛对她来说简直就是折磨。哈里安是她最好的朋友——他那么聪明、富有魅力，还充满常人所没有的活力。一想到自己可能会看到男孩遍体鳞伤倒在竞技场里的样子，她就感到胃里一阵翻腾。

 

有人紧紧握住了她的手。

 

女孩从思绪中惊醒，看到瑞娜正关切地看着自己。朋友的脸庞让她稍微放松了一点。与她不同，瑞娜看上去非常平静，似乎对比赛毫不在意——虽然克莱尔确信她非常在意——身体也随意地倚靠在木制座椅上。

 

“你需要冷静下来。”黑发女孩喃喃地说，“接下来无论发生什么，都不在我们的掌控当中。恐慌没有任何意义。”

 

“我做不到。”克莱尔承认道，伸手撩开了眼前的额发。“只要一想到他会站在那里，和那么危险的东西战斗，我就......”

 

“我明白。”瑞娜说，也看向下面的竞技场。“坐在这里看他比赛真的让人难以忍受。哈里安天赋出众，但他仍然很有可能会出事。而我们对此无能为力，因为这件事必须由他自己完成，克莱尔。我们最多只能尽量给他提供帮助，但最终，他必须独自面对一切。”

 

她把目光转向克莱尔。“话虽如此，你应该对他更有信心一点。哈里安会成功的。我从来没见过比他更坚定的人——他不是那种会乖乖躺下死掉的类型。而且他已经独自钻研了这么久，我相信他掌握的魔法肯定比他表现出来的要多得多。”

 

瑞娜轻轻拍拍朋友的手，露出了安抚性的笑容。“他会没事的，克莱尔。”

 

从空中传来了主持人的声音。“女士们，先生们，勇士们的出场顺序已经决定好了。第一位挑战者是德拉科·马尔福——”霍格沃茨学生们爆发出热烈的掌声。“——接下来是加利亚娜·凯撒——”德姆斯特朗的学生们尖叫起来，“——以及哈里安·伊万斯。” 克莱尔和瑞娜加入了同学们的欢呼声中。

 

“请大家在座位上坐好。第一只神奇动物即将入场。”

 

主持人话音刚落，一个巨大的笼子便凭空出现在竞技场中央。观众席上的喧哗声立刻消失了。

 

几个戴着面具的巫师站在笼子旁边，魔杖指向看台。伴随着低沉的吟唱声，竞技场上方闪过几道光，逐渐形成了一个明亮的银色气泡。这个防护膜覆盖了布满岩石的比赛场地，将看台与竞技场彻底隔开，并不断向上延伸，直到完全从观众们的视野中消失，以免阻碍他们观赏比赛。

 

这个气泡的高度显然很有讲究——既给予了龙一定的机动性，又确保它不能真的飞起来。

 

“这确实是个好主意。”瑞娜自语道。“考虑到这些贵宾的身份，他们肯定很怕有观众被误伤。”

 

所有人都满怀期待地看着笼子被缓缓打开。场面安静了几分钟，似乎什么也没有发生。就在人群似乎又要开始骚动起来时，笼子里冒出了一团烈焰，紧接着一头匈牙利树蜂冲了出来，发出震耳欲聋的怒吼声。

 

瑞娜下意识地把身体往后靠了靠。克莱尔注意到那些蒙面巫师在把笼子销毁后，立刻离开了竞技场，似乎都迫不及待地想要逃离那头愤怒的生物。

 

树蜂在竞技场中四处徘徊，不断咆哮着喷出灼热的火焰。不过火焰一碰触到防护膜的边界就立刻消散了——看台上的每个人都不禁松了口气。

 

终于平静下来的瑞娜深深地叹了口气。“看来马尔福可以好好享受一番了。”

 

克莱尔再次握住朋友的手，试图寻求一丝安慰。瑞娜用同样的力道回握住对方——她显然也一样感到紧张。

 

“哈里安会没事的。”克莱尔低声祈祷道。

 

“哈里安会没事的。”瑞娜复述道，仿佛只有这样做，才能真正说服自己。

OOO  
德拉科离开后，哈里安又在原地站了一会儿，才转身向房间里最近的一张床走去。他现在心绪起伏不宁，无法躺下来闭目养神，只是坐在床边，心不在焉地用魔杖敲着大腿。

 

男孩不想将自己的不安表现出来，但他现在还是有些慌乱。上周过得如此之快，繁重的课业和比赛内容带来的震惊把他的生活搞得一团糟，哈里安只能利用业余时间，将尽可能多的情报塞进脑子里。在此期间，他研究了所有和蝎尾狮相关的信息，做好了最充分的准备——但他仍然感觉自己会失败。

 

也因此，两天前当他得知自己并不用杀死蝎尾狮时，男孩真的感到如释重负。他可能天资出众，但即使是他也有做不到的事——哪怕是一群训练有素的成年巫师，也很难杀死像蝎尾狮那么危险的生物。不论哈里安有多强大、多聪明，他都还只是个学生——和蝎尾狮正面对抗可以说是自寻死路。

 

但如果他的任务只是拿到某个物品，事情就好办多了。虽然击败蝎尾狮绝对超出了他的能力范围，但智取和躲避都是他的长项。

 

哈里安现在很庆幸自己做了那么久的找球手。他的反应能力一向出色，再加上多年来应付各种残暴的游走球的经验，男孩早已拥有了高超的躲避攻击和迂回前进的能力。

 

当然，蝎尾狮肯定要比游走球危险多了，但基本原理是相同的。只要他行动足够敏捷，并且时刻保持警惕，不被其他事物分心，他就能顺理完成任务。

 

大概吧。

 

男孩有些恼怒地皱起眉头，赶在疑虑生根发芽之前把这个念头扔到一边。他现在最不应该做的就是自我怀疑。

 

哈里无声地叹了口气，强迫自己停下了手上的动作。

 

他有点希望母亲还在这里。他们几分钟之前刚见过面，但对他来说似乎还远远不够。他想抱着她，听她温柔地在耳边鼓励自己。但与此同时，他也很高兴她离开了——尽管她的存在令人安心，但她所代表的一切只会让他更加混乱。

 

莉莉的存在就像是在提醒他，在比赛中存活下来是件多么重要的事。尽管她尽了最大的努力保持镇定，哈里安仍然可以看到母亲眼中的恐惧——恐惧他会失去生命，恐惧他会失败，恐惧他们十六年来的计划被付之一炬。

 

他现在并不想面对那些情绪。

 

哈里安屏住呼吸，数到十，然后长呼一口气。他不断重复着这一系列动作，直到感觉自己的心率恢复正常了。

 

他能听到加利亚娜正在离他不远的地方踱步。房间里的声音除了她的喃喃自语外，就只有远处隐约传来的人群的喧闹声了。虽然在勇士们一起被带到这个房间之前，哈里安只来得及瞟了一眼竞技场，但他已经感受到了比赛场地的宏伟——那个观众席足以容纳所有的学生、教师以及为数不少的政治家们。

 

来围观我们被杀的人可真不少，他有些苦涩地想。

 

哈里安其实很想观看德拉科和加利亚娜的比赛——欣赏其他两人的战斗能平息他的思绪，也能让他在被迫和蝎尾狮“共处一室”前切身体会一下竞技场的环境和氛围。不过同时，他也很高兴自己必须在房间里待命，因为他不确定事先前往比赛现场会带来什么后果——虽然这样做能让他更好地了解其他两人的实力以及抗压能力，但哈里安不能放任自己被别人的战斗影响。

 

他需要集中精力应对自己即将面临的挑战。

 

这就带来了另一个问题——他是最后一个上场的。如果让哈里安来选的话，第二会是个不错的选择，毕竟中间地带总是最稳妥的。第二名不会像第一名那样感到不知所措，也不会像第三名那样在漫长的等待时间里不断积累心理压力。可惜那个和他关系最差的勇士拿到了他想要的位置。

 

男孩睁开眼睛，看到加利亚娜还在原地徘徊。尽管他们的关系相当恶劣，哈里安还是希望自己能给她带来一点安慰——没有人应该坐在这里充满恐惧地等待死亡，哪怕是像她这样恶毒又狭隘的人。

 

不过他知道，任何尝试都只会引来对方的恶意，所以男孩只是沉默着看她来回走动——反正他也无事可做。

 

加利亚娜察觉到了他的注视，轻蔑地瞪了回去。“你看什么看，泥巴种？”

 

男孩翻了个白眼，把目光转向帐篷的顶部。“没什么，只是你一直晃来晃去很烦人。我建议你尽早坐下，别累坏了自己。”

 

“我可不需要像你这样的人给我提建议。”

 

哈里安耸了耸肩，“怎么说呢，据我所知，我是我们学校最优秀的学生。何况在所有联合课程上，我的成绩都比你好，”他绿色的眼睛直勾勾地望着她，“且差距明显。”

 

男孩没有打算激怒她，但加利亚娜·凯撒简直是使人不快的天才，于是他的言辞也不自觉地变得尖锐起来。

 

她张开嘴，无疑打算好好地回敬他一下，但是被一阵急促的吼叫声打断了。

 

哈里安立刻看向竞技场的方向——那里除了龙的吼叫声，还传来了人群的尖叫声。不过在他听来，观众的声音比起恐惧，更像是兴奋。

 

男孩放松了紧绷的身体，转头继续盯着眼前的帆布墙。

 

——看来一定是德拉科做出了什么惊人的举动。

 

他只能祈祷金发男孩之后也能一切顺利。

 

哈里安摩挲着自己的袖子，感受着光滑的布料，把心思从外面的比赛上移开。

 

他现在穿的制服以黑色为主，由坚固的轻质材料制成。点缀在袖子边缘和两侧的蓝色与金色让他感到一丝舒心——因为他童年的大部分时间都被这两种颜色环绕，而且这也让他身上的服装看上去轻快许多。

 

哈里安的衬衫外面还套着一件没有拉上拉链的背心，左胸的位置绣着布斯巴顿的纹章，做工非常精细。从外观和手感来看，这件背心是用龙皮加固的，可以为他的胸部提供更坚实的保护。

 

考虑到他即将面对的生物，男孩甚至希望自己的胳膊和腿上也能有这样的保护。

 

“你觉得他会成功吗？”

 

哈里安瞥了一眼突然开口的加利亚娜。她正看向远处，但他能感觉到对方的注意力都集中在他身上。

 

哈里安很惊讶女孩竟然会主动和他搭话。不过鉴于这里只有他们两个人，也没有其他东西可以分散精力，可能这也不是什么令人震惊的事。

 

他叹了口气，再次耸了耸肩。“老实说，我不知道。匈牙利树蜂很危险，但更重要的是，它们还很聪明。只要德拉科能够时刻保持警惕，他就不会有事。但只要他走错一步，后果就将……不堪设想。”

 

加利亚娜撇了撇嘴，回头看向他，眼神冷若冰霜。“我讨厌你。”她直截了当地说，这份直率让他不禁微微一笑。“对此，我相信所有人都看得出来。但是，”女孩的脸上闪过一丝微妙的情绪。“我......绝对不希望任何人抽到蝎尾狮作为对手，哪怕你是个泥巴种。”

 

哈里安低下头，听懂了她的言下之意。“你的五足怪也不是什么温驯的宠物。”他平静地说。“不过还是谢谢你。”

 

加利亚娜点点头，再次别过脸去。

 

在接下来的二十分钟里，房间里一片沉默，只有竞技场的方向偶尔会传来刺耳的咆哮声和观众的叫喊声。

 

终于，有人走进了帐篷。

 

亚克斯利一进来就直接看向加利亚娜，“凯撒，轮到你了。”被点名的女孩立刻起身向门口走去。

 

哈里安看向亚克斯利。“先生？”校长面无表情地转身看着他。

 

“怎么了，伊万斯？”

 

“德拉科呢，他怎么样了？”

 

亚克斯利盯着他看了一会儿，好像在权衡是否应该告诉他。哈里安知道金发男孩肯定还活着，因为几分钟之前外面传来了一阵热烈的掌声。但活着并不代表他没有受伤。

 

“马尔福先生成功完成了项目，只是后背和左腿被烧伤了。他正在接受治疗。”

 

哈里安松了一口气。“谢谢你，校长。”

 

亚克斯利哼了一声，又严厉地看了他一眼，然后和加利亚娜一起离开了。

 

帐篷里终于只剩他一个人了——哈里安双手抱头，用西班牙语从一千开始倒数，以整理自己的思绪。

 

如果用德拉科的时间作为参考的话，差不多还有半个小时，他就要进入竞技场了。

 

我会没事的，只要按计划行事就好。回避。闪躲。动作要快，但不能轻率行动。脑子要快，但不能把事情想得太复杂。小心它的尾巴。血液在体内循环并流回心脏大约需要一分钟。如果被击中，我有一分钟的时间处理毒液。我的心脏跳得越快，我的时间就越少。我需要保持冷静，保证心率稳定。

 

他闭上眼睛。

 

忽略人群。忽略噪音。不要去想朋友和母亲。不要去想伏地魔。一旦我踏进竞技场，这些就都不重要了。他们只会让我分心。分心会导致失误，失误会导致死亡。完成任务，拿到东西，离开会场。只要我拿到那个东西，就不用担心蝎尾狮了。

 

哈里安深吸了一口气，挺直了身体。

 

我会没事的。

 

过了很长一段时间，帐篷才再次被掀开。

 

哈里安条件反射般地站起来后，才注意到走进来的是亚克斯利。“凯撒通过比赛了。”在男孩开口询问之前，校长简洁地回答了他。“虽然那些五足怪成功地从她身上咬下了几块肉。”

 

想象着女孩被那群小小的食人生物咬住，哈里安不禁皱了一下眉头。

 

“轮到你上场了，伊万斯。跟我来。”

 

黑发男孩最后扫了一眼帐篷，才像德拉科和加利亚娜那样走了出去。亚克斯利带着他穿过等候区，向竞技场走去。

 

早先对场地的匆忙一瞥并没有让哈里安做好入场的心理准备——他的心脏怦怦直跳，耳边都是远处传来的喧闹声。男孩强行咽下心中蠢蠢欲动的恐惧，迫使自己冷静下来。

 

亚克斯利把他带向竞技场侧面的一个走廊，全程一直紧紧扶着他的肩膀。他们头顶上方传来的观众的喧哗声，在空荡荡的过道里显得格外嘈杂。除此之外，男孩还可以听到别的声音——某种沉重的脚步声。

 

看来那头蝎尾狮已经入场了。

 

感觉他们走进了另一个房间，哈里安这才将目光从走廊的天花板上移开，并立刻对上了一双血红色的眼睛。

 

男孩下意识地停顿了一下，才继续向前走去。他都忘记手镯的事了——按照规定，在勇士上场前，伏地魔需要把他们的手镯取下来。

 

哈里安在黑魔王面前停了下来，面无表情地抬头看着对方。伏地魔同样仔细地打量着他，然后非常自然地伸出双手，好像在等待什么。

 

男孩沉默着伸出左腕，拉起袖子，露出缠在他胳膊上的银色蛇形手镯。

 

尽管他现在心神不定，哈里安仍然热切地倾听着黑魔王念出的蛇语咒文。他虽然听不懂蛇佬腔，但说不定经过充分练习，他也能学会复述某些短语——比如和这个手镯有关的咒语。 

 

男孩把那些嘶嘶声尽量记了下来，打算之后再去好好研究一番——假设他能活着离开竞技场的话。这样如果以后出了什么状况，他也能够随时解下这个手镯。

 

蛇形手镯在伏地魔的命令下活了过来。它松开自己的尾巴，离开哈里安的手腕，并慢慢爬到男人的手上。

 

哈里安迅速将袖子拉了下来，隐藏手腕上的标记，不过从黑魔王上扬的嘴角来看，对方显然已经注意到了那串小小的符文。男孩倒不是很在乎被伏地魔发现他是如何对抗窃听咒的，但他并不打算给对方深入研究这个咒语的机会，以防男人想出什么对策。

 

“衷心祝你好运，伊万斯先生。”黑魔王说道。他站得笔直，用一种有些奇怪的表情俯视着哈里安。男孩咬住嘴唇，以免自己说出什么挑衅的话语。

 

“谢谢。”他生硬地回答。

 

“校长，我相信是时候让我们最后的勇士出场了。请带伊万斯先生到入口去。我会去宣布比赛开始。”

 

伏地魔目不斜视地从亚克斯利身边走过，仿佛没有看到正在向他鞠躬的霍格沃茨校长。无论是亚克斯利恭敬的样子还是伏地魔不屑一顾的态度都让哈里安感到恶心。如果黑魔王要求下属都要对他毕恭毕敬的话，至少也该在对方行礼的时候看一眼吧。

 

亚克斯利又一次扶住男孩的肩膀，把他带出房间，从另一扇门走了出去。他们眼前的走廊比之前的通道要明亮很多。在道路的尽头，哈里安可以隐约看到一扇带着栅栏的门。

 

他的胃里一阵翻腾，靠着纯粹的意志力来防止自己踉跄跌倒。

 

我要入场了。

 

校长带着他一直走到入口处。哈里安立刻开始观察眼前的竞技场。他无视了观众席上的人群，专注观察会场凹凸不平的岩石地面。

 

至少这里有很多掩体，但也可能会阻碍我的行动。我一定要时刻注意脚下，有些岩石看起来不太结实。

 

可能是由于视野受限，他看不到那头蝎尾狮，但哈里安知道它就在会场里，正等着他。

 

“祝你好运，伊万斯。”亚克斯利轻声说道，甚至还用力地拍了一下他的肩膀，然后才转身离开。

 

哈里安闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，尽可能地使自己平静下来。

 

“现在，女士们，先生们，我们的第三位，也是最后一位勇士即将登场。”

 

人群立刻安静下来。听到栅栏升高的声音，男孩睁开了眼睛。

 

他一直等到栅栏完全升起，才有些忐忑地向竞技场迈出第一步。他的靴子踩在岩石地面上发出咔咔的声音，在安静的竞技场里显得尤为刺耳。

 

这片沉默令人不安。

 

如果他的对手是其他神奇动物，哈里安可能会怀疑对方没有注意到他已经入场了。但他面对的是蝎尾狮——这类生物极其聪明，并且完全能够理解人类的语言。

 

那家伙肯定已经明白了一切——它很清楚他的任务是什么，也知道他是什么时候入场的。

 

哈里安小心翼翼地四处张望，试图寻找蝎尾狮的踪影。

 

他只走了一米就停下了脚步，眉头紧锁。如果他想赢过蝎尾狮，就必须想办法站在对方的立场考虑问题。

 

假如他知道会有敌人接近，他该如何击败他们呢？

 

答案显而易见。设下陷阱，伺机发动攻击，就在对方放松警惕的一瞬间——

 

哈里安猛地向前一跃，并就地一滚，向远离入口的方向奔去。他停下脚步后转过身，看到几秒钟前他站着的地方现在正插着一根巨大的毒针，深深地嵌入岩石中。

 

那是一条看上去无比坚硬的黑色的蝎子尾巴，连在一头巨大的长毛狮子身上。哈里安顺着蝎尾狮的躯体向上看去，目光停留在对方那张像人类一样的脸上。它正趴在入口上方，脸上带着一个懒洋洋的笑容，神情充满嘲弄。

 

蝎尾狮轻轻一甩尾巴，就把毒刺从岩石中拔了出来。它用尾巴环绕住自己的身体，同时颇为认真地看着哈里安——研究着哈里安。

 

蝎尾狮张开嘴，露出一排排锋利的牙齿，然后——它说话了。

 

“来陪我玩玩吧，小人儿？”


	18. 第十八章

哈里安单膝跪地，观察着卧伏在岩石上的蝎尾狮。

 

它体型庞大，但没有他想象中那么可怕——男孩确信就算这家伙站起身，也只会比他高出几英寸。

 

还有它的声音。在所有报告里，蝎尾狮的嗓音都被形容为粗壮又低沉，就像小号一样。然而他眼前这头蝎尾狮的声音听上去愉快又轻柔，仿佛是在轻声吟唱着什么。

 

哈里安感觉自己的好奇心正蠢蠢欲动——蝎尾狮身上带有一种难以言喻的美感，而每当他遇到有趣的事物，男孩总是会忍不住想要去剖析对方，评价对方。

 

这是一个前所未有的机会——他可以从这头蝎尾狮身上拿到第一手资料。这类生物一向行踪诡秘，人们很难在野外发现它们的踪迹。哈里安不禁有些好奇，这头蝎尾狮是怎么成为三强争霸赛的一部分的。

 

但这份好奇值得他去冒险吗？

 

当然不。

 

男孩迅速而坚定地否定了自己之前的想法。无论他从对方身上得到的信息有多么珍贵，都不值得他赔上性命。

 

哈里安叹了口气，打消了进一步研究蝎尾狮的念头。

 

在他思考的时候，对方的尾巴一直在懒洋洋地摆动着。考虑到蝎子尾巴的结构，男孩很意外它的动作看上去那么顺滑。

 

蝎尾狮歪头看着哈里安，仿佛在催促他回答。

 

“我一直很喜欢玩游戏。”男孩小心翼翼地回应道。

 

如果一切顺利的话，他或许可以避免和对方发生冲突？蝎尾狮是非常聪明的生物，其敏捷的头脑和强大的蛮力都不可小觑。他可以试着和它沟通。

 

蝎尾狮又朝哈里安笑了笑——这个笑容配合着它的血盆大口显得格外狰狞。男孩没有表现出一丝畏惧，尽管那些闪闪发光的白色尖牙让他心里发毛。

 

“那我们来玩儿点什么呢？”它问道，锋利的爪子在岩石上刮出一道道印记。“就我自己而言，我一直偏爱捉迷藏。”

 

尽管身处险境，哈里安依然忍不住嘴角上扬——看来这头生物和他一样，有一种相当残忍的幽默感。“如果可以的话，你能不能放我一马，让我直接去拿我需要的东西呢？”

 

蝎尾狮有些不爽地喷了口气——尽管他们之间还有一定距离，男孩依然感觉到一股热风向自己袭来。

 

“那岂不是太无聊了吗？”

 

它终于站起身来，动作优雅而致命。哈里安难以自制地抖了一下——任何人看到这么危险的生物起身时都会有这样的反应。

 

“这可是三十年来我遇到的最有趣的事。”

 

三十年？

 

“我并不是很想和你战斗。”哈里安坦白道。他认为没有必要隐瞒这一事实，因为恐惧并不可耻。“你应该也不想受伤。”

 

这只是一个猜测，不过他很确定大多数生物都会主动回避可能危及生命的事物。当然，凡事总有例外，但男孩不认为蝎尾狮是那种不在乎性命的类型。

 

他看着对方的视线从他的脸上转移到他的右手上——更准确地说，转移到他高举着的魔杖上。

 

蝎尾狮微微眯起眼睛，表情变得愉悦起来。“你的小木棍在这里毫无用处。”它自豪地说。“你伤不到我。”

 

哈里安知道自己应该为对方的轻视感到愤怒，但遗憾的是，他很清楚魔法在对付这类生物时确实作用有限。话虽如此——尽管大多数魔法都会从蝎尾狮的身上弹开，他还是有办法伤到它的。

 

自信和傲慢往往只有一线之隔——每天都游走于边界上的男孩对此深有体会。他知道眼前这头生物已经被它所谓的刀枪不入蒙蔽了双眼。

 

尽管哈里安还对和平解决问题抱有微弱的期待，他已经开始制定作战计划了。男孩快速舍弃了一些风险过大的做法，并暗暗记下几个之后可能会派上用场的主意。

 

哈里安知道，在这样危险的情况下，最好不要制定太过详尽的计划。他可以根据蝎尾狮的行动随时调整策略，这样也能更加灵活地应对突发状况。

 

“就算打败了我，你又能得到什么好处呢？”男孩大声问道，试图为自己争取更多的思考时间。

 

迎合它的傲慢，让它觉得我已经默认自己会输了。这样或许能给我争取到一些机会。

 

蝎尾狮得意地摇了摇尾巴。“为了找乐子。”它告诉哈里安，“被关起来实在是太沉闷了。你们这些小害虫真是又笨又无聊——那些实验总是没有任何效果，你们甚至连一直逗我开心都做不到。”

 

它的眼睛闪烁着诡异的光芒。哈里安不喜欢这头猛兽盯着自己的样子，虽然它的回答确实解答了他心中的一些疑虑。

 

按照这头蝎尾狮的说法，它已经被圈养了三十年。虽然这个时间与传说中蝎尾狮的寿命相比并不长，但足以对它产生影响。这也解释了英国魔法部是怎么轻易找到一头蝎尾狮并运到这里的。

 

这还说明了为什么这头蝎尾狮居然愿意和他搭话。哈里安本以为自己一入场就会遭到袭击——虽然某种程度上他确实被攻击了，但男孩感觉那更像是一个警告。

 

这家伙奇异的举动都是因为——它很无聊，而哈里安是一个新鲜有趣的玩具。

 

男孩微微挑起嘴角。这就意味着它并不打算立刻杀掉我。它会尽可能拖延比赛时间，只要我不把它惹毛。

 

他抬起头，对上蝎尾狮沉重的目光。正如我所愿。

 

只要蝎尾狮还没有认真起来，它的攻击还没有变得致命，哈里安就能不断想办法解决这个困境。这对他来说足够了。

 

男孩知道，如果不想落后其他两位勇士太多的话，他需要在半小时内完成任务。现在他已经浪费了足足五分钟的时间与蝎尾狮交谈——这就意味着之后如果对方不主动出击的话，他就需要先发制人。

 

哈里安还需要找个机会好好观察一下竞技场。他在入场前没能看清楚柱子的位置，现在他又背对着大部分场地，依然没有机会去寻找他的目标。

 

当然，男孩不会做出在蝎尾狮面前转身的傻事。因此，他需要想办法调转他和对手的站位，或者找到一个视野良好的地点来观察周围的环境。

 

哈里安深吸一口气，平复了一下心情。他调整了自己的站姿，双脚分开，随时准备行动。

 

男孩举起魔杖，耐心地等待着。“看来我需要好好表现一下了。”

 

蝎尾狮立刻注意到了他的语气。它恶狠狠地张开嘴，露出了一排排锋利的牙齿。

 

瞬息之间，这头猛兽已经跳到了哈里安面前。

 

男孩下意识地做出了反应——他迅速侧身闪到旁边一块巨大的岩石后面。蝎尾狮从他身边飞过，扑了个空。它降落在竞技场中央后，马上转过头瞪着哈里安，愤怒的咆哮声在场地中回荡。

 

人群中传来阵阵喝彩声。

 

有了相对坚固的屏障，哈里安便毫不犹豫地向前一跃，火焰从魔杖顶端喷射而出，瞬间淹没了竞技场。蓝白相间的火焰翻滚着，逐渐显露出龙头的形状。

 

他知道火焰不会对蝎尾狮起作用。这个咒语只是用来转移对方的注意力的。

 

炽热的龙头张开嘴，紧紧咬住了蝎尾狮，将它从头到脚都包裹在火焰中。有那么短短的几秒钟，它被彻底遮住了视线。

 

“锋芒突起。”他低声说道，魔杖猛地向上一挥。瞬间，大量尖锐的岩石从蝎尾狮身下冒了出来，刺向它脚掌上柔软的的肉垫。这些尖刺虽然不足以刺穿皮肤，但依然能够引起蝎尾狮的不适。

 

它咆哮了一声，被迫向旁边跳去。

 

哈里安笑了笑——看来他记住的那些信息还是派得上用场的。

 

蝎尾狮虽然能够免疫魔法攻击，却不能完全免疫物理伤害。如果直接向蝎尾狮投掷咒语没有意义的话，哈里安可以转而用魔法操纵周围的物品去攻击它。

 

男孩相信，如果他能好好利用场地环境，他就能和蝎尾狮多周旋一段时间，并趁机拿到他的目标物品。

 

不过哈里安知道，自己绝不能掉以轻心。就算他能操纵岩石扔向蝎尾狮，也不代表它会被伤到。蝎尾狮的皮肤很可能和龙皮一样结实——甚至可能比龙皮更坚韧——因而可以承受大量攻击。如果他想要给对方造成任何伤害，他就必须瞄准它身上较为脆弱的地方，比如爪子。

 

当蝎尾狮再次和哈里安对视时，它的眼中充满着不详的愉悦，仿佛在感叹男孩的表现超出了它的预期。哈里安把后背牢牢靠在岩石上，紧紧盯着眼前正在场地里四处游走的生物。

 

他压下了寻找下一个藏身处的冲动，因为他知道一旦自己有所动作，蝎尾狮就会瞬间扑向他。

 

男孩眯起眼睛，看到蝎尾狮停下了悠闲的脚步，转过头正对着他。这头猛兽张开了它的血盆大口——哈里安只来得及睁大双眼，就感到一股可怕的狂风袭来。

 

“盔甲护身！”他厉声喝到，面前瞬间出现了一张盾牌，替他暂时挡住了蝎尾狮的猛攻。男孩咬紧牙关，尽最大的努力对抗眼前威力巨大的风暴。

 

他可以感觉到自己正被缓缓向后推，后背被迫紧紧压在身后的岩石上。如果继续下去的话，他很可能会被压扁。

 

哈里安决定铤而走险——他从藏身处跳了出来，盾牌立刻被吹得撞在墙上裂开了。

 

他勉强避开了袭击而来的狂风，在落地时因为撞到凹凸不平的地面而轻哼了一声。但男孩没有时间重整姿态，因为蝎尾狮正紧盯着他的行动——不给他任何喘息的机会，风暴再次袭来。

 

哈里安啧了一声，努力站起身，奋力向前方跑去。他的手臂在身侧摆动着，能够感觉到紧随身后的狂风正在撕扯他的制服。男孩闪身躲进最近的一块岩石后面，弯下腰喘息起来。

 

他把手放在作为掩护的岩石上，感觉到它在元素魔法的威力下不断颤抖。虽然他能听到风暴切开石块的声音，但岩石的效果还是比他的盾牌要好得多。不过哈里安知道自己必须尽快移动，以防岩石在风压下炸裂。

 

没人说过蝎尾狮会用元素魔法啊！他咬牙切齿地想。

 

没有任何资料暗示过蝎尾狮拥有这样的能力——哈里安对此非常不满。怎么可能在过去的几个世纪里，都没有人发现过这一点呢？这明显是个非常重要的能力。

 

为什么没有人遇到过这种情况？为什么没有任何相关记录？是所有蝎尾狮都可以使用元素魔法吗？还是说即使在蝎尾狮中，这也是一种罕见的能力？

 

哈里安简直要为自己的运气笑出声来。

 

他又一次体会到了什么叫“波特运”。

 

母亲在讲述那些年他父亲惹出的麻烦时，总是会提到这个词，但他以前一直不是很相信所谓的“波特运”。在她偶尔有心情回忆过去的时候，莉莉会轻轻摸着哈利的头发，告诉他詹姆当年经历过的恶作剧、决斗和类似的糗事。

 

“老实说，我真的不知道‘波特运’是幸运还是不幸。”她这样说着，嘴角挂着一丝温柔的微笑。“你父亲总是遇到各种意料之外的情况，不幸简直和他如影随形。但最终每一次他都能全身而退。”

 

母亲有些俏皮地向他笑了笑，仿佛在分享一个深藏多年的秘密。“我想这就是所谓的‘波特运’了，哈利。无论遇到多么可怕的事，运气都能支撑着他渡过难关。毕竟，幸运和不幸就像硬币的两面一般难以分离。”

 

这是一段遥远的回忆——那时母亲还没有告诉他，有一天他会需要在众人面前扮演一个怎样的角色；那时他还不知道，自己肩负着从一个疯子手中拯救整个国家的重任。

 

哈里安将注意力放回比赛。他放低身体，眼睛扫视着周围的区域，寻找下一个可以提供掩护的地方。男孩最终选择了大约十米开外的一块岩石——它不是最近的一块，但是是他能找到的最厚的一块。

 

哈里安一直等到最后一刻——直到眼前这块岩石终于开始出现裂痕，快要撑不住了的时候——才冲了出去。他在岩石群中飞奔，终于成功跑到了他看中的那块岩石后面。

 

几乎是与此同时，他先前的藏身处爆炸了。碎石像雨点般落在他身上。男孩甩了甩头，抖掉落在头发上的碎片。

 

在这个角度，他可以更清楚地看到整个场地。哈里安尽可能地将头探出去，寻找那根柱子。 

 

这花了他一些时间，但他终于找到了。

 

在距离他不到五十米远的一个高台上，一根像是褪了色的灰色金属杆突兀地立在那里。他眯起眼睛，可以隐约看到柱子上拴着一个小木盒。

 

男孩咬住嘴唇，开始规划前往那里的最佳路线。

 

在蝎尾狮的紧密追击下，他显然不可能直接跑过去。

 

哈里安叹了口气，用手捋了捋头发，把汗湿的前发从眼前拨开。

 

风暴吹击岩石的声音渐渐消失了——男孩立刻警惕起来。他完全不知道蝎尾狮现在在哪里，但他也不愿贸然探头查看，以免再次受到攻击。

 

“镜子招来。”哈里安说道，一面小镜子立刻出现在他面前。他用魔杖指挥着镜子飘过头顶，试图通过镜子的映照看清外面的情况。

 

男孩有些焦虑地发现他从镜子里看不到对方——要知道，这个竞技场中并没有多少地方大到足以藏住一头蝎尾狮。

 

除非那家伙还会隐身——哈里安有些烦躁地想。他继续调整镜子的角度，试图捕捉到任何类似红色皮毛或是蝎子尾巴的影像。

 

蝎尾狮很可能打算来一次偷袭——他可不是什么愚蠢的猎物。虽然男孩心中有个声音在提醒他，蝎尾狮也被称作“食人怪”。

 

哈里安非常不喜欢被猎杀的感觉。最糟糕的是对方此刻很清楚他躲在哪里，而且很可能可以闻到他的气味——

 

妈的，我为什么没有早点想到这一点。

 

“屏气隐息。”他用魔杖轻敲头顶，忍受着仿佛被从头到脚浇了一盆冷水的感觉。

 

哈里安还是看不到任何蝎尾狮的踪迹，只得放弃了镜子战术。他迅速扫视了一下观众席，观察人群的视线集中在何处。很多人都在看他，但也有些人正紧紧盯着他的左边，紧张又兴奋地注视着什么。

 

他将自己的注意力转向那个方向，试图在喧闹的会场中捕捉到蝎尾狮的脚步声。

 

哈里安举起魔杖，随时准备应对下一次袭击。但是和之前不同，周围并没有任何大规模的元素魔法出现。男孩感到有一片阴影落在身上，便微微抬头，看到蝎尾狮的尾巴正从上方光速般刺向他。

 

哈里安立刻闪到一边，以毫厘之差躲过了那根毒针。不给他任何喘息的机会，蝎尾狮已经绕过岩石，出现在他面前。男孩被迫不断后退着。

 

毒刺再次向他袭来，迫使他蹲下闪避，又马上扭开身子，差一点就要被蝎尾狮锋利的爪子撕裂胸膛。

 

“你很快，人类。”它发出一种可怕的咕噜声，声音里带有一种微妙的赞叹。哈里安不禁想起，虽然蝎尾狮身上混杂了多种生物的特征，但它是被分类为猫科动物的。“而且比其他人类更聪明。”

 

它深深地吸了口气，鼻孔张得大大的。“消除气味是个聪明的做法，虽然还是不够。”

 

蝎尾狮再次扑向哈里安。男孩自知躲不过那压倒性的速度，只来得及做好遭受冲击的心理准备，就被对方重重地压倒在地。这头猛兽伏在他身上，缓缓低下头。

 

哈里安可以听到竞技场中回荡着的尖叫声——许多人在焦急地喊着他的名字。

 

然而，蝎尾狮并没有杀他。

 

它在男孩眼前张开嘴，呼出一股仿佛腐肉一样的气息。他几乎可以感觉到对方锋利的牙齿正擦过自己的皮肤。滚烫的唾液滴落在他的脸颊上，缓缓流向脖子，仿佛要将他的皮肤烫出水泡一样——哈里安不禁颤了一下。

 

“我很好奇。”它低声说道，一只爪子抬起来压住男孩的胸口，使他动弹不得。身上的重压让哈里安喘不过气。“刚才，我还可以在你眼中看到恐惧。可是现在，即使被我压在下面，你似乎也不害怕。” 

 

“因为我确实不怕。”哈里安回应道。他的杖尖微抖，一块石头立刻飞了过来，狠狠砸在蝎尾狮毫无防备的侧面上。

 

猛兽被撞开了几英尺远。它跌跌撞撞地重新站起来，愤怒地大声咆哮着。

 

身上的重压一消失，哈里安就立刻起身，尽全力向远处跑去。他头也不回地把任何能想到的东西朝身后的动物扔去——石块、火焰、水球，只要能妨碍它一秒钟都是值得的。

 

不远处有什么东西引起了他的注意。哈里安嘴角微扬，突然想出了一个计划。

 

男孩迅速转身，用魔杖瞄准蝎尾狮后大声喊道：“速速紧缚！”沉重的锁链出现在他身边，并飞速向蝎尾狮扑去，紧紧捆住它的身体，将它压在地上。

 

哈里安知道这困不住它。他已经可以听到链条断裂的声音了。

 

但他只需要再拖延几秒钟就行。

 

男孩终于跑到了刚才看到的地面上的裂缝处，立刻毫不犹豫地跳了下去，从众人的视野中消失了。

 

哈里安努力把身体挤进狭窄的通道，粗糙的岩石摩擦着他的身体。他气喘吁吁地靠在墙上，抬头向上看去，满意地发现蝎尾狮不可能把它的爪子或者尾巴伸进这个狭窄的地方。

 

他暂时安全了。这就意味着他终于可以开始制定行动计划了。

 

哈里安闭上了眼睛。

 

他刚才的话是认真的。尽管蝎尾狮非常危险，但男孩现在并没有感觉特别害怕。在这样紧张的战斗中，恐惧已经像阳光下的冰块一样蒸发了——他现在可以毫无障碍地整理思路了。

 

他体内激增的肾上腺素应该也与此有关。哈里安感觉自己的心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳，虽然这应该主要是因为刚才的狂奔。

 

男孩调整呼吸，试图让自己冷静下来，开始思考策略。

 

他必须跑到杆子那边，但蝎尾狮很清楚他的任务是什么，肯定不会放任他靠近那里。到目前为止，它都很聪明地迫使他只能在竞技场的边缘行动，不给他一点接近杆子的机会。

 

蝎尾狮似乎满足于只是追着他跑，但哈里安知道这是因为它现在还没有认真起来。

 

这是和这样聪明的生物对抗时的又一个难题。

 

龙和五足怪可能对发生了什么略知一二，但它们的关注点主要在于有入侵者进入了他们的领地。相比之下，蝎尾狮很可能无意中听到过别人谈论比赛内容，甚至可能已经制定了它自己的计划。

 

这是个令人困扰的难题，同时又令他有些兴奋。

 

我开始跑题了。集中精神。 

 

因此，他需要想办法转移它的注意力，才能为自己争取到足够的时间跑到杆子那里去。

 

通过那个消除气味的咒语，蝎尾狮的鼻子对哈里安来说已经不构成威胁了。但那家伙的听力同样极其优秀，所以仅仅靠一些视觉上的干扰是不够的。

 

男孩叹了口气，头靠在背后的岩石上。

 

也许他还是应该想办法杀掉这头蝎尾狮？虽然各种文献都反复强调没有任何方法可以杀死这类生物，他也不想这么做，但如果只有这一条路的话...... 

 

哈里安的脑海中闪过一本红色封皮的书，他眯起了眼睛。老实说，他之前已经忘记那本书的存在了。直到几天前他和埃里克在走廊里对峙后，男孩才想起对方给他的书，并在之后的两天里把那本书读完了。

 

蝎尾狮那章中有大量的神话故事，其中一个特别引起了他的注意。

 

如果让蝎尾狮看到它自己在镜子中的映像，它就会被变成石头。

 

哈里安当时并没有把这个故事放在心上，因为这个方法在许多年前就被一群探险家证实是无效的了——他们试图复制这一做法，然后被自己的研究对象吃掉了。但这并不是他此时在意的部分。

 

镜子。反射。双胞胎。

 

也许他可以......

 

这会耗费他很多精力......但也许确实可以彻底转移蝎尾狮的注意力......

 

哈里安挑起嘴角。他拿起魔杖，迅速召唤来一支粉笔。通过多年的练习，男孩早已将这个法阵牢记于心。他快速写下所有需要的符文，并尽可能地在面前粗糙的岩壁上画出一个圆。

 

哈里安把最后两个符号连接起来，并在中心画了一个双子座的标记。他仔细审视着法阵，查看是否有哪里画错了，以防这块岩石在他眼前爆炸。

 

符文的危险之处就在于此——一条画错的线，一个不规范的符号，都可能会让施咒者瞬间失去一条腿。他以前没有遇到过这种情况，以后也不打算让这类事发生。

 

确认一切都没有问题后，男孩往旁边退了一步，在手掌上划出一道不深的口子。哈里安将流着血的手心按在粉笔画出的法阵上，体内的魔力开始不断流入眼前的岩石中。 

 

他满意地看着法阵开始发出柔和的光芒，不过由于越来越多的魔力被吸入岩石，他的身体渐渐有些不稳。哈里安以前从未进行过这个仪式——理论上来说，他知道这个咒语需要大量魔力才能发挥作用，但感受到体内的魔力以惊人的速度流逝，这比他预想的还要令人不舒服。

 

不过，这一切都是值得的。当仪式结束后，男孩又往后退了几步，饶有兴趣地看着岩壁上渐渐出现了一个轮廓，然后变为实体，并自行脱离了墙壁。

 

这个人影身上不断闪烁着微弱的光芒，然后它的面部变得清晰起来。

 

咒语成功了——两个看起来别无二致的哈里安相视一笑。

“准备好了吗？”哈里安问道。

 

他的二重身耸了耸肩，“算是吧。你还好吗？”

 

法国勇士叹了口气。“以刚刚被你用掉了一半魔力的状态来说，还可以。我还能坚持一会儿。”

 

男孩随手捡起一块石头，用魔杖敲了敲——它立刻变成了一把样式简单的银色匕首。哈里安把武器递给二重身，看着自己的人造双胞胎把它别进腰带里。

 

“记住。拖住它越久越好。”

 

另一个他哼了一声，“我知道计划是什么，不需要你在旁边指手画脚。你应该更信任你自己一些。”二重身对他笑了笑，双臂自信地交叉在胸前。“我负责对付蝎尾狮，你负责结束这场闹剧。鉴于我的行动需要消耗很多魔力，你又没准备任何祭品，我肯定支撑不了多长时间。所以你最好动作快点。”

 

“我知道。”哈里安有些不耐烦地说——毕竟他才是施咒者。

 

制造二重身几乎可以算是黑魔法了，因为这个咒语有许多种不同的使用形式——施咒者献出的祭品越高级，二重身的存在时间就越长。据说使用活人祭祀的话，制造出的二重身甚至能存在两年之久。

 

哈里安知道比赛结束后，肯定会有人因为这个魔法对他提出质疑，但男孩相信自己能蒙混过去。他使用的仪式只需要少量血液作为祭品，所以他并没有做什么特别出格的事。

 

再加上这个国家是由伏地魔这样的人统治的——哈里安不认为英国魔法部会对这个咒语有意见。

 

他的二重身往后靠了靠，啧了一声，“真是暴躁。”它低声揶揄道。

 

哈里安皱起眉头，“快去完成你的任务，我们需要速战速决。”

 

另一个他翻了个白眼，但还是顺从地开始向裂缝上方移动。

 

“做得漂亮点。”哈里安在它后面喊道。“找准时机，你只有一次机会。”

 

二重身回头瞥了他一眼，咧嘴一笑。“我们不是一向如此吗？相信我，一击就够了。”

 

它顺畅地爬出了裂缝，回到竞技场上。

 

哈里安有些无奈地长叹一口气——这么多年来居然都没有人因为他的态度揍他一拳，真是太神奇了。他对自己用了幻身咒，又等了差不多一分钟，听到地面上传来激烈的打斗声后，男孩才从裂缝中钻了出去。

 

哈里安瞥了一眼自己的二重身，赞许地点了点头——它正把蝎尾狮引向远处，同时不忘肆无忌惮地嘲讽那头猛兽。蝎尾狮的攻击在二重身的嘲弄下变得越来越凶狠，然而却一次都没有击中目标——这进一步激怒了它。

 

哈里安开始向那根柱子移动。他的动作极其缓慢，以免引起蝎尾狮的警觉。

 

所幸，男孩一路上都很顺利。他小心翼翼地走到高台下面，开始向上攀爬。

 

人群中突然传出一声尖叫，哈里安立刻停下了动作。他有些惊恐地向后望去，以为自己被蝎尾狮发现了。

 

映入眼帘的是二重身被蝎尾狮的爪子划开胸口，摔倒在地的样子——男孩不禁松了口气。即使隔着这么远的距离，他也可以看出另一个自己唇边挂着志得意满的笑容，尽管它正剧烈咳嗽着，嘴角的鲜血不断顺着下巴滴到胸口上。

 

看着二重身以一种极其夸张的方式倒了下去，哈里安翻了个白眼——作为一堆被注入魔力的石头，它实在是太喜欢装腔作势了。男孩摇摇头，继续向上爬去。在他背后，观众席再度陷入了慌乱——蝎尾狮又一次把它的猎物压在了地上。

 

哈里安终于爬到了高台的顶端。他弯下腰，花了一点时间调整呼吸。

 

抬头看着眼前的小木盒，法国勇士不禁嘴角上扬。谁能想到呢，他居然毫发无伤地完成了任务。

 

竞技场上突然传来一声凄厉的惨叫。

 

哈里安立刻转身，看到蝎尾狮正步履蹒跚地向后退去，鲜血从眼睛里喷溅而出。那把银色匕首深深地插入它的眼窝，在阳光下闪闪发光。

 

蝎尾狮的吼声越来越尖锐，终于变得仿佛雷鸣一般。哈里安伸手捂住耳朵，徒劳地试图保护自己不被影响。

 

天哪，他从来没有听过如此充满痛苦的哭喊声，而且这一切还是因他而起——男孩感到胃里一阵翻腾。

 

这头神奇动物——这头伟大的、华丽的、卓尔不凡的生物，正在因为他而受苦。

 

哈里安一直对神奇动物充满敬意。他从来不理解为什么纯血主义者认为巫师比其他种族更高贵。

 

有些生物拥有非常先进的社会体系——它们有自己的信仰和等级制度，也理解合作的重要性。在哈里安看来，与之相比，巫师要卑劣得多。他们总是被本能驱使着行动，可以说是最喜欢自取灭亡的一群人。

 

神奇动物本应受到赞美和尊敬，他却用匕首刺穿了一头世界上最不可思议的生物的眼睛。

 

蝎尾狮停下了后退的脚步。它站在原地，浑身战栗，周围的空气因为它刚才的嘶吼微微颤动。

 

竞技场陷入一片死寂。过了片刻，这头猛兽微微仰起头，再次发出震耳欲聋的咆哮声——这次是因为愤怒。

 

它要动真格了。

 

蝎尾狮以迅雷不及掩耳之势扑向它的对手，利爪狠狠撕裂对方的胸口，鲜血立刻染红了地面。

 

哈里安的二重身倒在血泊之中，眼睛失去了光彩，胸口一片狼藉。

 

蝎尾狮仰天长啸，宣布自己的胜利。远处的观众席上一片混乱。

 

哈里安放下手臂，心情有些复杂地看着自己的尸体躺在地上。

 

接着，一道光芒闪过——他的二重身消失了，只剩下一堆石头无辜地躺在那里。

 

蝎尾狮惊讶地退后一步——它的战利品不翼而飞了。野兽焦急地四处张望，试图弄清楚它的猎物究竟在哪里。

 

哈里安解除了幻身咒，正面对上蝎尾狮的目光。他以前从未被人用这样充满仇恨的眼神凝视过——这让他感到有些措不及防，心里发毛。

 

发现了目标的蝎尾狮咆哮着向他飞扑过来。男孩沉默着伸出手，放在那个小木盒上。

 

有什么感情在蝎尾狮仅剩的那只眼睛里一闪而过——然后它就倒在了地上，离他只有几米远。

 

哈里安颤抖着吸了口气，和这头陷入昏迷的猛兽拉开了距离。蝎尾狮脸上可怖的伤口让他喉咙发干。

 

它伤得很重——男孩怀疑自己已经对这头生物造成了永久性伤害。蝎尾狮的半张脸都被染成了红色，血液凝结在眼窝周围，扭曲了它的面部特征。那把匕首几乎刺穿了它的头颅，所幸没有伤到大脑——这简直是个奇迹。

 

他不知道英国魔法部要怎么做才能把匕首拔出来——他的二重身似乎利用自身魔力，将刺入蝎尾狮眼窝的那部分金属熔化了。

 

哈里安看不下去了，尽管这个结果也是他计划的一部分。男孩把注意力转回那个木盒，用双手抓住它——上面的链条立刻脱落了。他紧紧抱住这个盒子，试图缓解双手的颤抖。

 

耳边传来一阵嘈杂声。哈里安抬起头，看到观众们已经全都站了起来，正激动地鼓掌叫好。他下意识地看向那片蓝色——虽然看不清他的朋友们具体在哪里，但仅仅是知道他们都在那里看着他，为他欢呼，男孩就感到安心许多。

 

他的母亲也在那里。还有里德尔。还有…… 

 

哈里安的视线越过学生群体，看向远处的政界包厢。他的目光对上了一双血红色的瞳孔——对方眼中露骨的渴望让男孩有些不寒而栗。

 

男人紧紧凝视着他脏乱又疲惫的身躯，让他感到莫名心慌。

 

但最让他困惑的是对方嘴角若隐若现的笑意，甚至看上去有些欣喜。

 

哈里安出神地回望着那双深不可测的眼眸——在黑魔王沉重的注视下，其他一切都变得模糊不清，无足轻重。

 

也正因如此，男孩才没有错过对方眼中一闪而逝的——关心、震惊、和担忧？

 

但伏地魔现在并没有看他，而是盯着他的身后。

 

哈里安皱了皱眉，想转头看看发生了什么。

 

有什么东西呼啸着向他袭来，刺穿了他的制服背心，直接将他打飞了出去。男孩只来得及发出一声短暂的惊呼，身体就被重重地摔在墙上——他毫无防备的后脑狠狠地撞在岩石墙面上。

 

哈里安失去了意识。

OOO

大约三个月前，当他的主人提出要在三强争霸赛中使用蝎尾狮时，奥古斯都连眉头都没有皱一下。反正那头猛兽三十年以来都在笼子里无所事事，于是他毫不犹豫就在申请文件上签下了名字。

 

在奥古斯都看来，英国的一切本就全都属于他的主人，理应受他任意调遣。

 

在他跟随黑魔王的这些年里，男人也一直都心如止水。只要是他主人的授意，无论是拷打、跟踪、还是杀戮，他都没有退缩过。

 

奥古斯都是一个非常随遇而安的人，从来没有什么事能动摇他。

 

话虽如此——当哈里安·伊万斯的头部撞到竞技场的墙壁时，那一下清脆刺耳的撞击声还是让他倒吸了一口冷气。

 

这个男孩在比赛中的表现极为出色。他充分体现了斯莱特林的精神——所有行动都有目的，每一个咒语都有意义。他的一切行为都是他计划的一部分。

 

伊万斯知道蝎尾狮无法免疫物理攻击，并充分利用了这一弱点，做得非常漂亮。

 

还有二重身的使用——这是非常高深的魔法，对一个七年级学生来说更是如此。伊万斯居然利用这个咒语，以自己的二重身为诱饵将蝎尾狮引开，从而拿到他要的东西。

 

那个二重身残忍地将匕首插进对手眼睛的样子也令人惊叹。蝎尾狮眼睛上的防护膜虽然可以保证没有咒语能够使它失明，但就像龙一样，眼睛依然是它最脆弱的部位。

 

毫无疑问，男孩的二重身战术可以说是精彩绝伦。

 

最终，伊万斯在最短的时间内完成了任务，拿到了他的盒子，制服了那头野兽。

 

只不过，这个过程中显然出了什么差错。

 

当奥古斯都看到本应昏迷的蝎尾狮再次站起来时，他最强烈的情绪是惊讶，并立刻变为了惊恐和担忧——他看到蝎尾狮的尾巴击中了伊万斯的身体，把男孩像苍蝇一样拍飞了出去。

 

这根本说不通——项圈不可能失效的。他们的设计万无一失，而且这头蝎尾狮以前被注射后总是会立刻陷入沉睡。

 

奥古斯都不假思索地跳进了竞技场，身后还跟着几个人。他没有和其他缄默人一起去试图控制那头猛兽，而是冲向失去知觉的伊万斯。

 

他看到男孩正靠在竞技场的墙壁上，一动不动。

 

奥古斯都对这名学生并没有任何个人感情，但他明白如果这个男孩在完成任务后死去的话，必将引来一场腥风血雨的政治风暴。所有人都知道，只要勇士碰到他的物品，比赛就结束了。

 

可是蝎尾狮不知为何没有被药物影响，只是装作倒地的样子，让所有人都以为它已经被击败了，然后在伊万斯转身的时候偷袭......魔法部之后肯定会面对铺天盖地的责难。

 

不过现在可没有时间去考虑这些事。他需要尽快检查这位法国勇士的伤势，必要时采取抢救措施。

 

奥古斯都在男孩身边蹲下，一只手伸向他的后脑勺，另一只手轻轻抱起他。男人的手指极为轻柔地上下移动，用魔法探知对方后脑的损伤情况。

 

他紧紧咬住嘴唇——伊万斯失血太多了。奥古斯都知道头部受伤容易导致出血，但男孩的伤口很严重，情况非常不乐观。再加上从他过来以后，伊万斯的身体一直都毫无反应——他感觉心里一沉。 

 

奥古斯都把注意力集中在这个孩子身上，快速念出咒语，“快快复苏”。

 

伊万斯猛地抽搐了一下，大喘了一口气后醒了过来。男孩的眼睛睁得大大的，又立刻因为疼痛而失去了焦点。奥古斯都牢牢捧住他的头，防止他因为乱动而加重伤势。

 

“镇定点，你被蝎尾狮的尾巴击中了，还撞伤了头。我需要你保持清醒，以便我评估伤势。”

 

伊万斯的身体微微发抖，呼吸急促，一双无神的绿色眼睛茫然地看着他。男孩眼神涣散，鲜血从他的额头缓缓留下，仿佛一条红色的丝带。

 

“毒液......” 伊万斯喃喃地说，声音几乎要被周围嘈杂的声音盖过去。“尾巴......毒......”他再次紧紧闭上了眼睛。

 

奥古斯都忍不住啧了一声。是啊，除了头部的伤口，毒液也是个大问题。不过至少这个男孩还能说几句话，似乎也理解发生了什么事。也许伊万斯的魔力无意中保护了他，减轻了伤害？

 

他倒也不是第一次看到这样的事发生。

 

“我们稍后再处理它，现在——”

 

伊万斯虚弱地伸出一只手轻轻推开他，另一只手挣扎着摸索身上的背心。即使在这样的状态下，男孩依然成功解开了背心，开始撕扯他沾满血迹的衬衫。

 

“只有......一分钟......必须......解决。”

 

奥古斯都试图抓住他的手臂，阻止他鲁莽的举动。但男孩的魔力警告性地闪了一下，打开了他的手。

 

男人惊讶地向后靠了靠，没有想到这个孩子居然能够使用无杖魔法。他安静地看着伊万斯颤抖着抚上身侧的伤口，一道柔和的蓝光凝聚在手上。

 

这孩子到底要做什么？

 

伊万斯连续呼了三口气，然后猛地将手从身侧甩出去。奥古斯都不禁发出一声惊呼——大量血液从男孩的伤口中喷出，飞溅在周围的地面上。他还没来得及仔细观察那青黑色的血迹，男孩就身体前倾，倒在他的怀里。

 

伊万斯低声呜咽着，像个无助的孩子般抱着他，手指紧紧攥住他的斗篷。

 

他竟然直接把毒液从身体里抽出去了。他头部受了重伤，几乎要失去意识，但他却使出了无声无杖魔法，将被毒素污染的血液强行抽出去了。

 

奥古斯都惊恐又欣赏地看着怀中的那头黑发。

 

一个孩子居然能做到这些......

 

“奥古斯都。”

 

男人立刻回头，看到他的主人正面无表情地站在旁边，脸上沾满了血迹。他下意识地看向黑魔王身后——蝎尾狮残破的尸体正躺在地上。原本插在它眼中的银色匕首似乎在某种魔法的作用下不断生长膨胀，最终将那头猛兽的头颅撑爆了。

 

“很严重。”他简短地回答，已经将蝎尾狮的死亡抛在脑后了。如果说有谁能轻松杀死所谓的“不可战胜的怪物”的话，那必然是他的主人。

 

“走吧，他需要接受治疗。”

 

奥古斯都把男孩抱在怀里，跟着他的主人离开了会场。他注意到伊万斯正无意识咕哝着什么——听起来像是法语，但有时又会变成西班牙语，甚至是德语。

 

他的主人大步流星地带着他们进入竞技场的地下区域。奥古斯都小心翼翼地研究着这位年迈的巫师，不可遏制的好奇浮上心头。他的主人看起来......很担心？这可以理解，毕竟如果这个男孩死了，肯定会带来许多难以预见的负面影响。

 

英国和其他国家之间脆弱的联盟可能因此而分崩离析。他们做了那么多工作，潜移默化地消除各种政治威胁，慢慢获得了其他国家的承认与信任。现在因为他怀里的这个男孩，他们之前的所有付出都可能毁于一旦。

 

但男人总感觉，事情远不止如此。

 

奥古斯都注意到他的主人的目光中似乎带有一些更加私人的感情。他确信如果伊万斯的命运掌握在黑魔王手中的话，男孩今天就绝不会命丧于此。

 

他们走进一个大房间，里面摆满了橱柜，中间还有几张床一字排开。奥古斯都扫视了一下，看到另外两位勇士还在接受治疗。

 

卢修斯的儿子——他赤裸的胸膛上还裹着绷带——看到他们后立刻站了起来，紧紧盯着伊万斯血淋淋的身躯。察觉到金发男孩眼中的恐惧，奥古斯都差点冷哼一声。

 

虽说是马尔福家的继承人，但这个男孩实在是太过软弱，绝对不可能成为他们的一员。他不会隐藏自己的情绪，根本无法在弱肉强食的食死徒世界中生存。这孩子在接受标记的那一刻就会被盯上。

 

那个女孩看到第三位勇士的时候也有些颤抖，甚至把头扭开了——虽然奥古斯都不确定这是因为眼前的画面太过可怖，还是因为她不喜欢伊万斯。

 

不过至少他们都没被伤得这么重。不管男人对这两位勇士有何看法，他都必须承认他们还是孩子——看到自己熟悉的同龄人这样满身鲜血、毫无知觉的样子，确实有些令人难以忍受。

 

看到他的主人指了指房间中央的一张高床，奥古斯都小心翼翼地将怀里的男孩放到那张床上。伊万斯的手指仍然牢牢抓着他的斗篷——他不得不掰开男孩的手，然后退到一旁。

 

奥古斯都刚刚让出位置，医疗人员就蜂拥而至，像秃鹰一样扑向男孩。

 

第一个伸手碰触伊万斯的人尖叫着向后跳去，把起泡的手紧紧抱在胸前。其他人也停了下来，面面相觑。

 

又一个人伸手试图碰触这个男孩，结果被看不见的力量狠狠地推开了。

 

就像大坝决堤一样，奥古斯都可以感觉到那孩子周围的空气在嗡嗡作响——伊万斯的魔力正蓄势待发，随时准备攻击所有敢于接近他的人。

 

房间里的各种瓶瓶罐罐瞬间炸裂，医疗人员们匆忙躲避着四处飞散的玻璃碎片。

 

“他的魔力失控了！”有人喊道。

 

它在试图保护他，奥古斯都在心里惊叹道。在男孩几乎失去意识的情况下，他的魔法无法区分善意和恶意，只是将周围的一切都视作威胁。

 

它就像一头受伤的野兽，咆哮着奋力撕咬任何靠近伊万斯的人，无论对方的意图是什么。而男孩现在正昏迷不醒，显然无法控制这股狂暴的力量。

 

这让男人感到有些奇怪——为什么刚才他接近这孩子时，伊万斯的魔力没有攻击他呢？是因为他们曾经见过一面，所以在某种程度上，伊万斯认识他？

 

这是唯一的解释，因为男孩显然不信任他，至少不会那么快就信任他。轻信是件愚蠢的事，而通过今天的比赛，奥古斯都知道这个男孩绝对不傻。

 

“如果不尽快阻止他，我们就无法给他疗伤！这样下去他会失血过多而死的！”

 

即使房间里玻璃四处飞溅，医疗师们乱成一团，他的主人依然昂首挺立，不为所动。

 

无视眼前混乱的场面，男人凝视着伊万斯毫无知觉的身体，红宝石般的眼睛里闪烁着危险的光芒。

 

黑魔王缓步上前，用自己的魔力和伊万斯的魔力正面相撞，轻松击退了所有攻击。他停在床边，目不转睛地盯着男孩，嘴角微微上扬。

 

他的主人双手牢牢捧住伊万斯的脸，然后弯下腰，几乎要额头相抵。

 

“我会压制住他。一旦魔力暴动停止了，就立刻为他治疗。”他的主人颐指气使地用手指点了点伊万斯的脸颊。那孩子似乎是感觉到了什么，微微睁开了眼睛。“如果他死了，你们全都要陪葬。”黑魔王漫不经心地说。

 

他的主人不怀好意地冲还没回过神来的男孩笑了笑。“让我们来看看你的脑袋里都有些什么吧，哈里安。”男人柔声说。

 

一只手猛地抓住黑魔王的手腕，指甲以惊人的力道扎进皮肤。伊万斯的双瞳似乎暂时恢复了神采——他的眼中满是怒火，充满敌意地盯着正伏在他身上的男人。

 

“你给我住——”

 

“摄神取念。”


	19. 第十九章

以往，每当伏地魔试图窥视哈里安的思想，他都会迎面撞上男孩的大脑屏障。那屏障威力强大，总是轻易就将他的试探拒之门外。

 

通常情况下，想要侵入这样一个充满防备的大脑并不是件容易的事。他此刻之所以能够如此轻松地穿过最初的那层屏障，完全是因为哈里安现在相当虚弱——而男孩的精神世界也如实地反映了这一点。

 

由于大量失血，哈里安的身体基本已经陷入了休克状态，再加上可能仍然有少量毒液残留在他体内。

 

伏地魔当然没有错过男孩自行抽出大部分毒液的瞬间——哈里安那时展现出的精妙技术真是让他回味无穷。但他知道如果没有魔杖的协助，这类咒语的精确度往往会大幅降低。

 

总之，由于哈里安在比赛中消耗了大量魔力，任务本身也给他带来很大的心理压力，再加上他头上的伤口——伏地魔并不意外自己能够轻松突破男孩的第一道精神防线。

 

然而，眼前的状况却让他颇为意外。

 

男人发现自己陷入了一片虚无之中。

 

他的周围只有无边无尽的黑暗。那黑暗包裹着他，压迫着他，试图扼住他的喉咙，将他侵蚀殆尽。它们似乎在发出无声的警告——你不属于这里。

 

这种攻击方式实在是出乎他的意料。有那么一瞬间——极为短暂的一瞬间——伏地魔感到了一丝恐慌。 

 

这与他对男孩的想象截然不同。哈里安的精神世界绝不应该是这样一个空无一物的地方。

 

通过与这位法国勇士的几次接触，伏地魔一直认为这个空间里应该充满了各种想法、情感和记忆。这孩子思维敏捷，又精明狡猾——他的大脑似乎总是在飞速运转着，眼中时常带着狡黠的笑意。

 

相比之下，眼前的这片寂静，这片沉默……伏地魔以前从未在进入别人大脑时遇到过这种情况。

 

这确实让男人有些许失态，但也立刻就恢复了冷静，因为他发现除了使人感到极度不适之外，这片黑暗并没有进一步动作，只是在阻碍他的行动，将他牢牢固定在原地而已。

 

伏地魔稍微放松了紧绷的身体。

 

这里很像脑死亡人员的脑内世界，看不到任何思想活动——但又缺少那种扑面而来的束缚感。

 

如果不是因为他依然能感觉到哈里安的魔力在徒劳地试图驱逐他，伏地魔几乎都要以为男孩已经死了。

 

起初，他确实只打算在哈里安的意识边缘停留一段时间，将男孩暴动的魔力全部吸引到自己这个入侵者身上，以便医护人员尽快对他进行抢救。

 

但是现在……哈里安再次激起了男人的好奇心。毫无疑问，这是一次难得的机会——他说不定能借此解开这个神秘的孩子身上的某些谜团。

 

从他们的第一堂课开始，他的思绪就总是不由自主地飘向这名来自法国的七年级学生。男人偶尔会在走神时突然想起对方，但更多的时候，他会坐在那里，专心致志地剖析男孩的一举一动——和哈里安接触的时间越长，他就越对这个男孩感兴趣。

 

他可不打算放过这个独一无二的机会。

 

伏地魔扫视着眼前的空间，用魔力探索着这个奇妙的防御机制，试图寻找驱散黑暗的方法。

 

这片虚无实在是令人心神不宁，因为它的存在极其突兀。

 

这显然不是男孩为了保护自己的思想而设置的防御体系，因为伏地魔可以感觉到另一种魔力混杂其中。但它在这里又显得格格不入，因为它有违…哈里安的风格。

 

如果这个空间出自黑发男孩的手笔，伏地魔确信这片黑暗会毫不犹豫地攻击落入其中的任何生命，直到将入侵者撕得粉碎。然而此时，他的周围一片平静——这绝不符合哈里安的性格。

 

在男人看来，很可能是某个人在哈里安的大脑中设置了这个屏障——某个实力强大，且在精神魔法方面造诣极高的人。

 

不仅如此，这个人还需要能够持续造访哈里安的大脑，因为在他人的思想中构筑防御屏障绝非易事。施术者需要在很长一段时间里——短则数月，长则数年，主要取决于此人的魔法水平——反复进入男孩的思想，才能在这里构建出最基本的防御框架，然后再使其成长到现在这个状态。

 

他相信没有几个人能做到这件事——哈里安需要非常信任那个人，才可能容许对方频繁进入自己的大脑，而且还是从那么年幼的时候开始。这孩子现在才多大？十七岁？那个施术者还必须等到哈里安的魔法核心发育成熟，否则他将无法忍受大脑中有其他人的存在——也就是说，这项工程很有可能是从男孩六岁到八岁的时候开始的。

 

最显而易见的人选是哈里安的母亲。但这也很奇怪，因为男孩曾亲口告诉他，他母亲身上的魔力只能勉强支撑她制作魔药。这让男人立刻想到了自己那可悲的母亲。

 

在和伊万斯夫人的短暂接触中，除了她灼烈的性格以及那双危险又机警的绿色眼瞳，伏地魔并没有从对方身上感觉到太多魔力。

 

当然，哈里安身边很可能还有其他值得信任的人来做这件事，只是伏地魔没有听说过这个人的存在而已。

 

也许是他的姨妈，或者叔叔？还是某位年长的表亲？

 

但他很确定男孩母亲那边再没有其他人选了，因为她的家族世代都是哑炮，一直没有真正被魔法社会接纳。而且她的父母几年前就去世了，家里也没有别的孩子。哈里安的父亲又是名麻瓜，所以施术者也不可能来自他父亲的家族。

 

真是有趣。看来唯一的可能性就是男孩的某位密友了。

 

但哈里安的母亲看上去并不会允许任何人太过接近她的孩子。在那天的舞会上，她那样堂而皇之地对他们撒谎，只是为了让儿子离他远一些——这足以说明问题了。

 

她的反应真的很不对劲。虽然引起男人注意的既不是她目光中的愤恨，也不是她满怀戒心打量自己的样子。而是她眼中一闪而逝的占有欲。

 

说到底，他之所以接近那个女人，不过是因为他知道，如果哈里安认为母亲身体不适或面临危险，男孩就不会继续躲在角落里逃避宴会了——虽然这一行为也让伏地魔觉得很有趣。

 

他还记得男孩当初是如何回答自己的问题的——“我爱她。”

 

和哈里安接触得越多，他想问的问题就越多。不过有了眼下这个千载难逢的机会，他相信自己能够得到想要的答案。

 

但是首先，他必须摆脱这片黑暗。

 

这不会很难——几乎没有什么魔法屏障是坚不可摧的，而且尽管哈里安一直以来都表现出了远超同龄人的实力，他也绝对没有能力将黑魔王永远困在这里。

 

在这种情况下，年龄确实是决定性因素之一——无论黑发男孩有多么强大，他终究只是个孩子。在面对像伏地魔这样经验丰富又实力超群的对手时，哈里安明显处于劣势。

 

男人缓缓伸出手，集中注意力，用魔力寻找这个空间的边界。他和这孩子的精神展开了激烈的碰撞，争夺这里的主导权。

 

不知道经过了多久——也许是几秒钟，也许是几分钟——哈里安的魔力终于出现了一丝动摇。

 

伏地魔得意地笑了笑，开始将力量集中在那个空隙。他抓住渐渐不再稳定的空间，然后猛地一拉。

 

随着一阵刺耳的撕扯声，笼罩着周围的黑暗就像一条毯子般被他拉开，突如其来的光明刺得男人睁不开眼。

 

他花了一点时间来适应环境的变化，同时惊叹了一下这个别具一格的陷阱，尽管他仍然不知道施术者是谁。总之，设置并培育了这个防御机制的人相当有能力，并且绝对不想让任何人入侵这个男孩的大脑。

 

一般的摄神取念者肯定会被困在那片黑暗中，无法前进又不敢后退，只能永远在原地挣扎，直到被哈里安从大脑中驱逐出去。

 

幸运的是，他从来都不是一般人。

 

伏地魔深吸一口气，有些雀跃地将目光投向眼前的场景——这将是他第一次真正窥见哈里安的内心世界。

 

在他身侧，两堵充满压迫感的石墙耸立在明亮的天空下，直入云端。他眼前是长达数米的回廊，连接着一个通向右边的转角。他瞥了一眼身后，那里也是同样的回廊，只不过是向左转的。

 

男人决定向前走。他绕过拐角，面前立刻出现了一道坚固的墙壁。

 

伏地魔脸上带着可怖的笑容，抬头仰望了一下这道同样高耸入云的墙壁，转身朝另一个方向走去。这次他没有被堵住去路，而是进入了另一条石头回廊。

 

一个迷宫。

 

这孩子大脑的第一层是一个迷宫。

 

他愉悦地笑出了声。因为这个空间，这个景象，才符合他进入这里时的期待。

 

一个充满谜团和挑战的头脑，就像黑发男孩本身一样。

 

他可以好好享受一番了。

 

OOO

混乱。

 

她只能用这个词来形容会议室里现在的状态。

 

西蒙妮·莱库耶尽力克制自己的不满情绪，看着她的议会成员们——这些在她的国家里最受尊敬、最有影响力的人们——毫不体面地高声辱骂着英国魔法部长和他的同僚们。

 

西蒙妮深吸一口气，咽下自己同样充满怨气的话语——她知道现在大声加入战场无异于火上浇油。

 

有人轻轻碰了碰她的胳膊肘。莱库耶微微转过头，看到埃里克·科林正不发一语地凝视着她。虽然男人此刻看上去云淡风轻，但莱库耶已经认识他多年，能够读懂他脸上每一处细微的表情变化。

 

他和其他人一样愤怒，尽管原因可能不尽相同。如果西蒙妮没记错的话，埃里克的儿子雅各布与哈里安关系很好。两个男孩经常一起出入各种社交场合，即使在学校外也表现得格外亲密。

 

埃里克应该已经认识黑发男孩很多年了，她可以看出他棕色的眼睛深处隐藏的忧虑——西蒙妮非常理解他的感受。

 

她自己倒是最近才有机会亲身接触这位布斯巴顿的奇迹男孩。过去，每当会议上提到学校绩点这个话题，她都会听到这个名字。但直到去年为止，她都对这个男孩一无所知。

 

简而言之，哈里安很有趣。

 

他是一个聪明的年轻人，知道如何在与人交流时充分利用自己的优势。

 

他的外表很迷人。虽然哈里安肯定不是她见过的最漂亮的人，并且只有在男孩细心打扮时才会显得格外引人注目，但他的外表确实很有魅力——即使外貌不是他最吸引人的方面，别人也很难忽略他姣好的面容。

 

他可以像政客般油嘴滑舌，却做不到那么深思熟虑。他偶尔也会不知所措，当然也会犯错。

 

他很优雅，也很勇敢，比他的大部分同龄人更了解生活的残酷。但他同时也很鲁莽——这更突显了他的年少轻狂。

 

他知道自己很厉害，这使他表现得有些自以为是。

 

通常，她只会对这种人嗤之以鼻——不过是又一个野心勃勃、傲慢且不知分寸的小鬼罢了。

 

但是除此之外，她还从他身上看到了别的东西，让她在第一次见面后就对他产生了浓厚的兴趣——那就是潜力。

 

现在的哈里安·伊万斯只是一名对政治略懂皮毛的优秀学生。但只要施加适当的压力，给予正确的指导和建议，她就能将男孩培养为一名出类拔萃的政治家。

 

现在考虑这些可能还为时过早，不过西蒙妮并不介意在五年后辞去部长职位——前提是有像哈里安这样的人作为继任者。

 

在当前的世界形势下，他们需要一个能在仁慈与残酷之间取得平衡的人；一个愿意将国家的需求放在首位，并能够在危急时刻做出决断的人。

 

西蒙妮现在完全有能力处理这些事，但她很清楚自己年事已高。法国需要一位年轻气盛的领导人。

 

因此，她准备在男孩毕业后就邀请他成为自己的私人助理。他将有机会参与真正的政治博弈，积累实务经验，并深入了解魔法部长的职责。

 

西蒙妮不是一名老师，但她不想看到这样的潜力被浪费掉。她会在任职的最后几年好好培养他、磨练他，为他的未来打下基础。男孩现在已经很出色了，但她能让他在世界舞台上真正地大放异彩。

 

哈里安是那种可以切实改变世界的人，而西蒙妮会确保他带来的是正面的改变。

 

——如果他能活过今天下午的话。

 

哈里安在对付蝎尾狮时表现得英勇无畏，完美展现出了不负教授们多年赞誉的才能。西蒙妮在那一刻感到无比自豪，因为她的法国勇士不仅在最短的时间内完成了任务，而且身上连一点擦伤都没有。

 

然后，情况就开始急转直下——因为蝎尾狮挥了一下尾巴。

 

她回忆起男孩是怎样撞上墙壁的，又是怎样毫无反应地滑落到地上的。想起他满脸鲜血的样子，西蒙妮不禁攥紧了拳头。

 

她的议员们完全有理由大发雷霆。从哈里安碰到他的物品的那一刻起，蝎尾狮就不应该再有任何行动了。男孩理论上已经回到了黑魔王的庇护之下。

 

如果哈里安最终在这里死去，仅仅是因为英国魔法部太过无能，无法确保勇士在完成任务后的人身安全的话——就算西蒙妮自己想要继续维持和英国的联盟，她的人民也绝不会同意。

 

法国把他们几十年来最出色的学生之一的生命交到了伏地魔手上，而那名学生现在正躺在病床上，昏迷不醒，生命悄然流逝。

 

西蒙妮终于对周围的争吵彻底失去了耐心。她将魔杖高举到空中，杖尖发出一声巨响，把所有人都吓了一跳。房间里瞬间陷入一片沉寂。法国魔法部长放下魔杖，转而看向她的同僚们——他们都注视着她，等待她的下一步行动。

 

“鉴于这里终于安静下来了，”她不无责备地低声说道——法国议员们都有些愧疚地移开了视线。“马尔福部长，请再次向我解释一下，蝎尾狮是如何骗过你们那一队管理人员的。”

 

西蒙妮凝视着对面的金发男人。“请向我解释一下，为何我的勇士因为你们的疏忽正生命垂危。”

 

卢修斯·马尔福就像一条毒蛇——他安抚性伸开的双手和居高临下的笑容无一不暗示着这一点。“莱库耶部长，我向您保证，我们此时此刻正在积极调查这件事。今天发生在伊万斯先生身上的事情是件令人遗憾的悲剧。为此，我们最好的医护人员正在尽心竭力为他治疗。甚至连伏地魔大人都亲临现场，密切关注那个男孩的情况。”

 

“‘令人遗憾的悲剧’。”她不以为然地复述道。“这完全不足以说明事情的严重性，部长先生。您本人亲自在三强争霸赛开始前告诉我们，在比赛时间之外，勇士们是绝对安全的。然而今天哈里安明明已经完成了任务，却还是受了重伤。”

 

在她旁边，埃里克微微挪动了一下身子。

 

“莱库耶部长，我再次强调，我们并不知道蝎尾狮是如何克服药剂的影响的。在我们收到调查报告之前，无谓的指责只是在浪费时间。”

 

“我们又凭什么相信你们提供的调查报告呢？”埃里克厉声喝道，旁边立刻传来七嘴八舌的复议声。西蒙妮警告性地瞟了他一眼，不希望他再挑起不必要的争端。

 

马尔福微微眯起眼睛。“您是认为我们会伪造报告吗，科林阁下？”

 

“我只是认为，应该有人为此事负责，但某些人十分擅长动用各种手段逃避责任。”

 

两名巫师隔着桌子怒视着对方。

 

“没错！”另一个声音喊道。“我们怎么知道英国不是故意要伤害我们的勇士？”

 

房间里再次充满了争吵声，甚至比之前还要嘈杂得多。

 

西蒙妮压下了按揉鼻梁的冲动——她可以感觉到会议正在失控。一阵疲倦突然涌上心头，她甚至都不想分神去听马尔福接下来的狡辩了。

 

莱库耶知道自己的忍耐已经到了极限。她眯起眼睛，再一次打断了房间里的混乱。

 

“先生们，感谢你们的激情讨论，但恐怕我没有耐心继续进行这种毫无意义的会谈了。在彻底了解事情的来龙去脉之前，我们能做的事着实有限。马尔福部长，请你在未来两天内向我提供一份详尽的调查报告。”

 

西蒙妮微微皱眉，“现在，我建议就此结束会议，以便我去探望我的勇士。”

 

说完，她便头也不回地离开了会议室。法国议员们也匆忙收拾东西，争先恐后地跟随她的脚步。

 

西蒙妮不在乎自己的突然离席是否会伤害他们的自尊心，也不介意这样做是否不够得体——比起管理争吵不休的男人们，她现在还有更重要的事情要做。

 

“干得漂亮。”她低声斥责道，知道埃里克正跟在她后面。“在英国魔法部看来，我们现在不仅在指控他们试图伪造调查证据，还在暗示他们试图暗杀我们的勇士。”

 

男人看上去毫无愧疚。“您不会真的相信他们对此事毫不知情吧。”

 

“我只是相信我们不应该在掌握足够的证据之前就下结论。老实说，埃里克，你到底在想什么？”莱库耶转身面对他，“你想引发国际争端吗？”

 

“这已经是国际争端了。”他毫不退缩地说，“而且英国将会竭尽所能逃避责任，以免为此受到指责。”

 

西蒙妮无声地瞪了他一会儿，然后轻轻叹了口气，移开了视线。“我并不介意你对英国的新政权抱有明显的敌意。但你最好记住，我们正身处那个人的王国的中央。我需要的是同伴，埃里克，而不是惹麻烦的人。”

 

“任何人都不应该拥有像他那样的权利。一个巫师不能统治整个国家。”

 

“这话你该去和格林德沃说。”西蒙妮不耐烦地回应道，“他一个人不仅几乎接管了他的国家，甚至连整个欧洲都险些被他收入囊中。我们应该庆幸伏地魔没有试图扩大他的势力范围。”

 

“只是现在没有而已。”埃里克反驳道，“他暂时可能会满足于留在这个小岛上，但像他这样的人不可能止步于此。伏地魔迟早会把魔爪伸向我们。”

 

正因如此，我们才更需要一位血气方刚的领导人，一个有可能抵挡住伏地魔进攻的人——西蒙妮有些苦涩地想。

 

“莱库耶部长！”

 

突如其来的呼唤声打破了两人的对峙。西蒙妮和埃里克转过头，看到一群学生正匆忙向他们跑来。领头的是瑞娜·塞韦林，她的身后跟着克莱尔·丹尼奥，埃里克的儿子雅各布，以及其他几名学生——他们全都面色苍白。

 

“瑞娜，”西蒙妮礼貌地招呼道。她与瑞娜的父亲关系很好，并且可以看出这个女孩正打算追随他的脚步。发生在她母亲身上的事情令人遗憾，不过好在瑞娜从未见过那个女人，因此并没有被她母亲的信念影响。“你还好吗？”

 

瑞娜在她面前停了下来，又瞥了一眼她的朋友们，然后才再次看向两位官员。她看上去神情紧绷，脸上没有一丝血色。“莱库耶部长。”女孩开口道。“我——我们想知道您这边有没有什么新的消息，关于哈里安和......他现在的情况。”

 

啊，他们果然会来问我这件事。西蒙妮深深地叹了口气。看着眼前这群正为朋友的安危感到焦虑的孩子们，她的脸色变得柔和起来。“很可惜，我还没有听到任何关于哈里安的消息。我只知道他此刻正在接受治疗，以及伏地魔阁下也在现场监督整个过程。”

 

没有听到想要的答案，学生们立刻都显得有些垂头丧气。西蒙妮不禁动了恻隐之心——他们都还这么年轻。

 

她将手小心地搭在瑞娜的肩膀上，给了他们一个温柔的微笑。“哈里安很坚强，而且现在英国最优秀的医护人员都在为他治疗。他完全有可能渡过这个难关。我们要相信他。”

 

“他浑身都是血。”丹尼奥喃喃低语着，眼睛失去了焦点。“那一击的力度太大了。”

 

西蒙妮瞥见不远处，雅各布正悄悄靠近他的父亲。他们两人站在一边轻声交谈了一会儿——埃里克似乎想要抓住他的孩子，但在最后一刻克制住了自己。

 

“是的，他伤得很重。但我们不能让担忧影响我们的判断力。现在，最重要的是他正在接受相应的治疗。”

 

她的话语并没有给他们带来任何安慰，但西蒙妮真的不知该如何减轻他们的恐惧。事实上，哈里安活下来和死去的概率一样大。他们对此无能为力，只能继续等待消息。

 

“您要去看他吗？”瑞娜问道，黑色的双瞳充满恳求地凝视着她。

 

“我正准备过去。”女孩还没开口，西蒙妮就猜到了她要问什么。“你不能跟我去，瑞娜。在哈里安的伤情稳定之前，连我都可能无法进入他的病房。我很抱歉。”

 

瑞娜失望地垂下脸。西蒙妮向后退了一步，“回马车上去吧，瑞娜。马克西姆夫人会希望你们在那里集合的。不要迟到。”

 

她再次安抚性地握了握女孩的肩膀，便快步离开了走廊——她要去探视她的勇士了。

OOO  
地面塌陷了。

 

虽然伏地魔立刻弯曲双腿调整下落姿势，落地时受到的冲击还是让他倒吸了一口冷气。他强忍住皱眉的冲动。

 

男人已经是第四次遇到这样的陷阱了，而且它们还出现得越来越频繁——他渐渐感到有些烦躁。

 

伏地魔站在原地，一寸寸地审视着周围的新环境。迷宫的墙面一如既往地没有变化。

 

尽管这座虚拟建筑的构造和运作机制都堪称完美，男人还是开始考虑是否应该采用暴力手段强行通过。这些无穷无尽的走廊快要把他的耐心消耗殆尽了。

 

伏地魔将力量集中起来，正准备直接对抗男孩的魔力时，一段回音传到了他的耳朵里。

 

“你们玩够了没有？”

 

男人微微歪过头，向传来低语声的方向走去。那声音十分模糊，但又有些耳熟。当他转过下一个拐角时，又传来了另一个声音，依然微不可闻。

 

“别这么死板，瑞娜。”哈里安的声音打趣道。“如果你想加入我们，只要说一声就是了。”

 

接下来的谈话像云雾般散去。这段回忆的消失和出现都一样突然，但足以使伏地魔露出了满意的笑容——他能听到这些来自过去的只言片语，就证明他离男孩的记忆越来越近了。

 

男人将魔力伸展出去，试探着走廊上的每一块石砖，寻找突破迷宫的方法。

 

最终，他的魔力针对石墙上的某个地方开始蓄力。伏地魔猛地一挥手，迷宫便在他的攻击下轰然倒塌。随着一道耀眼的光芒，他的双脚接触到了柔软的草地。

 

男人惬意地欣赏了一会儿这片美丽而宁静的花园。眼前是一片郁郁葱葱的草坪，几座大理石喷泉散落在庭院各处，四周都是修剪得整整齐齐的篱笆，树木苍翠，花团锦簇。

 

他只看了一眼山峦环绕下的雄伟城堡和大门上金灿灿的徽章，就明白自己身在何处了——布斯巴顿魔法学校。

 

伏地魔从来没有亲自去过那里，但他听说过那所学校的富丽堂皇，而且并不意外这座建筑会出现在哈里安的精神世界里。

 

练习大脑封闭术的常用技巧之一，就是在大脑中构建某样东西，以此作为自己储藏回忆、整理想法的基地。许多人会选择他们熟悉的事物来增加安全感和舒适度——可能是某座建筑，也可能是某个地点。

 

大多数人最终都会在内心世界里重建一个家，例如卢修斯大脑中的马尔福庄园就令人印象深刻。但也有人会选择其他场所。

 

男人自己构建的是霍格沃茨。作为他的第一个真正的家，那些历史悠久的走廊比其他任何地方都更让他感到安心。城堡庞大的体量则是锦上添花——他可以有充足的空间来隐藏自己的思想和记忆。

 

看来哈里安也明白这一点。

 

伏地魔朝着学院入口走去，偶尔停下脚步看看周围那些无足轻重的回忆。它们大部分都只是男孩和朋友们一起吃饭、一起懒散地躺在阳光下闲聊的场景。

 

他一步步踏上大理石台阶，顺利穿过了敞开的大门。但就在男人踏入城堡的一瞬间，大门在他身后砰地一声关上了。伏地魔停下脚步，感觉到哈里安的魔力在这里显得格外强势，而且似乎有一双眼睛正密切监视着自己。

 

他不知道这是因为男孩真的察觉到他进入自己精神世界的最深处了，还是仅仅因为哈里安的魔力感觉到了潜在的威胁。

 

伏地魔等了一会儿，想看看这股力量是否会发动攻击。然而它只是在那里徘徊着，就像一位跟在学生身后的图书馆管理员，时刻准备着提醒他们要遵守学校的规定。男人不禁扬了扬嘴角——这倒真是个恰当的比喻。

 

他穿过宽敞的入口大厅，惊叹于这里开阔的空间，赞叹着在阳光照射下闪闪发光的清澈溪流和耀眼的水晶吊饰。这确实是一座宏伟华丽的城堡。

 

伏地魔悠闲地穿过大厅，四处打量着。尽管他并不熟悉这所学院的具体构造，但鉴于自己已经成功潜入进来了，男人决定在这里好好探索一番。

 

在好奇心的驱使下，他随意地在某扇门前停了下来。伏地魔一路上经过了许多扇这样的门——他猜想这些房间里应该都隐藏着哈里安的记忆。

 

男人伸出手，推开了这扇门。

 

雅各布扑倒在床上，身体在床垫上弹了一下。他正大声笑着。哈里安站在床边俯视着他，眉毛微扬，嘴角带着温柔的笑意。

 

“恭喜，”黑发男孩调侃道，“你已经从醉汉堕落为无药可救的醉鬼了。”周围的地板上散落着几瓶火焰威士忌。哈里安轻轻用脚踢了踢其中一个空瓶。

 

雅各布在床上翻了个身，微笑着抬头看向他的朋友。“谢谢，谢谢。我承认一切都归功于我。”

 

哈里安有些烦躁地叹了口气，咕哝着倒在自己的床上。“我真的想不通，我到底为什么会同意和你喝酒。”他抬起一只胳膊盖在眼睛上，无可奈何地抱怨着。“现在我的脑子不转了。”

 

“那太好了，”雅各布说道。他抬起脚戳弄着哈里安的膝盖。“你总是太严肃了。我一直认为你需要放下那些条条框框，活得更自在些。你应该去找个女孩睡一觉——那绝对能帮助你调整心态。”

 

哈里安皱眉打开了他的脚。黑发男孩在床上调整了一下姿势，翻过身和雅各布面对面，“我没有心态问题。”他辩驳道。

 

“随你怎么说，”雅各布哼了一声。“反正你是个老古董。我敢说如果你和人上过床，你绝对会变得更讨人喜欢一些。”

 

哈里安叹了口气。“我不是毫无经验，科林。我都不知道和你说过多少次了。”

 

“但是你不肯告诉我你和谁睡过，所以反驳无效。告诉我对方的名字，不然我就不承认这件事发生过。”

 

哈里安又长叹一口气，声音比刚才还要响。“好吧。”他认输了，“迈克尔·劳伦特。去年。”

 

雅各布立刻坐了起来，双眼圆瞪。“迈克尔·劳伦特？那支作为你们对手的魁地奇球队的队长？那个你抱怨了五年的‘傲慢的傻大个儿’？这事怎么发生的？”

 

哈里安耸了耸肩。“在今年最后一场球赛之后，他祝贺我打了一场漂亮的比赛，并问我毕业后打算做什么。我们聊了起来，然后就在更衣室里擦枪走火了。”

 

“不会吧。” 雅各布喘着粗气问道，看上去惊呆了。“你为什么不告诉我？”

 

“因为你会大肆宣扬我终于失去了童贞，而我不想让这件事在早餐时就传遍整个学校。”

 

“不，不是这点。”雅各布挥了挥手，将这个问题扔到一边。“我是说——你懂的，关于你是同性恋这件事。”

 

“严格来讲是双性恋。”哈里安若无其事地纠正道，好像没有意识到自己又向他的朋友投下了一个重磅炸弹。

 

“我怎么会没发现呢？” 雅各布自言自语道。他伸开双臂，再次向后重重地倒到床上。“我瞎得像只蝙蝠。”他抱怨道。

 

“好了好了，”哈里安调侃道，“谁让你从来没问过，我也没四处宣传过。怎么了？”黑发男孩的语气里带上了一丝试探。“有什么问题吗？”

 

“没有！”雅各布大喊道，听起来仍然闷闷不乐。“我只是在生自己的气。我一直在提醒自己和你保持距离，因为我以为你直得像棵树。结果今天我居然发现，原来我早八百年就能和你睡了！”

 

“哇哦，谢谢你让我听起来这么好撩。”

 

“闭嘴，混蛋。你明明知道我不是这个意思。”

 

“我还是觉得被你冒犯了。”

 

雅各布交叉双臂，狠狠地瞪着哈里安，仿佛这一切都是对方的错。“你在这件事上这么偷偷摸摸让我很生气。”

 

“我没有'偷偷摸摸'，”哈里安嗤笑一声，“我只是不明白这有什么大不了的。我喜欢男性。我也喜欢女性。这又不会引发世界末日。”

 

“但是我本可以用大把时间来追你。”雅各布悲哀地呻吟道，“你知道我想和你上床想了多久吗？好几个月，哈里安。好几个月。你实在是个差劲的朋友。”

 

哈里安轻声笑了笑，“我真的非常抱歉。那我该怎么做才能补偿你呢？”

 

“这个嘛，”雅各布装模做样地哼了一声，“一个吻，怎么样？”他开玩笑地说。

 

房间里陷入了一阵短暂的沉默。哈里安坐了起来，直愣愣地看着雅各布。他的朋友脸红了一下，张开嘴准备道歉。

 

“好啊。”哈里安从床上下来，毫无顾虑地站到了雅各布面前。对方惊讶地喊了一声，但黑发男孩毫不在意地搂住朋友的脖子，吻了上去。

 

这个轻柔的吻结束得很快。当他们两人分开时，雅各布不禁浑身发抖。哈里安低头看着他的朋友——雅各布脸上呆滞的表情让他笑弯了眼。

 

“还有什么吩咐吗，尊贵的殿下？”哈里安的手指缠绕着对方的头发，眼睛自上而下地打量着他。黑发男孩的眼神毫无疑问在暗示些什么。

 

雅各布咬了咬嘴唇，“我们能不能——”他咽下了后面的话。

 

哈里安挑了挑眉毛，仍然一脸坏笑地看着对方。“怎么了，科林？我喜欢你的提议。”他一边说着，一边缓缓抚上雅各布的胸口，并轻轻把他推回床上。

 

“躺下吧，”黑发男孩说道，“好孩子。”哈里安爬到他身上，解开了自己的衬衫纽扣。“我没有和朋友上床的爱好，雅各布。”他轻声说道，“就这一次，好吗？”

 

随着这段记忆的结束，门在他面前被大力关上了。

 

伏地魔眨了眨眼睛，等待突如其来的眩晕感过去。男人在脑海里重新整理了一下自己刚刚目睹的一切。

 

他曾怀疑过这两个男孩的关系，看来他的猜想得到了证实。

 

带着持续膨胀的好奇心，伏地魔继续在走廊间穿行。他确实想要再多看看男孩的记忆，但这么做肯定会往自己身上吸引更多的注意力，还可能引来哈里安更激烈的反抗。男人决定暂时克制自己，等到发现更重要的回忆时再出手。

 

他踏上找到的第一个楼梯，开始向上攀爬。伏地魔忽视了接下来的两个楼层——他推测男孩会将最重要的秘密放在高层加以保护，所以他要直接到顶层去。

 

男人经过的楼层越多，他遇到的上锁的门就越多。有些门在他的推拉下纹丝不动，有些门连把手都被挂锁牢牢锁住。这令男孩的精神世界显得更加神秘，也让他更加迫不及待的想要知晓哈里安的全部。

 

伏地魔想把男孩身上埋藏的秘密都挖掘出来，好好研究一番。他想真正看透这个孩子，想知道是什么造就了这位法国勇士。他想了解哈里安的梦想，哈里安的思考方式，哈里安的志向。他承认，如此在乎这个男孩确实有些不计后果——稍有不慎，这种感觉就可能演变成执念。

 

哈里安·伊万斯是一个有趣的个体，伏地魔也知道自己想招徕他，但这孩子真的值得付出这么多精力吗？

 

男人爬得越高，空气就似乎变得越凝重。哈里安的魔力警告性地拂过他的四肢，仿佛钉子滑过皮肤般令人不适。

 

伏地魔终于来到了最后一层。这里只有一道走廊，两侧是一扇扇上锁的门。

 

就是这里。

 

他迈出的每一步都引来哈里安的魔力更激烈的反抗，可惜男孩还是太虚弱了，无法真正阻止他。如果不是因为哈里安受了重伤，让他得以趁虚而入，男人怀疑自己可能都无法穿过那个迷宫。

 

他在另一扇上锁的门前停了下来。与其他地方不同，眼前这扇门是被一道道沉重的铁链牢牢锁住的。而且男孩的魔力在这个区域显得格外强大——伏地魔知道他终于找到了想要的东西。

 

男人走近那扇看上去防护措施多到离谱的门，伸出一只手悬停在门板前。他一边思考着，一边开始集中魔力，随时准备强行打开眼前的门锁——然后他停住了。

 

伏地魔眯起眼睛，向左歪了歪头，凝视着旁边的另一扇门。

 

他一开始并没有注意到，但是那扇门……哈里安的魔力正盘旋在那里。

 

男人不禁冷笑一声——这确实是个聪明的把戏，他都差点被这扇上锁的门骗了。

 

伏地魔放下手，缓缓走到隔壁那扇门前，仔细地打量它。他想到了一个主意，并立刻付诸行动——趁着男孩的魔力还未注意到他的举动，黑魔王毫不犹豫地聚起魔力撞向第二扇门。

 

他立刻就感到一股力量狠狠地压向自己。哈里安的魔力像一条巨蟒般缠绕在他身上，用力挤压着他的身体，力度仿佛要将他的骨头捏碎。这比那片黑暗更加难以对付。

 

那片黑暗只是保证他无法行动，其目的不过是拖延时间，好让哈里安能顺利驱逐入侵者。

 

这条巨蟒却不同——它的目的是摧毁，是粉碎，是吞噬。

 

伏地魔的魔力开始反击。它狠狠撕扯着男孩的魔法，试图挣脱束缚。

 

这场对抗激烈而残酷——有那么几秒钟，男人甚至不敢确定自己能否获胜。

 

但就像之前一样，哈里安的魔力在男人的持续攻击下开始动摇。伏地魔立刻抓住了男孩的空隙，蛮横地撕碎了附加在门上的保护魔法。

 

一段段回忆立刻涌向他，声音和影像重叠交织在一起。

 

哈里安兴高采烈地冲进屋里，顶着一头明显被风吹乱的黑发，肩膀上还扛着扫帚。他脸上灿烂的笑容在母亲严厉的眼神下渐渐消失了。“你到底在想什么？”她满脸怒容地快步向他走来，一头红发在身后飞扬。

 

“ 妈妈，我——”

 

“我告诉过你不要参加那个魁地奇比赛。如果有人认出你怎么办！”

 

哈里安低下了头，“我只是想放松一下。”

 

“'放松'并不值得你冒这么大风险。你可能会毁了一切！”

 

“…对不起。”

 

随着这段记忆的淡去，另一段记忆浮现出来。

 

“我是班上成绩最好的。”一个更加年幼的哈里安有些羞涩地说。他母亲微笑着看着他，俯身轻吻他的额头。

 

“我一直都相信你是最棒的。我真为你感到骄傲，亲爱的。你父亲肯定也是这么想的。”

 

又是一段记忆。

 

“伏地魔。”她呸了一声。

 

哈里安再次点点头，平静地面对母亲的愤怒。“我的想法也是如此。虽然表面上提出这个主意的是马尔福。”

 

“谁提出来并不重要，哈利，我们都知道马尔福就是个傀儡。这件事明显是伏地魔推动的。我担心的是为什么？”

 

哈里安双手撑着身子微微后仰，看着他的母亲开始考虑各种状况。

 

“我怀疑他还没找到我们，妈妈,” 他轻声说道，“他不会用这么大精力去求证一个假设。他完全不知道我们逃到了哪里，就算他听说过我，他也不可能马上猜到正确答案。”

 

他从台子上跳下来，双手放在她的肩膀上，等着她冷静下来，重新看向他。 “想想看，妈妈。如果他发现了我们，我们肯定早就被袭击了，或者被跟踪，或者遇到更可怕的事。”

 

接着是另一段记忆。

 

她一边抚摸他的头发，一边轻声哼唱着什么。

 

“那个，妈咪？”她低头看着他，眼神柔和而温暖。

 

“怎么了，哈利？”

 

“为什么我没有爸爸？”

 

她颤抖了一下，停下了手上的动作。她凝视着他的双眼中满含泪水。“哦，亲爱的……”她有些犹豫地放开了他。“你有……你曾经有个父亲。你有这个世界上最了不起的父亲。他是那么爱你。你都无法想象你出生时他有多高兴。”

 

他天真地眨了眨眼睛，不太明白她的意思。“可是他现在在哪儿呢？”

 

“他……他死了，在你还只是个婴儿的时候。”

 

“他是怎么死的？”

 

她咬住嘴唇，有些犹豫要不要告诉他。“他被一个凶恶的坏人杀了。”她沉默了好一会儿后低声说。“有个可怕的人闯进了我们家，他想伤害我们。你父亲留下来对付他，让我们能够趁机逃跑。”

 

她轻轻将他脸上几缕凌乱的黑发拂到耳后。“他非常爱我们两个，哈利。他想从坏人手中保护我们。你父亲是世界上最好的人——我希望你永远都不要怀疑这一点。”

 

他趴在她的腿上，小心翼翼地抬起眼睛，担心地望着她。他伸出稚嫩的小手，抚摸她被泪水沾湿的脸颊。她握住他的手，轻轻吻着他的手心。

 

“他叫什么名字？”

 

她哽咽了一下。“詹姆，”她喃喃地说，“詹姆·波特。”

 

他坐起来，努力用自己幼小的手臂搂住她。她紧紧回抱住他，身体微微颤抖。“妈咪，不要哭，”男孩说道。

 

“我不想连你也失去。”她把脸埋在他单薄的肩膀上，声音低到几乎听不清。

 

男孩露出了一个美丽的笑容。他松开母亲，让她可以看到这个表情。“你不会的，妈咪。我们会永远在一起。我保证。”

 

“哦，我的宝贝，我的好孩子。”她紧闭双眼，吻了一下他的脸颊。

 

一股力量包围了伏地魔，瞬间把他从站立的地方拽了出去。门在男人的面前重重关上，他自己也被狠狠地甩到大理石地板上，向后滑出几米远。

 

“这些，”一个声音大声说道，“是个人隐私。”

 

他从地上站起来，视线立刻锁定在哈里安若隐若现的身影上。对方正防御性地站在刚刚被他粗暴打开的那扇门前面。

 

黑发男孩的脸上露出了类似震惊的表情，并不自觉地往后退了一步。“等等......里德尔？我还以为是……”

 

然而伏地魔已经无暇顾及男孩恍然大悟的表情了。他的大脑完全被刚刚得知的信息所占据。

 

哈里安·伊万斯。

 

哈利·波特。


End file.
